


【锤基】亡命之徒

by wangyan666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双时间线, 现代黑帮AU, 生子, 重生, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 189,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 作者的话：黑道太子爷锤X良家副教授基。恋爱脑预警。高虐预警。OOC预警。渣攻贱受。渣受贱攻。ABO生子。双线并行，LOKI二十八岁，Loki二十五岁，不存在平行宇宙。LOKI和Loki两种表述仅用于Loki的臆想，或帮助读者理解剧情，在Thor的概念里，不存在LOKI和Loki之分。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：避孕药不同于现实生活中的紧急避孕药，并无太大副作用，但十分昂贵。  
消除剂用于Omega消除标记之用，不但昂贵，而且痛苦。  
缓和剂用于已经被标记过的Omega缓解发情期，是Alpha信息素的人工替代品，同样昂贵。

Chapter One

第一百四十七次把牛排煎得熟过头的时候Thor彻底崩溃了。

这种崩溃是无声无息的断裂与坠落，是不知不觉的坍塌与毁灭，是一夜又一夜霜降，是一层又一层秋凉。

这没什么的，不值得一滴眼泪或者一声嘶吼。

他撑着墨绿色的流理台低着头发了会儿呆，并不觉得如何懊恼或是悲伤，回过神来干脆地把烹饪失败的产物倒进了垃圾桶——垃圾桶或者马桶，区别并不是很大。

那一刻死神的漆黑衣袍与锋利镰刀在他身后幻化成形。这一次，他在劫难逃。

如果是他的话，应该不会犯这种错。Thor望着雪白的墙，出神地想。他不经常进厨房，但在必要的时候也能够做出一桌盛宴。

Thor轻轻地笑起来，但那笑的意味并不是单纯的快乐，而是包含了追忆、眷恋、思念与哀伤的复杂微苦的笑容。

即使已经定居别国，物是人非，Thor还是忍不住追想，一年前他是怀着怎样的心情经历了今天。

或苦或甜的回忆并未在Thor心头激起什么波澜——再也不会有所谓波澜了，Thor的心从一年前，就坠入了万丈深渊。

于是他装作什么都没发生，转身出了厨房，去卧室双人床头翻他的备忘录——那是Thor一年来逼迫自己养成的机械性条件反射。

而死神紧握着他的镰刀，亦步亦趋，紧追不放。

“抑郁症不只是一种心理疾病，中度以上抑郁应当在心理疏导的同时辅以药物治疗。”

一个词一个词地读进脑海里，Thor想了一会儿明白过来。哦，该吃药了。Thor拉开床头柜，半抽屉白花花的药瓶实在是有些晃眼。

这不是一个正常床头柜抽屉应该储存的物品。一个正常的床头柜抽屉里应该有什么呢？避孕套，润滑剂，双人份的贴身衣物……或者一些情趣用品？Thor靠在床边又发了会儿呆，许久未曾修剪的金发披在肩上，失去了它原本阳光一般的光泽，耳后也再寻不到编着一缕黑发的发辫。Thor扒拉着满抽屉的药瓶将它们依次摇了摇，最后才找到两瓶带响儿的。他拧开瓶盖倒出所剩不多的几粒药片，也懒得去接杯水，而是直接咽了下去。

死神无所畏惧寸步不退，笼罩在斗篷下面的黑洞洞的双眼仍然盯着他的囊中之物。

Thor再次翻开备忘录：“多想想美好的事情。”

于是Thor裹着一张不厚不薄毛绒绒的淡绿色毯子去了阳台，那里有一张木摇椅。Thor坐在布满了舒展的红棕色原木纹的摇椅上，眯起他的独眼望着窗外的挪威槭黄金枫，细细辩识每一片叶子的轮廓。那是一种高而美的落叶乔木，巨大的树冠铺满了阳台的窗，也将淡青色的方格地板映得暖融融的。那样灿烂的颜色令Thor恍惚以为太阳神阿波罗……哦不，这是挪威，那应当是光明之神Balder正站在他的窗前。

但他不想见Balder，他想见的是Hela，那位传说中的死亡女神。

初到挪威的时候，出于礼仪，Thor问候过他隔壁的一对挪威夫妇，开门便是扑面而来的婴儿香——他们的爱情结晶刚刚出生不久。

他微微恍惚了几秒，继而露出了招牌式的迷人笑容，说自己初来乍到，想要打听去埃琉德尼尔的路。男主人错愕时Sif已经追上来边道歉边拖他回去。

楼下传来幼儿稚嫩而清脆的笑声，隔壁的女主人正在逗她的一岁多的小女儿。在路上擦肩而过时，Thor见过那个小女孩，典型的北欧式容貌——浅金色的头发，冰蓝色的眼睛，鼻翼两侧有星星点点的淡褐色小雀斑，而皮肤白得像个小精灵。

Thor忍不住想，如果他们有孩子，那么不应当是这个样子，应该是浓墨重彩娇艳灿烂的，艳阳下的孩子，碧海上的孩子，无忧无虑天真可爱的孩子。

美好的事情么？Thor并不缺少那些回忆，那些美好的过往，足以在冬月的雪夜里温暖他的心窝——但他也就只有那么多，而且以后也不会再有了。

因而他珍惜它们，如同珍惜自己的唯一一只眼睛。但过去无法追回，Thor所能做的，只不过是每天每天，都把那些甜美如蜜又锋锐如刀的记忆，在心尖尖上熬一遍，再熬一遍。

永志不忘。

死神并不惧怕阳光与欢笑，他依旧冷漠而坚决地站在Thor身旁。

到笑声渐悄夕阳没，Thor最后看了一眼紫黛晚霞，落寞地走回卧室，将身上的毯子丢在床上去了浴室。

他才不过三十岁，身形竟有些不堪重荷似的佝偻。

水温并不重要。开了水阀之后Thor撕开一袋新的狗粮放在狗盆旁边。他的大狗很聪明，它会喂饱自己的——说不定也连带它的小情人。

而后他回到卧室，拉开了床头柜的第二个抽屉，拿出了一把手枪。

Thor觉得好笑——第一层抽屉里是药，第二层抽屉里是枪。在所有药物治疗都失去效果和意义之后，死亡变成了最终的解决方案。

再回到浴室的时候水已经放好了，Thor躺进去一手转着手枪一手拨通了Fandral的号码。

“多与亲朋好友联系。”

但似乎自己手机通讯录里没几个号码。

“是我，Thor。Fandral很感谢你这段时间以来对我的帮助，不别说话听我说，我真的很感激，谢谢你也谢谢那位博士为我做出的一切努力，但我确实还有一件事要麻烦你。我走了之后，财产请你帮我捐掉，病人，残疾人，穷人，随你的便。请你帮我照顾我的狗。再次谢谢你，我的朋友。”

Fandral还想说什么，但Thor已经挂掉了电话。Fandral垂下头，长长地叹了一口气，开始打电话通知手下订几张最快飞往挪威的机票。

没有想到……还是这样一个结果。

不过是两年之前，Thor还以为自己是世界上最幸福的Alpha——那不怪他，当时连Fandral也这么以为。

数之不尽的财产，炙手可热的权势，万人之上的地位，风流倜傥的容貌，高大健美的身材，温柔美丽的伴侣……他轻易地得到了世间所有人都想要得到的一切。

Sigyn上次回来就告诉他说已经尽力，“没有人可以救得了他了，没有人。”

他们心知肚明，能救Thor的那个人，早已不在人世了——这是个悖论，若那个人还在，Thor根本不需要任何人拯救。

Fandral轻轻一嗤——冷眼旁观了这些年，这场戏，也终于到了该落幕的时候。

若人人可救，这世上岂非无该死之人了。

Thor把手机丢进浴缸里，看着机身缓缓升起的一小串气泡，心里觉得很奇怪。他从没有留过遗言，但他说得那么流利连个磕绊都没打，好像已经在心里预演过了很多遍。

死神静静地看着Thor单手捂着脸低声地哭起来。死神和他是老熟人了，Magni跟他走的时候Thor哭了，那个小姑娘跟他走的时候Thor也哭了。死神突然想起来，Thor至今还不知道那个小姑娘叫什么名字，Thrud，还是Hela？

还有那个人，那个黑色卷发的男子。最后的最后他没有哭，却也没有笑。他美丽的碧绿双眼倒映着雨前乌云翻滚的天空，无忧无惧无喜无悲，那模样像个即将升入天堂的天使。

终于走到了这一步，那么这些日子来的坚持与悲哀究竟是为了什么呢？早知如此，自己又何必忍耐了那么久——

也许都只是为了向某个人证明，为了誓言与承诺，自己可以忍受一切非人的痛苦，并以此来证明自己的爱。

Thor含住了他的手枪。

他是他心爱的Omega，永远宽宥他，包容他，爱他。

你离开之后，生命早已变成了漫长而劳累的苦刑，我自认无力经受，只得放弃。

这一次，你也一定会宽宥我的任性，包容我的自私，爱我，就像你曾经一直在做的那样。

枪管很冷，很重，对Thor来说那是很新奇的感受。

最后一次，Thor扣动了扳机。

失去意识之前，他看见了死神镰刀凛冽的寒光，也听见了死神喑哑的嗓音：“Hela。她的名字是Hela。”

Hela……

一定是个很漂亮的小姑娘……

水很凉，鲜血大量地溢出来，Thor的身体也在一分一分凉下去，很冷。

Loki穿着鼠尾草绿的睡衣，端着一杯滚烫的红茶，低眉吹开了杯口氤氲的白色蒸汽，又嗅了嗅细腻隐约的葡萄芬芳——可那平素最宁定的气息并没能抚平Loki皱紧的眉心。他站在后窗前透过重重雨幕，看着巷口倒伏在血泊里的男子。

他在那里趴了好几个小时了，看不出具体颜色的短袖上衣晕开了层层的血红。这几个小时里，雨由小转中转大再转暴，手机上收到了若干条洪水警告，一壶大吉岭红茶都快没了颜色，可那个倒霉鬼却始终没醒——而因为今天是周一，又是这样坏的天气，整个下午这条僻静的小巷里都没什么人经过。也就是自己，上完了课回家睡足午觉的闲人才有心思发现巷口趴着一坨不明物体。

Loki本来以为今天自己就够倒霉了。早晨出门上课时发现是阴天，出于不想弄脏车的心态去坐了地铁——谁能料到短短几个小时内雨水淹了地铁站，害得他回到家时浑身精湿冷得发抖，冲了个热水澡滚上床睡了两个小时才缓过来，中途还被楼下噪音惊醒了——

显然楼下巷口趴着的那个比自己更倒霉。

伦敦的具有百多年历史的排水系统无法应对来势汹汹的暴雨，附近下水井盖已经变成了小型喷泉，路面淹得一塌糊涂，偶尔有车辆驶过足能溅起一人多高的水花。

这样下去，怕是要出人命啊……

Loki从不是个爱管闲事的人，但于情于理，Loki没法忍受一个大活人就这么死在自己家楼下——天天路过的地方，多吓人呢。

罢了，伤成这样看着也没什么杀伤力，恰好家里还有些酒精纱布……这样一想Loki打定了主意，只要简单包扎一下就把他赶出去，让他从哪儿来回哪儿去。

于是Loki穿上雨衣和雨靴下了楼。

外面的空气又湿又潮，微凉而带了一两分铁腥气的，是雨水混着血液的味道。Loki抬起碧绿的一双眼望向天空，乌沉浊重的阴云层叠翻滚，高空落下的雨点子隔着雨衣打在身上还隐隐作痛，更冷得他打了个寒噤。街道上半新不旧的楼房与地砖吸饱了水分，几乎都能感受到苍翠苔藓的蠢蠢欲动。Loki心里倒是服帖了些——这样坏的天气，一个伤者怎么受得了呢？在流了这么多血之后？

巷口弥漫着的气味更浓烈了，两种都并不难闻的味道混在一起却令人作呕。Loki以为自己会吐的，但并没有。而那个人，伤得也没有想象的不堪。

令Loki没想到的是那人比十几米外的目测强壮得多，手臂足有Loki的大腿那么粗，光把他翻过来就费了不少力气，甚至没过靴面的积水都溅起了水花。Loki恨恨得抹去脸上并不存在的水滴，撩开那个倒霉鬼脸上湿哒哒的金发才发现他竟然出乎意料地英俊，英俊到每年都看惯了那么多年轻漂亮面孔的Loki都愣了愣。

Loki是个大学老师，他习惯于，在每一个秋天都见到许许多多青涩新鲜又青春靓丽的面孔，精致的，娇俏的，端庄的，纤细的。可眼下这人，骨骼与五官粗犷又狂野，是很霸道生硬的一种好看，生生撞进眼底的好看，不得不称赞的好看。

他很高，也很强壮，大概不会是个Omega。应该是个Beta吧？毕竟Loki没闻见什么信息素的味道。

……Loki后来悔得肠子都青了，他怎么就那么大意，没想到这会是个信息素是血腥味儿的Alpha呢？

那个该死的杀千刀的Alpha看见他的第一眼就释放出了暴涨的信息素，逼得清心寡欲的Loki当场发了情。

然而谁都没有前后眼，此时Loki也只能抬起昏迷的伤员的湿漉漉的粗壮手臂扛在自己肩上，深吸一口气并庆幸自己只是住在三楼，再高一层他都会把这个大块头重新丢在地上。

一个齿，咬住另一个齿。齿轮严丝合缝地飞速旋转起来——

那是命运。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：另一条时间线开启。

Chapter Two

“……你所经受的痛苦，难道不想千百倍地还给他吗？”穿着暗灰色细条纹西装的男子在病床旁边坐得笔直，嗓音粗哑低涩，耐心地蛊惑着病床上瘦削的Omega。

“……”LOKI蜷在淡蓝色的被子底下背对着Ebony Maw，看窗外郁郁葱葱的梧桐，心如乱麻。

Ebony Maw毫不气馁，LOKI这样也不是一天两天了，会搭理他反而是比较奇怪的事。“回去吧，你的痛苦只有他的鲜血才能稀释，你的悲哀只有他的死亡才能消弭——你在犹豫什么？你闻闻你自己，你还像个Omega的样子吗？”

的确，雪白病房的空气里只有消毒剂的味道以及昨夜雨后青草与泥土的芬芳气息，并无一丝信息素的气味，好像在病房里进行不友好单边交流的是两个Beta。

但LOKI是个结结实实彻彻底底的Omega，气味甜蜜长相俊美能生孩子的Omega。

——而且并不以此为耻。

“你被当成神经病关在这种地方不见天日。”Ebony Maw继续说，“而他却在外面逍遥自在。你也知道吧，他那个人，只要往夜店酒吧里一戳，就会有成群结队的Omega往上扑。”

“你跟他，也足有两年不在一起了吧？”隐晦的表达，却是十足的冒犯与挑衅，“说不定，连孩子都会在外面跑了呢。”

LOKI撑起身子来盯着Ebony Maw——若不是被气急了他是不大肯看这个长得跟伏地魔似的章鱼哥的——“我跟他之间用不着你来管！”

“Wow……”Ebony Maw眯起眼睛，以一种讽刺的语气惊叹，“多甜美的Omega……纵使Omega总对自己的Alpha存有天然的臣服与爱慕，但你也该知道，也该记得，你跟他之间隔着的血海深仇……”

那些字眼激怒了LOKI，他二话不说抄起床头柜上的玻璃杯子抡在了地上，于静谧的病房中爆发出极巨大而刺耳的响声，响得连LOKI自己的心也跟着猛颤了一颤。他本来，也一直都是一个喜好并习惯安静的Omega，这样大的声响几乎要崩断了他脆弱的神经。

——但这并不妨碍LOKI凶狠地瞪视着对面干瘪如同一段枯木的Beta，腰背绷得像一张拉满弦的弓。Ebony Maw毫不怀疑再说出什么来面前的Omega就会扑上来咬自己——类乎一头矫捷美丽的黑豹。

Ebony Maw不由自主地想，世界上不会有哪个Omega比眼前这个更像那个人的Omega了。信息素淡薄到分辨不出来也好，瘦弱得一阵风都能吹倒也好，被关在精神病院里拔尽了爪牙也好，都一样的锋利凶悍，令人讨厌而忌惮。

但那个Alpha，他喜欢，也只会喜欢这个Omega。

而这，也是自己在这个Omega身上花费无数时间精力的原因。

他不自在地露出了一个假笑，是那种眼中全无感情但脸上所有的表情纹都在尽心尽力地表达笑意的假笑，看得LOKI直泛恶心：“真是……激烈的逐客令。我想我以后都不用来了，是吗，亲爱的劳菲森先生？”

“滚。”LOKI懒得跟他废话，翻身躺下不再看他。

午间来的是Fandral。他来的时候LOKI正在微仰了下巴猫儿一样眯着双眼瞧透过了灿灿阳光的梧桐叶。于是Fandral也抬眼瞧了瞧窗外的景色——那是一种娇嫩的绿，只有颜色而无形状，只有印象而无形容，但也足以在回忆里留下赏心悦目与心旷神怡。

目光下移，Fandral看向LOKI背对他的，瘦削的肩膀。LOKI穿着一身鼠尾草绿的睡衣，那本是一种清新悠然的颜色，但与窗外鲜艳到喧哗的梧桐树叶比，却是忧郁而寂静的。

但察觉到一地玻璃碎时Fandral在心里打了个寒噤，赶紧放下便当仔细检视玻璃碎片上是否有血迹——谢天谢地并没有，Fandral一口气没松下来又想到——如果LOKI自己藏了一枚碎片呢？

当年LOKI可不就是因为这个才最终被送到这里来的？

LOKI没有等到预期中的问候，转过头来带着疑惑地看见了低着头想办法的Fandral。LOKI是何等聪明之人，立刻明白了Fandral的进退两难——既想蹲下身子拼一拼玻璃，又怕一着不慎惹怒了自己。

也许是因为跟那个人相似的局促不安，LOKI不想为难Fandral，勉为其难开了金口：“一不小心摔碎了，麻烦你收拾一下，帮我再带一个来吧。”Fandral听了这话方才安心——再带一个那就是还要用，还要用那就是一切如常咯。

小心翼翼踮着脚越过玻璃碎片把便当递给LOKI，接过便当的那双手惨白得好似褪尽了皮肉。Fandral边打扫地面边问：“刚刚在想什么？”问是问了，Fandral并不指望得到什么认真的回答。LOKI从来到这里之后就变得不爱说话了，想想还真是怀念从前那个伶牙俐齿的Omega呢——也正因如此，自己才成了最经常见到LOKI的人。

Sif、Hogun和Volstagg，听说他们三个来的时候LOKI并不肯开口说话。

想到这里，Fandral下意识抬眼瞧了瞧LOKI。比起他们第一次见面的时候，现在的LOKI给他的感觉变得非常奇怪。

那时他很年轻，正处在一个Omega一生最受赞美的年华。Fandral并没有读过太多书，不知道该如何描述三年前LOKI风华绝代的容颜。但那样的美，那样的青春，那样的无所畏惧，一直深深地印在Fandral的脑海里。

而现在LOKI依然美，可那精灵与活泼已经是被完全摧残毁坏了的，像一幅画，一座雕塑，一片废墟。他仍然很年轻，额头光洁，眼尾紧绷，看不出丝毫衰老的迹象。而同时LOKI双颊深陷，眼窝乌青，处处昭示着灵魂的疲惫与沧桑。

却没想到，LOKI嘴里塞了一口饭说话含含糊糊的：“想Monet。”咽下去才继续说，“印象派的画是好看的，可惜我不会画画。”Fandral听了这话微笑起来——LOKI可总算肯想想Monet啊印象派啊之类的东西了：“没记错的话最近有Monet的画展，你想的话可以去看，如果你想去Thor会陪你去的……你喜欢什么呢？《睡莲》？”

LOKI控制不住地翻了个白眼，拜托，明明是《草地上的午餐》。

但他没有像从前一样言辞犀利地吐槽，只仰起脸问道：“为什么Thor不来看我？”

Fandral故意卖个破绽引LOKI多说几句没想到LOKI来了这么记直球，只得别开了脸收拾起来玻璃——他不敢面对LOKI以孩童般的直白率真来逼视自己的目光，他的愿望是多么的合理而正当啊——一个身处这样雪洞一般病房的Omega，想要他的Alpha来看他。

“他……很忙，真的很忙，大多数时候在国外，我的意思是谈生意，真的是谈生意，忙起来饭顾不上吃觉顾不上睡……”Fandral的声音渐渐弱下去，因为他突然发现LOKI快把便当吃完了。

这么长时间以来，Fandral、Volstagg跟Hogun私下里谈起都觉得LOKI的饮食简直是在为成仙做准备。他们都是饭量很大的Alpha，理解不了LOKI为什么早晨吃个煎蛋喝杯牛奶中午略略吃两口晚上完全不进食都能活这么久。

当然这也不是没有代价的，被这种习惯反过来支配的LOKI纤细得完全不像个正处在最佳生育期的Omega。这个年纪的Omega应该是丰润而娇艳的，像是随时准备结果子的鲜花。

埋头苦吃的LOKI听着听着没声了还以为出了什么事，漂亮的绿眼睛里充满了本能的惊恐与担忧，口中食物还没咽下去，那样子像只被打断进食的草食动物——比如梅花鹿。

“不不不LOKI，别这样看着我，他只是忙而已……”这话Fandral说起来都觉得心虚，Thor究竟是因为忙才不来看LOKI，还是因为不想来看LOKI所以把自己变忙的呢？

Fandral私心以为是后者。

当年Thor追LOKI的时候，可是恨不得风雨无阻上班送雷打不动下班接，节假日礼拜天的日程一概是围着洛基团团转，什么公事，什么生意，全都Piss off。

Fandral微微低下头，下意识凝望着LOKI捧着饭盒的左手。无名指上的环形白色印痕已经完全消失了，但Fandral知道，他手腕内侧的狰狞伤疤永不消弥。

像极了爱情与伤痛。

嗯说点实际的。“过些日子可能要去南美，所以大概要换Sif过来给你送东西吃。”Fandral自认为已经把重点绕了过去，忍不住在心里觉得自己真棒，“记得好好吃饭。”

LOKI慢慢想了一会儿，右手拇指下意识摩擦着勺子柄轻声说：“既然这么忙，不如我回去照顾他吧。”Fandral刚刚坐下，还在盯着地板看有没有碎碴，怕扎了LOKI——要是让Thor知道LOKI受了伤那还得了？年终奖还要不要了？满脑子都是钱钱钱的Fandral随口应了：“好啊，那我帮你……”下面的“办手续”还没说出来Fandral就惊叫一声：“你要回去了？！”

天上掉下来一大份年终奖！

Fandral差点被年终奖冲昏头脑，忙问一句：“你能出院了？”问出来又觉得蠢，LOKI没有病，从来没有，他仅仅只是住在医院里而已。

甚至Fandral感觉到，Thor与LOKI在进行一场漫长而无意义的拉锯，一旦战争结束，无论谁胜谁负，LOKI就可以立刻出院。

现在Thor赢了，Fandral想，当然，Thor一直会赢的。

LOKI合上便当垂着双眼：“他现在在国内吗？”Fandral犹豫了一下：“不大清楚……我并不是每天都能见到他，他也不必向我汇报行程，是不是？”

“……是啊。他不必向我们汇报行程……”LOKI抱着便当盒子，被挑起了伤心事。Fandral心说谁跟你“我们”了，Thor是我的老大可不是我老公呢。再说了他Fandral是没有权限知道Thor的行程，但LOKI一样吗？LOKI明明是懒得知道——Thor的信息他想不看就不看，Thor的电话他想不回就不回——“他一周内可以回来吗？……他搬家了吗？哦……他有别的Omega了吗？”LOKI最后一句问得很没底气，毕竟他们分开了太久，Thor又，咳。

Fandral哪里知道Thor能不能回来搬没搬家有没有别的Omega，但就冲LOKI少吃两口东西Thor都能从百忙之中抽出时间上纲上线地换个厨师的事实，Fandral立刻做出回答：“可以，没有，保证没有。”

……可以不可以的，有没有的，旁敲侧击问问Sif不就完了吗。LOKI把便当盒子还给Fandral，露出一个浅淡的笑容：“不要告诉Thor，surprise！”

出了医院Fandral立刻着手联系Sif：“Sif？Thor在哪儿呢？不是我要问的，是LOKI想问问一周内Thor在不在国内……嘘！别让别人听见，LOKI不让说……Thor还住在以前的房子吗？哦……最后也最重要的问题，Thor有别的Omega吗？”

别的好说，最后一个问题太过隐私，Sif也不得不认真回忆谨慎回答：“不可能完全没有Omega的味道，但很少，味道也很淡，不像是发生过什么的样子。至少，如果有的话，按Thor的脾气我们都会知道的。”Sif回答完心想，如此一来这么久了Thor都没要过第二个Omega，说不定跟LOKI是真爱啊。

但LOKI回来，也不知是好事还是坏事呢……

接下来的一周LOKI肉眼可见地“Omega”起来，好像即将回到他的Alpha身边这个事实治愈了他的身体愉悦了他的心灵，并使得LOKI重新开始释放信息素。即使已经被Thor标记过的LOKI的信息素并不能对Fandral产生什么吸引力，但Fandral感觉得到LOKI一天比一天健康而美妙——爱情的力量仿佛能够使得地球倒转，丘比特诚不欺我。

一周之后Fandral亲自开车送LOKI回他和Thor的家，LOKI走后Thor一直独自住在那里——Sif说的。也许吧，但Thor，正如Fandral所说，并不经常在国内。

在LOKI的要求下Fandral到了楼下才给Thor打电话。电话很快被接起来，是Thor低沉稳重的声音：“是我Thor，Fandral，有什么事吗？”Fandral松口气，那声音清醒冷静，与一切Omega都不相干。

“Thor，LOKI回来了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter There

Loki好不容易才把这个Beta靠在沙发上令他保持一个坐着的姿势——他实在是太高太壮了。Loki咬着牙脱着雨衣，心想为了救人自己还要把沙发罩给扒下来洗了！——可事已至此，把这个伤员丢出去更费劲。这样安慰着自己，Loki把雨衣晾在阳台上，马不停蹄气喘吁吁地回客厅拿医疗箱。

受医生母亲的影响，Loki自十几岁独自求学起一直常备医疗箱，虽然Loki跟大多数Omega一样不喜欢激烈运动，不喜欢流汗，平素也很少磕碰，但多年养成的习惯很难改变。

Loki本来想帮这个伤员脱掉衣服，但在其完全不配合的前提下Loki很难摆布一个成年男子，索性翻出小剪子剪开了伤口处被血水和雨水浸湿的白色T恤——其实那已经很难说是一件白色T恤了。

伤口和出血量并不足以使人陷入昏迷，大概只是被手刀砍了后颈。上腹有不深的划伤，左肩被利器砍伤，血肉模糊虽然吓人但也不过是皮肉伤罢了。Loki拿水流细细把伤口冲干净，用酒精给伤口消了毒一圈一圈绕上绷带。Loki不打算扒掉他的脏兮兮的裤子——腿又没断，而且如果伤了大动脉大静脉这人早就去见上帝了，怎可能活到现在。

这种处理手法十分基础而粗浅，考虑到该伤员曾在雨中趴了好几个小时的事实，为了将感染的概率降到最低确实应当去医院做近一步检查和处理，但谁知道这丫有没有医疗保险，救护车的费用可一点也不低。

一手撑着沙发，一手用镊子夹着棉球蘸了水一点点擦去身下男人左半张脸上的血迹，现出一张骨骼粗壮却眉眼深邃的面容。Loki一不留神就看蒙了——好看，是好看，想被吃掉的那种好看。这种长相的Beta，用点转化剂全能当Alpha使。

擦完血迹Loki又拿镊子夹了酒精棉球消毒，不知是不是弄疼了他，没想到身下的Beta睫毛微颤睁开一双波涛汹涌一碧万顷的眼睛来，正好对上Loki郁郁葱葱万物生长的眼眸——Loki怔了两秒吓得嗷的一声扔了镊子从人身上滚下来：“What the hell！”

更没想到的是这个上一秒还在挺尸的人下一秒疯了似的地从沙发上滚下来死死抱住Loki的小腿切断了他撤离的所有路线并瞬间释放出了高浓度的信息素把Loki熏了个七荤八素还发出了明显情绪失控的狂叫：“LOKI！LOKI你不要走！别离开我！”

这他妈是个Alpha！一个千真万确如假包换的Alpha！这个Alpha的信息素他妈的是血腥味儿的！

在暴涨的Alpha强势信息素气息下，身为一个Omega的Loki不可避免地发情了。红酒的气息变得绵软柔顺，新鲜树莓与成熟樱桃的酸甜凸显出来，隐约带了任君采撷的诱惑与骄矜。

这样的果香馥郁，真是久违了。Alpha珍爱地低下头亲吻着Loki纤细苍白的脚踝，还想把Loki的脚揣怀里暖暖。

但Loki不想放任自流——他还没用过Alpha，怎么能这么随便呢！他想跑，想把自己锁在卧室里用按摩棒解决——Loki不爱这个Alpha，他很英俊，高大又健美，但那又怎样呢Loki不爱他甚至不认识他。

Alpha短短的胡茬蹭得脚踝发痒，一路直痒到心里去。Loki拼命想把小腿从这个Alpha的魔爪中拯救出来，但这个Alpha察觉到Loki的意图后用尽力气不肯放手，仿佛怀中不是Loki的双足，而是救命稻草。金色头发的Alpha又抬起头用他的浸满眼泪的蓝眼睛望向Loki，凄凄惶惶地哀恳：“LOKI，别走，别丢下我！你要去哪里啊？我跟你去！我都跟你去！”

……他的唇边有浅浅的笑纹，像是个开朗爱笑的大男孩，这样满心满肺酸辛苦涩的一哭令素不相识的Loki都没来由地难过。而在Loki的印象里，Alpha一直是那样刚愎自用不可一世，连对Omega的喜爱也带着临幸遴选似的令人作呕的意味，这个Alpha却竟然匍匐在自己脚下，求自己不要丢下他？

Alpha和Omega的信息素交织在一起浓度迅速升高到了一个要把房子撑爆的地步，Loki身为人的理智像是一座龙卷风中的豆腐渣工程，并被接踵而至的身为Omega的本能取而代之。

一直以来，Loki都是个清心寡欲的Omega，不知道是不是受母亲的影响，Loki所认识的所有Omega的发情期都比他自己的频繁。Loki的发情期一年只有五六次而并不激烈，甚至Loki年轻气盛不怕死的某一次连抑制剂都没吃，硬扛也扛过去了。

自那之后Loki算是彻底无拘无束自由自在了——众所周知，抑制剂吃多了总会有这样那样的副作用，最终有一定可能性会导致腺体的崩溃与生育能力的彻底丧失。

当时Loki心情舒畅地想，还有谁能拦我！老子非得遇见一个称心如意的Alpha才肯被标记。

想是这样想，Loki的Omega本能说想要一个Alpha，他的理智说，听话。

即使Loki从不赞成在性事上放肆，但他也从不试图抵抗抵抗不了的压迫——什么抑制剂，什么按摩棒，统统有多远滚多远——Loki现在需要一个Alpha，一个能满足他弄哭他让他怀孕的Alpha。

脚边有个现成的。

豆腐渣工程虽则豆腐渣但地基牢固，Loki不跑了，蹲下身子用手指抹去Alpha脸上的冰凉泪痕，轻声问：“你想操我吗？”Alpha愣了一下，随即大力点头。Loki虽然恨不得当场扒掉裤子坐上去自己动，但出于对自己负责的心态托腮笑问：“你是干净的吗？”Alpha继续点头。Loki很有耐心地循循善诱：“我不想在这里，我们去床上好吗？”

话音未落Loki觉得一阵眩晕就被Alpha打横抱在了怀里，一手揽着脊背一手揽着膝弯，像抱着一位娇生惯养金尊玉贵的小公主。

——Alpha就是好啊，男友力MAX。

去卧室不过几步路，Loki却已经窝在Alpha胸前神志不清，来来回回蹭着Alpha的侧颈，最后一丝崩不断的理智怀着好奇与质疑问：“你怎么知道……我的名字……”金发碧眼的Alpha将他放在床上，小心地压下身子抚弄着Loki的后颈，注视Loki的目光深情无限。Loki听见他在自己耳畔柔声道：“因为我是你的命定之人。”

……在占有Loki的身体之前，这个Loki被占有之后才知道名字叫Thor的Alpha先强暴了Loki的三观。

Loki被身上的Alpha褪尽了衣物——他居然没有心急火燎到撕掉它们，甚至还有耐心一个一个解开木质纽扣。

Loki对此感到相当满意。

他用双臂勾着Alpha的颈项乖巧地吻他的下巴：“你身上有伤……”

而血腥味儿的Alpha像只占有欲极强的公狮恨不得爱遍Omega每一寸，哪还记得自己身上有伤。他一路吻过Loki的下颌、锁骨、胸膛与小腹，散落的金发扫过Loki白皙的肌肤，如主人一般贪恋Loki的胴体。他掰开Loki的双腿，如同采珠人掰开了蚌壳在蚌的软肉中寻珠——他来来回回地抚摸Loki肌肤细嫩的大腿，吻过Loki硬起来的性器，又用舌尖开拓从未被进入过的花穴。Loki感觉羞耻又新奇，双脚不由自主踩上了这个Alpha的肩，胡乱抓着Alpha耀眼的金发轻声呻吟：“别……别弄了……好奇怪……”但体内情潮汹涌，似乎又渴望着Alpha进一步的侵犯。

Alpha的大手放肆地揉捏Loki极富弹性的臀肉，埋头用力吮着Loki最私密之处，很快用灵巧有力的唇舌将身下的Omega送到雌穴的高潮。Loki从未经历过这样香艳热辣的性事，双腿发颤得瘫软在Alpha肩上。Loki无措地用手背遮着脸小声哭泣——这太过了，太过了！那个Alpha甚至还在毫不在意地吞咽Loki高潮后的酥麻的下体溢出的体液。

Alpha抬起头来的时候Loki甚至能看见他唇上亮晶晶的——Loki控制不住地呻吟了一声。Alpha舔了舔下唇，拨开Loki凌乱的黑发，轻声问：“舒服了吗？”Loki贪恋地，以目光膜拜Alpha发达到夸张的手臂肌肉，结实分明的胸肌与腹肌，精壮而优美的一段腰。也许是目光太赤裸了吧，那个Alpha抓起Loki的手按在自己胸口：“摸吧，想怎么摸就怎么摸——我是你的了。”Loki感到了Alpha硕大而灼热的性器正抵在自己大腿内侧，鼓足了勇气问：“还能更舒服，是吗？”

他太想要了，舌头不能缓解身体更深处的痒，Loki想要这个Alpha大力地——哪怕是捣碎他。

Alpha握起Loki的右手，抬眸望着Loki的迷离双眼，低头轻轻吻了吻Loki的手背——双唇柔软，胡茬粗糙，Loki很惊奇两个赤身裸体的人之间居然还能发生一个这样绅士的轻吻。“会的……”想要证明一样，Alpha的性器蹭动着Loki敏感的穴口，“可惜我不能亲你，但不要紧，我可以……亲你里面。”

Loki有那么一瞬间的尴尬——的确他不想接吻，一点也不想。哪怕这场还未开始的一夜情就此打住，也不想。这个Alpha口中一定都是自己体液的味道。他是有洁癖的，哪怕是自慰之后都会立即洗澡洗手，因而即使那是自己的体液，即使明知那并没有奇怪的味道，也实在没办法……

在做爱时接吻，仿佛是种人类本能。

Alpha深吸了一口气，感觉芬芳的红酒气息散入全身每一个生机勃勃的细胞。他抵着Loki光洁的额头，距离极近地凝视Loki的翠色眼眸：“你真好吃，你真香……”Loki疑惑地迎上他的目光——那究竟是什么？转瞬即逝的肉欲，还是至死无悔的深情？

下一秒，Loki疼得尖声惨叫起来，这该死的毫无预兆地向他的Omega阴道里捅进了性器的整个头部，那个地方连Loki自己都没以任何形式进入过，突如其来的插入疼得Loki眼泪都涌上来了，好几滴眼泪划过染上了粉色的眼尾，没入Loki乌黑的头发。若不是强制发情导致的生理反应，Loki非得疼晕过去不可。

Alpha低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭Loki的眼尾，以一种极宠爱的语气在Loki耳侧安慰他：“对不起宝贝，我会轻……”但话音戛然而止，因为他的性器触到了障碍——是那层处子膜。

是个雏？！

“我第一次……”在Alpha愣住的时候，Loki喘息了半天来缓解疼痛，最后发出的声音又低又软，是本能而入骨的妩媚，“你想怎么样都行……只要别标记我。”

骑乘，后入，怎么样都行。什么姿势什么癖好忍一忍都过去了，Loki怕的是这个Alpha一旦性子上来不管不顾地把自己给标记了那可真是大事不妙。

Loki觉得稍微能适应了，抬起眼睛轻声问：“我该叫你什么？”Alpha呆呆地回答：“Thor。”Loki不愿在一夜情里显得太过弱势或缺乏经验，尽他所能地张开双腿以更好地容纳Thor。听了这个名字，Loki敏感地挑挑眉：“The god of thunder？”

北欧神话不如希腊神话普及率高，但Loki却不能不对此敏感——谁让他是Loki呢？

那双几秒钟之前还盛满了爱意的蓝宝石一样的眼睛涌上了显而易见的震惊：“Loki？你……第一次？”Loki蹙起眉：“很奇怪吗？”

“你是谁？你怎么受伤了？”记忆里那个漂亮得过分的Omega蹙眉的表情与身下的Loki完全重合，而得知他的名字之后同样挑了挑眉：“The god of thunder？”

但他……不是自己的Omega。

他不认识自己，不知道自己的名字，身上也没有自己信息素的味道……

可他，又怎么会不是自己的Omega？这样一双翠绿的眼，这样一张美丽的脸，这样熟悉极了的身体与气息？

世界上，哪有第二个他？

“进来，进来多一点……”Loki不安地动了动腰，这个Alpha在想什么？他怎么能够在这种时候停下来？“Thor？一定要我求你吗？”

Thor失神地看着身下的Loki，用尽了从前流连花丛所养成的交际反应，轻声问：“你多大了？宝贝？”语气却是与浮浪内容不符的茫然不知所措。

Loki连性爱之中大胆的邀请也做得毫不脸红，听这一问却羞得双颊涌上娇柔的潮红颜色，声音细弱：“二十五岁……”

“……你忍一忍。”Thor压着横冲直撞的欲望，极有耐心地用牙齿轻轻碾磨Loki的耳垂与乳头，精心照顾记忆里Omega每一个敏感点，为Loki补全一个完整的前戏，重新唤起Loki沸腾的情欲。

“可以了……想要……”Loki觉得自己从没这样舒服过，主动将双腿环上Thor的腰，Loki的Omega阴道一下一下地吸着Thor性器的头部，湿润而热情——如果总要有一个人要帮自己度过第一次，那么这个Thor一定是最好的人选。

Thor的温柔忍耐令有些紧张的Loki对他充满了好感——他本以为会很痛，很累，Alpha的征服欲也许会使Omega的痛苦疲累雪上加霜。Loki甚至想，如果Thor不是个坏人，也没有伴侣，自己并不介意跟他试一试，发展一点不仅止于床上的感情与关系。这样想着，他撑起身子咬Thor的耳廓，“进来，动一动……”Thor紧紧环抱着Loki，低声说：“我爱你。”

现在说爱，是否有些太早？

下一秒，他将性器全部顶进了Loki的身体，撞破了那层处子膜，交合之处流出鲜红的血。终于被填满的Loki仰起头叫出声，分不清痛多一些还是爽多一些。不等Loki适应，Thor一次又一次狠狠钉入Loki，像一只凶狠暴戾却走投无路的兽。

这太棒了！太棒了！Loki的眼泪在承受不住的快感中止不住地掉下来，他从不知道跟Alpha做爱的感觉有这么好，这么好。Loki的双腿紧紧夹着Thor的腰，发出的浪叫勾得Thor更卖力地顶撞Loki的内部，交合之处的水声冲击着Loki的耳膜。

而另一种声音则更令他心摇神驰——这个Alpha俯在Loki耳侧一遍又一遍地说爱他，从未曾有过性经验的Loki觉得那声音深情又认真，使Loki产生了一种被深爱着的错觉。

当然，也只是错觉。这只是一次一夜情，也许与这个世界上发生过的无数次隐秘放荡又无疾而终的一夜情并无分毫区别。

但好像……另一位参与者并不这样认为？

Thor下身动作不停，双唇柔柔印上Loki的眼睛，吻去他微咸的泪水：“你总是这样爱哭……有时我真的不知道拿你怎么办才好。”

随着高潮临近，心中的无数疑惑与不安仿佛都已经有了似非而是的答案。Loki睁开含泪的双眼，目光被情欲侵染，却依旧清明。Loki仰了下巴，鼓励性地吻了吻Thor的唇角，微喘着说：“你最知道该怎么办。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

“God！”Thor惊喜到无以复加，失态得手里的啤酒都洒到了裤子上，“我在做梦吗？”Thor颤着手放下啤酒罐抽了自己一小嘴巴，发现不是梦之后双手捧着手机：“LOKI？他什么时候回来？我去接他！”

“事实上……”Fandral挑眉看向身侧仰起头眯着眼看着他们家窗户的LOKI，“他就在楼下，下来接他吧。”Thor听了大吼一声：“WTF？哦不，不，Fandral，不，他不能上来，不管你用什么办法，别让他现在回家！”

Fandral闻言吓了一跳，这不会是家里真的藏了别的Omega吧？LOKI的情绪脆弱得很，可经不起捉奸在床的打击。LOKI示意Fandral把手机给他：“Thor，是我。我有点累了……我想回家歇一会儿。”那边Thor的声音立刻柔了好几个度：“好的宝贝，我这就下去接你。”

LOKI不知道该怎么形容在经历了漫长分别之后再次见到Thor的感觉。当他看到Thor向他跑过来的那一霎LOKI失去了所有的感知，也失去了所有的力气。LOKI被定在原地动弹不得，手足无措地受着Thor眼中向他倾倒下来的壮丽灿烂的满天星河。直到Thor将他圈紧在怀里，霸道的血腥气凶猛而无所顾忌地贯入鼻腔征服他的大脑他的骨骼他的一切，与此同时浓郁的酒香也再一次深深复刻进Thor的记忆，极好地填补了他心脏的真空。

他们互相征服。

Thor瘦了，好像也成熟了很多。LOKI对Thor的印象一直停留在两年之前，那时他还像个大男孩一样，俊朗之中还带着微的青涩。而现在，Thor真的是个极有魅力而看起来稳重可靠的男人了——如果排除这一身明显没有Omega或者女性照顾过的衣着和身上的酒味的话。

“……我亲爱的你。”Thor把鼻尖埋在LOKI耳侧轻叹。他瘦了好多，Thor心想。他的左手下是LOKI嶙峋的肩胛，他知道褪去衣衫之后那样单薄的一双肩胛犹如蝴蝶的双翅；而Thor的右手环着LOKI的腰，他也知道这样一把腰肢是多么结实又柔韧。

然而为数不多存留的理智令Thor挤眉弄眼地怒瞪着Fandral。Fandral被强行塞了一嘴狗粮全然不知就里——为什么老大抱得美人归却反而翻脸不认人了呢？

最后Thor吻了吻LOKI的额角，接过了Fandral手中LOKI的行李箱，一手揽着LOKI上楼去了。

……年终奖，别忘了年终奖啊老大！

电梯里除了他们没有别人，Thor将LOKI紧紧搂在胸前无言地诉说对他的思恋。LOKI本来就是个泪腺过于发达的Omega，久别重逢的激荡更是令他红了眼眶。他的轻柔的嗓音带着模糊的哭音，问：“Miss me？”

“上帝啊，LOKI，”Thor捧着LOKI的脸语无伦次，“这是废话。你终于肯回来了。我就知道，我就知道，LOKI，我想你想得都快疯了。你这没良心的小混蛋。”LOKI默默无语，是，他是小混蛋，那么Thor肯定是混世魔王。“你以为Fandral他们几个会记得给你买巧克力和布丁吗？”

听了这话LOKI禁不住开始脸红心热。他从小就嗜甜如命，又有多吃不胖的体质加持，因而更为肆无忌惮。对甜食的热爱又以巧克力和布丁为最。LOKI小时候最喜欢吃的是瑞士的三角巧克力，或者说那是他印象最深刻的甜蜜。在这一年里，LOKI的甜食从没断过，尤其是来自世界各地的伴手礼，精致得令LOKI以为身为女人的Sif才是背后的执行者。

回过神来听见Thor还在说：“上次去比利时看见了一家店，在布鲁塞尔大广场，听说历史比隔壁的歌蒂梵还要长十几年。有一款樱桃酒巧克力我觉得你大概会很喜欢，酸甜的，可是店员非说内含液体不适合长途运输。如果你想的话，下次我们一起去好不好？”

这次LOKI连鼻尖都红了，眼里也热热的：“谢谢你，Thor。”Thor已经习惯了LOKI生疏而礼貌的表达，不再像最初交往时一次次要求“我不想听你说谢谢”，而只是笑着回应：“不谢。”这时电梯发出了清脆的叮的一声，Thor很是尴尬了十几秒，最后低眉顺眼地对LOKI说：“LOKI，看在我爱你的份上，不要生气好吗？也不要把我和别的什么东西一起扔出来，好吗？”

……LOKI想到自己房间里还有别的Omega这个可能性瞬间把感动全部喂了狗，一把抢下Thor手里的钥匙噼里啪啦开了门，Thor很有先见之明地立住行李箱捂住了耳朵。

“Thor·Odinson！”LOKI简直不敢相信这狗窝一样的房子是离开时还干净整洁宽敞明亮的自己家，气得想拔刀了：“我刀呢？”Thor心说那不是刀那是把匕首但还是讨好地笑：“LOKI你别生气，我这就……”

LOKI捂着心口平复心情，半天才出声：“口口声声不让我上来，我还以为你金屋藏娇了呢。”这种脏乱差程度不是任何Omega或者女性，哪怕是女Alpha或者女Beta所能忍受得了的。Thor无奈而包容地笑：“怎么能这样想我。”

他很清楚那是什么性质的错误——LOKI永远不会原谅，也不值得原谅的错误。那几乎，就是授人以柄。

为了发泄一时的性欲，失去自己心爱的Omega？这种傻事Thor才不会做。

LOKI没理他，怀着极度震惊和嫌弃的心情走到各个房间观察情况——厨房和书房根本没有用过，只是积了一层灰，尚且可以接受。客厅的垃圾桶和茶几堆满了外卖餐盒和啤酒罐，地面也是一塌糊涂，不知道多久没有清理过。次卧……算了吧那个房间一向没人住，主卧……LOKI大刀阔斧地掀开厚重的窗帘又拉开阳台玻璃门透气，叉着腰咬着牙想自己究竟该怎么办。

一分钟之后他痛下决心，爬上床利索地拆掉了被套，回头一看Thor居然没跟上来，出去一看发现Thor正抱着头跟行李箱蹲在一起试图伪装成另一个行李箱。LOKI好气又好笑地叫他：“过来，你，说的就是你！”Thor摇着尾巴积极又谨慎地凑上来，接过了LOKI叠好的棉被：“我放哪儿？”LOKI忙着拆枕巾：“你看着还有地儿能放吗？抱着！”说着又往棉被上叠了两个枕芯，“靠边站好！”

LOKI毫不客气地把地上的衣物收拾起来连着被套枕巾全部丢在床上，掀起来床单把对角双双系起来做成包袱拖到了客厅里，一边吩咐Thor：“把东西放床上——过来帮我拆沙发罩！家里洗衣机还能用吧？”Thor连忙执行命令顺便回答问题：“我没用过，基本上是新的……”

“那好……拆完沙发罩你把靠枕的枕套都拆了放在一起，然后把洗衣盆洗干净，然后把洗衣机擦干净等我回来洗，我把垃圾扔到楼下去。”Thor停下动作，笑容含了与他身份和性格极不相符的卑微意味：“我去扔垃圾，好吗？”

“Thor。”LOKI怔了怔才明白，“别这样看着我。你的表情就好像在控诉我不是个好Omega。”Thor低下头咕哝了一声：“你本来就不是什么好Omega。哪有你这样的Omega。”LOKI威逼利诱：“你见过比我好看的Omega还是闻过比我好闻的Omega？”Thor宁死不屈：“我没有，但是这不能证明你是个好Omega。”

LOKI把手里拆下来的沙发罩用力一甩蒙在Thor头上：“没错，我就是这世界上最坏的Omega，你是眼睛瞎了还是鼻子失灵了，非要标记我？”Thor把沙发罩扒拉下来顶嘴：“我是为了报恩，报恩你懂不懂？你快三十岁了都没有自己的Alpha，我怕你抑制剂吃多了激素紊乱腺体崩溃……”

报恩？这分明是恩将仇报吧。

LOKI背着身子吸了口气，回身抱着一个中号靠枕将其开膛破腹：“对，你从青春期起就有好多好多Omega，所以我这个世界上最坏的Omega可以去扔个垃圾了吗？”Thor一秒变脸笑嘻嘻地搂住LOKI，连带着软软的靠枕：“谁说我有好多Omega，我明明只有你一个，快别造谣了。”

LOKI垂下眼睫，在Thor唇上轻轻啄一下：“快开学了。”Thor知道那意思是LOKI准备重新开始工作，既不服气也不死心：“我可以养你的。你是我的Omega，”Thor用他海蓝色的眼睛凝视着LOKI想要撼动他的决心，“你是我的责任。”LOKI摇摇头：“我是我自己的责任，而只是你的爱情。”

Thor唇边现出浅浅的笑纹，是一种温暖的妥协。他实在是听惯了LOKI的论调，也知道LOKI一直如此践行。LOKI不是柔弱小意的Omega，不是那种被标记后就自动辞职回归家庭生儿育女相夫教子的Omega，更别说事事以Alpha的意志为先这种Thor标记了LOKI之后也做梦都不敢想的设定。Thor曾经认真思考过自己究竟能对LOKI造成什么样的影响，结论是大量释放信息素会导致LOKI发情。

完了还得帮LOKI泄火——那不然呢？看着LOKI自慰？这谁顶得住啊？

但这也是Thor对LOKI束手无策欲罢不能的原因。

“你想扔掉我的床单、枕巾、衣服、被套……”Thor用手指绕着LOKI耳畔的一绺黑发，“就没有后着？”LOKI这才惊醒，掩饰着黯然接话：“Amazing——快把这些东西交给洗衣机照顾，我们去买新的。”LOKI站起来继续杀靠枕：“不愧是我的Alpha。”一边想：“我得早点开始备课。”过去两年内发生的所有事极大地摧残了他的身体和感情，此时LOKI又一次难过地发现他的思维能力和记忆力也有不同程度的下降。

可他不想对Thor诉苦，即使LOKI知道Thor会安抚他，心疼他，爱他，但那又有什么用吗？

从商场回来晾了衣服铺了床单LOKI才气呼呼地想起来：“我不是说了我累了想上来歇会儿吗？我歇哪儿去了？”LOKI踹掉鞋子换上睡衣果断卧倒：“快套一下被子我好冷。”

晾晒过的被子充满了阳光的温暖味道，即使知道那不过是螨虫尸体的气息，LOKI也仍然觉得好闻。LOKI趴在床上抱着枕芯意识开始迷糊起来，心想回家真好啊，他实在是受够了医院冷冰冰的味道了。

他简单而劳累地伏在床上——太久了，他太久没有这样，坐车，走路，收拾房间——跟心爱的人在一起。

跟心爱的人在一起，一颗心跳得有多累啊。

LOKI不知道，或者说他忘了，他毫不设防的身体总能很快地唤起Thor的欲望，即使他本心并没有这么做。他的黑色卷发披在肩上，肩胛的玲珑突起脆弱优美，顺着下去是突然收窄的纤细的腰，一截雪白的，并非故意裸露的腰肢。

时隔许久，浅淡的红酒气息再次悠悠盈满了整个房间，Thor闭上眼深深吸了口气。

嗅觉细胞被血腥气疯狂进攻的时候LOKI已经被Thor压在了身下——对Thor，LOKI是毫不设防的。从身体到心灵，他本能地接纳他。

何况Thor一早攻破了他所有防线。

从他们的第一次开始。

在相识七个月交往一个月之后，LOKI再也不想过一次煎熬折磨的发情期了。在丧失大部分理智之前，LOKI一个电话把Thor叫到了家里。

以至于嗅到散逸浓烈的酒香时，Thor还是有点蒙头的。

遇到LOKI之前，Thor在性事上一直是个很随和的人。他没有特别的偏好，没有出格的要求，对象是男是女，是Beta还是Omega，也不是很在乎。但对LOKI，Thor做足了功课步步为营，在最初的慌乱与欣喜之后迅速决定把握这个来之不易的好机会，从内到外从心灵到身体彻彻底底地征服LOKI，令他再也逃不出自己的手掌心。

LOKI是个雏儿，是一个处在发情期的雏儿。Thor当然知道身为他的伴侣，应该在这时给予他加倍的温柔体贴。

不管那味道是多么强悍而刺激，LOKI还是深深迷恋着Thor的信息素。Thor很快明白了状况，只是低声问了一句：“你确定要这样吗？”给出了肯定回答之后，LOKI得到了无数个热烈的拥抱与缠绵的亲吻，但无论他如何撒娇使赖，Thor都不肯松口帮他脱衣服。

哪怕LOKI看得真真切切Thor也已经硬了，却仍坚持：“自己脱。”

LOKI不得不忍着巨大的羞耻一件一件脱掉了自己的衣服，一点一点地把自己展示给Thor看。最后他颤抖着脱掉了内裤，完全赤裸着，承受Thor的欣赏或意淫。在Thor眼中，LOKI几乎像一头小羊羔，一头雪白圣洁纯真温良的小羊羔。

Thor决意要将这头小羊羔从上帝手中夺过来，据为己有。

于是他下达了第二个命令：

“邀请我。”

LOKI又紧张又羞耻，咬着唇，仔细思索：他说的是邀请，而非恳求。这样，好像也不算太过分？主动一点，好像也算不了什么？于是LOKI犹豫地张开唇，轻声说：

“跟我做爱。”

Thor志在必得地微笑起来。

这头小羊羔鬼迷了心窍。他不顾一切地从上帝怀中逃出来，扑在了Thor这个恶魔手心里。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki：当年我痴心不改，如今我冷硬如刀。  
Thor:自己的Omega多智近妖，我好难啊。  
Fandral：啥他妈爱情不爱情的，爱情他妈了个（哔——）

Chapter Five

醒来的时候Loki发现他还如昨晚最后的记忆一样，窝在Thor怀里。而Thor以一种极具保护欲的姿态搂着他，温热宁静的鼻息扑上Loki眼眉，一下一下的撩得Loki心里发痒。

——这可有点超过了啊。

自有记忆开始，Loki从没跟任何人睡过一张床。这第一次居然一夜无梦到天明，真是个奇迹——或者也许只是因为昨晚破处太疼太累了吧。

Loki微微抬起头，礼节性地亲了亲Thor带着胡茬的下巴。他昨天流了那么多血，在床上又不遗余力，醒得过来才怪呢。

他抬了抬手臂想从Thor怀里出来——虽然已经有过昨天那样亲密的行为，Loki还是不太喜欢跟这个Alpha保持这种姿势。然而Loki并没有成功，Thor在睡梦中感觉到Loki的动作反而将Loki更紧地护在了胸口。

……什么毛病。Loki翻了个白眼，身上的酸痛弄得他有些焦躁。他不是不满意Thor昨晚的表现，相反，Thor的温柔大大超出了Loki的预期。他本来没有指望Thor会对他那样好，每一次都有完美的前戏后戏，做爱时许他予取予求而百依百顺，直到Loki求饶还不肯停下——另一种疼爱。

但这不对。酣畅淋漓的性事迷惑不了向来理智为先聪明绝顶的Loki，打定主意要弄清楚这究竟是怎么一回事。

命定之人的说法Loki绝对不信，可为什么他睁开眼就叫出了自己的名字？Loki在过去二十多年的人生中从未见过Thor，也不存在失忆的可能性，那么Thor究竟是怎么知道自己名字的呢？

“Loki”是北欧神话里的银舌头邪神。父亲向来沉默寡语不善言辞，母亲希望他不要像父亲，而要像邪神一样伶牙俐齿能言善辩，才给他取了这样一个名字。邪神有什么不好呢？一位智商超高颜值爆好的恶作剧之神？

长大后Loki确实满足了母亲的期望，聪明冷傲，容色无双。很多人都觉得，如果邪神真的曾经存在，大概就是Loki的样子。

……所以叫错名字认错人的可能性约等于零。

他求他：不要走，别离开我，别丢下我。

Thor的神情恐慌不安，好像真的经历过一场痛心断肠的抛弃，或者分离。我曾经离开过他？Loki不太认同这个推论。Loki从没见过Thor——他不会记错的，Thor这样一张脸，若是真的见过怎么可能轻易忘记？

而看Thor的反应，他所定义的两人的关系绝不仅止于见过而已。Loki闭起眼睛回忆，Thor是什么时候发觉自己不是那个他的呢？

Loki……你第一次？

不是惊喜——不是正常反应。那是实打实的震惊。也就是说，在Thor的记忆里自己不是第一次——他如何明确知道自己不应该是第一次？是不是因为，Thor知道自己的第一次已经给了什么人，比如Thor自己？

但发觉之后他没有停下动作，更好好照料了发情的自己。

Loki回想起Thor刚醒过来时，握着他的脚吻下去，短短的胡茬扫过脚踝与脚背，真痒得人发燥。

但Thor不是个恋足癖——即使满腔子饥渴的情欲已经吞没了他们，Thor也没有表现出奇怪的癖好。

——他是真的很爱那个人……

Loki觉得脑子有点懵，重新梳理思路：第一，Thor没有认错人，自己就是他心爱的那个；第二，Thor心爱的人离开了他；第三，Thor跟他心爱的人有过性行为。

逻辑不通啊……除非……除非世界上还有另一个自己？不，即使是分别抚养的同卵双胞胎也不应该有同样的名字，何况自己的父母没有必要舍弃双胞胎中的任何一个。

Loki突然狠狠抖了一下——会不会是，另一个时空的自己？

这样是不是……就说得通了？Thor从未来某个时间点回来，夺舍了这具躯体？

一只大手环上Loki的腰肢，体贴地按揉可能会酸痛的部位。Thor还没睁开眼，习惯性地低头轻吻Loki的眉心：“早安，吾爱。”Loki灵光一闪，装作睡意朦胧揉揉眼睛：“早安亲爱的……”Loki用食指封住Thor即将吻上来的唇，调皮地笑：“我要问你个问题，答对才许亲。”Thor对Loki没有任何防备，索性吻了吻Loki修长的手指：“快问，小坏蛋。”

Loki眯起眼睛笑得像只小狐狸：“很简单的，我只要问问今年的二月六日是女王登基多少周年纪念日？”出乎Loki意料的，Thor居然被问住了，抬手在枕头周围翻找却没找到手机，觉得有些奇怪，坐起身边找边回答：“我记得是六十七还是六十八来着……”

果不其然，果不其然！

今年明明才六十三周年！

Loki撑起身子按住Thor的手，笑意温存：“这都不记得，Thor，我怎么能相信你还记得我们第一次见面的日子呢？”Thor闻言也不找手机了，扳过Loki的身子像抱一个婴儿一样将Loki抱在怀里，神情如雨后云朵一般柔软：“不，那是我生命中一切美好的开始，我从没忘记。是2015年3月的一个下雨天，17日。”

今天是2015年3月18日。

“那……我是哪天死的呢？”Loki从Thor怀里起身，慢条斯理地用手指梳着自己微微蓬乱的头发。

没错，死亡。一个这样优秀的Alpha会失去他的Omega简直是不可思议的事，Thor那样爱他，也有过结合，不太可能没有过标记吧？一个被标记的Omega怎么可能会离开自己的Alpha？唯有不可抗力，灾难，疾病，意外——最终的指向就是死亡。

Thor脸色骤变，眼眶泛红：“LOKI……”Thor想起来了。

LOKI，已经死了。

正在试探自己的这个，是五年前的Loki。

投石问路，深不见底。Loki脑子里一片空白，直到头皮微微发疼，Loki才发觉自己的手抖如秋叶。今年他才二十五岁，但在Thor的时空里，五年后或者更早，他就已经死了。

Loki相信，此刻自己的脸色肯定坏极了。Loki忍不住自嘲地想，全世界也没几个人能听到自己的死讯吧？即使自己还活着，心脏跳动，血液奔流，所有器官都正常运转着，像过去的每一天一样——

但他甚至没有活过三十岁。

Loki轻声问：“我死了，是吗？我是怎么死的？”Thor似乎不忍提起，重新将受到震惊的Loki拥入怀中：“不会了，你不会死的，这次我会保护好你，你什么也不用怕，什么也不用想……”

Thor不说还好，Loki本以为自己是得了绝症或者出了意外。而此言一出，Loki心中顿时疑窦丛生：如果是得了绝症，任这个Alpha本事通天，也不可能“保护好”自己，最多只是提前治疗而已；如果是出了意外，又为什么要说“什么也不用怕，什么也不用想”？有什么可怕，又有什么可想？

一种能预知，可避免，而长期存在的死因。

自己的生活里，存在这种死因吗？如果没有，那又是什么改变了自己的生活？

Loki忽然警惕起来，这个Thor，是什么人？是什么人会在巷口斗殴，动刀流血却仿佛习以为常，也无人报警？

指甲掐得手心生疼，Loki醒过神来推开Thor：“你怎么知道我就是你的Omega？”Thor并不在意Loki的冷漠，看着他的眼神温柔得能滴出水来：“我不会认错的，Loki。你的生日是12月17日，今年二十五岁，在大学里做讲师，教数学、经济类的东西。你在做模型写论文，这次的成果能够令你在二十六岁之前晋升副教授。”

“你的Alpha父亲在跨国公司做行政，Omega母亲在冰岛做医生。你的父母在你十岁左右离婚了，你跟着父亲生活了一两年，从十二岁开始上寄宿学校。相比之下你更喜欢母亲，跟母亲长年用电子邮件交流，但跟地理位置更近的父亲来往甚少。你还有一个同父异母的Beta弟弟和一个同母异父的Omega妹妹。”

“你喜欢吃甜食，最喜欢瑞士三角巧克力，喜欢吉利莲胜过歌帝梵，喜欢酒心胜过牛奶但你不会喝酒。喜欢焦糖布丁和橙子布丁，早饭喜欢三明治和牛奶，午饭喜欢沙拉，不吃晚饭。你的发情期一年只有五六次，甚至不需要抑制剂也能撑过去，所以你对Alpha非常挑剔，因为你等得起。”

“……然后你遇到了我。”Thor无比确定这就是他的Omega，他的Loki。

他的职业，他的家庭，他的喜好，那就是他不长的一生。Loki长长叹了口气。Thor知道得太多太细，连父母离婚这种私事都清清楚楚，看来是真的了。

“你爱我吗？”Loki静默了良久，轻声问道。

问出来又想笑。面临触手可及的死亡，他还是在乎自己的Alpha爱不爱自己。

这就是Omega，这就是自己。

Thor抬手轻抚Loki的后颈，像抚摸一只黑色的猫儿：“你这么聪明，难道猜不到我为什么会在这里？”

Loki的瞳孔微微缩了缩——Thor为什么回到了四年之前的现在？Loki身为一个大学讲师，对目前物理学的发展状况并非全然不知，未来四五年内不可能实现时空穿越——回来的是Thor的灵魂与记忆，那么他的身体呢？

Thor的拇指擦过Loki的侧颊，他凑近轻吻一下Loki的唇角：“你死了，我活不下去啊。”

他的声音很轻，像是陈述一个简单的事实。

“于是我也死了。昨天看到你的时候，我以为是在地狱里——但只要能跟你在一起，地狱也会变成天堂的。”

Loki呆呆地看着唇角含笑的Thor。

单说父母离婚就已经够离奇了——谁听说过Alpha跟Omega居然会离婚的？而他的Omega母亲离婚的理由竟然只是“从你的眼里我看不到爱情了”！

而殉情——倒是有很多Alpha死后Omega追随而去的案例，但那只是因为在消除剂不够普及的年代，Alpha死后Omega只会生不如死。但这个Alpha是怎么回事？Omega死了，他也要死？

“……我爱你，我真的很爱你……”Thor低声喃喃，“别离开我好不好？”Loki失神地问：“我也很爱你吗？”

Thor垂下眼帘微笑起来，看起来完全就是个深陷爱情不能自拔的小伙子：“你当然爱。从前你救了我，第一眼我就喜欢上你了，赖在你家里不肯走，又追了好久你才勉强答应我跟我在一起……哦不这不是重点，重点是我们在一起整整四年，直到四年后的纪念日，你还给我写了情书，说你爱我……Loki，标记不能阻止你离开我，一旦你不再爱我，你会用消除剂的，不是吗？”

“Wait wait wait，我居然会写情书？”Loki觉得别扭极了，他从不是块写情书的料，也并不是个浪漫的人，但他居然在在一起四年之后还给这个Alpha写了情书？

“是啊……你总是做一些很甜蜜的事。”Thor宠溺地看着Loki，吻他的手，“跟我在一起好吗？我了解你，习惯你，爱你，我会比爱我自己更爱你。我们曾经非常相爱，在一起的时光那么幸福——跟我在一起，做我的Omega，好吗？”

Loki缓慢而坚决地把手抽出来：“不，我不要做你的Omega。”Thor难以置信：“Loki？我说的都是真的！我没有骗你！”

“我相信你说的每一句话，但正因如此，我不要跟你在一起。”

“在不远的未来里，我因你而死。”

“别说这次你会保护我，如果你真能保护我，我根本就不会死。”

“这是一场豪赌，而我不会拿我的生命下注。”

Loki的话语冷硬如刀，昭示着无可挽回的曾经。这样痛彻心扉的得而复失令Thor的眼泪刷地流了下来，Loki却冷冷地用手背擦去他的泪水，客套而正确地事不关己：“我很相信你的爱，你爱我，比爱你自己还要多，那么你怎么舍得我死呢？或者说，怎么舍得我再死一遍呢？你得到过我了，重新来过不想换个人来爱吗？”

为什么你看着我，眼睛里没有笑意了？

原来到最后，他救不了他的命，也挽不回他的心。

Thor失魂落魄地绕过公寓楼，恋恋不舍地仰起头望着Loki家的后窗。Loki自然也在后窗悄悄看着Thor走了没有——果不其然被Thor发现了，还冲自己露出了一个傻兮兮的笑容，甚至还像幼儿园小朋友一样向他挥了挥手！

Loki气得大力扯上了窗帘——笑成这样是要干什么啊！敢情被上的不是他，要死的也不是他啊！Loki揉着后腰把床单换了下来重新趴回床上，心想幸亏今天没有课要上。下体又酸又痛难受得很，昨天做的时候饥渴坏了不觉得，还不怕死地哭着叫着要Thor大力点不要停——

这个Thor也是的，他难道不知道自己根本经不起这么激烈的吗？Loki趴在枕头里下意识嗅着Thor留下的信息素味道昏昏沉沉，挣扎了许久才下定决心去买避孕药。即使Thor并没有在自己体内成结——Thor是个说话算话的Alpha，他不但没有标记自己，连自己的生殖腔都没碰——但Loki不能冒万分之一的风险。

Thor痴痴地望着Loki家后窗的墨绿色窗帘，仿佛再一次回到了那个阴沉的清晨。那时他也这样站在楼下与LOKI挥手道别，轻易得如同每一次共枕而眠低诉的晚安。

那是Thor人生中最后的一点甜头，令Thor在煎熬与痛苦中咂摸出无数的滋味来。

身上的伤隐隐作痛，Thor摸了摸左侧额头上横着的一道还没来得及包扎的伤口，欣喜地明白这一次不同于过去的三百多个日夜。

这一次，并不是个梦。

Loki还活着，还好好地在这个世界上存在着——

一千句，一万句话都不足以表达Thor内心的狂喜。

但现在，Thor该回去了。他的朋友们一定都在找他。

于是在Sif、Fandral急得满头冒汗，Hogun、Volstagg准备抄家伙砍人的时候，Thor带着一脸春心荡漾回了总部——“你们为什么这副表情？”

Sif看见了Thor额头上未处理的伤口，皱着眉说：“怎么还亲自去了？要不要叫医生？”Thor想了想——对他来说那已经是五年前的事了，而与遇到Loki相比，这一场自己本不必参与的街头斗殴实在只是微末之事。

却不知那只是多米诺骨牌的第一张，热带雨林中蝴蝶飞舞的翅膀，蹄铁下一根钉的无心遗忘。

于是Thor没有接话，指节一下一下敲着宽大的木桌，在阴暗的空间里发出并不清脆的声响。那种类似催命索魂的声音逼出了四人满头冷汗与前所未有的压迫感。Fandral觉得足过了一个小时那么久，Thor才停了手，抬起眼对Hogun说：“Urich追到了吗？”Hogun觉得奇怪，那种小卒子何时要Thor关心了？神情却毫无波动，声音也是一贯低沉：“快了，有何吩咐？”Thor伸出食指抵着额角思考了一会儿，咬着牙说：“抓活的关起来，再放出去消息，看有没有人来救他，如果有，也一并抓活的来见我。”

“Volstagg。”高高胖胖的Volstagg很少见到这样沉着严肃的Thor，冷不丁被点了名差点撞翻Sif的金属摆件，“在！”

半晌Thor才再次开口：“Mangog。Volstagg，去一趟美国，找一个叫Mangog的人，晚一点我发具体细节给你。”

为什么Thor失踪了一天一夜，回来就跟变了个人一样？Fandral低着头暗想。除去身上的新伤，Thor的身体和容貌与从前毫无二致，气场却变得沉稳得多了。

但沉稳之外……Fandral敏锐地察觉到了Thor身上另有一种意兴阑珊的萧索。

“Fandral。”Fandral抬起头来看向Thor，不知道要派给自己什么任务，却听Thor问道：“今晚有空吗？”

“Fandral，我爱上了一个Omega。”Thor喝了杯啤酒，开门见山。Fandral听了先是放下心来，又瞪大了他的灰蓝色眼睛，愣了一两秒才明白Thor说了什么——这就是原因所在吗？恋爱使人成长？Fandral作势要捂耳朵：“别说爱，Thor，别说爱，我说过很多次了，抛弃神圣的人必将被一切神圣所抛弃，你根本没有爱过什么人，你才不懂爱那个字是什么意思呢。”

Thor一愣，原来Fandral从一开始就是这样想的？但Fandral的话令Thor有点委屈：“我懂什么是爱的……”Fandral扑哧起了一瓶啤酒打断Thor的话：“得手了吗？”过了一夜还没得手，可不是Thor的风格。

虽然对Fandral的表述不是很满意，但Thor也懒得纠正或者辩驳：“我们做过了，但是他不肯跟我在一起——我不明白，为什么他不爱我？”

“他是疯了吗？为什么要爱你？固然你器大活儿好长得帅又有钱做你的炮友也许很划算——当然了，你从来不缺炮友——可是这不意味着他要爱你啊？”Fandral嗤之以鼻，“你懂爱吗？你不懂。好吧如果你非说你懂，有一种爱叫做放手你知道吗？你放过那个无辜的Omega吧，他肯定是个身家清白背景干净的Omega，反正你也不会喜欢一个出来卖的或者道上混的……你放过那个小可怜吧。”Fandral说完一大串话喝了口啤酒润嗓子，“他是什么人？干什么的？”

Thor听着Fandral的话出神，最后才抓到一点尾巴，不确定地说：“是个大学老师，教……经济，分析，统计，之类的学科……我不是很理解那个专业名词。”

Fandral明显噎了一下，万万没想到Thor竟然勾搭了一位大学老师：“我说什么来着？你放过那个小可怜好不好？”Fandral顿了顿，坐直了身体看向Thor的蓝眼睛：“我说真的。他一个Omega，不知道多努力才能有今天的地位，你会毁了他的，Thor，不要这样做。”

Fandral没有错，是自己毁了LOKI。而Loki也没有错，任何一个人面对那样的结局都无法保持冷静。Thor黯然地想，Loki做得对，如果不是遇到自己，如果之后的一切都没有发生，LOKI本来应该拥有很好很幸福的人生的。

“实际上……”Thor微微低头看着杯中泛起的白色泡沫，忽然笑了起来，“Fandral，你说得很对，但我不听你的。他不可怜，他……他会是世界上最幸福的Omega。因为我爱他。”

Thor笑着揽住Fandral的肩膀拍了拍：“我会证明给你看，我懂得爱，我会照顾他，呵护他，爱他，遇到我将会是他一生幸福的开始。”

让Fandral做这个见证，再合适不过了。

Fandral皮笑肉不笑地敷衍着，在心里划了个十字，虔诚地祈祷：“上帝啊，请你告诉那个Omega，赶紧跑，打车跑！”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor：小别胜新婚。  
LOKI：你管这叫小别？！

Chapter Six

Thor的体型比LOKI要大，无论作为一个男人或者作为一个Alpha。先天条件决定了Omega是很难拥有像Alpha一样的肌肉的，即使是LOKI，也不过是曾经有不太分明的腹肌，不至于软得像个女人罢了。

此时Thor完全压在LOKI身上，像公狮摁着一头梅花鹿。

梅花鹿呼吸不畅地，天真地微嗔：“你好重……”

但，他是喜欢的。一直以来他都喜欢Thor的压制逼迫，而Thor的压制与逼迫是不带任何伤害性质的——在床上。在诸多姿势里，也最喜欢交缠在一起的体位。

Thor粗壮的手臂扼住了LOKI的咽喉，LOKI被限制了呼吸，皱起眉咳了一声，却仍然没有要反抗的意思：“这不好玩，Thor，让我歇一会儿。”

固然，在LOKI不在的那些日子里，Thor曾经搂抱亲吻过无数个Omega。但那只是逢场作戏，除此之外没有更多。

怀里的Omega柔软馨香，但Thor总会失神地想念LOKI神秘狡黠的绿眼睛。

开始这样想的时候，无论多诱人的Omega都会变得索然无味。

真是寂寞。

而LOKI始终足够自信，足够自傲。他丝毫不担心别的Omega会抢走自己，或者说，抢走了就丢掉。Thor郁闷地想，说不定那正好给LOKI借口用消除剂呢——自己可不能让他得逞。

Thor并不关心LOKI说了什么，却放肆地将手伸进了LOKI的衣领，轻轻捻揉LOKI左胸的一点。LOKI顿时麻了半边身子，一瞬之后开始使劲挣扎，同时后知后觉地检讨自己，不应该觉得一个禁欲近两年的Alpha能够怀着理智，清醒地面对自己的趴在床上的Omega——如果他真的禁欲了那么久的话。

“我记得你不太喜欢后入。”Thor不动声色地威胁着LOKI，不怎么费事地扒掉了LOKI的睡裤，期间隔着内裤顺手捏了好几把LOKI依旧浑圆挺翘的臀部，“内裤穿着舒服吗，宝贝？”

——果不其然。果然还是Thor买的。

“乖孩子，我会正面上你。你最喜欢这个姿势了。”

LOKI天生一张好皮子，通身雪白真如冰雪妆成。哪怕西方社会更流行小麦肤色——以证明自己尚有余力在应付生活的同时做做日光浴——但LOKI可是不肯上当的。黑成炭容易，白如雪太难。而Thor实在爱煞身下玉一样的胴体，每每弄得LOKI满身吻痕才算。

“你记得吗？三年之前你救了我的时候，就是穿的这身衣服。”Thor粗鲁地抚摸着LOKI的侧颈，伸出舌头舔LOKI的腺体，“我对你一见钟情。”

那已经，是很久很久之前的事了。LOKI眯起眼睛，眼眶里满溢着温热的泪。久得LOKI都觉得那是前世的事了。

一见钟情又如何？Thor把LOKI翻过来，LOKI勾起膝盖顶上Thor的腹肌。那并不痛，但并不习惯于遭到反抗的Thor还是皱了皱眉，握着LOKI的膝头毫不留情地摁下去，LOKI的右腿被压到了底，突如其来的撕裂痛令LOKI闷闷地哼了一声。Thor把LOKI的睡衣翻到胸口上面，俯下身子舔咬LOKI胸前的淡色的突起，LOKI一个激灵几乎要叫出声来了。

Thor横蛮地扯开了LOKI的睡衣纽扣，强行扒扯掉了LOKI的睡衣，而LOKI努力地想把自己蜷起来，蜷成个刺猬不让他碰。Thor很耐心却不容反抗地掰开LOKI的双腿，用膝盖压着LOKI的大腿将LOKI分到最开。LOKI抬起右手手肘抵着Thor的胸口回避他的亲吻，Thor连着LOKI的左手手腕一起攥住，用脱下的睡衣绑紧。

Thor的力气太大了，用棉质的睡衣居然将LOKI的手腕绑得很疼。但LOKI没有叫——叫也没有用，一个Alpha要干他的Omega，那是天经地义的事，不过是更能激发Thor的征服欲罢了。

于是LOKI抿着唇瞪着Thor，两只手腕暗暗用力着往外挣。

“哦，LOKI。”Thor带着遗憾轻轻叹息，两指掐着LOKI的下巴吻了一下他因用力而有些发白的双唇，“如果你的眼圈没有这样可爱地发红的话，真的很有威慑力。”

单论在床上的表现，LOKI绝对能在Thor的经验里拿到无可争议的倒数第一。Thor过去的炮友们，若非有技巧，就是够诚意。而LOKI，澄澈得犹如一树白玉兰，我自皎洁我自香，颦笑都动人，摇曳皆芬芳，并不很以Thor为意。LOKI是Thor一手调教的学生。可惜的是，这位Thor唯一的爱徒从来不肯举一反三触类旁通，一招一式全是Thor逼迫着学会的。

Thor也曾奇怪过这样既没诚意又欠技巧的Omega是怎么令自己留恋了三年之久，但奇怪归奇怪，Thor并不打算改弦易辙。

一则LOKI毕竟救过自己的命，于情于理Thor不能欺负LOKI。二则LOKI半点也不怕被抛弃，跟自己掰了之后估计能毫无障碍地找下一个Alpha。

三则……Thor报复性地咬了一口LOKI的唇，自己可真是喜欢这个Omega。

Thor说了他要，那就一定要得到。而LOKI想反抗自然是可以反抗的，他不是女人，并非在Thor面前毫无还手之力。他当然可以用膝盖顶Thor的裆部，可以屈起手臂给Thor一记肘击，可以用手指插Thor的眼睛，再不济扯头发抓脸都可以。不说赢过Thor，但伤敌八百自损一千搞出个两败俱伤的局面总还是可以的。

当这个人是Thor的时候，LOKI什么招数都使不出来。

尤其当LOKI看到Thor右肩上添的一道新伤，那粉色的新生的肉好像一只婴儿的小手，扯得LOKI的心好疼。

于是LOKI什么都没做，只是拧着身子试图滚到床下去。Thor一把搂住LOKI的腰，缓缓摸着LOKI若隐若现的肋骨，心里觉得这样纤细支离的身体别有一种脆弱典雅的性感。Thor咬着LOKI的耳垂低声道：“你他妈的再乱动……我就在地板上干你。”

你他妈的又不是没这么干过！LOKI不动了——非要做的话，还是在床上好点。两年前Thor就曾经把他压在地板上干了，那一次弄得LOKI双膝青紫，走路都打哆嗦。

初春的天气还很冷，一呼一吸之间还能嗅到凛冬的冰雪味道，而LOKI的发情期却来得迅猛而热烈。LOKI的墨绿色睡袍垂在客厅咖啡色地板上一颤一颤的，掩着他跪趴在地板上的身子。LOKI仰着头放肆地叫出声：“Thor，Thor！好深啊……你要顶进我的生殖腔了！”

Thor握着LOKI的胯骨用力撞到深处，右手轻轻掠过LOKI的脊柱与尾椎，激得LOKI内里微微痉挛起来。“这么贪吃，小母马，你怎么还没怀孕？”LOKI红着眼眶媚眼如丝地瞥了Thor一眼：“没……没吃饱……喂我，快，快射进来，好饿……”

发情期的LOKI比平时要热情得多，Thor可不肯放过言语调戏他的机会：“给我生孩子，给我生一窝崽子，我知道你行的……是不是，淫荡的小母马？”

LOKI不喜欢“小母马”这个称呼，也不喜欢Thor拿北欧神话里邪神的孩子们来打趣他——那太羞耻了。即使在被Thor干得神志不清的时候也会立刻反驳：“我会给你生好多金色头发蓝眼睛的小男孩……”

Thor的征服欲被极大地满足了，他低喘着笑，精壮的腰身律动着，扳着LOKI的肩吻住他：“那不够，我还要黑头发绿眼睛的小女孩……”Thor起了坏心，用力顶弄着LOKI敏感的腔口，“你会下蛋吧？一颗圆滚滚的蛋？”

蛋？虽然在心理上相当排斥这个意象，LOKI仍然控制不住地想到——一颗雪白浑圆的蛋……缓缓地从生殖腔中娩出，艰难地滑过自己的产道……

快感层层涌起如海水一般令LOKI窒息，而他还从来没有在这么大的地方做过爱呢。明明是在自己家里跟自己的Alpha做，却生出一种野合的羞耻与刺激。

“嘶……”LOKI分神的时候Thor在LOKI腔内成了结，那种饱胀的感觉像足了……

“真的不该在地板上做的。”Thor伏在LOKI身上喘息，伸出手与LOKI的涂了黑色指甲油的右手十指相扣，“你可真是太紧了……疼不疼？”LOKI迷迷糊糊地说：“疼……”肚子里面疼，膝盖也疼。Thor吻了吻LOKI耳后，把LOKI抱起来跨坐在自己腿上，揉着LOKI的膝盖：“乖，以后不这样了，啊？”LOKI眼里蓄着一包泪，歪着头娇声娇气地埋怨：“我难受……我不要给你下蛋……”

Thor没绷住笑了出来，大手覆上LOKI的小腹，LOKI的生殖腔羞怯地含着自己硕大的结。Thor亲昵地在LOKI耳边呢喃：“可你，总得给我生孩子啊？说不定里面已经有了我的孩子呢？”

我的孩子……呢？

LOKI不愿意做，又不想真的过分挣扎，到了是被Thor按倒上了。

“我给过你机会。”Thor后入了LOKI以示惩罚，他挺到最深，俯下身子，轻佻地拧了拧LOKI的脸：“你他妈的好紧……还记得我们有多久没做过了吗？”

——他们有多久没做过了？

二十三个月？

不充分的扩张害得LOKI下体又涨又疼，胸口摩擦着略微粗糙的枕芯刺痛难当，更不想记起他们究竟是为了什么才过了两年之久的无性婚姻，费力地抬手打开Thor：“怎么还不动，好久不见你的家伙废了吗？”

Thor不以为忤，只是象征性地伸出舌头像动物一样舔舐LOKI颈后的腺体。Thor的动作不重，即使他已经饥渴到了极点，但LOKI回来了，不必急在一时。他的手按在LOKI后腰，手掌下有粉色的，细浅的裂纹。Thor有些在意地用拇指摩挲着那裂纹，不明白那是什么，是如何形成的，但他下意识地不敢开口问。

LOKI被Thor撞在床上起不来，上半身无力地陷在柔软的床被里，仿佛狂风卷倒的花树。Thor怕LOKI闷着，性器还在LOKI体内时便将LOKI抱起来，强横地握住LOKI白皙颀长的颈按在自己肩上。

Thor眼角的余光扫过LOKI撑着床的十指，他用力得指甲都有些发白。可LOKI是从什么时候起不涂指甲油了的？

是怀了孩子之后吗？还是住进精神病院之后？

Thor不再看LOKI的手，伸出舌头舔舐LOKI瘦削得陷下去的侧颊，而Thor手掌之下LOKI颈侧的大动脉突突跳动着。Thor忽然嗤笑了一声，四指依次不轻不重落在LOKI的动脉上，鼻尖抵着LOKI的耳孔轻声说：“原来我在操活人啊。”LOKI懒得体味Thor口气中的不满，微偏了头轻声说：“口味真重，Odinson。”

Thor不喜欢LOKI称呼自己“Odinson”，于是重新将LOKI压在了身下，咬着他的小耳垂低低吐着热气：“你也一样，Odinson。”LOKI被Thor的话烫得一愣——他怎么忘了，自己是Odinson的Omega，自己也是Odinson。

有些话不能说了，有些话不想说了，有些话不敢说了，有些话说出来没有用，有些话说了等于没说，有些话说了不如不说，于是他们就没有什么话可以说了。

于是他们不再说话，对这场久旱逢甘霖的性爱投入到十分，发出野兽般粗野而原始的喘息与呻吟。

这不是他们体验最好的性爱，并不那么干柴烈火，甚至还带着例行公事的意味，全然没有灵肉结合的满足与迷离。

Thor从十几岁便混惯了风月，而LOKI却直到二十四五都还是个雏儿。因而Thor在床上总有无数招数弄得LOKI欲仙欲死，时间一长反抗无效也只能由着他摆弄。即使在这种乏善可陈的交合之中，LOKI还是很快被Thor操得高潮了。

他泄在Thor手里，Thor却不肯停，享受着LOKI内部不规律的吮吸，咬着LOKI的后颈继续进进出出。Thor咬得狠，进得也深，若不是捞住LOKI的腰，他早就撑不住了——LOKI毫不怀疑自己对他而言像个发泄兽欲的性爱玩具。

“你就是把我当泄欲工具对待的，是吗？”LOKI被翻了过来，露出愈发柔软雪白的小腹，喘息着瘫倒在Thor怀中，双眼含着生理性的泪花嘴上犹不饶人。Thor听了这话，心里也有气，用修剪整齐的指甲划过LOKI的胸膛与小腹，真是想掏出LOKI的心来看看那是不是石头做的。最终Thor只是低低啧了一声：“我不跟你计较。”

他怎么可以这样想？泄欲工具？他Thor并不需要这样一个又冷淡又别扭的泄欲工具。

而泄欲工具，也配在做完之后，被Thor抱在怀里吗？也配得到Thor的尊重与等待吗？也配在近两年的分离之中，使Thor心甘情愿保持忠诚吗？

不过是仗着Thor爱他。

LOKI因身体的移动感到了难以启齿的疼痛，毫不犹豫地瞪了Thor一眼：“你弄得我好疼。”

“疼就对了，”Thor冷笑着用胡茬蹭过LOKI的侧颈——他知道LOKI很怕痒，“不疼我怕你忘了疼是什么滋味。而且，我还没射呢，LOKI。”LOKI瑟缩了一下：“你想怎么样？”再来一次的话，自己的体力恐怕会吃不消，到时候晕过去该多难为情啊。

“帮我撸出来，行不行？”LOKI回来了，做爱的机会多的是，不必急在一时。反正都等了两年了，也不在乎多等几天。

LOKI蜷了蜷身子——Thor明白那意思是“我不管我要睡觉”——模模糊糊地说：“如果我说不呢？”

Thor贴紧了LOKI，硕大的性器抵在LOKI湿润红肿的穴口，烫得LOKI哆嗦了一下。LOKI本以为Thor下一秒就要干进来了，还没来得及拒绝或者反抗，便听见Thor很干脆地说：“那我自己撸。”说完，又在LOKI脸上用力亲了一口。

LOKI还没反应过来，Thor就为他拉上了被子盖住身体，自己去了卫生间。这样的干脆利落倒是弄得LOKI有些不好意思起来。

他自己知道，自己的身体状况是不那么受人欢迎的，加上性格孤僻行为乖张——

但Thor就是喜欢，他喜欢他的Omega跟自己一样野性而骄傲，不是皮肉的淫媚放荡，而是刻进骨子里的倔强与恣肆。

LOKI拍了拍枕头，平复心情后开始默默地想自己该怎么办。

Thor心里也有几分委屈——他已经足有两年没碰过LOKI了，天知道他从来没有禁欲过这么久，结果好不容易吃到了还不让吞下去，最后还要自己撸。

但Thor更不敢对LOKI冷言冷语或者强迫他。自己的Omega，总得好声好气哄过来才行。LOKI已经服软认输，自己也不能过了分。Thor想着从前LOKI在床上的媚样子套弄自己的性器，发泄之后简单地冲洗了一下回到卧室。继而LOKI半梦半醒着被纳入了一个温暖的怀抱，Thor的身体强壮又坚实，几乎冒着热气。LOKI喜欢这个，于是非常受用地转过头亲了亲Thor的下巴，不出意料地被胡茬扎得很痒。

对付LOKI，Thor有的是办法。软硬兼施，以退为进，欲擒故纵，覆雨翻云……LOKI既然回来，Thor就有把握重新把他吃得死死的。

“别胡说了，”Thor温声哄LOKI，“你才不是泄欲工具呢，你是我心爱的Omega。你知道我，只有对你，我才这样有耐心。”

LOKI不知道为什么情话听在耳朵里却更灰心，他翻过了身，脸颊贴在Thor颈窝里，手指在Thor胸口百无聊赖地打着转，心想：“其实，你没有你以为的那么爱我，也没有我以为的那么爱我。”

Thor左侧胸口纹着的耶梦加得的花纹仿佛已经有些褪色，LOKI的手指细细抚过精细又粗犷的纹身，又张开唇，极小心地呵着Thor右肩的新伤。

“别担心，我不疼的，”Thor知道伤痕可能会惊吓到本性温顺柔弱的Omega，也许LOKI也不能例外，“反正那个人已经死了。”

“我知道你，所以才觉得奇怪——为什么不早点强奸我？”LOKI收回了手，恢复了淡漠的语气，神情也并未因“强奸”这个字眼生什么波澜。

Thor却像受了羞辱一样，声音立刻拔高了：“早点强奸你？我什么时候强奸过你？LOKI！这不公平，每一次我都问过你的意愿的！”LOKI抬手捂住了Thor的嘴，半真半假地玩笑：“我知道我知道，我确定要这样——只是你也太有耐心了。”

“LOKI，你很奇怪。在你身上我用了心——对你我一直用足了心。我花了六个月来等你爱上我，又花了两年来等你回到我身边，为什么你却要这样说？ ”Thor困惑地看着LOKI，“我也是第一次爱一个人，扪心自问我已经尽力而为讨你欢心——如果你不高兴我这样做，你大可以告诉我希望我怎样做。”

LOKI的绿眼珠如同清泉洗过的翡翠玉石，定定凝望Thor良久，令Thor生出一分不知所措的心虚。

还来不及探究这心虚究竟来自何处，LOKI幽幽叹了口气，伸出双臂环住Thor的颈项：“我知道你对我好，再也找不到比你更好的Alpha了。我知道……你最爱我了……你是世界上……最爱我的人了……”用Omega男性磁性而悦耳的声音来低声撒娇，Thor听在耳中几乎经历了一场颅内高潮。

他说的是事实吧。他说的是事实啊。对Thor来说，LOKI是他在这个世界上最心爱而亲近的Omega；于LOKI而言，Thor是他在这个世界上最依恋而眷念的Alpha。

左手按住LOKI覆在自己胸膛上的右手，Thor吻过LOKI的眉心，轻声说：“你是我的家。有了你，我才有家。”

LOKI被这话直直戳了心窝。从十岁开始上寄宿学校，某一次放假回家却发现母亲走了，再也不回来了。抚养权归了父亲，但这抚养，也几乎等同于没有，不过是给足了所有需要的费用。

LOKI也不知道父亲什么时候有了新的伴侣，生了新的孩子，换了新的房子。

把“父亲”这个词置换成“母亲”，也同样。

于是LOKI做了十五年无根的浮萍，飘到哪儿算哪儿。跟Thor在一起之后LOKI才真真切切感受到了不安定，因为独个人实在无所谓安定或者不，只有LOKI不跟Thor在一起时，那种不安定的漂泊感才会令LOKI心酸得想要落泪。

Thor说自己是他的家，Thor又何尝不是自己的家？只要他们在一起，到哪儿哪儿就是家。

洛基紧紧地拥住Thor，用力点点头，尖削的下巴硌得Thor的肩微微发痛，他在心里想：“嗯！我们到家啦。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki：风萧萧兮易水寒，欠了债兮你要还。

Chapter Seven

Loki本以为这件事不过是他平静生活中的小小波澜——好吧也许并不那么小。事后Loki反复推演，却也想不出更好的解决方式。

——Thor的诉求，是跟自己在一起，而自己的想法，当然是拒绝——又能有什么更好的解决方式？

在Loki所不知道的时间里，LOKI救了Thor，与Thor坠入爱河，最终因Thor而死。抛开他们之间可能的所有的旖旎情事，无论LOKI是否为他们的相爱感到后悔或不值，真相如此，事实如此，而Loki想要避免的，只是结局。

为此，舍弃LOKI所珍惜热爱的一切也不觉得可惜。

诚然Thor没有负他——真正做到了生死相随，矢志不渝，甚至在知晓了未来之后，依然固执地想要他，而非换一个更为乖顺美丽的Omega。

但这一切，对活着的Loki与死了的LOKI而言，又有什么意义呢？

Loki清楚，自己和Thor爱的那个Omega，LOKI，因为经历与体验的差异，在情感上已经变成了完全不同的两个人——人不可能两次踏进同一条河流，LOKI爱上了Thor，可不意味着Loki也会爱上Thor。但无论如何，Loki和LOKI，他们依旧共享着性格与习惯，乃至这具身体，这条命。

所以，自己做出的选择，一定也会是LOKI会做出的选择。Loki这样想着，心中并无丝毫愧疚或可惜。趋利避害，那是生物本能，自己没必要为此多动感情。

“我还有很多书没有看，很多地方没有去过，很多事情没有尝试。我还没有爱过什么人，我……我还没有自己的孩子。我才二十五岁，我的人生明明还有无限可能，而Thor，即使他是我的命定之人，我也不想因他而舍弃我的生命。”

“甚至说，孑然一身也好，孤独终老也罢，抑制剂吃多了干脆把我的腺体挖出来好了，丧失生育能力就让我永远没有亲生孩子好了，我不怕。”

“我想活下去。爱情不重要，婚姻不重要，活下去才重要。”

Loki将一缕散落下来的黑发别到耳后，微笑着伸出手指碰了碰他的盛开的风信子花葶。那是他前些天才移到阳台来的，整个冬天Loki一直将风信子养在起居室，而非阳台。

母亲离开之后，留在家里的唯有一盆蓝色的风信子。母亲曾说，那是象征热烈生命的花。身为一名医生，实在很难不爱这种浓浓密密蓬蓬勃勃的花。

Loki低头嗅了嗅风信子恬静的香气，为这小小的蓝花留了半扇窗——春季夜晚的凉风也许对植物有好处。Loki这样想着，拉上了阳台薄薄的窗帘，淡绿的背影隐没在通向卧室的玻璃门之后。

过了大概半个小时，橘色的夜灯悄然熄灭。Thor知道，那是Loki睡了，他喜欢在睡觉之前读会儿书。

于是Thor的蓝眼睛从热切变得黯然，撇开头离开了望远镜，这才去浴室洗漱。

Thor很知道，一直都知道，LOKI没有他也能够过得很好，他是个刚硬决绝的Omega，在最脆弱无助的时候也不曾摇尾乞怜。要说担心，Thor倒没什么可担心的。

他只是太思念他。

Thor洗了把脸，看着镜子里的自己——这五年如沧海桑田，面容陌生得连自己都几乎不认得自己了。甚至，Thor总觉得自己在披着别人的壳子生活。

他的手摸上镜面，那里面呈现出至为英俊的Alpha的相貌，一双蓝如深海的双眼更为他的容貌增色不少，连LOKI也曾不止一次地赞叹：“你简直是天神最完美的范本。”

但这幅相貌已经是Thor所不熟悉的了。Thor所熟悉的，是硬朗的短发，消瘦的面庞，与一只空洞洞的眼窝，以及右脸上无法痊愈的火药灼伤。

重新获得的更为英俊的容颜并不能令Thor感到一星半点的快乐。相反，他极度痛恨镜子里年轻的自己，自以为是，迟钝愚蠢，毫无自知之明——

我本该有我挚爱的伴侣，本该有我们可爱的孩子，本该有后半生幸福平静的生活——是你毁了它！你对我犯下的罪孽，足以令我杀死你一千次！

如果Thor真的面对五年前的自己，恐怕他会咬牙切齿地撕开他的胸膛扭断他的脖子。Thor恨那些早已被自己宰了的暴徒，却更恨这个对LOKI承受的一切视若无睹的自己。

所以，被来自未来的我夺舍，也是你活该。否则，我心爱的Omega，又会死在你手中。你应该去死，你不配得到我心爱的Omega。

Thor看着镜子踯躅良久，但也许，也许这副面容Loki会更喜欢一些？他最喜欢自己的眼睛了——用这双眼睛看着LOKI的话，他会忍不住默许自己所有的放肆与无理。

回到卧室，Thor把望远镜移到正确位置，对准了Loki的阳台。明天是周五，Loki有最早和最晚的两节课。按Loki的习惯，也许明天一早会去阳台给他的水培风信子换换水——距离上次换水已经过了三天了。

如果不呢？Thor的如果是条大金毛，此刻一定耷拉下了软软的耳朵。如果不，自己可能会有二十个小时见不到Loki，或者更久！

“可，”Thor在心里安慰自己，“这已经很好了，这比从前已经好得多了。”

在此之前，Thor足有一年没有见到LOKI呢，不也活过来了吗——虽然只是活得生不如死罢了。

但是，心里有个声音提醒他，Loki不会这样单身一辈子的，他会找到一个疼他爱他的Alpha，并与之共度余生。

——那才是他本来应当拥有的人生。

复活节假期过去了，夏季学期也过了大半，很快就要到暑假了。

暑假……Thor的心抽痛起来。他们足足在一起四年，却只共同度过了一个暑假。而唯一的一个，也渐渐在记忆里弥漫成阴沉欲雨的天气，潮湿晦暗得几乎滋生了丝丝缕缕的青苔，甚至还大吵一架闹出了流血事件。

而五月底的发情期，Loki又是怎么度过的呢？他会不会又用了抑制剂，或者继续忍受难以独自纾解的情潮？

“我一定会有办法的。”Thor恋恋不舍地望着拉上了墨绿色窗帘的Loki的后窗，在心里承诺，“回来我身边，跟我在一起，你也会平安幸福。没有人能比我更使你幸福。”

反正，LOKI拒绝他的追求也不是第一次了。在此之前他拒绝过好几百次呢。

等等？明天是周五？Thor出于Alpha对自己Omega的保护欲忽然警醒了起来。

他记得这个周五。被LOKI从大雨里捞起的那一天之后，自己对这个漂亮又刻薄的Omega一见钟情，以雨大伤重为借口在LOKI家里混过了复活节。之后终于被LOKI赶了出来，便开始对LOKI软磨硬泡死缠烂打，偏偏LOKI吃这个，即使被搞得不胜其烦，还是令Thor在六月初的某一个周五看到了曙光。

Thor还记得，那天晚上LOKI很生硬地给自己发了三条信息。

“来接我。”

“现在。”

“星夜咖啡。”

接到消息的Thor二话没说驱车赶到，在Grandmaster面前冒认了自己是LOKI正在交往的Alpha，也在LOKI心里押下了一份人情，又知情识趣地不多一句嘴——这样的殷勤与克制，自然令LOKI稍稍软化了态度。

那之后，自觉看到了曙光的Thor更为肆无忌惮，天天开了豪车去接送LOKI上下班，但也仅限于上下班，LOKI下车之后也并不得寸进尺地索要一杯红茶或告别吻。即使如此，自以为分寸把握得足够的Thor还是被晾了三四个月，才最终等到有一天，LOKI肯对旁人说出那一句“我的Alpha来接我了”。

Thor想起那晚走路走得歪歪扭扭的LOKI，决定今晚去接Loki回家——LOKI后来告诉他，那晚因公事跟一位并不太熟的Alpha吃了一顿并不愉快的饭——LOKI需要的，Loki也一定需要。

Loki是个过于自尊的Omega，他一向极厌恶别人开他性别的玩笑。

又或是像今晚这个头发花白老不正经的学者一样，美其名曰谈课题谈项目，目光却在自己身上溜来滑去，粘腻又暧昧得令Loki反胃。

一个到二十五岁还在单身的Omega很容易招惹麻烦，他们的信息素单纯清冽得令任何Alpha都忍不住想要染指。

Loki烦躁极了，他没有想到自己奋斗了这么久，居然还是要被油滑浮浪、不知尊重与平等为何物的Alpha光明正大地视奸。但他不能够不完成导师分配的，正常的工作任务。Loki被灌了好几杯酒之后发狠地想，不用等到三十岁，他妈的我周末就去医院把这该死的腺体挖出来——

等等，明天不就是周末吗？

被凉风一吹正晕乎着委屈为什么要因为别人而伤害自己，Loki就听见身侧的Alpha不怀好意地说：“Laufeyson讲师，你一个人走不安全，我送你回家吧？”Grandmaster笑得鱼尾纹法令纹木偶纹全跑了出来，Loki闻言身上一阵恶寒——单独吃饭已经是底线了，怎能让这个Alpha知道自己住处？

“不，不用了，只不过是一小段路，走着就——”Loki刚要拒绝就被打断，“Laufeyson讲师，路灯这样暗，要是你出了什么事，身为你导师的朋友，我怎么过意得去呢？”Grandmaster笑得更用力了。Loki正想再次拒绝，却感觉有一辆车疾驰而来，还没来得及躲那辆车就正正巧巧停在自己身后，车窗摇了下来，一头灿烂明亮的金发与一双清澈迷人的蓝眼撞进了Loki的眼睛：“不用了，Grandmaster先生，我是来接洛基回家的。”

Thor笑得天真而友善，喷薄而出的信息素却充满了保护欲与警惕心。Grandmaster立刻识相地后退了一步：“那好，Laufeyson讲师，下次见。”

两个Alpha在无形之中完成了对Omega的交接，这样的默契令Loki夹在两种信息素之间进退维谷左右为难。而为了避免过多犹豫使Grandmaster起疑再生枝节，Loki权衡之下僵着一张脸上了Thor的车。

而那不过是因为Thor是两个Alpha之中更不可能伤害他的一个。

开出去一段沉默而尴尬的距离之后，Loki打断了Thor的春风得意：“你怎么知道我在这里？”Thor刚想回答：“不是你让我来的吗？”又忽然想起，Loki并没有发信息叫他来接。

Thor的迟疑仿佛昭示了什么见不得人的心思，Loki寒毛直竖地贴紧了车门惊恐地盯住了Thor：“你跟踪我！”说出“跟踪”这个词之后Loki又惊又怕，更因被冒犯了隐私威胁了安全而大动肝火，“你跟了我多久？”

不等Thor想出话来回答，Loki在这个没有丝毫愉悦或舒心可言的晚上积压的对Alpha这种生物的反感完全爆发了出来：“停车！我要下车！停车！”Thor完全不明白自己做错了什么使Omega的情绪这样激动到失控，一时不知该如何应对，只是呆呆地看着洛基发怒。

从前的LOKI会生气，会伤心，也会撒娇会毒舌吐槽，但Thor记忆里，他从没这样实实在在的发过怒。

“你再不停车，我就跳车了！”Loki按下了按钮，车窗很快完全打开了。Loki伸出手去就要往外扑，Thor吓得赶紧踩了刹车：“你别跳！我停了！”Loki闷哼一声撞在椅背上差点吐了，探头向窗外干呕了几声才平复了胃里翻江倒海的难受。

相对于Thor的车速来说，这一段距离实在并不远。Loki一言不发地下车摔上了车门，却发现Thor竟然熄了火跟着下了车。Loki暗暗抽了口气，倒退了两步全身紧绷起来：“为什么要跟踪我？你究竟想干什么？”

Thor小声地嗫喏着辩解：“我没有……我没有……我住在这附近，我只是出来……兜个风？”Loki满脸写着“不相信”，狐疑地追问：“你住这里？”

那未免也太巧合了吧！

如果说住在这里的话……Loki猛地反应过来：“你——你偷窥我！”Loki将Thor因被看穿而惊慌失措的表情尽收眼底，彻底明白过来并感到十分后怕——自己几乎被他全方位监控，一举一动尽在他掌握之中，不知何时便会被吃得连骨头都不剩——而Loki身为一个Omega，对此几乎毫无办法。

如果Thor想的话，可以找个时机敲晕他，然后把他拖进自己房子里囚禁他，一次又一次地强暴他，强行标记他，直到他不得不向Omega的本能低头——从身体到心灵都屈服于Thor，哭着求Thor灌满自己的子宫，并本能地想要生下Thor的孩子。

这他妈完全不是不可能的啊！Loki惊怒交织，极不耐烦地打开Thor向自己伸出的手：“我现在开始怀疑你一直都在骗我，我怎么可能爱上你，爱上一个疯子？”他有硕士学位，他是大学讲师，他从来都懂得权衡利弊计算得失，他怎么可能爱上这样一个混蛋和渣滓？

家庭背景、职业经历乃至于个人喜好，如果仔细调查，也并非不可能知道得清楚些——这样一想，Loki看着Thor的眼神又增一层防备忌惮。

“你觉得……我是个疯子……”Thor从没听过LOKI说这种重话，半天没有反应过来，喃喃地重复了一遍。明白过来Loki说了什么之后，Thor好像被抽了一耳光，神色悲哀又癫狂，“是吗？是这样吗？”Thor眼里涌上了泪，发狠地攥着Loki的双肩：“你爱上我的时候我并不是个疯子！我为你疯了，可你还是不肯回到我身边！”

Loki被Thor强势逼人的信息素威压，连双腿都有些发软了，但他知道，自己必须坚持下去，必须了结这件事，就在今晚。Loki费力地抬起手抵在Thor胸口，平日清淡优雅的酒香变得辛辣激越：“我不认识你！我从不认识你，更没爱过你！”

Thor为这一句不爱几乎要发了狂，双手用力得要捏碎了Loki的肩骨：“这不可能的！你爱我！你爱我！你说过你爱我，你说过无数次！没人比你更爱我，直到临死前你都还爱着我！”Loki哪里听得下去，只觉胡言乱语不可理喻，Loki挣开Thor，气怒交集地冲Thor大吼：“我恨你！这一切都是你的错！你害死我一次还不够吗，一定要看见我再死一次，你才满意是不是？”

LOKI恨我？这都是我的错？LOKI死了，被我害死了？Thor闻言只觉得天旋地转，又无话可驳，万念俱灰地拔出了枪抵在自己额角，嗓音疲惫低哑到了极点：“我的Omega死了，我该陪他去。”Loki万没想到Thor竟然因为自己的话情绪失控到了要自杀的地步，他哪里见过这种阵势？吓得声音都变了调：“枪里没有子弹！”Thor听了，毫不犹豫冲Loki脚下开了一枪。

子弹高速旋转着在地面上掏出一个小坑，又擦着Loki的裤脚飞到不知什么地方去了。

“……只有一发！”Loki脑中一片空白，咬着牙只想怎么才能让Thor活下来。Thor重新将枪口抵在右侧额角，惨淡一笑：“不，还有五发。是，是我毁了你的人生，令你痛苦令你悲伤，这都是我的错，我真该死。”

“如果我死了你能幸福一点的话，那么，我求之不得。”Thor深吸了一口气，泪水全然模糊了视线。他眨眨眼，冲Loki笑道：“你走远一点，别弄到你身上……但别太远，让我再看看你好吗？求求你，我不想忘了你。”

其实，也没什么不好。没有了自己，Loki应该会好好活下去，跟另一个Alpha生儿育女，白头偕老。他值得世界上最好的一切。

而自己，早就应该去陪魂魄归去的那个人。

“你这该死的疯子究竟在干什么啊！”Loki不退反进一头撞进Thor怀里，扳着Thor的手腕想抢下手枪。Thor大惊失色，唯恐手枪走火伤了Loki，赶紧把手枪扔得远远的，双臂将Loki抱了满怀。

Loki环住Thor强壮的腰背不敢动，只得任他抱着。Thor的怀抱温暖坚实，Loki尽力使自己不要陷进去。

——这个Alpha多好啊，好得Loki完全不想推开他。

很快地，他觉出Thor整个身子都在发抖，右肩滚热潮湿一片，是Thor的眼泪。

“我爱你，我想保护你……一想到因为我，因为我没有保护好你而令你受到伤害……我就觉得我不该活在这世上……”Thor的声音被泪水阻挡，听起来沙哑窒闷。

Loki心乱如麻，轻轻拍抚Thor健壮的脊背：“我没事，我没事……”那样灿烂的一个Alpha，为什么总是在流泪？Loki于淹没头顶的无力感之中竟生出一分心疼。自己固然没有错，但Thor错了吗？Thor他只是想要看看他的Omega，想要保护他的Omega，想要跟他的Omega在一起，错了吗？

也许就错在，Loki真的不是Thor的Omega。Loki低声说：“我不是你的Omega，他真的已经死了。”Thor绝望地抱紧洛基，像抓住了一根救命稻草，呜咽着：“你是，你是！”Loki再一次无奈地明白过来，自己确实是Thor所爱的那个Omega，只是……“我即是LOKI，我即是他，但我不爱你，我并不是生来就要爱你的。你凭空冒出来，告诉我我应当爱你，这对我不公平。”Thor听出了一丝可能性，凝望Loki的映着远处缤纷霓虹的璀璨双眼：“你要怎样才觉得公平？”

Loki移开眼神抿着头发极认真地想了想，毕竟有另一个时空的自己以生命做了背书——直到四年之后，临死之前还仍然对Thor一往情深痴心不改，而Thor又比从前更具保护欲与责任心——

“等我什么时候爱上你了，我才觉得公平。但恕我直言，这很难，我不能信任你，但这不是我的错。”Loki深思熟虑后下了判决书。这个结果并不理想，但至少不是死刑，Thor点点头：“这不是你的错——我会想办法的，好吗？”

Loki微笑道：“好，但是别再这么冲动了，毕竟目前为止我还活得好好的，你没必要这样自责。”Thor牵起Loki的手弯腰轻轻一吻：“我想我能够获得这份荣幸，向你说一句晚安？”

这一夜，Thor在距离Loki的卧室不到五十米的床上做了个好梦，梦见了两年前的LOKI。

LOKI的面容平静如死水，一双碧玉样的眼睛淡漠澄净。他玫瑰色的双唇微微开合着，轻声问：“为什么不早点强奸我？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOKI：不见Thor误终身。

Chapter Eight

消息是在一个明媚的午后由大洋彼岸传到Thor手里的。

把消息攥在手里的时候，Thor怔住了几秒，又读了一遍Sif送来的密件。而后Thor划开了手机屏幕，点开与LOKI的信息，最后一条消息还停留在几分钟之前，LOKI说：“OK，I’ll take care about your husband.Don’t worry.”（好好好我会照顾好你老公的，别操心）这条信息是在回复自己发过去的“Darling，remember to drink water to protect your throat.”（亲爱的，多喝热水。）

消息时间清清楚楚精确到分钟，应该不是梦境。

这才觉得，自己真的，已经等了很久很久了。一年来，LOKI怀着不能与人言的心思自顾自在医院里住着，Fandral他们觉不出来，Thor却知道那是LOKI不顾一切地把挑战与逼迫明晃晃摆在了自己面前。

这令Thor无时无刻不感到一种难以忍受的羞辱——LOKI是他的Omega，他应当对LOKI全权负责。LOKI的病痛、困境、悲哀与寂寞，于Thor而言，都是羞辱。

但羞辱自己的不是LOKI，LOKI向来是不肯认同所谓“全权负责”的，他从来都宁愿自己的痛苦与Thor无关——他不过是被无辜牺牲的那一个。

Thor很想立刻把这个消息告诉LOKI，但LOKI在上课。而且，LOKI也并不是会享受过程的人，自己只需要轻描淡写地告诉他一个结果就可以了。

他们都很需要这个结果，来作为近两年来冷战分居的最终完结。

想到这里Thor忍不住微笑起来，他本来以为自己需要去医院接LOKI回来，却没料到LOKI连这个机会都没有给他。LOKI始终是个温柔的人，无论他是转着什么歪心思的。

最终也找不到旁人来分享快乐的Thor去了教堂。

这一天不是周末，也没有情侣宣誓成婚，因而没有什么人来教堂祈祷或礼拜，很适合Thor这样心境的人静静地打发时光。

从小一起长大的Fandral曾说他们这样的人，这样百无禁忌为所欲为的人，这样公然与法律相抗的人，早已抛弃了神圣，也敢于践踏世间一切的秩序。但，爱情是神圣的，它是上帝赐福人类的礼物，短暂生命中为数不多的真心，无关血缘却不离不弃的坚定选择。

抛弃神圣的人，必将被一切神圣所抛弃。

Thor向来认同这个观点，也从不在乎爱情这回事儿。在三年前的Thor眼里，爱情几乎等同于一种传说，是否存在还要打个问号，又何必苦苦追逐呢？是啤酒不好喝还是包养的Omega不好玩？

这种心态在见到LOKI的第一眼时立即便告终结，自那时起，与LOKI结婚变成了Thor最重要而迫切的人生理想。

“在上帝面前，我，LOKI·Laufeyson，宣誓接受Thor·Odinson作为我的丈夫。自此刻起，无论顺境逆境，富有贫穷，健康疾病，欢乐悲伤，我都会永远爱你，珍惜你，忠诚于你，至死不渝。”

那一日深秋难得和煦的日光透过教堂的彩色玻璃，绚丽缤纷地碎了一地光斑。

结婚誓词背了几百遍，Thor觑着LOKI的神色知道自己没说错。而LOKI的誓词，更是一个词一个词敲在Thor心上，回响出笃定与满足。即使与标记和誓词都还虚无缥缈的时候，LOKI就已经属于他了，但这样庄严寂静不可亵渎的场合，还是令Thor心生敬畏，真诚地希望他们的婚姻能够得到上帝的祝福与保佑。

LOKI含泪又含情的绿眼睛是那样摄人的美丽，Thor甘愿被其将魂魄也勾了去。

傍晚时，Thor看着金色的日光一寸一寸自上帝的属地退却，十字架上的耶稣铜像被夜色一口一口吞没——Thor不理解圣经中为什么会有这样血腥的情节，甚至发生在上帝之子身上。

也是，连自己的孩子都不怜惜的上帝，怎么会保佑他们的孩子呢。

一对老夫妇踏着棕色的木地板，互相搀扶着缓缓步出了教堂。那样亲密无间的姿态令Thor不由自主地想起，他也曾这样半扶半抱着LOKI，仿佛拥抱了整个世界。

“你很久没有来了。”一个低沉和蔼的声音在黑暗中响起，他手中的微弱烛火照亮了耶稣，“你的Omega还好吗？”年老的神父蓄着雪白的胡须，神态安详可亲。在他眼中，仿佛Thor并不是令人闻风丧胆的黑帮大佬之子，而只是个普通而虔诚的年轻人。神父左手护着一星烛光，缓缓点亮教堂中的其他白色蜡烛，“如果不是为了他，你不会到这里来的。”

听了这句话，Thor才不情愿地想起那个寒冷的冬天，LOKI的身体弱得不成样子，却动不动跑到教堂里来，专门跟自己作对一样。而自己又不得不一次一次焦急而无奈地哄劝LOKI，等到LOKI精疲力尽不再有反抗拒绝的能力，才能带他回家。

裹在羽绒服里的LOKI单薄得犹如一张纸，隆冬的天气仿佛在LOKI身上凝结霜雪，也冻住了他所有的神情与意识。Thor心疼地把他搂紧一点，再搂紧一点，用自己的体温去温暖他。

为了个孩子，LOKI折磨自身到如此地步，值得不值得啊？在Thor心里，孩子夭折固然难过，但一个素未谋面的小婴儿，又怎么比得上LOKI万一的珍贵。

但Thor没有办法，他只能吻着LOKI的额角低声许诺：“别折磨自己了……我发誓，我会把Mangog抓到给你，到时候你想怎么样就怎么样……我发誓……”

身后的神父忽然开口：“——Odinson？复仇是主的事，你不可为恶所胜。”

Thor呵着气暖LOKI冰冷的手，头也不回地答：“我就是恶魔本身。”

怀里的LOKI本来贴在Thor胸口，听了这话骤然抬起眼来盯住Thor的眼睛：“你发誓？”

记忆里LOKI 的脸庞苍白如同神父的衣袍，Thor打量着行动迟缓的神父，冷冷地说：“他很好。多谢关心——我以为他已经是被抛弃了的。毕竟在你们的教义里，他几乎犯下了杀人的罪孽，不是吗？”

神父点燃了所有的蜡烛，转过身来，“孩子，上帝惩罚人，但他从来不抛弃人。你的伴侣来寻求上帝的庇护，上帝不会弃他于不顾。”

“他只有在最难过的时候才来！”Thor的自尊心比几年前敏感多了，当年不能容忍的，此刻更不能容忍——他拒绝跟别人分享自己的Omega，那个别人是上帝也不行。发现自己失态之后Thor不肯显露出任何悲伤与软弱，僵硬了一张脸瞪着神父。

神父平心静气地将手中的蜡烛摆在一旁，双手交叠在腹上：“为什么庇护他的不是你？他又为什么会有最难过的时候？你真的以为，你能够从上帝怀里带走他吗？”

Thor极力忍着拔枪的冲动，“LOKI以后再也不会有那种时候了。我来就是为了感谢你的主。谢谢他保佑我准备好这份礼物，所幸时间还不算太久。”Thor满意地看到了神父脸上不敢苟同又无能为力的神色，骄傲地宣布：“我们不会分开的，再也不会了。很快我们就会有新的孩子，到那时，希望您不计前嫌为我们的孩子做洗礼。”

神父沉默了一会儿，长长地叹了口气；“你是个运气很好的孩子，Thor。二十多年前，你的母亲抱着你来做洗礼，那时我没有想到你会成为唯一的Odinson——不过现在也不是了，你已经结婚了。”

Thor有些意外：“您见过我母亲？”

神父似是不愿多说，勉强地露出一个慈和的微笑：“回到你的Omega身边去吧，希望下次见你，老神父能为你们新生的孩子送上真挚的祝福。”

而这一晚，LOKI孤伶伶在悬铃木下等了很久，也没等到Thor来接。在愈发昏暗的天色之下，清瘦纤细的Omega像一头迷途的小鹿不知该何去何从。

Thor从前不是这样的，只要他人在本市，一定会算好了时间来接自己回家。每个学期的课程表他都会存在手机里，从来不会忘记自己哪一天有几节课。

LOKI低着头刷新着手机，并没有来自Thor的新消息。LOKI有些茫然地想，这些微末功夫，不是Thor做惯了的吗？他是不是连这个都不肯花心思了？

这其实是不要紧的，没有哪个成年人必须要依靠伴侣才能找到回家的路，倒退回十几年前，LOKI也是不要人接送上学的。

可惜LOKI实在是太记得Thor曾经是怎么待他好的——捧在手心里、爱护小孩子的那种好。Thor是疼LOKI的，但这疼仅仅出于这样一种心态：就好比白手起家穷怕了的富豪迫不及待将孩子送进贵族学校接受高人一等的教育一样，Thor好不容易得了真心喜欢的Omega，当然要仔细呵护善加照顾，LOKI得到的越多，被养得越娇气，Thor也就越有成就感。

至于回报，Thor因LOKI而体味到的爱情，本身就是报酬。LOKI只需要骄矜地承受这一切，就足够令Thor欣慰。

回来之后，他们是过得寡淡了不少——怎么可能回到从前呢？他们小心翼翼地进行最无聊简短的对话，不肯谈过去，不敢谈未来。过去荆棘密布，而未来——连孩子都失去的一对伴侣，有什么资格谈未来？

甚至Thor都不再索求自己了。这对一个年轻力壮的Alpha来说，是正常的吗？LOKI明明记得仅仅在两年之前，Thor还是个相当重欲的人，自己几乎每晚都被他折腾很久，一夜下来腰酸背疼，起不来床的时候也有。

而现在，他居然只是跟自己在同一张床上睡觉而已，关系单纯得如同合住室友。

他不愿碰自己，是不是因为一旦碰了就会记起，这具身体曾孕育过一个孩子——且不说妊娠分娩过的Omega本就不如未曾经历这些的Omega鲜嫩——一个已经夭折了的孩子？

LOKI心酸得几乎要红了眼圈，他不知道该如何挽回自己和Thor的关系——再怀一个会让事情变好吗？这种处境之下该怎么再怀一个？

而今日不过是昨日的续篇，过去的荆棘还未斩除，又有什么勇气开启未来？对Magni，身为父亲他们从未能够补偿也无法放下，那么就再生一个新的孩子，忘掉Magni吗？

LOKI本不愿意怀疑Thor的忠诚，但眼睁睁看着婚姻零落到如此局面，LOKI也忍不住揣想Thor是不是在外面吃饱了才回家的——但Thor身上并没有其他Omega的味道。掩饰与隐瞒不是Thor一贯的风格，又或者他找了Beta？

宁愿要Beta，也不要被标记的自己吗？以为接近了真相的LOKI觉得鼻子发酸，一滴眼泪还没掉下来手机就响了，却是Fandral。LOKI立刻忘了一秒钟之前阴暗的“真相”而悬起了一颗心——若不是Thor出了事，Fandral可没必要打电话给自己。

“LOKI？你是不是还在学校？Thor喝多了，他说要接你下班，但我不能让他开车。现在你稍等一下，我这就把他带过去！”

……喝酒不能打声招呼吗？LOKI无奈地想，就好像自己任性娇气到了不肯自己回家的地步。

不一会儿，Fandral把车停在了LOKI面前摇下车窗：“我送你们回去。”LOKI问：“Thor呢？”Fandral摇下了对侧车窗，揉了揉鼻子：“Thor今天仿佛很高兴。”LOKI爱惜地摸了摸Thor因醉酒而微微发热的脸颊，刚要答应，忽然又问：“你没有喝酒吗？”

范达尔：“……”

LOKI：“你给我下车！自己打车回去！”

于是LOKI把Fandral赶下了车自己坐在驾驶座，太久不开车还有点生疏，而这是Thor新近添置的座驾，LOKI还是第一次开。但Thor根本不体谅LOKI 的紧张，一言不发地黏上来，下巴搁在LOKI肩上冲着LOKI的颈子喷洒滚热的呼吸，烫得LOKI一个手抖差点把车拐上人行道。

这种类乎调情的招数LOKI不是没见过Fandral使在Omega身上，从百忙之中抽出一只手恨恨地推开Thor：“你看清楚点，我是LOKI！不是陪酒女！”

Thor只抓住了“LOKI”这个关键词，在口中颠倒了几遍才似醉非醉的，喃喃地说：“LOKI……你们谁都不许告诉LOKI！谁都不许……”

听了这个LOKI怎么忍得住，什么事闹到人尽皆知还要瞒着自己？一脚急刹在红灯前，尽力模仿Fandral的声音：“为什么不能告诉LOKI？”

Thor睁开眼，看向握住方向盘的LOKI却完全没认出他，像个傻孩子一样笑起来：“这份礼物，我已经准备了好久了……我要送给LOKI，他一定会很喜欢的，然后他就能开心一点儿……”

LOKI顺了口气，却想，是什么礼物呢？自己还能因为什么，而开心一点儿呢？

而Thor又好像伤心起来，仰起头闭上了眼睛，样子疲倦极了：“LOKI他总是不高兴……他回来之后，不爱说话也不爱笑了……我的LOKI……”

但那伤心也只是转瞬而逝，Thor很快连声音都威仪起来，那样的声音令并非他下属的LOKI听了都有些怕：“没用，真是没用！Volstagg，这件事此刻起由你接手，明天就去美国，做完这件事再回来！”

原来他都是知道的。LOKI努力集中起精神看路，泪水却已经涌了上来。他本以为Thor那样粗枝大叶的一个人，不会太在意自己的变化或者说察觉了，也不会关心。

Volstagg是组织里的元老级人物，平日里连Thor也敬他几分，是坐镇总部轻易不出国的。Thor指定了他接手这件事，对“礼物”的重视可见一斑。

“LOKI……”Thor终于在混沌的醉意之中闻出了LOKI的味道，傻呵呵地笑着黏上来，纯良无害得像一只忠心护主的金毛大狗，抱着LOKI的颈项又亲又舔，“我的LOKI啊……”

“我给你准备了一份礼物，我准备了好久了，你一定会喜欢的，我知道你会喜欢的……”LOKI从没见过Thor醉得这样厉害，却在口中颠来倒去念着LOKI的礼物，令LOKI不能不心生感动。

LOKI一手揽着Thor的头颈一手掌着方向盘，好不容易才把车开到楼下。

结婚这么久了，LOKI能不知道Thor这样是想干什么吗？

LOKI也很想要，毕竟年轻，夜夜跟最心爱的人同床共枕，哪有不想要的。如果是两年前，两个人大概率会在车里就地搞起来。

但他没有办法。他们默契地觉得时间不对，哪怕气氛感情都到了，却不适合怀孕。做爱简单，那么，是成结还是不成结，内射还是不内射，吃药还是不吃药，戴套还是不戴套？都是成年人了，怎么能因为醉酒而发生本不该发生的事？哪怕是自己的合法伴侣。

一次性事衍生出连篇累牍无边无际的麻烦与尴尬，不如不做。

LOKI熄了火，扶着Thor回了家——Thor很少这样全然依赖着LOKI，身为Alpha的自尊不允许他这样做。

帮Thor脱衣服的时候，LOKI察觉这人竟然贴身藏了一件武器。很硬，却被他自己的体温暖得并不冷。LOKI轻轻把那件硬物抽了出来，借着橘色夜灯LOKI分辨出那流畅漂亮的轮廓，乌黑刀柄上镶嵌的金绿猫眼熠熠生辉，镂花的黄金刀鞘低调地闪耀出冰冷的金属光芒。

那是Thor送他的定情信物，从前LOKI宝爱得很的。

LOKI坐在床边，荡着双脚，漫不经心地想要不要用这把匕首给Thor脖子上来那么一下。

Thor半醉不醒地忽然抓住了LOKI攥着匕首的手腕，呢喃着说：“你答应不答应？LOKI，你答应不答应啊？

LOKI手里的匕首“铛啷”砸在了地上。

这一句虽不比轰雷掣电，但也差不了什么了。

LOKI还记得，他们第一次做完，把自己抱回床上之后Thor一直在歉疚地说对不起。

所以对不起什么？LOKI迷迷糊糊地想，除非这个Alpha告诉自己他有了Omega有了家庭和孩子，即使他说这次只是一夜情LOKI想自己都不会有什么过激反应的。

Thor以为LOKI睡着了，抱着他，仿佛才回过神来两人干了些什么，喃喃地说：“对不起……这太……我本来想结婚之后……你跟我结婚吧？”

想了想又觉得这样说太近乎于不得已而为之的负责——而以自己对LOKI的了解，他绝不会喜欢这种“负责”。Thor赶紧又补充：“不，不是因为今天，真的不是……我喜欢你，我爱你，我想跟你在一起，我想做你的丈夫……很快就放寒假了，我们结婚好不好？”

他有些焦急又有些局促，慌乱地解释着，不愿给他和他的未来留下丝毫不安与隐患。

他一遍一遍地小声说，每一次都与上一次有些微的不同，努力想出最完美动人的说辞来求婚，却不知道假寐的LOKI已经听得非常满足。

“你答应不答应？LOKI？你答应不答应啊？你要是不答应……”Thor的声音忽然低落下去，“那我怎么办啊？”

LOKI扑哧笑出声来，扭过头来亲昵地用牙齿轻轻咬了咬Thor的鼻尖。

“好啦，我答应啦。”

听到这句话时，Thor欣喜若狂地紧拥住了LOKI用力亲他侧颈，而LOKI痒得笑出声来，心里却觉得，其实自己早就认定了他的。

LOKI弯下腰去，把匕首捡起来塞在了Thor枕头下面。继而LOKI上了床，整个人趴在Thor身上，脸颊贴在Thor胸口，低声说：“好啦，我答应啦。”

——却不知道，究竟是说给了谁听。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki:一见Thor他妈的终身误啊！

Chapter Nine

第二天Loki醒来的时候感觉颈上冰冰凉凉，奇怪极了。他抬起手想摸摸自己的脖子，却居然听见了金属相撞的响动，也感受到了手腕上的凉意。这一惊非小，Loki赶忙撑起身子，竟然发现自己不知什么时候被被戴上了手铐脚镣，四条粗大的铁链隐在床下。伸手去摸，颈上果然也是锈迹斑斑的铁环。

一直生活在文明社会受过高等教育的Loki第一次见到这种阵势，加上Loki一直是个遵纪守法的好公民又对SM没什么兴趣，他沉浸在震惊中不能自拔了好一会儿，才开始破口大骂：“操！谁他妈把老子锁起来的！”

听见声音推门进来是Thor：“……我干的。”Loki见是Thor先是悄悄松了口气——连他自己都不知道自己松了口气。他看得出Thor对自己的深挚的爱情。他若是想伤害自己，早就可以这么做，但是他没有。

继而怒从心头起，Loki拧着脖子绿眼睛瞪得滴溜圆：“你发什么疯？你给我解开！你私闯民宅，你限制个人自由，你，你这是犯罪！”Thor摇摇头：“不，这是绑架，Laufeyson先生，这是绑架。”

“……为什么是我？”Loki疑惑起来，这个人他明知自己还有一个Beta弟弟和一个Omega妹妹，他们是父亲家中和母亲家中更受宠爱的孩子，而自己早已经济独立，与父母感情淡漠，为什么偏偏是自己？再者说了，Thor不是，不是喜欢自己吗？这又是唱哪一出？

一想到这个，Loki恢复了坚硬的神情：“你要多少，我给你。”又自嘲似的撇了撇嘴：“如果你想敲一笔大的，那你可能要失望了。我只是个教书的，并没有很多钱。”

失……失算了。从小到大，Thor确实做过不少打架斗殴杀人越货的事儿，却还没干过绑架勒索之类的下三滥，以至于他不记得绑架后面还有勒索这词儿。本来嘛，绑架可不就是为了勒索？

但Thor从没想过勒索洛基的父母，他只是想绑架Loki而已。如果说他想勒索什么的话，那就是Loki的依赖与眷恋。

于是Thor讪讪地，在Loki嫌弃又愤怒的注视下坐在了Loki床边：“我不要钱。”这实在是太丢脸了。也许Thor什么都缺，但他绝对不缺钱。

不图财，那就是图色了。Loki稍微冷静了一下，想起了两个人昨晚的对话。

于是Loki试探地扯了扯拷着自己的铁链以确认自己无法脱身：“这就是你想出来的办法？不得不说这真是烂极了。”Thor挠挠头：“实际上，这是你想出来的办法。”

？？？

“……我投降，我说实话。”看着Loki怒火熊熊的绿眼睛，Thor举起双手——短时间内他实在编不出合适的理由。Thor坐在床边，拿手背蹭了蹭Loki的脸颊：“从前我也追了你很久，那时你不像现在一样坏，”Loki又瞪了他一眼，躲开了他的手，Thor也不勉强，唇角勾起一个微笑，回忆着说：“那时你只有一点点坏。我去听你的课，你故意把我点起来问我乱七八糟的模型和数据，这个怎么算，那个又是什么意思，借以调侃我讽刺我，说我不认真听课，让我在墙角罚站……”

Loki垂下眼，心想那还真像是在自己会干的事——但那不是乱七八糟的模型和数据！至少不是乱七八糟的！

“很久吧，过了很久，某一天你突然接受了我。我觉得一定是丘比特听到了我的祈祷，用他的金箭射中了你的心。”

——听听，多么拙劣滥俗的修辞。洛基撇撇嘴，不再看Thor既温柔又怀念的神色。Thor留意到了洛基的小表情，那是他熟悉而又喜爱的一种表情，带着未曾历经沧桑的骄傲与天真。Thor微微笑了笑，为Loki对记忆里美好午后的一无所知而感到惋惜。

回忆的时候，Thor才发现LOKI并没有让他等很久，不过是六个月。但那种等待是望不到头的，Thor从不知道LOKI会不会答应他，哪一天答应他，正是这种未知勾得Thor心痒难耐——但LOKI不是故意的呀。

Thor有点委屈地想，那时候LOKI大概是完全没有把自己放在心上呢——比故意吊着他还令他挫败。

他知道LOKI下了课总被许多朝气蓬勃的男孩女孩团团围住——俊美年轻的面容，高挑修长的身材，冰雪聪明的头脑——这样一位学识渊博的讲师总是很受学生们的喜爱的，舌头尖酸一点也无伤大雅。但LOKI不喜欢师生恋，也不喜欢比自己小的Alpha或者Beta，对学生们的追求统统敬谢不敏。

所以Thor不是很担心，相反还很自豪——他心仪的Omega，当然是最优秀最受人喜爱的Omega。

他在教学楼前的悬铃木下等洛基摆脱包围圈——LOKI固然十分严厉，但却不失为一位有问必答的好老师——对于恋爱交往洛基还不肯松口，但Thor非要送他回家这件事总不好拒绝，渐渐也默认了。

九月底的天气还有些热，Thor仰头看着悬铃木手掌形的青绿树叶与垂下的毛绒绒的橄榄绿圆果。LOKI过了一会儿才从三楼下来，到二楼瞧了一眼楼下的Thor。Thor可不在意LOKI的面无表情，开心地冲他挥手。

LOKI乌黑的头发披在瘦削两肩，午后的熏风拂动着他的发梢掠过雪白面颊，更添几分凌乱飘逸之美——那令Thor无端地联想到一棵树，一朵云，一脉河流，是灵动轻盈的美丽，没有一丝一毫的古板凝滞。LOKI下巴微微抬起，倨傲得像是个中世纪的贵族公子，而两颗幽绿的眼珠如同价值连城的绿宝石，又使他的面容充满神秘而诱惑的魅力。Thor仰着头，以膜拜而赞叹的目光望向他，不由自主地想起为了见情人一面而在她阳台下面诉衷肠的痴心人。从前他是多么瞧不起这种愚蠢可笑的行为啊，可此时此地，Thor又多么希望LOKI能够向自己许下爱情的忠实的盟誓。

LOKI没有在二楼过多停留，他只是向下瞧了一眼，旋身下了楼梯。LOKI那天穿着白衬衫，为了板书方便挽起了一截袖子，露出的一双小臂在日光之下白得耀眼。他单手拿着教科书和讲义下了台阶，姿态是优雅乃至于潇洒的。

LOKI走近了些，抬眼细细看着Thor额头上的细小的，晶莹的汗珠。

年轻人，流着汗也是干净的。

Thor还没来得及说什么，LOKI倒未语先笑，露出一点点洁白的牙，是年轻人俊美俏皮的笑容。Thor听见他问：“很热吧？”Thor不明其意地点点头，LOKI轻声说：“那我们去吃冰激凌吧。”

一整个春天和夏天过去了，LOKI还从没约他做过什么事，倒是自己一直邀约被拒。Thor愣了一会儿，惊喜不已：“……LOKI？”LOKI带着与平时宁定从容神色背道而驰的一点儿局促与羞涩，把书挡在胸前顾左右而言他：“你喜欢什么味道的冰激凌？”

Thor快乐得几乎要发疯，只死死盯着LOKI看个没够。没有得到回答而只得到比初秋日光还炽热的目光注视的LOKI微微低了头，平日苍白的脸庞染上了幼嫩的淡粉。Thor悄悄觑了一眼LOKI的神色，舍不得多看又舍不得不看，心中觉得这一次脸红实在已经胜过了千言万语的表白与盟誓。

他伸出左手，去勾LOKI的右手。先是勾住了LOKI的小指，又一根一根，最终把LOKI的右手全部拢在手中。

LOKI任他施为，没有拒绝。

不需要成结或者标记，不需要戒指或者婚礼，Thor清楚，是了，LOKI是他的Omega了。

等你爱上我，我会把我们的故事，一一讲给你听。

“……你想什么呢？”Loki因被无视而感到不满——其实这样说并不很对，因为Thor一直在以一种极温情而热情的目光看着他，但Loki知道Thor看的并不是他，而是泯灭在时空洪流中的另一个自己。

Thor没有犹豫：“我在想你。”Loki闻言吁了口气，颇有一种签订战败合约的妥协。

“后来你怪我，说我不应该用那么纯情的方式追你，白白浪费了六个月时间，而那些时间明明是可以在一起的。”Loki听了在心里呸自己——真酸！人生那么长，六个月也要放在心上！

“那你该怎么办呢？”Loki还是忍不住好奇，LOKI会有什么好办法吗？爱情这种事，难道可以像期末考试一样速成吗？

Thor的目光落在Loki颈间腕上的铁环上，记忆回到某个阳光明媚的午后——

“你知道一种心理疾病，叫做斯德哥尔摩综合征吗？”LOKI抵着Thor的额头轻声问。Thor有些困惑，他只知道斯德哥尔摩是瑞典的首都。LOKI闭着眼睛，把知识普及做得像睡前童话：“……人是可以被驯养的。三四十年以前，在斯德哥尔摩发生了一起失败的银行抢劫案。歹徒挟持了四名人质，与警方僵持了130个小时之后放弃。但奇怪的是，人质们即使在被解救之后也对歹徒充满了好感与依赖。”

Thor开始好奇了：“那怎么会？”LOKI轻轻摇头，他有些困了，不太愿意睁开眼睛。LOKI低声喃喃：“人心本就是很奇怪的。根据研究，只要达成以下几个条件，就有很大概率形成斯德哥尔摩综合征——死亡威胁、信息封闭、无法脱逃、小恩小惠。”

LOKI又向Thor怀里窝了窝，找了个舒服的入眠姿势，声音已近乎梦呓：“130个小时……那是……不到六天。而我们却花了六个月……”

六个月啊……可那也没什么要紧呢。Thor吻了吻LOKI的额角。花六个月得到终生伴侣，岂不是太划算了吗？Thor又有点想笑，这些年过去，LOKI颠倒黑白的本事一点也不弱，明明是他不肯接受自己的追求，这时候又要埋怨自己太有耐心，害得他们损失了六个月的爱情——可Thor的耐心，本就是对LOKI的爱情。

可既然已经相爱了这么久，又何必可惜过去的时光呢？毕竟，他们还有六十年可以一起过呢。

Thor很乐意把时间花在LOKI身上。

只是没想到，他们的时间没有六十年，连六年也没有。

太短了……太短了啊。Thor柔和的神情出现了片刻的僵硬。LOKI的死是他终生不能抹除的痛楚，哪怕时至今日，面对着活生生的Loki也不能。Thor也知道这一点，所以才放弃了忍受。

Loki困惑地打量着Thor，他们在另一个时空，真的曾经相爱至此？连短短几个月都舍不得放手？Loki还没有经历过爱情，实在不能明白。而Thor他总是在走神，想念另一个自己。这种感觉还真的很奇怪，就好像Thor是他青梅竹马私订终身的情人，而他却因为什么意外忘记了这一切。

不对，这样想会令Loki感到愧疚的，辜负了一往情深的情人什么的。但Thor爱的是未来四五年的自己，不是更年少的，自己也确实没有任何关于Thor的记忆。

我没错。Loki这样想着理直气壮了一点，我有什么错呢？Thor不过是个凭空冒出来的追求者，难道他爱我，我就必须得爱他吗？

我不爱他。我不爱他的啊。的确Thor是个很优秀的Alpha，但优秀的Alpha那么多，不必非得是这个该死的撒旦。

“我说，你就不能换一个Omega吗？”Loki试图组织一场心平气和的谈话，“我不可能跟你在一起，因为你令我觉得很害怕。你还不明白吗？我不可能像一个亡命之徒一样冒着死亡的风险去爱一个人，那种情节只存在于小说里——不，小说都不会这么写的。”

“我很害怕，因为死掉的是我。我当然是个很棒的Omega，可是世界上又不是只有我一个Omega……如果你换一个Omega，他或者她又没有死过，也未必会重复我的命运，不管怎么看都是更好的选择，为什么非得是我呢？”

Thor玩味地笑了笑：“害怕？我亲爱的，这真是个好开始。”Thor干净利索地掏出手枪并将枪口按在Loki额上，那坚硬与冰凉撞得洛基生疼，“你当然可以选，假使你必定会死，你可以选一选，是现在就死，还是四年之后再死？”

呲着牙露出一个假笑，Thor俯下身亲昵地贴在Loki耳边，“亲爱的，你知道电影里都是假的吗？不只是一个小小的弹孔而已。只要我轻轻地勾一下手指扣动扳机，你这颗美丽的脑袋啊，就会开出一朵巨大的花，红色白色都有，血液脑浆横流……”

沉重冰凉的枪支与Alpha铁锈甜腥的信息素味道吓得Loki脸色煞白，喉咙里好像被硬塞了一大团丝绵沉甸甸湿答答地说不了话。Thor又凑近了些，伸出舌头舔了舔Loki的耳垂，Loki才反应过来似的猛地躲开Thor，铁链跟着Loki的动作叮啷作响：“这他妈的也叫爱情？”

“随便吧，”Thor被Loki眼中满是厌恶的神色刺痛了，但这痛绝不足以令他收手，“我管这叫爱情。我的爱情。而且，我劝你接受它。”Thor收回手枪在手上转了起来，“根据我们共同生活的记忆，我猜你想洗漱了，对吗？”

Loki又是气又是怕，这个人软硬兼施且油盐不进，自己在明他在暗，如何能斗得过？而就算退一万步讲，这样脾气暴烈心理变态的Alpha，又怎能托付终身？LOKI是脑子坏了还是眼睛瞎了，怎么会跟这么个恶魔结了婚？

Thor转身去卫生间用Loki的绿色牙杯接了水挤了牙膏，打算回卧室给Loki刷牙。

不是不难过的。Loki怎么可以亲口劝他换一个Omega来爱？怎么，自己沦落到了连Loki都拿这种话来劝他的地步？如果他做得到的话，又何必饮弹自尽呢？明明心里眼里，从前以后，就只有Loki这么一个人啊。

从前他对LOKI辜负太多，伤害太深，现在的每分每秒都是从上帝那里偷来的，Thor愿意把自己完完整整彻彻底底地奉给Loki。

Loki要也得要，不要也得要——

他已经失去LOKI一次，绝不能再失去第二次。

Thor离开卧室之后，Loki忽然看着手上拷着的铁具想，Thor他到底是怎么在一夜之间悄无声息地闯入自己家中，又在自己毫无察觉的情况下把自己拷在床上的呢？

而Loki第一眼看见回到卧室的Thor手中的牙杯与牙刷，他就明白Thor是真格儿的要实施绑架了。

Loki坚持认为床只能用来睡觉和做爱，于是他丢出了一颗重磅炸弹：“我要上厕所。”

听了这句话，Thor才发现自己混淆了囚禁和捆绑的概念。然而这时候如果给Loki解开镣铐，对自己的计划有极大的不良影响——无论怎么说，妥协的那个人都不应该是绑架者而应该是被绑架者吧！

“你在床上上厕所就行了，我给你收拾。”Thor挣扎着坚持凶恶绑匪的人设。Loki听Thor不肯，一股酸意直冲上天灵盖眼圈刷就红了：“你杀了我吧……”Loki自己可怜自己，怎么就落到了这一步，怎么就落到了被人拷在床上不能自理的地步？Loki越想越难过，又不肯在凶徒Thor面前落泪，使劲儿忍着眼泪，再开口时鼻音浓重：“我就是死，也不会在床上上厕所……”

Thor愁得眉头紧锁——堂堂黑道太子爷，犯罪团伙头把交椅，绑个Omega玩玩难道不是家常便饭吗？可他偏偏拿Loki一点办法都没有。但Loki倔起来可是要人命的，Thor不得不做出决定——让步，却仍然装出一副凶神恶煞的样子：“Laufeyson先生，我要给你看一样东西。”说完Thor转身出了卧室。

被拷在床上的Laufeyson先生开始想象所有能想象到的血腥场面，比如尸块，内脏，眼珠……但想象归想象，Loki活了二十多年实在没怎么见过血腥，最多就是身上细小的擦伤，生牛排的血丝之类。如果Thor拎着一块鲜血淋漓的肝啊肺的或者一颗神情狰狞的人头，Loki担心自己会当场失去意识并留下永久的心理阴影。

Thor气势汹汹地回来了，Loki睁开左眼，看见Thor手里握着一个奇形怪状的金属。Loki睁开右眼，确定Thor手里的玩意儿是自己家门上的把手。

“现在你看见了，”Thor又向Loki展示了另一只手里的钥匙——Loki的家门钥匙——从Loki衣服里搜出来的。这很容易，因为没人比Thor更清楚Loki会把钥匙放在哪里。“我掰断了内部的把手，你知道这是什么意思吗？”

Loki下意识咽了咽口水。那意思是，无论是出门还是进门，都需要钥匙来开门。

而钥匙，在Thor手里。

Thor拉开了阳台的玻璃门又打开了窗子一顿操作一气呵成，扬手把钥匙丢了出去：“好了，亲爱的Laufeyson先生，现在你是我的猎物了。别想跑掉，你跑不掉。”

Laufeyson先生目瞪口呆，过了一杯咖啡那么久才勉强发出声音来：“我以为你是想玩《电锯惊魂》，事实上你玩的是《荒野求生》吗？”Thor心情颇好地挑挑眉：“不，我没想跟你玩游戏。你为什么这么说？”

Loki为自己掬一捧同情泪。这真的是LOKI深爱的人吗？LOKI为什么会爱上这个无脑的Alpha？难道是因为他胸大？

但为了自己的生命安全，Loki强忍着锤爆Thor狗头的冲动解释：“现在出门需要钥匙，是不是？”Thor点头：“是。”

“但你他妈的把钥匙扔了！我只有那一把钥匙！”Loki忍无可忍地爆发了，“现在不是我逃不逃的问题，问题是我们两个都他妈的出不去！你以为我家是个超市吗？我告诉你，今天是周六，我本该出去买食材的！你懂这意味着什么吗？”

Thor蒙圈地问：“这意味着什么……？”Loki气得一拳锤在床上，带得铁链哗哗作响：“这意味着我家里他妈的现在连一片吐司一个鸡蛋都没有！说真的，你是汉尼拔吗？存心要吃了我吗？”

“ummmmmm……”Thor终于明白了事情的严重性，轻轻坐在床边垂下眼睛向Loki讨办法，眼神里是不自知的讨好：“那我们该怎么办？”Loki咬着后牙看着Thor，愚蠢地发现自己竟然没法冲着这只耷拉着耳朵摇尾巴的大金毛继续发脾气。Loki喘了口气：“把手机给我。我给楼下的Vjofn太太打电话，让她拿着备用钥匙来解救我们。”Thor摇摇头：“不行，你要是趁机报警或者求救怎么办？我现在还不想坐牢。”

这个Alpha的智商怎么这么不稳定呢？Loki气急败坏，该聪明的时候脑子跟被门夹了一样，不该聪明的时候反应贼快！

Thor轻松地站起来：“好啦，我会解决好这件事的。如果你承诺你乖乖听话，那么我会解开你的镣铐允许你自行洗漱，然后再把你重新铐起来。顺便我会代替你去采购，一定不会饿着你——布丁要什么味道的，橘子还是酸奶？或者试试蓝莓、芒果之类的？”Loki本来就没吃饭，忍不住咕咚咽了一大口口水，声音大得Thor都清晰地听见了他对布丁的渴望。Loki以为Thor会笑他，羞愤地红了脸。

但是他没有。Thor俯下身，忽略Loki的抗拒吻了吻Loki的额头，那神色像年轻父亲对幼小婴孩无条件而不求回报的宠溺：“好啦，你全都想要。”

于是Thor用Loki的手机给Vjofn太太打了电话，告诉她自己是Loki新交的男朋友（Loki气得只想捅死这个臭不要脸的Alpha），并以一种自嘲的语气解释了自己和Loki目前的状况，请这位步履蹒跚的老妇人神兵天降一下。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

次日清晨Thor宿醉未醒，LOKI醒得早一点，他没有睡懒觉的习惯。LOKI习惯性地伸了个懒腰，起床通风洗漱。但离上课还早，于是LOKI重新回了床上窝在Thor身侧，撑着头，手指尖轻轻刮过Thor的笔直英挺的鼻梁。

他的头发在晨光之下比金子还灿烂。

没有人可以停滞不前。他已经逃避了太久，连Thor也拿他毫无办法。过去的事，LOKI并不想全盘怪在Thor身上，那实在不公平。

过去的一年里，Fandral冒着被Thor崩了的风险劝过LOKI许多次，劝LOKI背着Thor悄悄解除标记，也承诺会帮助LOKI远走，并绝不向Thor透露LOKI的下落。

LOKI很信任Fandral，这种信任也许比对Thor的还要多。但最终LOKI没有听从Fandral，而选择又回到了Thor身边。

他不是不能离开，不是不敢离开，怀着孕还离家出走的LOKI没有什么不能或不敢。

LOKI只是爱他，舍不得离开他。否则，没有什么能够绊住LOKI。

Thor睁开眼便撞进那双爱意温柔的绿眼睛里，嗷地一声将LOKI压在身下，声音兴奋又激动：“原来你真的回来了？我还当我在做梦呢！我刚刚梦见我接你回家了！”Thor一把抱住了LOKI，彻底放飞了自我在LOKI身上乱摸乱蹭：“我好想你，我真的好想你……”

这一下天旋地转害得晨起的LOKI头晕目眩，揉了揉眼睛毫不犹豫踹了Thor一脚：“我回来足有一个半月了你这一个半月是在跟鬼过日子吗？”Thor含着笑把LOKI的一缕头发绕在手上低头亲了亲：“跟艳鬼。”

两人不可避免地又开始了缠绵的深吻，LOKI勾着Thor的颈滚在了床上，Thor的手一路掠过LOKI的小臂，顺着覆上LOKI的手，与之十指相扣。

“等等。”察觉到LOKI手上干干净净空无一物时，Thor抬起身，解开了项上的银搭扣。LOKI才发现Thor颈上一直挂着一枚指环吊坠，正是他们的婚戒。Thor取下了指环，握着LOKI左手吻了一下，轻声说：“嫁给我呀。”说着，将指环重新戴在了LOKI的无名指上。

“我早就知道，你一定会重新戴上它的。”Thor得意而笃定的神情令LOKI十分不愉——他凭什么早就知道？难道就凭自己是他的Omega？LOKI的表情不由自主地柔和下来，打量着无名指上显然被妥善保存的指环，心中却深感挫败：但自己还是如他所想，重新戴上了它，不是吗？

Thor以左手握住了洛基的左手按在心口：“你总算回来了。”Thor勉强扯起唇角露出大大的笑容，“我的忍耐，也是有限度的。你再不回来——”LOKI撇撇嘴：“你就怎样？”Thor把LOKI扯进怀里，在LOKI耳边呼着热气低声说：“我就磕头下跪，求你回来。”

这种LOKI早已听惯了的甜言蜜语并不能令他像两三年前的幼稚单纯未经情事的自己一样面红耳热，如今他看向那两枚产自意大利的对戒交相辉映，心中只觉得悲凉。

那一年初冬，他们飞去了意大利度蜜月，在珠宝店里慎而重之地选了又选，才定下了这两枚指环。若是仅用作装饰，Thor当然更喜欢枪黑色的那款，而LOKI则心仪白金色的。然而毕竟是用作盟誓的婚戒，于是最终选了温柔的玫瑰金色。

他会吗？他会磕头下跪求自己回来？

别他妈开玩笑了。

这个姿势令LOKI清楚看见了Thor耳后的一缕黑金交织的小辫子，鼻子忽然一酸，掩饰地捻起它，用辫梢轻轻扫过Thor的侧颊，佯笑道：“单凭这个锁住我吗？”

Thor是个奇怪的人。第一次之后，LOKI见到了Thor左胸纹着的巨大而花哨的蛇的全貌，那蛇是雄壮而狰狞的，并无蛇类的柔媚妖娆，而近乎于神话传说中的怪物——“Jǫrmungandr！”LOKI用手指试探地抚上好几公分长的毒牙，描画着弯曲的信子。

“你果然聪明。”Thor眯起眼睛夸赞LOKI。“为什么纹这个？”LOKI好奇起来，“Jǫrmungandr……那不是雷神的死敌吗？”Thor笑着揉了揉LOKI的发心：“我不怕，索性把它纹在身上。”

他不相信Jǫrmungandr能够伤害到他，无所顾忌地将它纹在身上。可他却相信Lovelock能够锁住所爱之人，两年多了也不肯散开这小辫子——对LOKI，Thor自认不肯轻忽。

LOKI解下了小皮筋，将黑色头发分离出来随手抛在垃圾桶里：“这头发都枯了，不好看了，我再给你一缕吧。”说着拿出枕头下面的匕首割断了耳后一缕头发，“这东西得还给我，你送了给我的。”得了Thor点头同意，LOKI笑着细细给Thor编起了辫子。而Thor余光瞧着LOKI手指翻飞地编辫子，好像几只白蝶儿在颈侧飞舞，却愣愣出起了神。

编完辫子的LOKI手一颤，说：“完了。”被扯疼了的Thor揉着脑壳问：“怎么了？”

LOKI从床上蹦起来冲到客厅储物柜下面开始扒拉，Thor不知道发生了什么，目瞪口呆看着LOKI掰了半片抑制剂和水吞了才反应过来，气急败坏地指着LOKI说：“你当我是死的吗？”LOKI一脸无辜地：“我不能无缘无故放学生鸽子，今天就一上午的课，上完药就失效了，然后我有四天……好不好好不好嘛。”

Thor脸色阴沉：“你连药都吃下去了还问我好不好？麻烦你尊重我一下！”LOKI使尽自以为风情万种而在Thor眼里十分小儿科的招数撒娇：“等我上完课，我身体力行地尊重你一下好不好嘛。”

Thor动心了，心说，好。

中午Thor气势汹汹地去接LOKI回家，没想到LOKI比他还气势汹汹，冷着一张脸甩上车门一言不发。Thor心想半片抑制剂也出不了什么大事，不能因为这个又开始毫无意义的冷战，毕竟先斩后奏，LOKI也是奏了的呀——于是毫不犹豫地开始顺毛：“吃什么？”

LOKI很给面子地不点也着了：“吃什么吃？气都气饱了！”

“我放着自己的Alpha不要吃抑制剂就为了来给这帮熊孩子上课，他们倒好，一点名还有十几个人没到，等他们到了二十分钟都过去了，这节课的内容又没讲完……”LOKI很少生这样的大气，估计是Omega本性不愿吃抑制剂导致的心情低落吧。Thor这样想着，握住了LOKI的手笑道：“把他们记下来，期末考试要他们好看。”

LOKI哼了一声，烦躁地扭头看向窗外。

红灯时，Thor正在头疼地想怎么哄LOKI开心，LOKI却突然面无表情地俯身过来，搂住Thor的脖子恶狠狠地吻上了Thor。Thor不甘示弱，反应奇快地用力揉了一把LOKI的屁股。绿灯亮时，LOKI飞红了脸坐回座位上，别开脸低低地喘息。

“一会儿怎么做？”Thor开始蠢蠢欲动。

LOKI撑着头，神情冷淡而严肃：“先口吧。”Thor忍不住“啊——？”了一声，“可是那样你就不许我亲你了……”LOKI拢了拢衣领，窗外的春天的风吹得LOKI有些冷：“我给你口。”

“……？”Thor不顾自己正在开车，惊讶地看向了面容沉静的LOKI，他的表情宛如在对着电脑上一堆枯燥的数据结论，可他却在跟自己谈绝对限制级的话题，“需要我重复一遍吗？Thor？我说，I want to give you a blowjob，需要我再换一种说法吗？看路！”

“不了不了。”Thor有点兴奋地转过头看路。以往LOKI对这种方式，既不太擅长也不很情愿，但Thor为此感到出奇的有趣。

“变态。”跪在地上的LOKI流着眼泪骂他，但Thor却更硬了。

Thor心想，那么，LOKI不情愿时自己觉得有趣，LOKI情愿了自己又兴奋不已——所以只要是LOKI自己就会饥渴难耐迫不及待？

还没想出个所以然，LOKI的手就伸了过来按上了Thor的裆部，另一只手还在托着腮看窗外风景。Thor哪里料到LOKI今天这么主动，当场就耐不住地低喘了一声。LOKI还不肯罢手，修长的手像机灵游鱼一般滑进了Thor的裤子，隔着一层内裤握住了Thor半勃的性器，极富技巧地上下套弄，手法时轻时重，还时不时把Thor的双丸握在手心里玩弄。

Thor舒服得浑身酥软，很快在LOKI手里完全硬了起来，看向LOKI的眼神像火辣辣还带着倒刺的舌头一样舔过LOKI所有裸露的肌肤：“你的手活儿什么时候这么棒了？”

LOKI转过头来，一点儿也看不出是个正在发情的Omega：“你搞搞清楚，你是跟男性Omega结了婚，你有的我都有——别看我，看路。”Thor依言看路，吞吞吐吐地说：“我不想射在内裤里。”LOKI停了手，反问：“你想射在哪里？”

Thor立刻绷紧了脑子里的弦死咬住没说“你生殖腔里”，LOKI温热的身子斜过来靠在Thor手臂上，捧着手机给导师发短信，一边哑着嗓子说：“好饿，想吃哥哥的精液。”

Thor脑子里的弦崩的一声断了。

LOKI说到做到，回了家就将Thor摁在床边，跪在了Thor双腿之间。LOKI弯腰含住了牛仔裤上的金属扣，用舌头解开了它，顺便掀开Thor的上衣，舔了两下Thor线条利落的腹肌。LOKI抬起眼，眼神引诱地勾住Thor的眼神，又沉默着用牙齿咬住金属滑件，故意放慢了速度，一格一格拉开了Thor的裤子拉链，又咬着内裤一角把Thor的大东西释放出来。

那东西弹出来，拍到了LOKI的脸，但LOKI不以为意。他用骨节分明的双手缓缓揉弄Thor的粗大的性器，还时不时低下头去呵一呵它，爱不释手似的——同是男性，LOKI非常清楚该怎么让Thor舒服。Thor倒是很久没有享受过这种服务了，喘息着问：“你的学生知道你用手帮我撸出来吗？Laufeyson老师？”LOKI并不在意，捧着Thor的性器亲了亲硕大的头部，仰起脸来轻轻笑了：“他们不知道的多着呢——比如……我还可以帮你舔出来。”

那双翠绿的眼睛因情欲而绿得更深了，既美且艳，迷得Thor神魂颠倒。

LOKI低下头去伸出舌头，来来回回把它仔仔细细完全舔湿，Thor看着洛基粉色的小舌在自己的性器上缠绵悱恻，呼吸急促起来，性器也微微跳了跳，一副急不可耐的馋样。

半点不急的LOKI矜持着不肯将头部完全含进口中，只是浅尝辄止地一小口一小口舔吻嘬吸，有滋有味地吮咂起来，好像小孩子在吃冰棒。Thor爽得闭上了眼睛，感觉LOKI好像又轻轻咬了一口。LOKI细细抚过Thor的沉甸甸的双丸，双手捧着它吻上了Thor性器的头部。

他在跟自己的性器接吻……

LOKI的唇离开了Thor性器的头部，不知是前液还是唾液拉出了几条淫靡的银丝。LOKI犹嫌不足，握着柱身塞进自己喉咙里——这种事他已经为Thor做过太多次，已经能够按捺住生理性的反胃，而故意做出吞咽的动作，以柔嫩的喉咙挤压Thor性器敏感的头部。

在Thor即将爆发的时候，LOKI却用舌尖紧紧抵住了铃口。不得释放的Thor怒吼起来，咆哮着一把将LOKI按在了床上，LOKI早已料到Thor会这样狂躁——天知道，LOKI很是享受Thor的失控与失态，尤其是猜测到Thor在自己看不到的地方有多么杀伐果断雷厉风行之后。

LOKI被Thor扔在床上还大笑不止，调侃道：“你的耐心哪儿去了？”说着却体贴地打开双脚，白皙修长且年轻有力的双腿游蛇一样缠上了Thor精壮的腰，腿间湿润的娇嫩雌穴如玫瑰初绽。

Thor骂了一句什么，盯着LOKI的蜜穴胸膛剧烈起伏着，粗野地用手指扒开了那小小的缝隙，揉捏着羞涩怕生的小唇。

LOKI仰起颈媚声媚气地呻吟了一声，喘息着笑骂道：“下流……”

被逼到极限的Thor仍然出乎意料地耐心，用一根手指进入了LOKI湿透了的雌穴，另一只手握着腰间LOKI的纤细脚腕，轻声说：“刚认识你的时候，我从不敢想这一天。那时候你干净，清纯，又高傲……当时我以为我这辈子只能用一个体位跟你做爱了。”

LOKI听了，撑起身子似笑非笑地：“现在呢？没想到我能这么放荡下贱吧……话说回来刚刚那个口活儿怎么样？还不错吧？”Thor啧了一声，专心致志地为LOKI做扩张，一边想着：“我带坏了一个上等人。”

不过LOKI倒未必会赞同这个说法——在床上还讲什么文明礼貌？情欲本就是最原始最下等的欲望，越粗野下流也越淋漓尽致。经过Thor长期的诱导与调教，LOKI接受并纵容Thor在床上的放肆。

——即使LOKI不是特别喜欢发情期，但他还是理智地接受了它。发情期总给LOKI这样一种感觉：他整个人，整副身子，存在着，都只为了身下那个隐秘的器官高潮受孕。

于是Thor摇摇头：“还差得远呢——我要射在你脸上，小婊子。”Thor俯下身又向LOKI雌穴里塞进一根手指，衔着LOKI的耳垂说：“我要你跟我一样下流，一样肮脏……你是我的专属娼妓。”

“Thor——”LOKI低唤了一声，故作天真地说：“你有时间吗？先生？我有一点小麻烦，好心的先生不会抛下我一个人吧？”

这样拿乔作态的洛基实在可爱，Thor大声亲了LOKI一口：“乐意效劳。”LOKI是那样渴求他，放下平日里所有的傲慢冷淡，像一个天真无邪嗷嗷待哺的婴孩。

Thor舔了舔唇，将LOKI的双腿并起屈在他胸前，这样一来LOKI的蜜穴直冲着天花板由着Thor观赏亵玩。LOKI春意盎然地歪头瞟Thor：“还不来吗？”

“你真香。”Thor深深吸了口气，“我都要醉了。”Thor沉下腰，将性器顶进LOKI紧得要人命的穴里，顿时感觉摸到了天堂的大门，粗喘着说，“你真好吃。”

“唔……痛……好痛……”LOKI却尖锐地抽了口气，小声哭了起来，用手背捂住了眼睛。Thor隐隐带着暴躁低头吻住了LOKI——他是真的很讨厌做爱时LOKI会疼得哭。

在性事上Thor一直还算体贴，表现之一就是，他更喜欢看LOKI爽哭，而不是因为别的什么原因流眼泪——比如疼痛。

是什么后遗症吗？Thor暗想，LOKI毕竟已经生过孩子了，没理由比从前还疼。

Thor用手抚弄LOKI半硬的性器，将他的双丸握在手心按揉，最后轻轻捻了捻LOKI最敏感的小珍珠。LOKI爽得弓起了腰，下体湿得溢出了少量爱液，终于吞下了Thor性器粗壮的头部。

“别担心，会舒服的，我保证过会儿你会爽得流眼泪——”Thor慢慢往里挺动，LOKI被泪水洗过的翠绿双眼信服地看着身上的Alpha，抬起手攀上Thor的背脊：“好……”又在Thor颈窝里乖顺地蹭了蹭，“你好硬……”

谁会不爱听自己Omega的夸赞呢？Thor笑了出来，故意说些下流话：“我要插你下面了，放荡的小东西，你会被我插得小穴汁水四溢，满口淫词浪语……”

LOKI被脏话刺激得绞紧了下体，很快明白过来Thor为什么要这样做，轻轻锤了锤Thor的胸口：“你真坏死了。”

很久没被这样彻底地征服过了，LOKI迷醉地搂着Thor的脖子，缠绵地舔吻他的侧颈，感受他因为兴奋极了而暴起的血管在自己舌尖突突跳动。他的Alpha在用力操他，操得他欲仙欲死意乱情迷——哦天，世界上有什么比得上这个？

LOKI在Thor身下从来坚持不了多久，在被数次狠撞敏感点后，LOKI的性器猛跳一下射了出来，浓浊的白液落在了Thor胸前。LOKI爽得眼前一片白光，手却哆嗦着去够抽纸。Thor被LOKI咬得死紧，强撑着狠动，又逼出了LOKI带着哭腔的细弱呻吟，几乎被操成了一滩温水。Thor握着LOKI的细腰死命往深里插，LOKI好不容易攥住了一张纸就被Thor操到了身体深处的腔口——那处已经足有两年没有被进犯过了，LOKI当场被生理眼泪呛住，边可怜地咳嗽着边发着抖拿纸擦拭Thor的胸口。

“不要紧的……好好被我操就行了……”Thor看LOKI的眼圈红得实在可怜，一双绿盈盈的眼朦胧着几乎要流下泪了。LOKI又是哭又是咳，上气不接下气地解释：“脏……”Thor心里一动——LOKI连他的液体都嫌脏，是怎么忍受自己从前射在他口中的呢？想到这个Thor更卖力地在LOKI腔口磨磨蹭蹭，直到LOKI抖得连纸都抓不住还不肯罢休。

这时候说的话，LOKI应该不会太激动吧……Thor犹豫了很久，还是压下身子，在LOKI耳边呼着热气低声问：“给我生个孩子，好吗？”意料不到的是，LOKI好像被操傻了一样毫不犹豫地回应：“啊……啊……好……我给你生孩子……生……好多孩子……”哭是哭咳是咳，LOKI仍然热情地配合着Thor的动作，急切地想要被灌溉被填满——为什么不呢，他是那样深爱这个Alpha，给自己的Alpha生孩子难道不是身为Omega的本职？

得了LOKI的首肯Thor还有什么不敢的，接着又是数十下深入。LOKI全然放弃了对自己身体的掌控权，任Thor如何胡闹也一概默许，雪色的一双脚架在Thor肩上一扬一扬的，像是新生的嫩笋。Thor攥住LOKI脚腕，伸出舌头舔上了LOKI柔软敏感的脚心，生生捅开了LOKI的生殖腔。

Thor咬住LOKI的侧颈，在LOKI腔内膨大成结，全部射在了LOKI内部。LOKI眼泪流得眼前一片模糊，又痛又爽地胡乱喘息着：“唔、唔……好满……好撑……”Thor舔去LOKI唇角来不及咽下的口水，将LOKI紧搂在怀里，等结消下去。

“过段时间……我得出去几天。”Thor轻声说。LOKI正沉浸在高潮余韵中，柔软又不可抗拒的睡意像泥沼样将他紧紧包裹着——猛然间听到Thor这么一句话，LOKI十分不满：“你闭嘴。”Thor安抚地用拇指蹭了蹭LOKI的后颈，声音依稀也是无奈的：“乖啦，很快就回来的。”

还在发情期就得知自己的Alpha要离开一段时间——这游戏体验真是太差劲了。LOKI恨恨地在Thor肩上大口咬了下去，含糊不清地控诉：“你就非得现在说吗？”

“如果我没有提前发情，是不是又要靠抑制剂撑过去？还是缓和剂？我有你，你是我的丈夫，为什么非要让我依靠药物度过发情期？你就从来没想过，不要离开我？”一大串质问与不满盘旋在心头，但LOKI累得只呢喃着吐出了最后一句“不要离开我”。

Thor嘶了一声，无言地把LOKI抱在胸前，轻轻咬着LOKI的耳廓，欲语还休的。LOKI想说：“你不会又硬了吧？不要——我下面难受，我好困——醒了再做——我又不会饿着你……”然而他只是微微张开了双唇，并没发出什么声音。

在Thor看来，LOKI这个样子简直就是在索吻。他忍不住抬起LOKI的下巴亲吻LOKI娇红的薄唇，舌头细细舔弄吮吸LOKI的柔韧的银舌头。LOKI闭着双眼给Thor亲，不主动也不拒绝，乖得像个性爱娃娃。过了好一会儿，Thor才边冲着LOKI耳内呼出热息边轻声说：“我想要个孩子……”

我想你怀上我的孩子，想看你的柔软与坚强，想看你挺着大肚子的可爱模样，想陪伴你度过近一年的孕期，想看你抱着小婴儿的温柔神色，想抚慰你，照顾你，爱你，想要我们血脉相连，拥有一个流着我们血液的孩子，我们的心头肉，眼中珠。

这种只知索取不知付出的Alpha本性真是无耻至极。LOKI大大咧咧趴在Thor臂膀上，沉默的时间久得令Thor以为自己要被拒绝了。而LOKI只是困得发不出声：“……那你慢慢想，我睡了。”

咦，不是拒绝？Thor揽着LOKI的腰摇来晃去：“我要嘛，我就是想要，给我生一个小宝宝好不好？”幼稚得像是小男孩在要糖吃。

LOKI被晃得睁开一只绿眼睛懒懒看向Thor热切的面容：“能怀上就生，看你有没有本事让我怀孕。”

对自己的能力Thor还是有自信的：“那你不能偷偷吃避孕药！”

——这简直是对自己人格的侮辱！LOKI跟被踩了尾巴的猫一样精神起来炸起了毛：“避孕药是什么好玩意我还要偷着吃？哪次不是你喂我的？Thor·Odinson，你很精神是吗？来，你继续做！怀不上都是你的错！我今天不榨干你不算完！”

LOKI又生气又委屈，哪里还肯配合，索性自顾自地睡着了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor：白天想，夜里哭，做梦都想……

Chapter Eleven

“你就非得跟我一起睡吗？”Loki问出来这句话的时候自觉底气不足——他一个人住一室一厅的房子，没有客房也没有沙发，Thor不睡床就只能睡地板——

你见过睡地板的绑匪吗？未免太文明礼貌温文尔雅了吧？

何况Thor没当绑匪的时候，也是不睡地板的——当年他装出一副身娇体弱的样子在LOKI家里赖了半个月，LOKI也干不出让伤员睡地板这种事儿，说好了一人一边互不侵犯，直到有一天LOKI醒来发现Thor把自己抱了个满怀才幡然悔悟当机立断把Thor扫地出门。

于是Thor一脸受伤地说：“你原来都许我睡床的……”Loki赶紧打断他：“现在不是原来！”结果Thor记起了自己的横蛮霸道的绑匪人设：“可是我是个绑匪啊？我不，我就要睡床！”Loki一怔——耶？他们争论的点好像不一样耶？

“那你睡床，我睡地板，这样总可以了吧？”

装，你继续装！Thor眯了眯眼睛识破了Loki的文字游戏：“床挺大的，可以睡两个人。”

——顶多是可以躺两个人吧。而对于两个身高近两米的成年男性来说，这张床实在有些逼仄。Thor和LOKI是怎么买到合适的床的呢？他们会不会挑了很久？

可我又为什么要操心他们的床？Loki无奈地暴躁着地看向天花板，上次强制发情睡在一起还情有可原，自己怎么可能在清醒的状态下跟一个形同陌路的绑匪同榻而眠？太自来熟了吧？

说起来，这是他Loki有生以来第二次跟人躺在同一张床上睡觉——第一次居然也贡献给了Thor。自Loki有记忆以来，在父母还未离异之前，都是自己睡的。后来上了寄宿学校，更不可能跟别人分享一张并不宽敞的单人床。成年之后Loki也并未有过一夜情或者男女朋友，一方面是因为清心寡欲，另一方面是因为眼高于顶。

Loki努力忽略搭在自己腰间的Thor的强壮温热的手臂——谁叫他自己独自生活惯了，连家里的被子都只有一床呢？不懂得未雨绸缪有备无患就是会落得这种下场——这种不得不跟一个来路不明的Alpha共用同一个被窝最终导致严重失眠的下场。又忍不住在心里暗骂Thor——当绑匪就当绑匪好了，做出来这副样子是想让谁睡不着觉？

左手被拷了一整天，即使没有吊起来，Loki还是感到麻木与酸痛。幸亏好说歹说令Thor解除了颈环，否则可真是太恶趣味了。Loki动了动手臂，尝试在非常有限的范围内变换一个更舒服一点的姿势。这一动立刻带起了铁链哗啦啦的响声，惊动了呼吸绵长即将入睡的Thor。他下意识紧了紧手臂环抱着Loki的细腰，下巴搁在Loki肩上，很自然地冲着Loki侧颈呼出热气，烫得Loki无法控制地抖了一下。

“要听故事才能睡着吗？”Thor意识模糊，声音也困在喉咙里，是一种熟稔的亲热，“好啦——每天黄昏，青年渔夫出海去，把渔网洒下水——”Thor甚至像哄孩子一样的轻轻拍了拍Loki的腰侧。

到底是有多幼稚娇气啊那个自己！有Alpha照顾爱护了不起啊？Loki羞得脸都热了，禁不住把脸向枕头里埋了埋以示羞愧。“要听故事才能睡着”是哪个惯出来的毛病，自己从三岁就不要听故事了好吗！

“……但是网里并没有鱼，也没有怪物或什么可怕的东西，只有一条睡得正酣的小美人鱼躺在网底……呼……我的小美人鱼……”

这是玩过什么奇怪的角色扮演吗……Loki听着听着居然困了，迷迷糊糊进入梦乡之前还想：“我究竟是怎么做到的？我竟然跟这个Alpha睡了整整四年吗？”

此时的Loki经历还少，年纪尚轻，对所谓的未来并无憧憬与希冀，更不懂得与心爱之人同床共枕的美好。

而半夜被Thor弄醒的时候Loki暴躁得想砸东西了——Loki从不是个脾气很好的人，加上前段时间压力太大导致的睡眠障碍，一整个白天又是强烈精神刺激，好不容易睡个觉还被吵醒——Loki简直要不顾绑匪和人质的设定做出什么不文明礼貌的事来，如果手上的铁链够长，Loki不介意将其在Thor脖子上绕一绕然后再紧一紧……

……说起来为什么镣铐被解开了？

始作俑者Thor粗喘着紧抱住了还没反应过来愣愣瞧着自己被解放了的双手的Loki，那感觉坏极了——就像被一条力量数倍于自己而饥饿难耐的巨蟒缠得死紧一样。偏偏Thor边哭边吮Loki侧颈，以至于才被从梦境里拽出来的Loki产生了一种要被吃掉的错觉。

为了不以碎尸的形式上社会版的新闻头条，Loki的大脑紧急唤起沉睡的神经与肌肉开始努力挣扎。

沉浸在自己世界里的Alpha没察觉怀中Omega的恐惧与惊慌，体力的悬殊更使他完全忽略了怀中Omega的反抗。他只是从上到下地，狂乱地抚摸洛基的身体，低声喃喃：“是你……我的Loki……我终于又能梦见你了……”

虽然不喜欢被这样抚摸，但Loki心想他还是省省吧。Thor再疯，也不可能会伤害他梦里的自己。

Thor一声一声地叫Loki的名字，从热烈的爱欲到凄切的追忆，好像永远也叫不够一样，听得Loki心脏都颤栗起来——他将自己的名字含在唇齿之间，嚼出绵甜的滋味，希冀着以此得到菲薄的安慰。

他的手向下抱住了Loki的腰，不带任何猥亵或下流意味地，将脸颊贴在Loki胸口，像个迷了路又终于找到母亲的幼儿。那样的纯真的依恋令Loki手足无措，心头涌上不明来处的怜惜——Thor再一次把事情控制在了自己反感而又无法拒绝的程度。Thor轻声问：“为什么这么久不来看我？”

Loki手里顺着Thor的半长的金色头发，鬼使神差地回答：“我不是正在你身边吗？”Thor恍然大悟一般抬头绽出一个在黑暗里都嫌刺眼的笑容：“是啊，是啊，我锁住了你，你跑不了了！”Loki气不打一处来正要踹开Thor，Thor又黏上来撒娇：“我好饿，Loki，你走之后我总是饿……”

这二者有什么必然关系吗？

“饿了为什么不吃东西？”Loki止不住好奇，心中充满了窥探他人亲密关系的羞耻与刺激——可那不是别人，是他自己的伴侣——某种程度上吧。Loki不能否认，他无法明白Thor的深情，理解不了是什么能够令一个Alpha放弃自己的生命。Alpha本就是强悍而坚忍的性别，很难想象他们会做出这样软弱而不理智的举动。Loki控制不住自己袖手旁观的猎奇心理——那一年，他是怎么过的呢？

Thor闭着眼亲昵地蹭Loki的颈窝，胡茬蹭得Loki直躲，而他说出来的话又颠三倒四的：“我吃下去，吐出来，吃下去，吐出来……喉咙好痛……什么都吐不出来，胃液，胆汁，最后是血……好多好多血。”Thor歪着头笑，“那时候我想你不在太好了，不然你会担心也会害怕。”

担心是一定的，但，会害怕吗？恐怕只是会怕失去他吧？可若不是Thor先失去了自己，又怎么会悲惨到这个地步？Loki可没经历过这样惊心动魄的感情，听得心脏狂跳呼吸紊乱，却忍不住小心翼翼地揣想LOKI的心。

“我的腿被扯断了……我的胸口裂开了……我好疼，好疼啊……我疼死了……”Thor把头埋在Loki胸口呜呜哭着，声音模模糊糊的。

怎么会这样呢……Alpha不都是流血不流泪的吗？LOKI不可能爱上一个哭包的，是什么把Thor变成了这副样子？抱着怀里哭得跟个小孩子似的的金发壮汉，Loki胸口又酸又热，他可从没被人这样全心信任地依赖过，竟感觉被Thor激发出了属于Omega天性的……母爱？

哦去他妈的母爱！

Thor吻着Loki的额头，拉起Loki的手按在心口：“好疼，给我揉揉……甜心，你一揉就不疼了……我吃了那么多药，还是你最好……”

心因性的呕吐与身体疼痛。

也许，也许Thor千错万错，可他的爱没有错啊。

“不疼了好不好？”Loki万般无奈地放柔了语气，不忍打碎Thor的美梦，“好好吃东西，好好活着，早点忘了我。”

Thor听了，双眼又涌出泪来。那样丰沛的眼泪立刻打湿了Thor枕着的叠起的衣物：“天要亮了，是不是？你又要走，是不是？”Thor弓着背，努力做出一副温顺至极的样子来歪着头蹭着Loki的手心，像一只讨好卖乖的大金毛：“你不要走，不要走，我什么都肯做，什么都舍得……”

见Loki哑然无话，Thor自然以为他不得不走——如果可以留下，LOKI怎么舍得离开自己呢。“为什么天总会亮？”Thor攥住Loki的手腕不肯放手，力气大得令Loki疼得几乎叫出声来，“混蛋太阳！混蛋太阳！”他失却了所有的理智与体面，恶毒地咒骂着无辜的恒星，“我不要太阳升起来……我愿意的，我愿意永远生活在黑暗里，我愿意把我的另一只眼睛挖出来——如果我瞎了你还会爱我吗？”

Loki虽则震惊不已，然而肾上腺素的激增令他逼着自己想对策。为了令已经明显失控的Thor平静下来，Loki尽他所能地站在Thor死去情人LOKI的立场安慰他：“Thor，太阳总会照耀万物，亡者从不能返回人间。你我已经没有什么故事可讲，早点开始新生活才是正途。”

他该说什么？这样苍白客套的建议与安慰真能起到什么作用吗？难道在LOKI死去之后，Thor不曾听过许多类似的话？如果有用的话，Thor还会在这里吗？

他又能说什么？如果LOKI真的那样爱他，难道会希望Thor生不如死，或者希望Thor去死吗？Loki不喜欢Thor这样哭，可他既不能把LOKI还给他，又不能以身饲虎，他的“不喜欢”又有何意义，难道还能不许Thor哀悼他心爱的Omega了吗。

这样正确而冰冷的话听傻了Thor，哭得眼睛发直，还在愣愣地流眼泪，一言不发地看着Loki。Loki大气不敢出——他能看得开吗？如果他能够看开一点，是不是就能放了自己呢？

一别两宽，各自生欢。

毕竟，这样一来两个人都不必死了不是吗？哪个正常人不会这么选？有什么必要为一份虚无缥缈的爱情赔上永不再来的生命呢？

——可惜Thor不是正常人。

Thor爱LOKI，那样疯狂而绝望的爱，足以毁掉他的一生，或者说，已经断送了他的生命——但Thor并未因此感到后悔。

“你打我吧！打死我吧！”Thor浑身剧烈地发着抖，倏地从充作枕头的衣物下拿出他的手枪，攥着Loki的手摁在枪柄上，枪口抵上了自己的胸膛。“我有枪，这儿，你一枪崩了我吧！”Thor大哭起来：“我不要忍了，我太痛苦了！我也是个人啊！你可怜可怜我，带我走，好不好？”

“让我死吧，”Thor脸上满是泪痕，却痴痴地笑着，另一只手抚摸着Loki光洁白皙的脸颊，“那样，我们就能永远永远，不分开了。”声音轻柔得，像是在编织一个童话梦想。

Loki彻底没了办法，用力掰开Thor握着枪的手指，将枪“咣”的一声远远丢在了地板上。Loki强硬地将Thor的脑袋按在胸前，一手抚着Thor的后颈一手搂着Thor的背脊，语气低柔如同哄劝幼儿：“别哭，别哭……我没走，我不走。我向你保证，明天醒来，我还在你身边……”

“你的手还是这样凉，跟真的一样。真好。”Thor乖顺地闭上眼睛，眼泪仍然止不住地往下流，“你又骗我。你别再骗我了。……骗我久一点，也好……”

哪里来的“又”字？Loki有点心虚，又拍又抱又赌咒发誓说自己绝对不走。而Thor被Loki抱着才稍稍安心了些，又因为哭了半天眼睛发涩，听Loki这样保证才搂着Loki再次睡去。

自己能够怎么办呢？难道还真能开枪杀人吗？他毕竟是LOKI深爱的人，即使LOKI因他而死……他，他也已经付出了代价，受到了惩罚。

这一来，并未经历过爱情之苦的Loki竟也在暗夜之中愁肠百结、难以入睡。Loki轻轻捂住Thor的流了太多泪的眼睛，那温度几乎要灼伤Loki的掌心。

明天一早眼睛会肿的……

过了一会儿，Loki手臂双腿都累得发麻了，才感觉怀中渐沉，轻声唤道：“Thor？Thor？”而Thor没有应答，他确实已经太累，也太久没有过一夜安眠——沉浸在自己Omega醉人的信息素里，Thor睡得格外沉。

Loki身上的铁链早已在入睡后被Thor全部解开，他也知道Thor把新配的家门钥匙放在了哪里，他现在就可以走，可以带上手机信用卡和现金一走了之，去Thor永远找不到的地方。又或者，他甚至可以把Thor拷在床上锁在家里，然后向警察告发这个亡命之徒，一劳永逸地解决问题。

但Loki不想这么做。

一旦这么做了，Thor会疼死的。

Loki愚蠢地发现自己不敢也不忍想象Thor明早醒来见不到自己的局面——连这个念头都不愿动一动。

再……再者说了，自己可是发了誓不走的。

Loki想得头疼也没想出来该怎么办。最后Loki轻轻掰开Thor的手，托着他的脑袋和背脊将他放在床上，给他盖上了那层薄薄的被子。

做完这一切之后Loki拢了拢刚刚挣开了一颗扣子的睡衣，后知后觉地想起这好像是对待小婴儿的温柔。

……在另一个时空，他们大概是没有孩子的。如果有孩子，即使LOKI死了，Thor又怎么能这样不负责任地丢下孩子随LOKI而去。他总得把孩子抚养长大才是。

可是，为什么呢？一对浓情蜜意又身体健康的Alpha和Omega，为什么在一起了近四年都没有孩子？

但这疑惑仅仅一闪即逝，Loki连自己的Alpha都没有，一心想着如何脱困，实在没有心思考虑孩子的事。

Loki下了床，去厨房打开了小冰箱，上层满满当当的是Thor给他买的各种口味的布丁。

——哦，除了鸡蛋口味的。Loki向来嫌弃那个味道奇怪。

Loki的鼻子忽然酸了酸。活到二十五岁了，还是第一次有人这样宠他爱他，待他如珍如宝。

小时候家里的经济状况也并不紧张，只是父母总觉得小Loki对甜食的喜爱是幼稚而多余的——而且还会增加蛀牙的风险，即使他每天都有好好刷牙。

可这人偏偏又是个撒旦、灾星、大杀神。

就着冰箱暖黄的小灯，Loki一手握着一个布丁回了卧室。布丁在冰箱放了一天，不过一分钟就凉得Loki受不住了。他放下布丁，坐在床边用双手虚拢着Thor的眼睛。

千万别肿起来呀……Loki想，他宁愿看Thor蛮不讲理凶神恶煞的样子，也不愿看他伏低做小哀痛欲绝的样子。

Thor的长睫毛撩得Loki手心微痒，令Loki不由自主而心猿意马地想起他泛着大海蓝意的双眼。

其实他的眼睛很漂亮。Loki默默地想，漂亮得……像难以自拔的漩涡。

那么，什么叫“另一只眼睛”？他会在未来失去他的一只眼睛吗？

他还问，如果瞎了还会不会爱他——所以说，LOKI也不知道Thor失去了一只眼睛？那么究竟是什么意外导致他失去了这只眼睛呢？而看Thor的意思，竟并不为此感到可惜。

Loki不愿想LOKI与Thor经历了什么惨烈的故事。他深深叹了口气，把布丁放回冰箱里，把手枪捡起来塞在枕头下，上床躺在了Thor身边——不能跑，至少不是现在。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

LOKI后悔说那句话了。他该知道，自己的丈夫，Thor，实在是个非常实心眼的Alpha，从不知道什么叫偷懒耍滑——在LOKI睡着之后，Thor仍然相当卖力地做他想做的事。

于是LOKI在徒劳的泣哭与讨饶中被操晕又操醒，来回两次，以失禁告终。

在发情期的第一天就被折磨到这种地步，LOKI是别想在接下来的几天里拿到一丁点儿主动权了。LOKI蜷着腿，软着手臂努力用被子盖住自己赤裸的，满是Thor留下的痕迹的身体，羞得无地自容：“我马上就用抑制剂……你快走吧，我可不要再见你。”

而Thor充耳不闻，低着头对LOKI又嗅又吻。伴侣的信息素味道永远是最好闻的，即使现在房间好像一个被轰炸过的陈年酒窖。

LOKI近乎柔弱地抱着Thor的脑袋，整副身子好像飘在云里。

真好。有什么不好呢？相爱的Alpha和Omega在一起，原本就是世界上最美好的事。

可自己明明什么都有了，却为什么感觉，好像什么都没有？

Thor把他灌得很满，小腹涨得有些难受。LOKI试过了，但还是夹不住Thor的液体，只能任它们不知廉耻地从自己内部流出来。

“我抱你去洗洗？”Thor轻声问。LOKI迷迷糊糊地拒绝：“不要了……太累了……”Thor又亲了亲LOKI的额发，柔声说：“那我帮你擦一下。”

说着，Thor下了床，用温水浸湿了毛巾，回来给LOKI做清洁。

依稀记得从前，他们第一次交付给彼此的那夜。LOKI又痛又累，双腿灌了铅一样的沉，却坚持要去清洗。Thor将他抱去浴室，多少带着茧的大手细细地抚过他的布满情爱痕迹的身体，仿佛另一次更为温和而深情的情事。LOKI双腿发软，几乎支撑不起身子，雌穴中不断流出乳白色的液体，也许还带着缕缕处子的鲜艳的落红——那类似失禁的感觉令LOKI羞耻极了。

Thor没有说话，细致的清洗过程中他一直沉默着，时不时奉上几个轻吻。而LOKI喜欢Thor这样体贴的沉默，也实在累得不愿开口了。Thor一路向下，做过了大腿内侧的清洁之后，犹豫了一会儿还是用手指撑开了LOKI的被使用到红肿的雌穴，让里面的液体流出来。

他没有射进LOKI子宫里。

LOKI的身体敏感得很，哆嗦着发出了轻声哀鸣，Thor立即俯下身安慰地亲吻LOKI的眉心，同时释放出信息素安抚自己受了惊吓的Omega，低声说：“不做了，乖，我们不做了。”

“哼……收一收你的信息素，现在房子里跟杀人现场似的。”LOKI抽了抽鼻子，小声抱怨着，这才肯搂住这个罪魁祸首的颈项，还没洗完就睡了过去——好不容易有人宠了，LOKI乐得偷个懒耍个赖。

“还好LOKI提前发情了。”Thor轻轻擦过LOKI的被自己掐得青紫的大腿根部，想。否则到了四月底，自己该怎么办呢？他不能以Omega的发情期为借口缺席，又实在舍不下LOKI一个人度过发情期。

从前他可没经历过这种麻烦。在LOKI之前，Thor从未标记过任何一个Omega，跟谁上床都是随便玩玩，玩过了就抛之脑后，有什么义务要照顾炮友的发情期？一连七天都必须待在同一个人身边并与之进行无数次的性活动，Thor想想都觉得乏味至极。

——还得保证这个Omega一定一定不能怀孕。Thor讨厌莫名其妙来的孩子，那几乎等同于莫名其妙的一大堆责任和义务。

但说到LOKI，那就不一样了。Thor望着LOKI的无邪得孩子一样的睡容忍不住轻轻弯起了唇角。跟LOKI在一起，Thor不必烦恼，不必算计，不必担忧，所有的，只是贴心贴肺的温暖。

他们分开时，两个人都是残缺的。只有在一起，才合成完整的一个。一个家。

因而，LOKI带给Thor的所有纠缠，他的好恶与脾性，他的发情期，他们未来会有的孩子们，在Thor看来，都是甜蜜的甘愿。

Thor无声地躺在了LOKI身边，握起了LOKI的手按在心口上。他从来不敢告诉洛基，也从来不敢回忆，在他们最初的最初，自己是存了一分散漫之心的——

LOKI再与众不同，再美艳孤高，也不过是个Omega，不过，是自己的Omega。他能怎么样？他敢怎么样？闹了脾气耍了性子，最终还不是要回到自己身边来？

而没有孩子的婚姻，终究只不过是场过分认真的爱情游戏。

于是，LOKI为他的倔强，Thor为他的散漫，付出了惨痛无比的代价。对彼此的进攻与防守，争强与好胜，都沦为双双惨败，谁都没赢。

接下来的发情期里，LOKI在Thor怀里酥软了一次又一次，不知漫无边际的情欲何时才是尽头。

……又何必要什么尽头。

LOKI像一叶随波逐流的小舟，而Thor，是翻涌的海浪，也是他停泊的岸。

四月底的一个周末Thor果然拎着小行李箱走了。LOKI无趣地收拾着Thor的衣服，一件一件洗净晾干，叠好放在衣柜里面。

他并非像许多Omega一样，依赖Alpha到了离不开的地步，也并非思念Thor到无法忍受仅有这几天的离别——他们早就过了如胶似漆的热恋期了。唯一可庆幸的是自己的发情期提前了，否则他会推掉他所谓的“公事”来照顾自己吗？

不能想，不能问，LOKI从不愿意逼迫Thor。假设毫无意义，更何况，逼迫出来的真话LOKI不愿听。

只是，只是——每一次Thor不明目的的离开都令LOKI清晰地意识到他们是，并且永远都会是两个世界的人。

就如同Thor频繁失踪的衣物，球鞋缝隙里的暗红，与前挡风玻璃时不时出现的放射性裂纹，都像尖刀般一次一次刺进LOKI全无防备的胸口，提醒着，强调着，昭示着，他的看似无瑕的幸福之下，是黑色的暗涌。

如果这种病态的关系存在于任何一对情侣之间，都是差强人意而无可厚非的。但他们早已不再是情侣了，他们是有过承诺与誓言的终生伴侣。

改变不了的，再苦恼又有什么用呢？LOKI收好了衣物，无可奈何地想，一定是太闲了，明天去上课就不会胡思乱想了。

第二天LOKI起了个大早，西装革履背着包去上班，出了地铁站还没走到校门口就被一辆黑色豪车挡了道。

LOKI怔了两秒，十分想跑。

还没来得及跑，同样西装革履的司机下车，向LOKI微鞠一躬，为他拉开了后车厢的车门。Thor的社会关系乱得一塌糊涂——乱得LOKI一向认为要是Thor哪天死了，单是排查社会关系都会耗费大量警力——每次提起也语焉不详，不大愿意LOKI知道太多的样子。

以至于LOKI不知来者是友是敌，立在原地不知所措。LOKI下意识地弯腰向车里望去，里面坐着一位正襟危坐须发银白的老人，右眼戴着黑洞洞的眼罩，见LOKI纹丝不动，他也并未转过头来看LOKI一眼，仿佛LOKI并不值得这个动作，而只是开口命令道：“上来。”气势凌厉而威严。

LOKI向来吃软不吃硬，料他也不敢光天化日把自己绑走，于是毫不犹豫直起身子顶了回去：“我还有事，老先生，恕我不能从命。”

“你给我上来！”车上的老人显然很少受到这样的顶撞，不由得动了怒，而LOKI翻了个白眼，压着脾气说：“老先生，你我素不相识，您不能命令我，也不能浪费我的时间。”LOKI正扭头要走，却又听到老人暴怒的声音：“Thor——”LOKI全身肌肉都绷紧起来，轻声问：“什么？”

“他是我的儿子。”老人喘了口气，却仍然并未真的看向LOKI。LOKI抬头望天——哦，他就是Thor的父亲，黑帮大佬Odin。您这样恐怕是看不见我的。LOKI无奈地钻进车里，规规矩矩双膝并齐坐在了老人身侧。

从Thor与Fandral、Sif等人的日常相处中，LOKI感觉得到他们的组织活动诡秘等级森严，一旦举动逾矩必定严惩不贷。LOKI可不相信Odin会顾念什么父子之情——毕竟连Thor都并不顾念这个——也不愿意给Thor添麻烦。

所以现在他妈的该说点什么？

还没等LOKI组织好开场白，Odin深吸了口气，嗅到了LOKI的信息素味道，再一次确定这就是Thor的Omega。而这种行为令身为Omega的LOKI本能地感到紧张，即使年老，Odin仍然是个强大而相当具有权势的Alpha。

Odin沉声道：“你跟我儿子在一起三年了！居然到现在，你都没给我儿子生孩子！整整三年！哪怕一个女孩！不能生就滚！”Odin可不像Thor一样顾及LOKI的感受与情绪，咆哮着责问LOKI为什么没下蛋。

这个追责可太直接了，以至于在忆起惨痛的过往之前，LOKI觉得有点头晕，每次事情发展超出他的理解范围之后他都会有点头晕。LOKI做梦也没想到他第一次见到自己的father-in-law就要谈论这样的问题。

其次是槽点太多不知道该从哪里开始。这台词太dramtic，肥皂剧都不这么拍了——生不生孩子他Odin管得着吗？那不是他们两个的事吗？从前Thor对孩子的事一点儿也不上心，态度一直是无可无不可的，还动辄亲自喂他吃避孕药。而他跟Thor在一起哪有三年？真正在一起的时间满打满算只有不到九个月，哪里来的时间生一堆孩子？

何况自己并非没有为Thor生过孩子。

这一笔烂账令LOKI又气又痛，掐疼了手心来提醒自己不能放纵自己能气死人的银舌头，却仍然生硬地回复：“您该跟您儿子谈谈，而不是我。毕竟他不肯要孩子，我也没有办法呢——如果您问过您儿子，他一定会告诉您，我只是个没主见又听话的Omega。”

LOKI几乎是撞开了车门，在呼吸到新鲜空气的瞬间终于无法自控，狠狠甩上了车门并在心里怒骂：“下该死的地狱去吧！”

去办公室的路上LOKI不停地深呼吸力图把眼泪收回去，可他真想大哭一场。没想到事隔许久，还是那么痛，那么痛，痛得他几乎窒息。

而Odin的出现，仿佛为LOKI展现了Thor的另一面。Thor一向是不肯LOKI对他其他的身份了解太多的，如果LOKI再迟钝愚笨一些，几乎会以为Thor唯一的身份就是自己的好丈夫，而非谁的儿子，谁的朋友，与谁的上司与下属。

对Thor少得可怜的一点儿了解，也都仅止于Thor遮遮掩掩的只言片语。

“妈妈很早就去世了……我没有她的照片，也不记得她长什么样子。Fandral的妈妈说我长得并不像她，除了眼睛的颜色。所以我想她也有双蓝眼睛吧……也没有别的兄弟姐妹，她只生了我一个。我爸……跟个上司差不多，我十几岁才在某一天突然明白过来我也有个爸爸，才明白这些年是谁雇了保姆司机和家庭教师照顾我。随便吧，反正他只有我一个儿子，我也只有这么一个爸爸，好吧歹吧，他总不能害我，我也不能害他。”

那时LOKI才明白过来，原来他和Thor是一样的可怜孩子，一样在圣诞节万家灯火的团圆与喜悦里，被排斥于孤独冷寂之中的异类。别人都有家有父母，只有他们是孤零零的一个人。

因为对Thor的过往感同身受，LOKI才那样疼爱Thor，这样的疼爱已经远超出了一个Omega对Alpha该当怀有的爱慕，而更类乎对小男孩的包容与宠溺——十几年前，那两个孤独无依的小男孩。毫无疑问，Thor是个强大优秀的Alpha，甚至施施然凌驾于法律之上。但在LOKI心里，Thor只是他心爱的丈夫，幼弱的孩子。

曾经LOKI恨不得把Thor曾缺失的都补偿给他，也补偿给自己——不是没有幻想过，在不可告人的梦境里与意乱情迷的高潮中，LOKI希望能为Thor生一大堆孩子，那样，Thor就会得到许多许多爱和温暖——

时至今日，LOKI不知道自己还有没有勇气这样做。

——但若是Thor逼迫自己这样做，LOKI也没有理由拒绝。

LOKI又深吸了一口气——这件事与Thor无关，自己的举动与回应也并未不得体。若是Thor在，一定会因自己被无礼冒犯而做出更激烈的反应，Odin专门避开Thor来找自己本身就证明了这一点。LOKI猜都猜得出来，这些年Thor和Odin都只是面子功夫，老谋深算的Odin与年轻力壮的Thor，谁都不想正面起冲突。

手机上有Thor发来的新的未读信息，LOKI含着泪点开了它，十几条消息立刻蹦了出来：

“南美的天气实在是太热了，我竟然开始可笑地想念起伦敦的雨天。”

“上次我喝醉了，现在才知道沃斯塔格一直没有去美国。”

“我想他今夜就能到了。”

“你喜欢基督像吗？看起来做工不错，而且耐摔。”

“我拍了照片给你，那只蛇形的碧玺手镯喜欢吗？”

“中午要好好吃饭，吃完饭好好睡觉。”

琐琐碎碎的询问与叮嘱，终于把LOKI的眼泪勾了下来。毕竟，Thor还是很在乎自己的。

于是在LOKI反应过来之前，回复消息就已经发了出去，撤回都超时。

LOKI盯着手机屏幕，恍惚地想，不过是几天而已，怎么就想他想得要死要活了呢？

那么，两个人形同陌路的两年，究竟是怎么过来的啊？

——像一支未枯的荒木，一湾冰冻的泉水，一捧藏着暗红颜色的余灰。

于是远在南美的Thor收到消息倒是呆了一呆——源于头几天LOKI对他一直不冷不热爱搭不理的态度。

“我什么都不喜欢，只喜欢你快回来。”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

次日清晨Thor并不记得昨晚发生了什么，只依稀记得仿佛是梦见了LOKI——那对他来说已经欣喜非常。他已经很久没有睡过好觉了，昨夜也只是无数梦魇之中并不出奇的一夜罢了。

Loki在醒来之前就被他重新铐了起来——被限制了手足，当然是不舒服的。何况他并不是为了拷着Loki而拷着Loki，只是为了加深Loki心中被囚禁的印象而已。Thor低头看着还在睡着的Loki，他双眼下方有明显的青色——一定没睡好吧，亲爱的。

Thor知道，Thor怎么会不知道呢。他的Omega从来没跟人一起睡过觉，昨晚那种情况不失眠才怪呢。

Loki醒来时发现自己又被拷了起来，结合Thor前一天的解释，他很快想明白了Thor的意图——他想证明自己逃不掉，又舍不得一直拷着自己四肢不能动弹，于是在自己睡着的时候，Thor会打开锁，让自己睡得舒服一点。想通了这一点的Loki忍不住在心底冷笑，不知若是LOKI知道Thor把他的计划执行成这样，将会作何感想。

厨房已经飘来了牛奶的乳香。几分钟后Thor回到卧室给Loki打开了铁链，关心地问：“没睡好？”Loki理也不理，边穿拖鞋边想：“你那样发疯睡得好才奇怪了。”见Loki一言不发，Thor没心没肺一样地笑了起来：“习惯就好啦。”

习惯个鬼！

于是Loki被枪口顶着后腰去了卫生间，又被拷在床头，在Thor的照料下吃完了早饭。

其实Loki敢赌这次枪里绝对没有子弹。

在日常生活中，Loki并非一个具有什么同情心或者同理心的人。家庭破碎、亲情淡漠使他变得冷漠而理智。

只是……Thor曾经是LOKI的Alpha……无论他如何抗拒或者否认，却不得不认同一点——如果不是这个Thor绝望殉情继而回到四年之前的现在，自己怕是会按照既定路线爱上同时间线的Thor的。

——然后一步一步，走向那个令Thor痛不欲生的死局。

Loki推不开Thor，唯一的办法就只有劝他放手，放过死过一次的自己，也放过深陷悲痛的他。

“Thor，我能问你个问题吗？”认真组织了措辞之后Loki拍了拍床，示意Thor坐下好好回答。Thor坐下，毫不客气地握住了Loki冰凉凉的手腕，笑道：“我爱你。”Loki翻了个白眼：真是多此一答。

“四年之后……好吧不管我是怎么死的，我知道你很难过，你当然很难过。但我不相信LOKI会希望你那样难过。这个世界上每天会死很多很多人，每个人都会死，没有例外。死了的人已经死了，活着的人还是要好好活着，不是吗？活着多好啊，为什么要死呢？”

Thor摩蹭着Loki斜着两条细小青紫血管的手腕，低头苦笑：“你果然是你。你走了之后，我攒了很久的杜冷丁注射剂——你知道杜冷丁是什么吗？一种麻醉镇痛的药剂，或者说，一种毒品。曾经对我来说杜冷丁是很容易搞到的东西，但你走了之后，我的朋友们开始限制我接触毒品了。我一次性用掉了它们。我本来以为我会死的，但没有。我只是做了一个梦，梦到了你。”

“我求你带我走，可你不肯。你说‘活着多好啊，为什么要死呢’。你要我活着，要我记得你。你说，如果我死了，就再也没有人记得你了。”

“可……我没能做到，我只能辜负你。但我既然死了，就可以跟你在一起了，如果是这样的话，我想你也不会怪我吧？毕竟我们在一起——那才是最重要的事。至于有没有人记得我们，实在是不值一提。”

“我不否认你说得很对，如果我能好好活着，我也想好好活着，谁不想活下去呢？你还在我身边的时候，我从没想过自己会死。只是我做不到。”Thor带着点羞惭的笑意瞧了Loki一眼，“有点好笑，是吧？你一定会嘲笑我的。”

LOKI会不会嘲笑Thor暂且不说，听了这番话的Loki简直要被气晕过去——合着该说的话都已经说过了还是这么个结局？Thor把话说了个密不透风，自己准备的词一句都没有说出来！

另外LOKI是有多痴心啊，死了还不忘托梦来告诉Thor好好活着？

这样一个为情所困因情而死的Alpha，到现在都没有丝毫后悔，针扎不入水泼不进的，那么他究竟要关自己到什么时候啊？

Loki的心情跌落到了谷底，不耐地抽回了手：“我不想听了。”谁稀罕听这样会害死人的深情？Thor可不在意洛基的小脾气，他本来也并没指望Loki对自己有什么好脸色。Thor拿出Loki的手机：“给你的班长打个电话。今天你有课，总不能无缘无故放学生鸽子吧。”Loki眼睛一亮——也许他可以说点什么不合情理的话？

Thor看着Loki亮晶晶的绿眼睛，笑着刮了刮Loki的鼻尖：“小调皮，你以为我不知道你想做什么吗？别耍花招，我说什么你说什么，一个词都不许多说，更不许奇腔怪调的惹人疑心。”

Loki给Thor气得说不出话来，一板一眼地打完电话，抬手就把手机扔给了Thor。

已经过了二十六小时了。Thor低头看着手机上显示的时间想，留给我的时间，还剩一百零四个小时。Thor皱着眉说：“你不该惹我生气的，Loki。”

Thor本不愿意这样对待Loki。他出了卧室，回来递给Loki一杯水，张开拳头，掌心是几颗白色的药：“吃了。”Loki瞥了一眼那几颗药，又瞥了一眼Thor，不明白他为什么这样喜怒无常。Thor的固执乖张耗尽了Loki昨夜刚生出的一点怜悯，继而厌烦之心又起：“我没病。这都是什么东西？”Thor淡淡地答：“能让你安静的，能让你听话的，能让你好好睡一觉的——一些药。”Loki本能地偏开头：“我不吃。”

Thor也不生气，平静地放下水杯掏出枪来对准Loki光洁的额头：“还是吃吧。”

屈辱。真是屈辱。Loki把脸埋在Thor掌心的时候只有这一个想法。Thor并无一粒一粒喂他的意思，而Loki双手不便，他只能低了头去舔Thor掌心的药片。

他能怎么办呢？春药，或者毒药，他都得吞下去，如果他不想死得那么不体面的话——Thor已经用尽了毕生的文学素养以现实主义的语言向他描述了子弹所能够造成的伤害，令Loki完全不敢轻举妄动肆意妄为。

“我会变成一个傻子吗？”Loki就着Thor的手喝了口水，把药片悉数咽了下去。Loki一点儿也不想回忆刚刚的场面，自己向来骄傲，却竟然被逼到在这个Alpha面前以近乎屈辱的姿势驯顺俯首，天知道那会带给这个该死的Alpha多大的成就感。

还在回味手心的酥痒感觉的Thor听了这个，忍俊不禁地转开了头——这个Omega也太可爱了吧？Thor真想抱住Loki，用力亲他一口。

可是他不能，他是个绑匪呀。于是Thor玩世不恭地点点头，笑得像个流连欢场的花花大少：“是啊，不管你疯了还是傻了，只要张开腿跟我做爱，乖乖给我生孩子就好了。我会养你，照顾你，让你生下我们的孩子。”

这种话对于Loki来说，是莫大的恐吓与侮辱——他所有的奋斗与努力，就是为了逃离这种生活。

真是他妈的恶心透了！

Loki冷冷地看了Thor一眼——这就是他自以为是的爱情吗？不可能，LOKI说什么也不可能忍受这个。自己就更不可能，与其过四年这样求生不得求死不能的日子，受尽折磨再死，那还不如，还不如——

Loki收回目光撑起身子，额头冲着床头柜角狠狠砸了下去。

不！！！！！

Thor吓得魂飞魄散，回过神来的时候Loki被自己紧紧箍在怀里惊魂未定，翠绿双眼瞪大了瞧着自己，隐隐含泪。

“你有没有事？有没有事？”Thor紧张地查看Loki光洁的额头——太好了，一点红肿青紫也没有。Thor丝毫没在意自己已经肿起的手臂，失控地亲了Loki好几口又把他抱在怀里：“上天保佑，你没事太好了……”

在Thor怀里被当成只猫撸的Loki忽然明白过来，也许Thor绑架了他，但Thor却也被更大程度地囚禁着，画地为牢，非死不得脱。

于是Loki很快学会了巧妙的报复，接下来的一天里再不掩饰自己对Thor的厌恶与躲避。Loki非常清楚，Thor不能拿他怎么样——不管Thor的爱情是健康还是变态的，不管Thor曾对LOKI施加了怎样的精神上的压制与虐待，Thor爱极了他，至少是爱极了他的肉体，连镣铐都不舍得一直锁着，又怎么可能舍得打他或者杀了他？想通了的Loki变本加厉，仗着Thor爱他将Thor的心攥在手里玩弄，而Thor不敢也不能反抗，只得任Loki搓圆揉扁。

每每这时候Thor的脸色就会变得很难看，但每次也都还是好声好气地哄他。

对Loki来说，伤害Thor是太容易的一件事。在Loki面前，Thor的心几乎宛如一个赤裸的婴儿一般良善可欺。而Loki，他甚至都不必故意刻薄，只需要陈述事实——

“你令我感到恶心。”

“我不爱你。”

“你的Omega早死了。”

Thor的脸狠狠地搐了一下，像是在竭力忍痛。他艰难地调动面部的肌肉熨平痛楚的表情——是的，熨平，Loki几乎都听到了熨斗贴过皮肉的滋啦作响。

“那，”一张揉皱了的纸是很难恢复原状的，Thor的笑容十分勉强，“你要不要吃几个布丁缓缓？快到午饭时间了，要吃什么蔬菜沙拉？”

——他得忍，他要乖，像一条温柔忠诚的大狗，撒欢打滚以最不设防的姿态博取主人的信任与垂怜，拔掉自己的尖牙利齿，翻出柔软雪白的肚皮，如有必要，随时准备撕开胸腹向主人晾一晾心肺。

“……”Loki倒没了办法。他不知道在Thor忍让到这个地步之后，又该如何刺伤他。

说实在的，Loki真的很讨厌Thor隐忍的表情。

他根本不适合做那种表情。卑微而弱小的，讨好又柔婉的，好像受了天大的委屈和不公一样，仿佛在极力申明他的无害，又仿佛在盛情邀请Loki的伤害。

那么，LOKI呢？他经受了什么？他的委屈，他的痛苦，他的挣扎，还有谁知道呢？他彻底死了，已经连申诉抗辩的机会都没有了。

而那样的表情，又一次一次地令Loki明白，一定是Thor对LOKI欺负得太狠亏欠得太多，内疚到无地自容，只能全都补偿在自己身上。

可谁稀罕这种补偿？Loki别开脸，不愿再看Thor。Thor一下一下地慢慢抚摸Loki散在颈侧的头发，轻声细语：“甘蓝，生菜，玉米，黄瓜，青豆，西红柿，白煮鸡蛋和鸡胸肉……好吗？唔，煎鸡蛋好一点，是吧？”Loki下意识皱了皱眉——他不喜欢中午吃煎鸡蛋。Thor瞬间反应过来：“你不喜欢是吗？”继而局促地停了手，“我知道了。”

Thor俯下身在Loki额头轻轻吻了吻，并不在意Loki是不是冷得像块冰。“我去买菜啦，很快就回来。手机和钥匙我都拿走了，电脑我也锁起来啦。你最好别耍什么花招，否则天涯海角我也一定要追你回来。”

Loki无可奈何地翻了个白眼——如果自己能够侥幸逃脱，以Thor的固执，怕是真的会找遍每一个角落，掘地三尺也要把自己抓回来的。

何况，Loki是真的不知道该怎么逃脱，更不知道该怎么摆脱Thor。

Thor终于走了。Loki松了口气，皱着眉，静静地回想Thor的所作所为。

他说的都是真的吗？

LOKI真的有那么爱他吗？

他说他们相爱至深，但这也许都是一面之词。

如果LOKI与Thor那么相爱，为什么他们在一起了四年，连个孩子都没有？

是不是LOKI不愿意给Thor生孩子，一直在偷偷吃避孕药？

如果，如果Thor真的偏执到了一定程度，LOKI的不甘与反抗，将是Thor感受不到也不会提起的——Loki忍不住打了个寒噤：“我要问问他。如果LOKI心甘情愿，那我也无话可说。但若这一切都是他自己的意淫……”Loki不敢往下想了。

Thor回来之后，几乎见到了自认识Loki以来最为严肃的神情：“你说，我与你十分相爱，那么，你证明给我看。你证明，我爱你。”

一时间，Thor竟真的不知该如何证明。他明白Loki的疑心，因为Loki丝毫不爱自己，无法理解LOKI为什么会深爱自己。

可，LOKI对他的依赖纵容，照料眷恋，迁就牺牲，却又是Loki能够明白的吗？Thor低下头，想了很久很久，才低声念道：“爱我，但不要只因为今夜我是你的新娘，不要因为这夏季的熏风，艳烈的阳光，而是因为我将与你为侣，共度人世沧桑。”

Thor别开脸，慢慢地，慢慢地，流下一颗泪来。

LOKI曾经那样深挚热烈地爱过他。

曾经LOKI爱他，因而在LOKI心里，牺牲都值得，伤痛甜美，逼迫也温柔。

可是Loki不爱他，所以落在Loki眼中，自己每一个表情都变态，每一个动作都猥琐，每一句表白都恶心。

这样缠绵悱恻的诗，不是Thor所能知道的，却是自己相当喜欢的。由Thor低沉磁性的声音柔缓地念出来，有十足的动人心处。

不知道为什么，Loki松了口气。或许因心爱的人而死，总算没有那么不值。Loki怜悯地看了Thor一眼，决定终止对他的言语攻击。

午饭是Thor一口一口喂给Loki吃的——目前为止Loki还没有绝食抗争的打算。

睡前Thor又逼迫洛基吃了一次药。这次并不是药片，Thor将药片全部研磨成粉溶进水里喂洛基喝了。那杯水又酸又苦，难喝得Loki几乎冒了眼泪。Loki边喝边思考——为什么午饭前是药片，晚上却是药粉呢？这是否说明两次的药量或者种类并不相同？

一个平静无波的下午已经排除了春药或者急性毒药的可能性——本来Thor也没有理由毒死Loki，如果要杀了他开枪岂不是更方便吗？Thor已经说过，他有很多机会可以接触毒品，所以他强迫自己服用的是成瘾药物吗？

可是Loki想不明白，为什么两次药物的形态会不一样呢？多了什么，或者少了什么？

但如果是成瘾药物或者毒品，一旦损害身体机能，自己又怎么可能按他说的，生下健康的孩子？

不，不可能。Thor没有说谎，他与LOKI两厢情愿——得到过LOKI那样温柔健康的爱，他会想要这样扭曲病态的爱吗？这样的爱，能够使他快乐吗？

Loki渐渐有了睡意，困倦之中他感觉Thor轻手轻脚解开了四肢的镣铐。Loki很受用地翻了个身向着Thor侧卧——平时Loki本就更习惯于右侧卧，已经受了这么大委屈，连睡觉都不能好好睡岂不是太亏了。

Thor撑着头，指节缓缓滑过Loki的侧颊。这夜月光皎洁明丽，数得清Loki根根分明而纤长的羽睫，也看得清年轻肌肤细细的纹理。

他的脸庞比白月光更美好。

年轻人是不懂得欣赏青春的，那是在失去青春之后才懂得的事。

五年前的Thor也贪恋于LOKI的摄人的美丽，但现在的Thor印象更深的却是LOKI饱受摧残的容颜。而因为朝夕相处，Thor并未明确意识到LOKI的变化，只有在看着Loki的时候才恍然惊觉LOKI也曾这样的年轻过。

这样的年轻令Thor自惭形秽而愧悔无地。对自己也好，对LOKI也好，他都承诺过要爱LOKI始终如一——Thor没有食言，哪怕后来LOKI憔悴枯萎，Thor对LOKI的爱也从不曾减少半分。

但他并没有能够照顾好LOKI。或者说，他就是LOKI憔悴枯萎的罪魁。

Thor将Loki一缕黑发掖在耳后，只觉得对Loki爱到了心坎里，凑上去亲了亲Loki的耳廓，轻声说：“我想把你攥进手心里。”

是啊，攥进手心里，疼你爱你，任何人都伤害不了你——哪怕是我自己。

Loki打了个哆嗦。

Thor只以为是Loki冷了，给他掖了掖被子，连着被子环住他，低声喃喃：“你为什么不肯爱我？为什么？”

——我为什么一定要爱你？难道只因为我曾爱过你？在知晓了LOKI的结局之后，我怎么可能再爱上你，跟你在一起？

但Loki懒得争辩，他困得说不了话。不爱就是不爱，他跟Thor没什么好说的。

只剩九十个小时了。Thor心焦如焚地想。在五年前，自己足足追了LOKI六个月，交往请求被拒绝了好几百次——一百三十个小时的囚禁，真能使对自己印象差到极点的Loki爱上自己吗？

但事已至此，别无他法。

Loki朦胧间感觉床铺一轻，Thor翻身下床在床边跪好，开始祈祷：“仁慈的天父，我终于得到了他，可是他不肯爱我。请满足我小小的愿望——为此我愿意折寿十年……二十年……三十年也可以！我愿意用三十年的寿命交换他的爱情。”

“没错，三十年，请您拿走吧！我要他爱我！只要他爱我！”Thor双手合十抵着额头，声音低沉而坚定。

Loki几乎瞬间惊醒了——这个Alpha知道他在说什么吗？好像听见了什么不可告人的秘密一样，Loki的心砰砰直跳，只好悄悄按住了心口。

Thor轻手轻脚地爬上床，背对着Loki轻轻躺下。

这样的祈祷，于Thor而言已经变成了一种机械行为。LOKI死后，当他终于理解了何谓无能为力，便只能向上帝去求——尽管祈祷繁冗，等待漫长，但至少，那不是绝望。

他……他在哭。他颤栗着，努力吞下所有的呜咽与泣涕，不敢发出任何声音来惊醒自己。意识到这一点的Loki莫名地心慌意乱，十分不安。

Thor用力捂着下半张脸消灭了一切声音，却想：“我离他这么近，却离他这么远！我跟Loki睡在同一张床上，却不能抱抱他！”

从前是这样，现在也是这样。Loki这个没心没肺的小混蛋，哪怕是吊着他也好啊。

一直僵硬在床上装睡的Loki实在忍不住了，这样下去什么时候才是个头？他可不愿夜夜听Thor哭得肝肠寸断白天还装没事儿人一样。

——在白天，Thor只能笑，连哭也不怎么敢。

于是Loki抬起左手搭上Thor的左臂，低声喃喃：“唔嗯……”Thor立刻停止了所有低泣与喘息，极力伪装着正常的声线轻声问：“Sweetie？”Loki佯装睡意朦胧，小小撒了个娇：“要抱。”这样，就没有理由再哭了吧？

Thor无言地将Loki搂在了怀里。

我只是可怜他，只是可怜他而已。窝在Thor坚实温暖怀抱里的Loki这样想着，鼻间尽是Thor信息素的味道。Loki惊奇地发现自己并不排斥这浅淡的血液气息，并开始怀疑自己有成为一个吸血鬼的潜质。

Thor轻轻吻了吻Loki的发心，低低叹了口气。

对待这个世界上的所有人，Thor的态度是该谈就谈，谈不拢就打，打不服就杀。

可唯独Loki是个例外。Thor都舍不得打他，更别说杀了他了。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

“来了？今天吃什么？”LOKI笑眉笑眼地看向Thor。Thor在这天早晨赶了回来，但回到家时LOKI已经去学校备课了。预定了最早航班仍然没见到LOKI的Thor自然失望，LOKI不得不好声好气哄他哄到了上课时间，Thor才松了口，又说中午要来给LOKI送饭。

LOKI再一次忍不住觉得Thor真好，比他做过的所有的梦都要好。

“你喜欢的，沙拉。”Thor打开便当盒，“甘蓝，生菜，玉米，黄瓜，青豆，西红柿，煎鸡蛋和鸡胸肉。蜂蜜沙拉汁和千岛酱。”LOKI喜欢甜甜的东西，听了这个，眯起眼睛在Thor侧脸上亲了亲：“好丰盛——但是你要把煎鸡蛋吃掉。”

Thor挠了挠头：“煎鸡蛋和白煮蛋究竟有什么区别呢？”Thor记得LOKI在早餐只吃其中一种，午餐则只吃另一种，却始终不太清楚。Thor不再纠结这个问题，反正自己不挑食。于是他拿起餐叉叉了些小片生菜喂LOKI：“我喂你。”

粘腻甜蜜的味道，甜得LOKI简直要吞掉舌头。LOKI别开脸避开了Thor的第二次投喂：“我是男人，我不需要这种小把戏。”

“啧。”Thor停下了动作：“那，你喂我，好不好？”说着放下了手中的餐叉，用拇指抹掉LOKI唇角一点不小心蹭上去的酱汁，又舔了舔拇指，在LOKI明白过来之前，Thor的食指和中指就捻住了LOKI雪白的衬衣衣领。

LOKI原以为Thor只是单纯的挑逗——“你要真的来？”

见LOKI已经明白了自己的意思，Thor也没什么好掩饰的，捉着洛基的双手手腕，几步将LOKI抱搡在办公桌上。

“不……不行的……会被人看见的……”LOKI羞得红了眼眶，却抵不过Thor的蛮力，裤子在不知怎么的就被扒到了脚踝，又在LOKI胡踢乱踹的挣扎中落在了地上，两条修长笔直的腿一览无余。Thor弯下腰擒住了LOKI的脚腕几乎把LOKI掀翻在桌子上，这一下LOKI本来梳理整齐的黑发也窘迫地散乱在侧颈与肩头，撑起上半身时眼神里显然多了几分可怜——被捕获的猎物的那种可怜。

Thor盯着LOKI，挑衅地瞅着LOKI敢不敢反抗。LOKI蹬了蹬脚，却被Thor攥得更紧无法挣脱。Thor手上慢条斯理地脱掉了LOKI的深色袜子，露出LOKI雪色的一双脚。Thor仔细端详着LOKI骨肉匀停的脚，神色分明带了审视。Thor轻声笑了起来：“我一直很喜欢你的脚。我能操它们吗？”

听了这样的话，LOKI又羞又气，呜咽在喉咙里打着转，好不容易把将要出口的哭腔吞下去，竭力压低声音：“真的不行……我要生气了Thor……你不能进来……”LOKI抬手扑打推拒着Thor的胸口，但Thor全不在意地摁倒了LOKI，在LOKI的压抑的尖叫声中扒掉了LOKI的内裤。Thor俯下身子，将LOKI压在桌上，摩挲着LOKI的侧颈，又亲了亲，另一只手开始揉弄LOKI的肛门，“前面不行的话，就用后面吧。”

一走就是好几天，Thor馋都馋死了。LOKI心里知道逃不过，为了逃避后入，只好忍着羞打开了双腿，乖乖用纤细的脚踝勾住了Thor的腰，努力放松身体迎合Thor。经过潦草的扩张之后，Thor握着早已高高翘起的性器，缓缓顶进了LOKI的后穴。

没有足够的前戏和润滑，LOKI疼得几乎双眼发黑，双眼睫毛湿哒哒的抬不起来。朦胧中，感觉Thor又缠上来吻他的唇，温柔悱恻的，又令LOKI多生出了几分想念与依赖，连身下撕裂般的痛楚，也似乎只是欢爱的佐证。

“我一直很想在这里干你，Laufeyson教授。”Thor低声说，一边挺动腰杆，将性器全部捅进了LOKI的肠道，“叫出来也没关系，Laufeyson教授。你的学生们都去吃饭了，没人听见你被我干得浪叫——叫出来，Laufeyson教授。”

然而LOKI不敢，邻近都是教室，说不准会有学生不肯凑热闹赶着高峰去吃饭，而选择留在教室等一会儿再去。

而Thor故意使坏一样，一口一个Laufeyson教授叫得LOKI身子发软，肠肉从四面八方紧咬着Thor的性器，好像无数张小嘴争抢着服侍。Thor爽得直喘，低笑着说：“你真的很喜欢被叫做教授是不是？嗯？教授、教授、教授？”LOKI呻吟着，鼻音浓重地说：“我要杀了你……”Thor恍若不闻，贪婪而情色地握着LOKI的双膝低头看着自己粗壮的性器撑开了所有淡色的褶皱。而LOKI深粉色的雌穴微微翕合着，可怜兮兮地得不到任何抚慰，涌出大量透明粘腻的爱液，将后穴也染得亮晶晶湿润润的。

Thor的性器又在LOKI体内涨大一圈，撑得LOKI发出了带着哭腔的低吟：“痛啊……”Thor的手轻轻抚过LOKI的尾椎，害得LOKI连腰都软了。感觉到LOKI好像是放松了些，Thor试探性轻轻动了动，碾咬着LOKI耳垂笑问：“你下面颜色变深了——是不是太想我，背着我自己玩了？”

“我没有——呃啊！”Thor用话逼LOKI开口否认，接着便是又深又重的抽插，握着LOKI的腰一下一下楔进LOKI敏感灼热的肠道。

LOKI感觉自己都要崩溃了，咬着牙死死忍耐着鼻息与呻吟，双腿环着Thor精壮的腰被干得摇摇晃晃，仿佛一只暴风雨中的小木船。办公桌光滑而冰凉，无时无刻不再提醒着LOKI的失仪——身为教师，他居然在自己的办公室被扒得干干净净，被摁在桌子上干得死去活来，而这个罪魁祸首——他，他居然穿得整整齐齐，连裤子都没脱！

“Thor……别做了……我腰疼……”其实哪里只是腰，这个没着没落的玩法弄得LOKI都快散架了，紧握着桌沿的双手累得发酸，弓起的后腰酸痛得很，小腹也隐隐地抽痛，下体又酸又胀，大概是又被玩肿了。LOKI语调软软地求Thor：“回了家你想怎么做就怎么做……别在这……”

Thor却充耳不闻，剧烈挺动着粗喘：“你就为我想想吧——好些天没见你，在外面撸都撸不出来，想死我了。”

“我问你想要什么，你也不说，只让我快回来……”Thor发狠地向上顶弄着，急于满足自己的饥渴性欲，用力到连沉重的实木办公桌都在震动，“还说不想要我？”

那是一种要法吗？

LOKI拿Thor束手无策，只能承受着Thor凶猛的冲撞，低泣着在心里安慰自己——这一副饿死鬼的样子，至少证明Thor没有在外面偷吃。

“你要星星，要月亮，我也一定给你弄来，”Thor啃咬着LOKI的侧颈与锁骨，力气大得令神智昏乱的LOKI以为自己真要被他抽筋扒皮敲骨吸髓活吃下肚，不由自主地颤抖起来。Thor比LOKI自己更了解他的身体。Thor看似不经意地撞到某一点，令LOKI忽然打了个哆嗦。Thor邪笑着说：“就是这里，LOKI，记住这里——下次你可以——自己玩——”找对了地方之后Thor毫无顾忌地往那里猛撞狂插，LOKI再也忍不住大哭起来，双腿却夹紧了Thor的腰磨磨蹭蹭着想要更多。

“我给你摘去，你想要哪颗星星？”Thor盯着LOKI挂着泪痕的，迷离绝美的面容，逼问道：“你要什么？你要谁？你要谁！”

“我不要星星，就只要你——！”LOKI喘息着尖叫，也许是得到的快感太多太烈，LOKI忽然哭道：“——好疼！脚，脚抽筋了——”

此刻正是中午阳光大盛的时候，抬起眼是大片白茫茫的光晕。白亮刺眼的阳光透过洁净的玻璃窗洒在LOKI赤裸的胴体上，白得耀目生花，仿佛是LOKI自内而外地发光。

Thor听LOKI痛呼才缓了动作，一双蔚蓝的眼黏在LOKI身上移不开半分，低声说：“我好像在干一个天使呢……”目光随着左手从LOKI的膝弯移到脚背，看见LOKI的右脚奇怪而僵硬地勾着，于是Thor握住了LOKI的脚，将它往小腿方向掰，又说：“你的脚好凉，回去我给你暖暖。”LOKI趴在Thor肩上小声抽泣着，过了一会儿，才敢战战兢兢地试着勾了勾脚趾，发现不再疼了才轻声说：“哪有这样淫乱的天使。”

Thor揉了揉LOKI的脚心帮他放松，轻声说：“我的天使。”又轻声问：“前面真的不要吗？水都流到桌子上来了。”

怎么可能不想要？LOKI心想，死都不能说前面也想要。其实LOKI也说不出为什么，只是觉得，如果Thor进来，只会加剧自己的难受。而按Thor的性子，一定没带套过来——如果带了，那才是狼子野心，昭然若揭。

两人一静下来，楼下传来放课晚些的学生们忽近忽远的喧闹熙攘声便愈发凸显。声音清脆的女孩叽叽喳喳，声音低沉的男生嘻嘻哈哈，又有谁知道在几层楼上，平日刻薄严厉又美艳凌人的Laufeyson教授，正被他的Alpha干得抽抽搭搭呢。

为了转移Thor的注意力，LOKI的双手攀上Thor的后背，使劲儿夹了夹后穴：“你快点，我还没到……”Thor低头笑着蹭了蹭LOKI的鼻尖：“小馋猫。”

于是，Thor搂住LOKI的腰重新干进了LOKI已经被插得松软的后穴。他们并不常这样做，在LOKI的办公室更是第一次。LOKI被发了性子的Thor插得几乎气结，想骂他却只是可怜兮兮地打了个哭嗝。Thor太大了，那感觉几乎要顶到他的胃了！可偏偏Thor弄得他实在舒服，舒服得荡三魂走七魄，因而哪怕被干得浑身酸痛难忍，LOKI仍然饮鸩止渴地努力摇着屁股去凑敏感点。

可同样饿坏了的Thor不大肯照顾LOKI，激烈急切到像在偷情一般。LOKI一手撑着桌子，一手环着Thor的脖颈，分不出手来抚慰自己硬得发疼却还无法发泄的性器。这感觉太难受了，LOKI费力地挺着腰贴紧了Thor，性器磨蹭着Thor分明的腹肌，无声地向他的Alpha求救。Thor粗重地喘息着，肆无忌惮地揉捏LOKI饱满的臀肉，好不容易发觉了LOKI的难处，却又舍不得放开手，伸出舌头敷衍地舔吻LOKI天鹅一样的颈子与秀巧的喉结：“我会把你操到射的，很快就舒服了，嗯？”

被干到神志不清的LOKI失去了时间概念，在Thor高潮之前就晕了过去。当Thor再一次重重顶在LOKI的敏感点，LOKI宛如春日发情的母猫带着气音长长呻吟了一声，性器跳动着射在他小腹上，落下一小滩乳白色的液体。LOKI软而虚弱地向后倒去。右手本能地撑了一下桌子，却根本撑不住沉重无力的身体，只不过是聊胜于无的缓冲。

左手从Thor颈上滑落，Thor本想握住LOKI的手腕，却因汗水湿滑令它溜走了。LOKI披头散发仰面摔在了一堆摞起来的作业里，乌黑的头发盖住了大半张脸，整副白皙到发亮的身体更在居高临下的Thor眼中一览无余。LOKI摔得很重，却没发出任何声音，手指微微痉挛着抓了抓一叠纸的边角，继而彻底昏了过去。Thor毫无意外地舍不得拔出来，射了LOKI一肚子。

Thor俯下身去把LOKI抱起来，一边吻他一边享受LOKI后穴因高潮而微微痉挛的绞紧，大手揉着LOKI可能被磕疼了的单薄肩胛。Thor忍不住用还未软下去的性器顶弄LOKI爽得抽搐的后穴，令LOKI在昏晕之中微微扭动身子，发出了娇滴滴的轻哼。

做过了简单的清理之后，Thor从LOKI的储物柜里拿出一张毯子把LOKI从桌子上裹了下来抱到沙发上。Thor在心里默默地道了歉，拿起给LOKI送来的便当扒拉LOKI剩下的蔬菜沙拉。

平时Thor是不大爱吃这么清淡的午饭的，但今天，Thor性欲已经得到连本带利的满足，相比之下食欲并不那么热切。

醒过来的时候，LOKI勉强睁了睁眼，发现自己在办公室的长沙发上，身上披了一件惯用的毯子。LOKI第一反应紧张地抽了抽鼻子——他们自己不觉得，但LOKI知道每次做完都宛如陈年酒窖杀人案，要是给人闻见了自己真不用在这里教书了。

还好Thor开了窗，办公室里没什么味道。困意卷土重来，LOKI又闭上了眼歪在沙发靠手上继续睡。Thor带着些歉疚摸了摸他的脸：“最近是不是累着了？怎么还跟几年前似的晕过去了呢？”LOKI因刚刚的性爱过度紧张而体力耗竭，软瘫在长沙发上闭着眼睛喃喃：“你父亲……”Thor一愣，随即明白过来必定是Odin私下见了洛基，问道：“他想干什么？”LOKI自顾自地说：“他的头发都白了……呼……”Thor不由得担心起来，又问：“他对你做了什么？是不是欺负你了？”LOKI又累又困，迷糊着吐出一个词：“孩子……”说完，头一歪又睡了过去。

Thor听了，脸色立刻沉了下来。LOKI最痛处，莫过于孩子，两人分开了那么久，也是因为孩子。

那段经历无论于LOKI还是于自己，都惨痛到不愿回忆也不肯提起，以至于现在Thor想要孩子了都提得小心翼翼。然而Thor私心里总觉得那个孩子来得不是时候，若从来没有过孩子，LOKI怎么会伤心成那个不人不鬼的样子？

如果可以，Thor真想把那段记忆从LOKI脑海里删去。Thor无言地把睡着的LOKI抱进怀里，恨恨地咬了咬牙。

累到昏睡的LOKI做了个梦。梦见了一年多之前的自己。

在孕期离开了自己的Alpha，LOKI的日子非常难过。但他不后悔，一点儿也不。

缺失了Alpha的滋养，孩子总是躁动不安，害得LOKI辛苦极了。孕期反应剧烈而漫长，LOKI不得不在医院度过一个又一个注射营养液的下午与晚上。

第一次去是个下雨的午后。LOKI吐得没了力气，倚在医院的椅背上，分散注意力的唯一方式就是数注进自己身体里的液滴。

太久不输液了，以至于LOKI忘了带条毯子或者厚衣服，半小时之后手脚冰凉。

于是LOKI含着泪，难以抑制地开始思念Thor。

也许Thor不能改善他的剧吐，但是他可以陪着自己呀，他可以把自己的手合在手心里暖一暖，或者回家去拿条毯子来裹住自己。

还有缓和剂，那是一种很昂贵的药物，LOKI很少使用，除非迫不得已。他前所未有地需要钱——LOKI想，他大概需要自己养大这个孩子。自己固然有一些存款，但很难讲那是否足以支付产后与哺乳期的开销，为此他不得不过得省俭而拮据。而更为艰难而尴尬的是，再好的缓和剂，也比不上自己的Alpha。

……如果Thor在，他会抚慰自己，镇静腹中的小宝宝，跟自己一起抚养孩子。他会的。Thor是个可靠而负责的Alpha。

LOKI闭上眼，慢慢地，无望地流下一颗泪。

做决定容易，但践行实在太难。

Thor是不够爱自己的，他不肯为自己变得正常而理智。而自己又足够爱Thor吗？自己难道能够为了他变成一个疯子？

LOKI的脸色像医院里粉刷过的白墙一样的白。

谁都没有做错什么，只是不够爱，不够爱，所以经不起一点儿风雨，佳偶变怨侣。

Thor不再联系他，更别说见他。LOKI悲伤而又侥幸地想，也许Thor对自己不过是临时起意，得到过也就丢开手了。而自己腹中的孩子，LOKI希望Thor永远不要知道他的存在。

——以Thor的势力，不知道是很难的。也许——LOKI心口的凉气几乎要把他整个人冻住了——也许自己肚子里的这个，并不是Thor唯一一个孩子。

而自己，也未必是Thor唯一一个Omega。

不是第一个，也绝不会是最后一个，没什么特别，所以也就得不到什么关注与留恋。

无论是或不是，LOKI用手抹着眼泪，心中的欣慰少得可怜，Thor不会跟自己来抢孩子的。他疯，他横，但是他绝不卑鄙。

LOKI咬着唇，双眼含着泪，伤心地抚摸着自己的小腹——自己也只是个Omega啊，在身心脆弱的孕期，想要自己Alpha的爱怜与陪伴，很过分吗？

——想要给自己的孩子一个圆满幸福的家庭，很过分吗？

LOKI早已经接受了自己的软弱不争气，自己在宿舍的时候LOKI总是动不动就要哭。

今夜LOKI也是哭着睡着的。

而他不知道的是，半夜Thor用铁丝捅开了门锁。

那锁芯转动的声音真实又清脆，“咔哒”一声，LOKI身子一颤猛地翻身坐了起来。

睁眼看见的是满屋子的暗红，浓稠得仿佛置身恶魔的囚牢。LOKI才出了一身汗，从被子里出来忽然的微凉使他瑟缩了一下，还没反应过来就被惊醒的Thor抱了满怀，暖烘烘的Alpha的体热扑了满身：“是冷了，还是做噩梦了？”Thor直觉是后者，轻声哄洛基：“做什么梦了？跟我说说，说出来就不怕了。”

——当噩梦是发生过了的无可更改的现实，噩梦也就不成其为噩梦。

LOKI怔愣一霎，挣扎起来，满额冷汗：“我怎么在这里？我有课啊！”Thor拍拍LOKI的脊背安慰他：“你的班长来过了，说下午有班级集体活动，找了教导主任调过课，再协调你的时间补课——我就把你抱回来了。”

“你这样子，怎么上课……快躺下。”Thor的语调闲散暧昧，LOKI听在耳中浑身松懈下来，窝在Thor怀里，低眉垂眼地说：“我梦见你了。”

Thor听了这话自然高兴，假的也高兴，把LOKI搂在怀里又是亲又是蹭夹杂着一两声低笑：“我就在这里呢，还要梦见我？”

“我梦见，我从前……怀孕的时候了。”LOKI别开头，轻声说，“我梦见你夜里去我宿舍陪我、抱着我睡……”LOKI自嘲地笑了一声：“你没想到吧？我也没想到。”你从来没想到，我有这样渴望你、依恋你吧？

Thor抱着LOKI，沉默了一会儿，把LOKI身上的薄被又围紧了一点，低声说：“我去过。”

“……什么？”LOKI有些不明白Thor在说什么。Thor蹭着LOKI的侧颈，把LOKI抱得更紧了：“你不会以为，我真的能放任你到那个地步？你怀孕了，你肚子里有孩子，我怎么能对你不管不顾？”

那时，Thor本以为LOKI只是耍耍性子，没想到一离家出走，LOKI电话不接短信不回所有社交软件都拉黑跟石沉大海了一样，叫Thor怎么能够不担心？

——但也不是太担心。LOKI不是柔柔弱弱的Omega，生活圈子又小又干净，而且两个人婚也没离标记也没解除，自己的信息素霸道凶悍一闻就不好惹，轻易不会有人欺负了他。

Thor那时候确实也忙，在国内的时候少，只叮嘱了Fandral、Sif抽空帮忙看一下别出了事。

过了足有三四个月，Fandral和Sif一起吞吞吐吐十分委婉地说LOKI情况不大对劲，让Thor自己去看。

Thor换了辆不常用的车去学校里转了一圈，才明白Fandral和Sif口中的不大对劲是什么意思。

LOKI肚子大了。

看上去也就三四个月。

Fandral和Sif都知道LOKI胆子大，胆子大得敢离家出走不鸟自己的Alpha，当这个Alpha是Thor的时候，胆子就更大了。两人一合计前因后果，一致觉得LOKI肚子里的孩子九成九不是Thor的种。之所以两人吞吞吐吐十分委婉，是因为怕Thor一时气性上来立时就要把LOKI弄死。

虽然说LOKI必定有错在先，但按他们的规矩搞出一尸两命的事来，似乎有些不太对。

Thor当时倒是很冷静，心里半点也不信那孩子会不是自己的，出了学校直奔医院而去——结婚这么久了，LOKI习惯去什么医院Thor还是知道的。

医生的职业道德在Thor的威逼利诱软磨硬泡之后依然坚挺，Thor只好找出了结婚证书和自己的信息素检测证明去，医生才勉强肯透露一点LOKI的情况。

结果竟然是LOKI怀孕足有六个月了，因为LOKI身形修长又是头胎，才不大显怀。

——孩子是自己的没错，这是Thor意料之中的事。Thor就更不明白LOKI为什么要离家出走了。第一次检查在三个半月之前，那么他为什么明知自己怀了Thor的孩子还执意离家出走？怀孕的Omega不应该对自己的Alpha撒娇撒痴死缠烂打一时一刻不放手吗？

LOKI是打算私自给Thor添丁进口？买一送一？太懂事太乖巧了吧？

一边感叹自己的Omega真是天下第一可爱，Thor一边等着LOKI乖乖回来。

在黑暗之中，Thor蹑手蹑脚地爬上床环住了LOKI，开始释放信息素。LOKI需要这个，不然他会很难过，心理和生理上的双重难过。谁的Omega谁心疼，怀孕的Omega离了自己的Alpha会过得十分辛苦，但具体有多辛苦，Thor想那大概还在LOKI的承受范围之内。

LOKI听了，怔了半天，低低骂了一句。

Thor又沉默了一会儿，口吻柔和得带了些哄劝与讨好：“我们再要个孩子吧，嗯？”

LOKI回头用鼻尖蹭了蹭Thor的侧颊，微笑惨淡又勉强：“好。”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

到了第三天，Loki已经无话可说了。早饭过后他便安安静静倚在床头，有一页没一页地翻书，读已经读过许多遍的莎士比亚的十四行诗。

“因为怨毒的杀机缠住了你，不惜多方设计戕害自己，执意摧残那峥嵘的殿宇，而你本该将其修缮得更崇丽……”

时不时探头瞧瞧侧耳听听Thor在做什么。Thor大概也没什么事要做，洗洗厨房的碗碟，拖拖起居室的地板，把换下来的衣服洗掉，又顺便给风信子换过了水。

一点儿也不客气生疏，熟稔得好像他是这所房子的另一个主人——谁说不是呢？

之后Thor爬上床，舒舒服服枕在Loki小腹上，握着Loki一只空闲的手亲来亲去。Loki也懒得把手抽走——那有什么用呢？他有气无力地吐槽：“你是只金毛吗……”

在Loki的认知里，只有狗才会释放出这样丰沛而不加掩饰的爱意。

Thor不以为意，笑着吻Loki的指尖：“我倒宁愿自己是只金毛大狗，天天蹲在你脚边，等你喂我骨头。”

Loki嗤笑了一声，低眸看着Thor：“你有整整三天，这三天里你离开我的时间加起来不到三小时，你是没有工作吗？我不相信我会爱上一个无业游民。”

“说实话，”Thor蹭了蹭Loki的平坦的小腹，“我很有钱，以至于我不必工作——或者说，我乐意推掉工作来陪你。如果你愿意，我可以带你去看看我在世界各地的别墅，各类珍奇宠物。可惜你不喜欢珠宝，否则我可以送你一串几百克拉的钻石项链呢。”

不同于当年的LOKI，以眼下的情况与Loki的聪明，应该已经大概猜出自己是什么样的人了。索性告诉他实话，那也没什么要紧——刻意隐瞒的苦果，难道自己和LOKI尝得还不够吗？

几百……克拉？

那是多重？自己不会真的曾经过得像个王后吧？

Thor没注意Loki如坠梦中的表情，还在说：“比起橄榄石，还是祖母绿更衬你的眼睛。但出乎我意料的，你最喜欢的是这个——”

说着，Thor起身，从枕头下面抽出一把刀鞘镶满黄金，刀柄嵌着宝石的匕首抽了出来。

……你枕头下面是个军火库吗。

那是一把非常华丽的匕首，也许在数百年前属于某个贵族或领主。刀柄是乌黑发亮的皮革，背部嵌了十数颗金绿猫眼，在阳光下漾出蜜色的环形波纹。

Thor握着镂花的黄金刀鞘，将匕首拔了出鞘贴近Loki的脸，那森森的寒气激得Loki心底一颤——这个该死的Alpha怀着他那变态的爱情到底想要干什么？毁了他的脸吗？还是要戳瞎他的眼睛？Loki绝望地发现自己根本没余地反抗Thor的行为，他的活动空间太小了，小得哪怕Thor还没动手Loki都可能把自己的脸撞到利刃上去。

若Loki横了心拼了命要将Thor手中的匕首抢下来，也未必不能成功。可Loki没有破釜沉舟的觉悟，身为一个Omega他一直那样爱惜自己的脸。

Loki紧闭着眼尽全力拧开头，脖颈上绷起的美人筋脆弱又清高。Loki害怕的模样令Thor觉得十分可爱，不由得勾起了唇角：“这可是定情信物啊，Loki。”语毕，Thor哼着无名的歌，捻起Loki的一缕黑发干净利索地割断，不知从哪里摸出一枚小小的发圈，一丝不苟又自得其乐地将Loki的黑发编进自己金色的头发里。

“知道这是什么吗，God of mischief？”Thor心情不错的样子，笑着说，“这是维京人的传统，也是北欧神的传统。割下爱人的头发与自己的头发编在一起，祈望永不分离。”

惊魂还未定Loki嘴上仍不肯服输：“哦？是这样吗？”Thor见Loki仿佛是感兴趣，终于肯多说两句话，心花怒放溢于言表：“是啊，这个，”Thor甩了甩黑金交织的小辫子，“叫lovelock。锁住心爱之人的意思。”

Loki本不想再刺伤Thor，但作为自己所受到惊吓的报复，Loki眯了眯眼睛，点满技能放大招：“从前你也这样把LOKI的头发编进你的辫子里，是吗？”Thor的笑意还没来得及从眼底浸到唇边，Loki空手夺白刃：“你锁住他了吗？”

什么永不分离，都是情到浓时的玩笑话罢了。

Thor的笑容僵硬在脸上，迅速褪去了所有血色，却又把捅刀子的小混蛋揽到自己怀里又亲又抱，不顾Loki的捶打抓挠，将脸埋在Loki胸口，闷闷地说：“别以为你这样就能伤到我，Loki。我曾经比这痛苦一百倍一千倍……无论你说什么，不爱我也好，恨我也好，都不可能令我放弃你。”

他曾在无尽悲恸中苦苦挣扎，经历了肝肠寸断的离别与心如死灰的绝望。相比之下，Loki的小性子不过是灿烂人间的小小波折，一点点甜蜜的忧伤罢了。

讨厌极了Thor这种类乎爱抚宠物的行为模式，Loki还是没忍住手脚并用又推又踹力图把Thor推到一边去：“滚……”Thor偷了个香乖乖滚了，笑嘻嘻地说去买食材，留下Loki气呼呼地咬着牙思考——

这个Alpha的一切都是暗合了自己的喜好与习惯的，从床上到床下，从举止到习惯。Thor十分懂得该怎么爱抚Loki的身体，也非常了解Loki的一切生活喜好。他清楚Loki的软肋，也洞察Loki的底线。Thor从来都不多嘴多舌地劝Loki多吃点肉，又或者要求Loki改掉客气而疏远的语癖。仿佛在他眼里，Loki坏的也好，好的更好，一切都是恰到好处的。

——他像一片博大的海，以热烈的温柔拥抱Loki的一切。

那是Thor与LOKI相恋多年储蓄出来的利息——他们深爱彼此，磨平了伤人的尖刺与棱角，给予对方最多的理解与包容。

Thor说他对LOKI一见钟情，谁又知道LOKI是不是对他一见钟情呢。

他，他——也太英俊了吧——硬朗桀骜的眼眉，挺拔笔直的鼻梁，干净利落的下颌……Loki不得不承认，Thor整个人长在了自己的审美上——那意思就是长在了LOKI的审美上。即使Thor对自己做了这样恶劣的事，在凝望他近在咫尺面容上深邃蔚蓝的双眼的时候，Loki还是禁不住……

想要吻上去。

也许自己应该要庆幸，Thor并非如自己一般敏锐。Loki曾清晰地看见过在注视着自己时，Thor深蓝色瞳孔的微弱扩散，百试百灵，屡试不爽——真希望Thor未曾留意过自己的瞳孔与脉搏。对于身体本能反应的背叛，Loki毫无办法。

Loki苦恼地捂住脸——难道，他看着Thor，就没有一点点动心？凝视着Thor蔚蓝深海般的双眼，就没有一点点沉溺？那一次强制发情，就没有一点点听之任之？

没人比Loki更明白LOKI。感动是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。LOKI绝不可能因为感动就跟Thor在一起。LOKI一定是爱上Thor了，一定是——估计还真是爱得死去活来死心塌地死不改悔的那种。

那么，Thor现在所做的一切，是不是真的如他所说，得到了LOKI的默许呢？如果是这样的话，自己又会不会像LOKI所预言的一样，以一种坐上火箭的速度爱上Thor呢？

Loki掀开枕头将匕首握在手里细细打量——随着角度的变换，刀柄上的深绿色宝石像一眨一眨的瑰丽猫眼。

什么样的Alpha才会送出这种定情信物？

又是什么样的Omega才会接受这种定情信物？

银色刀刃薄而锋利，吹毛断发。Loki伸出两指在匕首上弹了一下，细细听了那清脆悠远的铮鸣，心想，够特别，也确实够好看。像是自己会喜欢的东西。

Loki本来很想要问问LOKI，怎么这么不长眼，究竟爱了Thor哪一点。

可现在Loki不想问了。

Loki握着刀柄将刀刃向铁链上比了比，却又将匕首收入鞘中，重新放在了Thor枕下——匕首虽然锋利，却未必能在短时间内切断小拇指粗的铁链，而自己又没有钥匙和通讯工具，逃也逃不出去啊。既如此，又何必多此一举，将这匕首砍卷了刃呢。

何况既然是定情信物，LOKI一定宝爱得很吧。

Thor意识到自己把匕首留在了Loki触手可及的地方时吓得心都要跳出来了。一直以来，LOKI都倔强到了偏执的地步，否则当年也不会怀了孕还离家出走。想到这个Thor哪里还顾得上买东西，一路飙车回了Loki的公寓，火急火燎地上楼开门，生怕卧室里如当年一般，触目皆是猩红。

一进门Thor就闻见了浓重的血腥味。他大脑空白着冲进了卧室，看见LOKI侧卧在床上，皱着眉，睡得不大安适的模样。雪白如玉的手腕垂下，鲜血还在顺着手指往下流。匕首与鞘都浸在血里，从床边到门边皆是汪汪的血泽……

从小到大见惯了血的Thor回想起来那一刻，觉得天都塌了。

而Loki却窝在床上睡着回笼觉，手里还拿着书，老老实实乖乖巧巧的样子。

长出了一口气之后，Thor果断将匕首收了起来，才在Loki额上落下一个亲吻。

相安无事到了晚间，Loki又明显焦躁起来。Thor看他不安的模样，想起Loki明天又有两堂课，依洛基的性子大概从没有请过这么久的假吧。

Thor毫不客气拿起Loki的手机给Loki的导师发了短信，以Loki的口吻说明Loki发情期提前到了需要请假。Loki冷冷地看着Thor和他展示给自己看的短信，绷着脸说：“我看你是想毁了我。”

自己怎么这么蠢？Loki真是恨极了自己的优柔寡断——他就如此轻易地浪费了仅有一次的机会！而浪费的理由，居然只是不愿把那见了鬼的定情信物砍卷了刃——

亏自己一向自诩聪明，怎么就不明白，Loki不喜欢就是LOKI不喜欢，究竟为什么要吝惜一把匕首？

Thor充耳不闻地坐在床边，用钥匙打开Loki脚上的镣铐，大手轻柔地揉按Loki被束缚了一天的脚踝。“你错了。我是你的Alpha，我爱你，我欣赏你，我也理解你。我知道你一直以来都这样努力，你想要更体面更独立的生活，而不是做个只会做家务生孩子的Omega。像你这样的Omega非常少见，我很开心你如此特别。没有人比我更爱你，更懂得你的优秀，更理解你想要的生活与你为之做出的奋斗……”

这样的话听得Loki想捂上耳朵反驳：“漂亮话谁不会说？”

“我也有想要的生活，那就是跟你在一起。”Thor抬眼凝视Loki的眼眸，轻声问：“告诉我，它真的那么难吗？”

Thor的眼神脆弱无助得像个无辜的，没有犯错却得不到糖果的孩子。Loki有一瞬间的心软——他只是想要自己的Omega，这样简单而卑微的愿望，不如……就满足他了吧？

不，不，不！Loki几乎要一个耳光抽醒自己——你又不是他的Omega，这跟你有什么关系啊？！你又凭什么满足他啊？

他的Omega已经死了，无论他说什么、做什么，都无法挽回这个结果。

窗外的天空很暗，远方隐隐传来隆隆的雷声。Thor又打开了另一只镣铐，将Loki的脚腕放在自己腿上揉着，微眯了眼睛看向暗青色无星无月的夜空。

他还年轻，他说他只比自己大一岁。Loki打量着Thor的侧脸暗想，二十六岁，是最好的年纪了。可是他看起来苍老又疲惫，将近两米的身形一点儿也不显得高大，却是寂寞到萧索的。Loki冷眼旁观，竟觉得看见了Thor衰败残破的灵魂。

Thor听见Loki低声说：“他真的已经死了。你放下吧。”

放不下，怎么放下呢？

“这话由你来说，无比荒谬。”Thor低着头，唇角敷衍地弯起，重新给Loki上了镣铐，“喝了药我们就睡吧，别想那么多了。”Thor说完，不自主地叹了口气，叹声之中充满着疲累与悲伤。

自被Thor囚禁以来，Loki带着防备之心，睡得极浅。几夜以来Loki已经察觉，Thor很难入睡，他总是背对着自己，一声接一声沉重的叹息。即使睡着了，夜里Thor也常常呼吸不匀地醒来，在黑暗中摸索到Loki才能安心睡去，更害得Loki一个囫囵觉都没有睡过。回想起来，Thor没有一夜是能睡到天明的。

那么，半夜醒来又寻不到LOKI的Thor，是如何面对死寂漫长的黑夜的呢？

今晚Loki睡前深深嗅了嗅，闻到了雷雨之前的特别气味，心想也许今夜终于可以睡个好觉——不需要上班的时候，Loki还是蛮喜欢雷雨天气的。

奈何天不遂人愿，半夜Loki是被Thor的哭喊吵醒的。

“别丢下我！我没有地方可以去！我好冷！好害怕！LOKI！我无处可去，无家可归，求求你不要丢下我一个人！”

“好大的雨……我没有地方可以去……到处都找不到你……我找不到你……好黑……我什么都看不见……”Thor发疯一般地抖如筛糠，平日低沉磁性的声音都带上了惊恐至极的颤音。记忆里的雨夜带给他的极大痛苦从来都没有得到抚慰。

Thor爆裂般的重音一个接一个砸得Loki脑子一团蒙，这又是怎么了？不就是打个雷下个雨吗？

明天一早会有清新的带着泥土青草芬芳的空气与明净的仿佛被精心擦洗过的天空，这个人他妈的究竟有什么疾病？

又是一道雷劈下来，闪电再一次迅疾地刺破了幽紫的夜空，Thor似是受到了极大的惊吓，极苦痛地哀号了一声，声音凄厉得犹如重伤的野兽。

那样绝望而恐怖的声音本该令Loki感到害怕的，可不知什么，Loki竟觉得心疼。Thor发着抖哭道：“LOKI！LOKI你在哪里啊？我看不见！你是不是不要我了？我已经知道错了，求你再原谅我一次！我再也不敢了！”

“他们说的都是假的，是不是？你在家里好好等我回来，你等我！他们骗我！他们都在骗我！”

“你别不要我，别不要我。”

Thor颤抖着张开双臂，好像想把Loki抱在怀里。Loki傻呆呆地等着Thor的拥抱，Thor却又在手指碰着Loki身体之前触了电一样收回了手：“我不碰你！我不碰你的啊！你别碎掉，求你了，你别碎掉！”每一次，每一次都是这样的，梦里的LOKI如同生时一般，精致美丽得像一尊瓷像，但只要Thor碰着了他，哪怕是最轻柔的触碰与抚摸，LOKI脸上身上便会出现无数黑色的无法弥合的裂纹，最终在Thor脚下碎成齑粉。

“我已经失去那么多了，还不够吗？”Thor的泪眼中泛出绝望的死光，“连你，我也要失去吗？”

Loki更呆了，他简直从不知道人居然有那么多眼泪可以流。

Thor手脚都没处放，抱着头放声大哭，凄惶又狼狈的模样十分难堪而可怜。

Loki几乎气得想叉腰质问未来的自己LOKI：你自己的Alpha，你到底管不管？

那么，LOKI一定会似笑非笑地反问：你自己的Alpha，你不管谁管？

雷声和哭声的双重刺激像一只大手粗暴地弹拨着Loki脆弱的神经，Loki实在是经不起——为了拯救自己的睡眠，他没怎么犹豫地把Thor拽到身前，胡乱抹掉他的眼泪，搂着Thor的脖子吻上了他的唇。

Thor哭也不哭了，立刻安静下来，熟练亲昵地揽着Loki的腰把他压在身下。Loki没有反抗，更张开了双唇等待Thor进犯。但Thor已经被这个巨大的馅饼砸晕了，迟迟没有进一步反应。Loki索性伸出舌头舔了舔Thor的下唇：“亲我。”

Thor果然遵命，以最狂野深入的方式。

两人唇舌相依缠绵不休，搅弄舔咬之间竟多了些难舍难分的意味。Loki轻轻拍抚着Thor壮实的背脊，像安慰一条狂躁的大狗。

“好啦，好啦。”Loki仰起下巴吻一吻Thor的鼻尖，“别怕，我陪着你呢——再不睡可睡不着啦。”

Thor已经足有一年半没有亲过Loki了，这次绵长而亲热的，真真切切的一个吻令他觉得吃饱喝足，满意得喉咙里发出了低低的吼声。他不再哭，也不再说话，乖乖搂着Loki睡了。

第四天清晨，Loki醒来的时候发现Thor不在，早饭却做好了放在床头柜上，鸡蛋牛奶都是温热的。

不知怎么的，Loki拿起刀叉时竟觉得双手发软。Loki好不容易稳住手中的瓷盘，心惊地想起自己……大概是快发情了。Loki忐忑不安食不知味地吃了早饭，在心里算着日期——但与Thor朝夕相处整整三天，很难说发情期会不会提前。

一旦发情，Thor不把自己生吞活剥了才奇怪呢。

吃完早饭Loki也无事可做，又拿出枕头下的书来看。Thor前几天天天陪在Loki身边寸步不离，今天却一大早就不见踪影，Loki奇怪之余心烦意乱，心想Thor不如就此一去不返才好。

但Thor是不可能让洛基称心如意的。

“赶快回心吧，教我也好转意！难道毒恨比柔爱反得处优？你那么貌美，愿你也一样心慈，至少对自己多点儿慈悲！”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

“别担心。”Thor一想到LOKI会给他生个女儿就开心起来，“别担心。我给你做东西吃，我陪着你，我照顾你，你别怕，我们再也不分开了。”从前那一次LOKI是太辛苦了些，这一次自己会好好对待他的。

LOKI别开脸，掉下一滴泪来。他并非不愿意给Thor生孩子，相反，LOKI根本无法战胜身为Omega的本能，或者说，无法战胜他对Thor的爱情。

不止一次地，LOKI瞧见Thor悄悄看别人家的粉团子一样的小女儿——那还能是什么意思？难道Thor是个恋童癖吗？

可是，Thor真的做好准备当父亲了吗？一想到这个问题LOKI顿觉十分无力，Thor在这方面幼稚得跟个上高中的Alpha一样。LOKI不愿承认，在内心深处自己对Thor根深蒂固的不信任，源自于曾经在脆弱孕期无人依靠的恐惧。

同时，LOKI也深知Thor对Magni的漠然，甚至对自己为Magni而伤心这样正常而自然的事，Thor都感到妒忌而愤怒，好像Magni并非他的儿子一样。可那也许是不能全怪在Thor身上的，怎么能指望Thor没有任何付出，仍以之为重要呢？说到底，还不是自己先离开了Thor，才使得Thor对Magni毫无父爱可言？

——又或许，这一次，他会努力学着做个好父亲？

“我好困，我要再睡会儿。”任LOKI再认真再努力，工作也总是煎熬的，因而忙里偷闲就显得特别的意外之喜。LOKI心里一松，连Thor强按着自己来的那场办公室性爱也觉得没那么不可接受了。LOKI翻身躺下，又带着点抱怨：“你怎么射得那么多……我里面难受……”

Thor总是这样，总喜欢无套内射。虽说两人已经结为伴侣，LOKI也没什么话好说，但每每做完肚子里发涨的滋味可不大好受。

一想到这个LOKI心里就惴惴的，上次发情期Thor做了几次就内射了几次，真是怀上了心烦，怀不上更心烦。想要孩子没错，但怀孕分娩可是件苦差事——哪怕伴侣在身边寸步不离，都无法分担一丝一毫的苦差事。

Thor蹭着LOKI的侧颈，像大狗一样乖乖认错，又忍不住深深吸了好几口气——是自己好几天没有碰过LOKI饿坏了吗？为什么感觉LOKI的信息素比平时还要绵甜柔美？

LOKI醒来的时候Thor正在毫无形象地吃炸鸡——LOKI一向非常奇怪像Thor这样的健身狂魔为什么会喜欢这种热量爆表的垃圾食品，同时也不太喜欢油腻的气味，但……

“为什么没有我的晚饭？”LOKI赤着脚推开了卧室门，一头乌黑的头发蓬乱着，双眉紧紧拧在一起，从表情到身体都大写加粗的在挑事。Thor连吞咽都忘了，呆呆地看着LOKI：“你为什么要吃晚饭？”认识LOKI三年多了，Thor从不知道LOKI要吃晚饭。

LOKI眼泪就涌出来了：“我饿了，我要吃晚饭！”LOKI发了脾气又自伤自怜地抹着眼泪：“你都不做我的晚饭呜……你根本就不爱我了……”Thor很少见到情绪波动这样大的LOKI，惊吓之余赶紧擦了手把LOKI拉到餐桌前柔声哄劝：“爱你爱你……你要吃什么？我去给你买？”

看在Thor态度端正的份儿上LOKI不哭了，抽泣着说：“炸鸡。”Thor无言以对，把剩下的半桶炸鸡推给了LOKI，很有点担心LOKI会被浓烈的味道熏吐。

但相反地，LOKI居然不动声色地吃完了半桶炸鸡。Thor看着LOKI吃东西的样子觉得十分可爱，好笑地用抽纸给LOKI擦着唇边的残渣，小心翼翼地问：“你吃饱了吗？不够的话我再去买？”LOKI摇摇头，简短地说：“饱了。”

接下来的两个月里，LOKI的行为毫无规律可言，他不肯吃从前吃惯了的食物，一闻到鸡蛋牛奶的味道就要吐，看见蔬菜沙拉就哭着说Thor不爱他了只给他吃草——几乎忘了自己从前根本就活得像只羊。

Thor都不知道发生了什么，自己的Omega好像换了个人，除了身体之外变得一点儿也不熟悉——LOKI多倔强多刚硬啊，怎么会这样乱发脾气掉眼泪的？

显然LOKI对此也有所察觉，这晚吃完布丁带着点少有的乖和怂窝在了Thor怀里：“我最近是不是变了好多？都不像我了……”Thor不敢接话，生怕说错了哪句话招下LOKI的眼泪来，他明天一早还有课，哭肿了眼睛是不能跟自己算了的。于是Thor顾左右而言他：“你好甜。”

“是布丁啦……”LOKI歪着头躲避Thor渴望的唇，调皮地小声笑起来：“如果你喜欢，我可以让你一个。”Thor岂能罢休，搂着LOKI非要讨到一个吻，LOKI却双手抵着Thor的肩不让亲，两个人在被子里滚来滚去又笑又闹，到底是Thor偷了香去：“我不要布丁，我想吃你。”说着，Thor的手抚过LOKI光滑的大腿，不老实地从LOKI睡衣下摆伸进去缓缓地按揉LOKI软软的小腹——好像是多了点肉的样子？

“你不要总想那个啊！”LOKI烦躁地把Thor的手扒拉开，“我吃了好多奇怪的东西……”Thor仍然并没在意LOKI的话——不过是多吃了点肉和奶制品，又算什么奇怪。“总？我们两个月没做过了！上次是我错了，原谅我吧LOKI，我想要……”说着Thor就黏糊糊地缠上来，轻轻咬了咬LOKI后颈的腺体。

一边咬牙切齿地心想Alpha真是满脑子黄色废料只有在床上才肯认错，LOKI一边又心虚地想：“有……两个月没做过了吗？”

可不是，这段时间以来自己总是无理取闹，Thor又不是不长眼睛，只能事事顺着自己，仅有的几次亲密行为都是自己用手帮他解决的。

情绪不稳、性欲降低、饮食习惯改变——LOKI把症状连起来想，吓得僵住了一瞬，暗暗决定明天就去医院检查，先把今晚圆过去再说。“我今天上了五节课了Thor——不要做了——”Thor最受不住LOKI这样拖着长音撒娇，也舍不得再强迫LOKI，只得从头再忍。

第二天上完课LOKI自己去了医院，检查结果有些意料之中。LOKI茫茫然地摸了摸小腹，不知道是喜是忧。

“怎么才回来？不是只有第一节课吗？”Thor开了门，有些疑惑。即使LOKI很受欢迎，也不应该比平时晚两个小时吧？LOKI低头换鞋，并不回答，Thor也不深究，回厨房继续洗碗，又说：“今天给你煎牛排好不好？”

而LOKI跟到了厨房，默默环住了Thor的腰。Thor没有放下手里的碗碟，很享受LOKI的依恋似的轻轻笑了一声。LOKI搂着Thor结实温暖的腰，脸颊贴着Thor的后颈，轻声说：“Thor。我肚子里有孩子啦。”

“……你说什么？有了孩子了？”Thor反应了一会儿，惊喜地转过身，才抬起手就被LOKI打开：“都是水！”Thor哪里管那么多，大笑着将LOKI拦腰抱起来转着圈：“真的吗？你有孩子了？咱们的孩子？”

LOKI吓得紧紧抱住Thor肩背，却也忍不住笑了：“嗯，十周了！”Thor的喜悦冲散了LOKI的不安，眉眼弯弯地用鼻尖蹭Thor的鼻尖：“你高兴吗？”

“高兴得不能再高兴了！上次发情期怀上的？”Thor把LOKI放在餐桌上坐下，LOKI听了这个，羞得脸都红了，声音也弱了下去：“上次发情期，你，你全都弄里面了，怀不上才奇怪呢。”Thor笑着抬头吻LOKI的薄薄的唇，“我们要有孩子了？这真像做梦一样！”

从心底满溢的幸福几乎要将他们淹没，LOKI握着Thor的手放在自己腹上，“现在还摸不出来呢……但很快就会长大了，过不了多久，它就会动来动去的，弄得人觉都睡不好……”LOKI甜蜜地望进Thor的双眼：“我要给你生个小孩子啦。”Thor自下而上以自己的鼻尖轻触洛基的鼻尖，蔚蓝双眸开心得亮晶晶的：“你要辛苦了甜心。”LOKI几乎要溺死在Thor眼睛里，却坏心地说：“你也要辛苦啊daddy，孕早期和晚期都不能碰我。”

Thor愣了一下，苦笑道：“那可真的很辛苦……”说着吻上LOKI的唇，“你永远不会知道我有多想要你。我能要一点福利吗？”LOKI转了转眼珠，将Thor散下来的金发拂到耳后，捻着Thor黑金交织的小辫子笑道：“我一向好说话。”

LOKI好像想起了什么，觑着Thor的神色，问：“要不要告诉你父亲？”Thor醒过神来，反问：“跟他有什么关系？我已经……”Thor生生截断了话头，亲了亲LOKI的额角，“他跟我不一样，他只要男性Alpha继承人，但，”Thor的手轻柔地抚摸洛基的小腹，“我啊，女孩儿也要，Omega也要，你生的小孩子我都要。与其让他得寸进尺要你生到男性Alpha为止，不如一开始就别让这孩子跟他扯上关系——这本来就只是我们的孩子。”

“别听他的，你想要别的孩子也好，只要这一个也好，都好。”

LOKI本以为这不会是Thor说出来的话。如果是Thor，他应该与很多强势的Alpha一样，要求自己的Omega生一大堆孩子。甚至LOKI准备好了承受这种逼迫，却没想到Thor对此宽容得出乎意料。LOKI这才笑起来：“那，我要好多小孩子。”Thor温柔地吻过他未来孩子的另一位父亲，温声说：“快去床上休息一下，要多少孩子以后再说。”

LOKI很自然地张开手：“你抱我。”Thor笑了出来，依言把LOKI抱进了卧室：“原来怀孕的Omega这么娇？”又说：“去医院我可以陪你，为什么非要自己去？”

为什么……非要自己去呢？

Thor脸上的欢欣消失得无影无踪，意有所指地说：“你真任性。我从不知道世界上还有你这么任性的Omega。”

长久以来的默契令LOKI很快明白了过来，惨然微笑：“是啊，我也从没想到我能够任性到这种地步。”LOKI破罐子破摔地扬起下巴索吻，“你要负责，你把我娇惯坏了。”

他本能地不愿回忆那些痛楚，不愿面对，也不愿因此而后悔。

“我是把你娇惯坏了，你都没有想过我。我们的孩子夭折了，我怎么能不难过——可你，你做了什么？”Thor垂下头，金色的发丝落在LOKI皮肤上，弄得LOKI有些微微地痒。Thor用拇指揉过LOKI手腕上一道粉色的疤痕，轻声质问：“你做了什么？你眼里还有我吗？你还记得你有个Alpha吗？”

时隔一年，LOKI仍然记得在医院病房里醒过来的看见的Thor有多生气。他的Alpha是黑道太子爷，自然没什么好脾气，而那次的怒火更犹如漫天盖地的暴雪，看在LOKI眼中，仿佛整个人浸在雪里。

他记得，Thor僵着脸质问他：“你怎么敢？你怎么敢！”

他懒得看Thor，闭上眼轻声说：“你管不着。”

如果有另一个人，不管他是谁，敢这样跟Thor说话，Thor恐怕都是要用暴力教他做人的。奈何这个人是洛基，Thor也只能把拳头捏得咯吱咯吱响，半天才带着怒气说：“你是我的Omega。”

LOKI暴怒地睁开眼，不顾手腕上才包扎好了的伤口，大力拽下左手无名指上的指环狠狠砸在了地上：“我现在不是了！”

指环砸在地上发出“铮”的一声响，Thor仿佛是被LOKI过激的举动吓呆了，愣了足有一分钟才猛然反应过来，弯下腰仔细寻找不知道滚到哪里去了的指环。

Thor几乎把整个病房翻了个底儿朝天才打着手电在柜子下面瞧见了亮晶晶的反光。Thor趴在地上努力地去够缝隙里小小的金属圈，全然不知自己五体投地的样子有多狼狈。当Thor重新把指环攥在手里的时候，心里长出了一口气，又想：“指环丢了就丢了，没什么要紧的。”

“你真是幼稚死了。”Thor握起LOKI的手腕，想要重新给LOKI戴上指环：“要是丢了，我再给你买一个一模一样的。”但LOKI攥着手消极抵抗，根本不愿意搭理Thor。

“不想戴就先别戴了。”Thor脸色冷了下来，收起了指环，“以后总有继续戴的时候。”

此后，Thor将LOKI养在了精神病院里足有一年时间，从未探视过他。

LOKI抬起下巴，权当没听到Thor言语中的怨怼不满，“是我怀了那孩子八个月。”Magni基本上就只是自己的孩子，跟Thor一点儿关系都没有——或者说只有一点儿血缘关系。所以Thor对Magni的排斥与冷漠都在LOKI理智的接受范围之内。LOKI早就认定了这个，若非如此，怎么可能回到Thor身边。

“可你爱我比爱他更久！Damn it！”Thor的Alpha的占有欲爆发得淋漓尽致，“他凭什么跟我争！他凭什么！但你为了他，竟然能够不要我！”

LOKI几乎要气笑了，这就是他幼稚的自大的Alpha，Thor的举动是最活生生的注脚。

“我要你答应我，永远最爱我，即使孩子也不能跟我抢……如果你做不到，我宁可不要孩子！孩子有什么大不了的！你不许生好多小孩子，我只要这一个！一个就够了！”

“……笨蛋。”LOKI无奈地扶额，“怎么还吃孩子的醋呢。”Thor固执地搂住LOKI的腰：“答应我，答应我！孩子会长大，会离开我们，会有他或者她自己的人生，但是我只有你，我们才是要永远永远在一起的——”Thor的手覆上LOKI的小腹，想到里面是他和LOKI的孩子，还很有可能是个小女儿，终究不能硬起心肠，声音低了下去：“Hela，Hela也不能。”

LOKI伸出食指封住Thor的唇：“是Thrud。”

——那是他们在最初的最初订下的约，他们要生到一个女儿，如果她有黑色的头发就叫她Hela，如果是金色的头发就叫她Thrud。那时，是真正心无烦忧，两情相悦。

忆起从前，Thor心中柔情忽动，吻了吻LOKI的食指：“答应我，答应我吧。”LOKI轻轻抚过Thor的唇，轻声说：“好，我答应你，最爱你，永远永远的。”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

“你身上什么味儿？”Thor回来的时候，Loki敏感地闻到了其他Omega的味道，没来由地怒不可遏——其实也不算没来由，这个Alpha怎么能口口声声说着爱他，一边又把别的Omega的味道带到自己家里来？下一步是不是直接把人带回来了？Loki气得胸口疼——Omega不配有领地意识吗？

Thor觉得有些奇怪，又有些心虚，别说Loki了，就算是LOKI，闻见自己身上的味道也是要先打一架的。可Thor解释也无从解释起——真相比谎言更狰狞可怖——只得一言不发地去浴室洗澡。

难道要Thor老老实实地道歉，对不起啊Loki，我知道我身上有其他Omega的味道，但这是因为我刚刚虐杀了几个人才不得不……这是有正当理由的！理由……理由是他们的同伙的同伙害死了我们的孩子……

这番解释说出来，基本上就给自己判了死刑——Thor不擅长说谎，大多数时候也没有必要说谎。对着LOKI，Thor也并未说过谎。但Thor绝不能告诉Loki，LOKI所经历的一切——他孤独而艰难的第一次孕期，他们早产夭折的第一个孩子……Loki不会经历这些的，绝不会。因而他也没有必要知道。

Thor打开花洒，仰起头把半长的金发抚到脑后，热水洒在脸上身上，是久违的如释重负。没错，Loki会是世界上最幸福的Omega，他会得到曾经LOKI梦寐以求的生活，会得到忠诚深情的Alpha，也就是自己，他们还会有孩子，Magni，Hela……

这一次，他们一定可以拥有明媚灿烂的未来……

还剩……多久？Thor睁不开眼睛，心中的狂热希望令他根本不愿意去想——已经过去七十五个小时了，剩下的五十五个小时，还有没有机会挽回Loki的心？

昨晚是个梦吗？自己已经很久很久没有梦到过LOKI了，也许有一年那么久了。昨晚……Thor下意识碰了碰自己的唇，那个吻真实灼热，几乎要烧穿了自己的灵魂——会是Loki的吻吗？

那是否意味着，还有一线希望？

多可笑啊。曾经LOKI曲意温柔而坚定不移地站在他身后，他没有回头。现在，却为Loki一丁点的犹豫不决而感到无与伦比的狂喜与庆幸。

洗完澡出来Thor擦着头发，忽然一愣：这样甜蜜的酒香，是Loki要发情了吗？

果然，Loki脸色绯红地蜷在床上，散发的信息素气味诱惑撩人，宛如亟待品尝的陈年佳酿——如果Loki没有被Thor这样谨慎地限制了四肢，他早就一针抑制剂打进血管里了。这样软弱可欺的样子，魅惑娇柔的气息，生命中最隐秘最难言最动物性的部分被迫展现得透彻清晰，令Loki的自尊心在Thor对他做什么之前就受到了严重的伤害。

Thor裹上浴巾，走到床边碰了碰Loki的脸颊。Loki不得不睁开眼来，仰头绝望地看向赤裸着上半身的Thor。他蜜色的胸膛强壮而充满力量，倚上去一定安全可靠。Thor的左胸纹着一尾大蛇，鳞片分明毒牙粗长，蛇身从腰际盘旋到左肩，凶恶地张开了大嘴，吐信觊觎着他的心脏——哦上帝啊这个Alpha真是该死的，该死的迷人——“你不会让我一个人的，是吗？”

而话音未落，Loki已经想起了上一个发情期的苦楚——他从没经历过那样难熬的发情期，害得他自慰到精疲力竭都难以缓解，一心只渴望有过一夜露水情的Alpha来满足自己。

这一次发情期Loki过得尤为艰难，初尝禁果的他是那样想念那个叫Thor的Alpha。

贞操什么的Loki并不在乎，但谁能完全免于初夜情结呢——何况是愉悦到极致的美好体验。

果不其然，Thor怎可能坐怀不乱？这些天他忍得已经足够辛苦了，从前他跟LOKI在一起时何曾有过这样纯洁的室友关系？

他饿，饿极了。

Thor找出了镣铐的钥匙，一一解放了Loki的手足——他逃不了，也不敢逃，家门外比家里只坏不好。Thor咽了咽口水，深深嗅闻着Loki的信息素。

情热渐起的Omega连反抗挣扎的力气也没了，他漂亮的绿眼睛满含温热的泪。Loki极力忍着泪，仰起下巴凝望着Thor说：“你我都知道，这是病，不是爱。这病总会好的。你说你比这世界上的任何人都更了解我懂得我，那么你就该知道我绝不会屈服于这种……这种该死的囚禁和暴力！”Loki本来还在强压着自伤的情绪讲道理，说到最后却暴怒于Thor的自以为是与得寸进尺，狠狠一拳锤在了床上。

Thor很习惯Loki的暴躁，了然地笑：“我知道。一直以来你都理智得像一台精密的计算机，没有什么心理暗示或者言词劝说能使你背叛你自己的心意——我没有把握可以驯服你。”Loki翻个白眼：“那何必多此一举？”Thor爱惜地抚过Loki的颈项：“我想留住你，如果留不住心，那么身体也好。”他迷恋地深深呼吸，从背后将Loki整个搂在怀里，大手抚过Loki的胸膛与小腹，动作暧昧又熟稔。Loki依他施为，仿佛只是不愿主动而只是欲拒还迎的Omega。Thor的大手一路向下，最后没入遮挡住Loki下体的寝衣，揉弄他的半勃的性器，与另一双隐秘而湿润的唇：“说不定，你会愿意我做你的床伴，随叫随到器大活好的那种。”

这样的下流话，一字一句磋磨着Thor的心。为了得到Loki，他不得不一退再退，一舍再舍。Loki羞耻着厌恶他的贪婪的占有欲，Thor却以为自己已经牺牲了太多。

从前……从前Loki是他忠诚温柔的Omega，他牢牢占据着LOKI的心，掠夺LOKI所有的爱情与快乐，肆无忌惮地开拓LOKI美丽的身体与灵魂。

关于Loki的一切Thor都是个吝啬鬼和守财奴，哪怕失去一丁点儿都会令他的心发出痛苦至极的尖啸——Thor宛如一头警惕的雄狮日夜守护着自己的领地与猎物，决不能容忍丝毫损失。

他愿做Loki的奴隶，却又希求能够占有自己的主人。

Loki毫无生气地被Thor环着，心里很觉得自己跟一具尸体差不了多少。Loki的额头抵着Thor的侧颈忍受Thor的抚弄，身子却因快感而微微颤抖。Loki不肯闭上眼睛放任这一切发生，抬眼看向窗上微微舞动的窗帘，低声问：“你看着我这样半死不活的，好有意思吗？”

Thor低着头，左手绕过Loki的颈摩挲着他的侧颊，那姿势几乎令Loki觉得下一秒这个Alpha就会用强健的臂膀扼死他——那不是没有可能的，这个Alpha就是个疯子。

而Loki软软地给Thor抱着，并无紧张或害怕的情绪，即使保护脖子是生物最强大的本能。

Thor双目失神地亲吻Loki的头发：“总比你死了好……相比之下实在是好多了。”

死了的LOKI哪还能有温暖与柔韧，哪还能这样跟自己耍脾气斗嘴呢。

——他死的时候，Thor都没有能够抱抱他，都没有能够，说出一句道别或挽留。

“别说不要，小猫咪，你快要发情了，你需要这个。”Loki咬住了手背不让自己出声，Thor低沉的声音如催眠一般灌进Loki的双耳：“我是这世上最爱你的人……”Loki讽刺地说：“那我真是太悲哀了……唔！”

Thor太了解Loki的身体了，以至于Loki很快射在了Thor手心里，身子软成了一团，无措地喘息着。Thor一手搂着Loki的肩吻他的微微滚动的喉结，一手从枕头底下摸出了枪抵上Loki的额角。

Loki连挣扎都懒得，仰在Thor肩上闭着眼喘息。Thor低声命令：“给我口交。”Loki闻言倏的睁大了双眼，眼神如薄刃刮过Thor的面孔。

Thor打开了保险，语气生硬得毫无转寰余地：“下去跪好，给我舔。”Loki才发泄完，双腿还软着，却不得不依言爬下床跪好，仍然讥讽地笑：“你也不担心我会把你的这根东西咬掉。”

“你倒不如担心担心你的漂亮脑袋会不会被我崩掉。”Thor冷着脸，将枪口对准Loki的眉心。

“这不理智，这没有意义。”Loki想。自己不能咬断Thor的性器，Thor也同样不能枪杀自己——所以两个人只能耍耍嘴皮子。

冰凉的枪口划过Loki的侧颊，抬起了Loki尖削的下巴。Thor盯着Loki的眼睛，蓝眼睛里看不到丝毫情绪，重新命令的每一个词都硬得像石头：“舔，否则我现在就让你脑袋开花，然后奸淫你的尸体。”

怕了怕了。Loki无力到了极点，举起双手，低下了头。Thor才洗过澡，下半身还围着一条微微潮湿的雪白浴巾。Loki本想用手解开浴巾，却被Thor不动声色地推开了。Loki禁不住恳求地仰头看了Thor一眼，Thor却并未心软，固执地拒绝了Loki的，艺术品一样的修长的手指。

Loki没有办法，蹭着膝盖趋近了Thor，小心翼翼地避开浴巾下鼓起的一团，不让它碰到自己的脸。Loki用牙齿咬住Thor腰间的浴巾边缘，鼻尖蹭到了Thor的侧腹。那一刻Thor仿佛抽了口凉气，线条分明的腹肌有不小的波动，但又是极性感的。

Loki闭了眼，狠狠心用牙将浴巾扯了开。浴巾顺着Thor的小腹，滑过Thor结实的大腿，最后像融化了的冰激凌一样摊在了床边。

那里并无不洁的气味，而只是浓烈的，专属于Alpha的气息。这种气息令Loki的本就已经湿润的雌穴更湿得一塌糊涂，他不得不收紧了双腿，以防那些不耻的液体流下来。

Thor的声音如暴雨前的雷鸣一般从头顶上传来：“闭着眼干什么？别搞得好像我没操过你一样。”

突如其来的粗话令Loki奇异地大脑空白，并没感觉到被侮辱——Thor说的话固然难听，但却是一句实话……是，Thor操过他，在他知道的过去和不知道的未来里……Loki理智告诉他不应该排斥听一句难听的实话。

于是Loki睁开了眼睛，带着一种好笑的心情——他都操了自己那么多次了，难道自己看一眼是什么东西操了自己很羞耻吗？

算不上羞耻，可近在咫尺的Alpha的下体还是带给了Loki十分不小的冲击。在光明正大令人垂涎的完美腹肌与人鱼线之下，Loki看见了Thor的私密之处。身为一个Omega，Loki一向很为他的男性器官骄傲，但显然那仍不能与Thor的相比。Loki确信，在任何时候，Thor都不需要为他的性器感到羞耻，那样粗长到惊人的尺寸令Loki分辨不出这究竟是人类的性器还是足可杀死他的凶器，眼中浮上了颤栗的惊恐，与自己都没察觉的，一两分隐秘的渴望。

Loki不由自主加快的呼吸使得温热的气息一下一下扑在Thor性器上，Thor难以忍受Loki的怔愣，用手粗鲁地抚了抚Loki的颀长脖颈，无声地催促着。

但始终，Loki从没做过这种事。他凑近了Thor的性器，慢慢张开唇，伸出舌头舔了舔顶端的小孔。他知道Thor没有多少耐心，也没有什么心理斗争可做，索性在最初的试探之后直接含进了整个头部。Loki明显感觉到Thor的性器在自己口中跳动了一下，也听到了Thor难耐的喘息。Loki受到了莫名的鼓舞，继而细细舔吻着Thor的柱身，又依次含住Thor的双丸——他后知后觉地发现自己享受这种掌控权。

——他跟LOKI 的性生活一定很和谐。Loki忽然莫名地想。那是一定的，如果不和谐，恐怕LOKI早就被弄死在床上了。Loki很难相信这么一根狰狞的东西如同捅进LOKI的身体一样也捅进过自己的身体。可那又有什么奇怪的呢，LOKI受得了的，难道Loki受不了？

对口交Loki实在是没经验也没花样，而且又不会因此而爽到，于是Loki一边小口小口吮吸着Thor性器的头部，一边开始胡思乱想地走神（难道把注意力完全集中在Thor的性器上会比较好吗）——他们很相爱，性生活也很和谐，那么没有孩子究竟是为什么？自己不是丁克族，Thor显然也不会是，难道他们避孕措施做了四年？图什么？

口中还含着Thor勃勃的性器，Loki实在没办法怀疑是Thor不行，那么是自己不行？

生育能力如同内裤，有还是要有的。一想到自己不行，Loki的气势当场软了一截，唇舌都懒得动了。

Thor不明白Loki为什么如此轻易地把一次好好的口交完全控制在了很爽但又不够爽的范围之内，在这一点上Loki坏得跟LOKI一模一样。Thor低吼着摁着Loki后颈逼迫他吞下去，如此一来Loki下半张脸都埋进了Thor金棕色的耻毛里，喉咙生理性地痉挛起来，抑制不住地想要干呕。

Thor爽得失去了理智，毫无顾忌地粗声喘息着把自己的性器往Loki喉咙里塞——他早就该这么做了！Thor失控地想，像Loki这样的，尖酸刻薄又任性倔强的Omega，不被这样对待，怎么学得会乖？Thor的性器一跳一跳的，恨不得立即插进Loki的如蜜的雌穴里捣弄，又或者射在他脸上，弄得他精致锋利的五官与乌黑光滑的头发上尽是白浊……

这样想着的时候，Thor低下头看向正为他做着舒爽的深喉的Loki——他垂着眼，的眼圈红得可怜极了，卷翘浓密的睫毛被泪水打湿了，沉沉的抬不起来，几缕头发不知被什么液体粘在了侧颊，看上去像个走投无路的小婊子。

哦，Loki。

Thor发誓，那不是自己愿意的。他并不愿意用枪口逼着Loki为自己口交，也不愿意令Loki感到羞辱，更不愿意令Loki在性事中哭得这样可怜。于是Thor抽出了性器，带着些不能与人言的愧疚轻轻拍着Loki单薄的背脊。Loki如蒙大赦，几乎像头寻求庇护的幼兽一样扶着Thor的大腿，在眼中滚了好久的眼泪终于噼里啪啦掉了下来。

Loki可从没经过这个，被Thor按着后颈喂了水才咳得好些了，抬起头时眼神里有不易察觉的惶惑。他问Thor：“他也肯为你这么做吗？”

Thor愣了一下才明白过来Loki口中的“他”是LOKI，一把揽起Loki的腰把人抱在自己腿上，理了理Loki凌乱的黑发，轻声回答：“有什么不肯呢？”

Loki在问题提出的时候就已经得知了答案。他费力地支撑着双膝跪在床上，低下头，凝视着Thor的蓝眼睛——那是多美的一双眼睛。Loki的脸颊莫名发起了烫，抬手揉着Thor的耳垂，那意外的柔软与细小的绒毛令Loki很想咬上一口。Loki歪着头想，LOKI是肯的，但如果是LOKI，他会说什么呢？

“我不要给你口交。”Loki抬手委屈地揉眼睛，“我不喜欢。”

“好。”Thor温和地应了，没有太大反应，想来LOKI也未必喜欢。这个姿势使得Thor勃发的欲望抵着Loki的雌穴，湿润高热的雌穴一口一口地亲着吮着Thor的性器顶端。Thor仰起头，毫不掩饰目光中的饥渴与贪婪。他握着Loki的细腰，欲火将嗓音烧得微哑：“我要进去了。”

Loki拧着腰挣了挣，轻声说：“不——”Thor勾起唇角：“我并没有要与你商量。”而Loki却不置一词地用右手握住了Thor的性器，极费力地沉下腰吞下了性器硕大的头部——“我……我也，并没有要拒绝。”

他在武力上切切实实压制得Loki喘不过气来，Loki一定要在情欲上扳回一城。

——他真的不想再被强奸了。

Loki没有半分多余的力气，在Thor怀里与他肌肤相贴。他抽着气慢慢往下坐，全根尽没的时候两人都耐不住地低喘出声。Loki低着头，扶着Thor精壮微汗的腹肌适应了一会儿——Thor太大了，即使在发情期，雌穴溢满了爱液的前提之下，Thor还是弄得他又涨又痛的难受。

这该死的，LOKI他究竟是怎么忍受Thor的？

Loki哪还有心思去探究Thor与LOKI的性生活，此刻Loki脑中除了争强好胜，其他的一概抛去了九霄云外。Loki毫不害羞而相当卖力地摆动腰肢，一次一次将Thor的性器吞进自己身体里，意外地发现其实他们是那样的契合。Loki听着Thor无法抑制的粗重喘息，看见Thor深蓝色的双瞳因快感而散开，感受到Thor在自己体内的涨大——那感觉比交合本身还令Loki满足。

你不是想控制我吗？你不是想侮辱我吗？你不是无视我的意愿，蔑视我的尊严吗？

那么现在被掌控了快感，像头野兽一样渴求我、迷恋我的，又是谁呢？

无爱的性，只有快感，而并无丝毫愉悦。于Loki如此，于Thor亦然。

此时的Loki比LOKI还要主动得多，但那不是热情，也非爱欲，甚至他冷静到漠然，目光清醒到仿佛在分析数据。Loki只是单纯地想征服Thor。即使他正在被征服。

那样的目光刺伤了Thor，他们从前不是这样的——第一次牵手之后他们很快滚上了床，无论在不在发情期，LOKI在床上一直可怜又可爱，被欺负得很了也只是小声抱怨，小声哭泣。

而不是像现在，一心只想瞅准机会亮一亮獠牙。

原来爱与不爱，区别有这么大。Thor黯然地想。自己的确不该将LOKI的爱，他的包容与忍耐，都视作理所应当。

Thor微仰起头，轻柔地啃咬着Loki的锁骨。他深爱这个Omega，即使这个Omega已经不再是爱他的那个，但这无关紧要。

他是如此爱他，以至于情愿容忍Loki的不爱，只要Loki还活着，只要Loki还在自己身边，只要这具美丽的身体还在自己怀里——

其他的都不那么重要。

也许，这是另一种赎罪。

“你他妈的，说话！我不要跟一个哑巴做爱！”Loki对这种无话可说的性交心生厌倦，一耳光抽在Thor脸上。

Thor愣住了，脸上火辣辣的疼。

一个热烈的吻，一句真挚的承诺，与一份坚定的决心——这一切，真的丝毫不重要吗？

“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。”Thor茫然而痴迷地倾诉爱语，那是他说惯了的也纯出真心的话。

这一份臣服极大地取悦了Loki。Loki不自禁地挑起了唇角，露出似笑非笑的妩媚神色。他捧起Thor的脸，拇指情色地磨蹭Thor侧颊金棕色的短短的胡茬，偏偏头用无名指将一缕垂下来的乌黑头发掠到耳后，似乎并不经意地低头，吻上了Thor的唇。

……这该死的。演变成法式热吻之后被吮麻了舌头的Loki想，这样下去他们两个迟早会变成炮友。

不，不能，决不能。Loki不能放任自己，向那个结局走去。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

确知怀孕之后LOKI很快放了暑假，整日无所事事地在家中休息。怀孕初期总是不大舒服的，LOKI对抗这种不适的办法是睡觉，睡遍家中的三张沙发一张床大半天也就过去了。

当大半天过去，LOKI终于迟钝地发现一整天没见到自己的Alpha。在傍晚日落的惨淡余晖里，LOKI戏剧性地记起了从前自己窝在逼仄的宿舍，四面八方铺天盖地逼来的寂寞。于是LOKI忍不住拿起手机给Thor打了个电话。

一连串的忙音与机械女声告诉LOKI，Thor正在跟别人通话。

许是这一次有了Thor从旁照顾，LOKI比前一次怀孕娇气了许多——前一次LOKI打定了主意Magni跟Thor没关系，他是自己给自己生孩子，不是给Thor生孩子，因而绝不能软弱，咬着牙也必须硬挺下来生理上与心理上所有的不适。

这一次肚子里可是Thor想要的孩子，于是LOKI全然放下了心去，任孕期的荷尔蒙支使，半点也没有要跟自己的Omega本能作对的意思。

远处的灯火一朵一朵亮起来，当温柔的夜色全然笼罩了城市，Thor回了家看到的就是在一片黑暗之中裹着毛毯掉眼泪的LOKI——“Sweetie？为什么哭？是不是不舒服？是不是饿？”Thor连忙把LOKI整个拥在怀里，心疼地吻上LOKI哭肿了的眼睛。LOKI眨着泪眼，开口时带着浓重的鼻音：“你都不接我电话……”

Thor忙不迭掏出手机翻找通话记录：“什么时候给我打的？是不是我跟Volstagg通电话的时候？我跟他打了很久……”看见通话记录LOKI稍微不那么伤心了一点，也觉出一些难为情，揉着眼睛说：“我没有哭。是宝宝想哭。”Thor轻轻笑了一声，伸手去抚LOKI的小腹，偏头极宠爱地吻了吻LOKI的额角：“是吗？小宝宝？你是个小姑娘吗？”

被Thor看透令LOKI更难为情了，邮箱的提示音拯救了他，LOKI握住手机避开了Thor含着笑的目光还软着手推了Thor一把：“你走，我要给学生回复邮件。”Thor从善如流地放开了LOKI去换衣服，又调笑一句：“怎么会有这么讨厌的学生，暑假还给老师发邮件？”

话音未落，Thor听见当的一声响，赤着一只脚跑出来问：“怎么了？什么东西掉了？”LOKI脸色雪白地抬起头，神色是令Thor深为心痛的无助与疏远。LOKI呆呆地瞧了慌慌张张的Thor一眼，最终只露出了一个很难看的笑容：“手滑。”LOKI沉默着扯开毯子，扶着腰起身，轻声说：“弯腰好累，你帮我把手机捡起来。我想睡了。”LOKI的语气寂静如死，如同一个幽灵一般飘过Thor身侧去了浴室。

Thor弯腰捡起了LOKI的手机，毫不犹豫亮起了熄灭的屏幕之后，看见了照片上窒息般的景象——一方小小的墓碑。

“……LOKI。”Thor把LOKI整个人搂在了怀里——这种姿势，于Thor是亲密无间，于LOKI却是无处遁形——他安慰地吻着LOKI的肩胛与侧颈，用轻柔的气声恳求：“跟我说说Magni的事，好吗？那是我们的孩子……那毕竟是我们的孩子……”

这样的问题，对LOKI无异于另一种伤害。就像把才愈合的伤口，血淋淋地扒开来。LOKI会有什么反应呢？

不，他哭也好闹也好，打他也好骂他也好，Thor就是要知道。

这是LOKI没有想到的——居然会有一天，Thor向自己问Magni。

Magni是他自己的，如同LOKI曾日复一日警醒自己的那样，甚至LOKI已经怀了他和Thor的第二个孩子之后，依然固执地认为Magni只有一位父亲，就是他LOKI·Laufeyson。不像肚子里的这个，他的父亲先是Thor·Odinson，然后才要轮到LOKI。

LOKI坚持着自己最后一点骄傲，不愿把关于Magni的一切分享给Thor——那类乎于乞怜与卖惨。因而，在Magni夭折之后，LOKI对他心爱的孩子从来绝口不提。

而出乎意料的，LOKI并没有像想象中的一样情绪失控，只是静了几秒，自然地低声回答：“Magni啊……那时候我笨得要死，肚子疼了好久才去医院，一点儿也想不到是怀孕了。如果我早一点儿知道的话……”LOKI气息一滞，忽然住了口。

如果早一点知道，或者晚一点知道，只要不在那一天的那个时候，LOKI都不会得知Thor的真实身份，也许，也许自己就能被Thor瞒住一辈子了呢？

Thor也想明白了这一点，抱着LOKI的双手又紧了紧，低声呼唤着LOKI的名字。LOKI缓了口气，才说：“医生告诉我有了孩子的时候，我都傻掉了，我想那一定是我一生中最重要的时刻之一……”LOKI咬着唇，心想他真该跟Thor一起去医院，这是他不可原谅的错事。

“我当时就知道他一定是个男孩，因为他很早就开始踢我踹我，很有活力，五个月的时候动辄弄得我直不起腰来……你能想象吗，下面坐着四五十个学生，目瞪口呆地看着我疼得冒冷汗……”

“他真的是个坏孩子，很少让我好好睡一觉。孕期反应也很大，我总是吐，饿得厉害却又吃不下东西，因而不得不去医院注射营养液。”

“生他的时候，我太害怕了，给你打了电话，可是你大概在国外吧，都没有接起来。我怕得直哭，还打不到车，最后我自己开车去了医院……我好厉害吧？我疼得死去活来，恨死这个小东西了。”

“但是他生下来的时候我觉得一切都很值得。”LOKI翻过身，平静温柔地抹去Thor的泪，“我太累了，也只看了他一眼——如果能够早点知道之后会发生什么，我宁死也不会睡着的。我没有告诉过你，是吗？他很像你，头发也是你这样的金色，看起来比你的要软……可惜我们都没机会摸一摸他的胎发。他的眼睛跟你一样是海蓝色，看得我心都化了……”

“多奇怪啊，早产的孩子怎么可能睁开眼睛呢。可是我真的看见了他的眼睛，海蓝的，跟你一模一样。仿佛他来到这个世界上，只是为了让我知道他长什么模样。”

说到这里，LOKI突兀地笑了一声，“他不像我，一点儿也不像我。”LOKI自嘲而凄惨地笑，“我辛辛苦苦怀了他生了他，可他一点儿也不像我，没有人会觉得他是我的孩子。护士小姐抱着他对我说，你的Alpha长得一定很英俊。”

“听说刚出生的婴儿是看不见东西的，Magni真的很可怜，他没看见过这个世界，没看见过你，也没看见我。”

“我们把他带到这世界上来，却什么都没有能够给他。”

过了这么久之后，LOKI才终于说出“我们”这个字。他得原谅Thor，必须得原谅Thor。LOKI自己并非无可指摘，又怎能评判Thor的对错？Thor是Magni的另一位父亲，LOKI生下了Magni，Thor埋葬了他——在Magni身上，他们享有同样的权利——知情与悲哀。

Thor把脸埋在LOKI头发里无声地呜咽起来。LOKI怀孕了，他应该陪在他身边呵护他照顾他，而他不但没能做到，连分娩也错过。那些日子，他的Omega过得多辛苦啊。

那样一条艰难的路，Thor本该陪着LOKI一起走的。以至于到了现在，当LOKI在轻车熟路地应对第二次怀孕时，Thor却像个初学者一样半句话都不敢问。他们本应并肩同行，Thor却被LOKI落下了太多。

LOKI睡着了，Thor双臂环着他的腰，双手缓缓抚摸着LOKI微隆的小腹。里面很安静，孩子许是已经进入黑甜梦乡。

这里面有他们的孩子啊。

他们就要有个孩子了啊。

第二天，Thor陪LOKI去做孕期检查，天气却冷到LOKI不得不翻出了一件薄毛衣穿上的地步。而这些日子LOKI一直窝在家里，宽松的睡衣显不出什么身材，LOKI换了厚衣服Thor才发现LOKI的小腹已经圆得像个小西瓜了。

“肚子这么大了啊？”Thor笑得傻乎乎的，在LOKI小腹上摸来摸去，喜不自胜的样子，“会不会是双胞胎？”

“不，一定不是。”LOKI极生硬地回了一句，又不得不往回圆：“太忙了，怎么养两个孩子。”Thor握住LOKI的手，仍然笑：“要是双胞胎，我就在家里带孩子好了。”

回程路上Thor更开心了，因为医生告诉他们LOKI肚子里是个女儿。LOKI却沉默寡言地，得知是女儿之后脸上还浮现了一两分失望的神色。Thor很为他未出生的女儿不平，问道：“你不喜欢女儿吗LOKI？”

没有什么喜欢不喜欢的。LOKI漠然地想，我只是想念Magni。

LOKI撇开眼看向窗外，满心都是记忆里他的Magni的样子。

护士把他捧到LOKI面前来，是深红色的一小团儿。LOKI费力地睁开眼，这才看得清楚些，不丑，还挺可爱的，看上去是个柔软又脆弱的小东西。

不过他有点沮丧，Thor那样大的块头，他的儿子怎么会这么小？

但这沮丧也仅是一闪而逝。LOKI满足地想，都是值得的，只要得到了这个小东西，一切都是值得的。他就是最终的答案，自己的愚蠢固执都是值得的，艰辛苦涩是值得的，离别与决绝也都是值得的。他会为了这个小东西倾尽全力，在所不惜。

等了很久也没有得到回答的Thor也沉默了，到了家才斟酌着说：“你要不要换个手机什么的？昨晚不是摔了一下……”

“其实……我见过Ebony Maw了。”LOKI下定了决心似的。他穿着雪白的高领毛衣，领子很高袖子也长，宽大的款式显得高挑的LOKI都有些娇小。他从背后环住Thor，以一种隐忍的情绪与克制的力气，无间又疏离。

Thor一怔，倒没想到LOKI直白至此，昨晚果然是Ebony Maw了。Thor扯起一个轻飘飘的微笑，回过头说：“嗯，我知道。”

等了这么久，LOKI终于承认他曾经见过Ebony Maw。

他当然是知道的。病房按照Thor的意思装了监控，医生护士之中也不乏Thor的人。所有去看望洛基的人，连同Hogun、Volstagg与Sif乃至Fandral在内，都不得携带任何尖锐物品，连钢笔餐叉也不能——LOKI吃沙拉用的餐叉都是塑料的。

“我什么都知道，LOKI。”

“你几点起床，几点入睡，喝了几杯水，看了几本书，吃什么东西，见什么人，”Thor抬手握住了LOKI的手腕——LOKI僵住了，Thor安抚性地用拇指蹭了蹭LOKI毛衣下的敏感掌心，“我全都知道。”

LOKI下意识地抬起头，映进眼眸的是雪白的墙壁，一如他此刻断了线的思绪。

LOKI倒退了一步跌在床上，双手不由自主攥住了袖口。他知道，他全都知道。他知道Ebony Maw曾经去探视自己，也知道Ebony Maw曾经无数次劝自己回来复仇，更知道——自己究竟为什么回到他身边——

自己对Thor来说，到底是什么？他——他简直把自己当只宠物玩弄呢！

“你对我……是真心的么？”

Thor哈的一声笑了出来，神情中满是对LOKI愚不可及的嘲讽——在LOKI看来。Thor蹲在LOKI脚下，笑着把LOKI冰凉的手握在手心里暖着，另一只手爱惜而轻柔地将LOKI散下来的额发整理好：“到了现在，你反而来问我是不是真心？”Thor捧住LOKI的脸，抬头凝望LOKI空洞的眼睛：“我倒要问问你，是不是真心？”

是不是呢？

LOKI垂着眼，无话可答。Thor无可奈何地叹了口气，“在你面前我底牌都掀了，你连这点甜头也不肯给我？”

惊惧到了极处，LOKI反而冷静下来，不再理自己的傻话，问：“你打算怎么弄死我？”Thor却很不严肃地刮了LOKI的鼻尖，笑道：“我疼你还来不及，为什么要弄死你？”Thor又叹口气，“早跟你说别掺和我们的事。Ebony Maw想干什么你我都心知肚明，但难道他对你安了什么好心？”

“你以为，你这样回来，还能走成一条活路么？”

LOKI呆呆地看着Thor——他赢不过他的。不可能的。在Thor良善温和的外表之下，是身经百战的谋算。Thor把LOKI的另一只手也握在手里，轻声关怀：“毛衣都穿上了，手还是这么凉。喝杯热茶有什么不好。”LOKI听懂了，舌头却跟冻住了一样说不出话来，只得安静地听Thor说：“他想利用你杀了我，你知道？”LOKI机械地点点头，这个他还是清楚的。

“但他不可能不知道，我知道他去看你，我知道他跟你说了什么，也知道，你全都听进去了。相比之下，也许他比你更了解我。”

Thor说着，摸出了LOKI一向放在枕头下面的匕首。LOKI狠狠地打了个哆嗦，Thor却更紧地攥了攥LOKI的手，抓着LOKI的双手握住手柄抵在心口：“这就是你想要的吗？”

“你回来之后的每一夜，我都想我还能不能在第二天早晨给你一个早安吻。我连遗书都写好了搁在Fandral那里——LOKI，我真担心你。”

“甚至有几次，我小声叫你的名字，LOKI，LOKI，可是你从来都没醒过。手里握着匕首睡得那么沉，真是可爱。”

“你从未令我失望，也从未辜负过我。你是我忠诚温柔的Omega，这一点从未改变。”

“即使我不是个合格的Alpha，我没有保护好你，也没能保护好我们的孩子。”

“为此我愿意付出你所要求的一切代价，哪怕捅我一刀，我也是心甘情愿的。我只有一件事想问——你是回来复仇的，还是因为，你真的很想我？”

“如果你恨我，回来报复我，那么可不可以请你捅我一刀，然后重新爱我？”

这一副情深似海的样子，现在做出来又有什么用？LOKI双手握着脱了鞘的匕首，撕心裂肺地失声哭喊起来，发狂地挣开了Thor的手，刀刃深深切进Thor的右臂，瞬间涌出大片大片的血来。

“快包起来。”LOKI鼻音浓重地说，“快包起来！”见Thor仍然手脚无措血如泉涌，LOKI崩溃地哭了起来，掌根用力地按住发酸发热的眼睛：“你是个混蛋！我想恨你的！我想杀了你的！”他深深垂下头，乌黑的头发散落下来，好像整个人被悲哀与绝望包围淹没，“我的孩子没有了！他才那么小，我还没有抱过他，你还没有见过他！每一对Alpha和Omega都有孩子，凭什么我们没有？”

LOKI泪流满面，攥起拳头压着心口歇斯底里地质问Thor：“我不该恨你吗？我恨死你了！”

“可是我有什么办法啊？”LOKI双目失神，嗓音喑哑地说，“我有什么办法啊……这次又是个女儿……”

“你别哭，别哭……”Thor仍然不知道该怎么哄LOKI才好，绞尽脑汁地想词：“你肚子里还有我们的孩子，你哭了，孩子也会难过的……”LOKI双眼含着泪气得发怔——怎么，Thor已经学会用肚子里小的来要挟自己了？

Thor见还没有把LOKI哄好，张开手想把LOKI抱在怀里，可右臂还在流血，何必弄脏了LOKI的毛衣呢？这样雪白的一件毛衣，沾上了血怎么也洗不干净的。

LOKI又是生气又是伤心，抓了张纸捂在脸上继续哭，顺手把一包抽纸砸给Thor。Thor笨手笨脚用纸把伤口包起来，LOKI瞧他那个样子又禁不住呜咽起来，满腹怨怼都化成怜惜，手脚并用地爬下床边抹眼泪边翻抽屉找酒精和纱布。

LOKI拎着医药箱接了水回来，坐在床边给Thor冲洗伤口，用棉签蘸了酒精消毒。Thor疼得嘶嘶抽气，下意识收手，却被LOKI勾起手指敲了脑壳：“老实点！再不处理就要动刀子了！”Thor不敢动了，老老实实伸着手被LOKI大力消毒。

Thor疼得轻点了，开始扳着LOKI的肩膀要抱要亲。LOKI拧着身子跟Thor作对，却没不料Thor竟然环过自己的腰，手掌磨蹭隆起柔婉弧度的小腹：“宝宝，papa不跟daddy好了，daddy好难过啊。”

万万没想到，LOKI“唔”的一声软了腰，纱布卷也落在床上。Thor忙用左臂揽住LOKI，紧张地问：“怎么了？是不是不舒服？”

LOKI低了头把散下的纱布慢慢卷起来，轻声说：“……是……是胎动……”Thor倒愣住了，胎动？继而狂喜地俯身贴在LOKI小腹上一脸讨好：“宝宝？我是你daddy！”LOKI嫌弃地把Thor推开生闷气。

Thor一点儿也不介意，抚摸着LOKI细嫩白皙的后颈，贴着LOKI的额角：“婴儿房我都布置好了，去看看吗？”

LOKI哼了一声，恶狠狠地包扎好Thor的右臂之后跟Thor一起打开了次卧的门。

墙壁高处不知是钉还是粘了三个小木架，摆着三个色彩斑斓的瓷盘，瓷盘上的画分别是《撑伞的女人》，一幅《日出》，一幅《睡莲》。

Thor把面孔埋在LOKI颈窝里，双臂环着LOKI的仍然纤细的腰肢，两手覆着LOKI的双手扣在LOKI的小腹上。他的声音轻而柔，好像在描述一个最美的梦想：“木架是我自己锯的，这两幅画不知道你喜欢不喜欢……我们每在一起一年，就买一个这样的盘子。等很多很多年以后，我们会有整整一面墙的漂亮盘子。”

LOKI怔怔看着漂亮的瓷盘，开始不由自主地如Thor所言幻想——很多很多年后，他们会有一面漂亮的墙，如果用那些盘子来盛菜的话，也绰绰有余——他们两个人是不行的，要有一个大家庭才是。感恩节或者圣诞节，多做些菜才能用上全部的盘子。

大家庭……感恩节所有孩子都会在家里，圣诞节更是。从平安夜开始，Thor和自己都忙着在孩子们的新袜子里塞满糖果，在午夜之后才能相拥睡去——不，也许不必那么晚，为了避免从圣诞老人那里得到煤块，平时调皮捣蛋的小兔崽子们会在十二月变成小天使。

第二天要起得很早，要和Thor一起，用幼稚极了的彩灯、星星和铃铛来装饰散发着松树香味儿的圣诞树，把准备好的礼物放在树下。孩子们醒来发现床头的糖果，欢呼雀跃，追逐打闹。到了晚间，他们一家人围在一起唱轻柔又欢快的歌。最好是下雪呀，月亮明晃晃地挂在天上，雪像碎银一样的美。屋子里暖融融的，充盈着饭菜香气和孩子们的欢声笑语。

Thor在他耳边轻声说：“我知道你一直不开心，有了孩子之后你都不怎么说话了。别怕，甜心，别怕，有我在，不会有事的。我带你去别的地方好不好？”

LOKI不敢置信地愣住了——去别的地方？去什么地方？

是这样吗？就这样，实现了所渴望的一切，能够去到所梦想的未来了吗？LOKI只觉得卸去了浑身力气，逸出的信息素绵软柔和，全靠Thor抱着才没有软倒，呻吟般叹息：“去……去哪里？”LOKI发誓Thor是他的爱他的神明他的救世主，这一刻若不是Thor抱着他他几乎要跪在Thor脚下向Thor唱赞歌。

“西雅图。快开学了，我们去那里住一段时间。”Thor弯下腰将LOKI打横抱了起来，LOKI失望到表情僵硬，眼泪几乎立刻就要涌出来。喉咙里仿佛填了整个沙漠一样，直到Thor把他抱出次卧放在主卧的大床上，才勉强转动发酸的舌根发出音来：“好。”说完，LOKI背过身去，迟缓地把自己卷进被子里。

LOKI捂着自己的心口，却觉得好凉好凉，怎么暖都暖不过来一样。

Thor从背后抱住了他，温热的呼吸洒在LOKI后颈：“我们睡个午觉吧。”LOKI用被子捂住了下半张脸来掩饰鼻音：“好。”

还能够辩驳什么，还能够反抗什么，还能够逃离什么？

为曾经的任性妄为付出的代价，还不够惨重么？


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Thor被Loki的吻深深蛊惑，以至于后知后觉地醒过神脸还在疼——他被他温柔美丽甜蜜可爱的Omega，给打了？

我非得操乖了你。

Thor忽然双手用力把Loki抱了起来抵在墙上，Loki吓得惊呼一声，环着Thor的腰的双腿夹得越发紧了。

为了避免掉下去，Loki只能抱住Thor的脑袋，却又将Thor搂在了胸前，Thor张口便含住了Loki胸前的乳头，像婴儿吮奶一般用力吮吸，Loki胸口犹如过电一样，倒抽了一口凉气，下意识紧紧抓着Thor精赤的脊背，随即骂道：“你是狗吗？”

“从你嘴里掏出来点东西可真不容易。”Thor并没在意Loki的话——他也就只能在嘴上逞逞强了。Thor握着Loki的腰大力往上顶，明显地感觉到本就紧致的肉壁又绞紧了几分。在床上，Thor一向恶劣无赖，一手搂着Loki的细腰，一手“啪”地一声打在Loki白皙丰满的屁股上，留下一个鲜红的指印。Loki活了二十多年从没被人打过屁股，又委屈又害怕，竭尽全力也没能忍住带着哭腔的呻吟。

Thor听得倒是很愉快，露出了一个很符合他身份的邪恶笑容。他停下了所有动作，几乎循循善诱地轻声说：“叫，叫出来，叫出来我就继续干你，你叫得越好听，我就越用力。”

Loki极委屈地皱着眉，从一片朦胧泪水中看向笑得无害又无耻的Thor——这个Alpha干他还不够，怎么可以欺负他到这种地步？的确Thor蓄意囚禁了他，但这些天来Thor一直待他那样好，好得呵护备至体贴入微，好得小心翼翼面面俱到，好得Loki恃宠生了娇。

可……要不够……要不够……

Loki死死咬着牙，咬得牙根发酸也不肯叫更不肯求饶，紧攥着几乎要崩断了线的理智，目光凶厉地瞪着Thor，倔强地仰起下巴从齿缝里迸出来几个字：“不干就滚！”

“求求你动一动，深一点，用力弄我！”Loki多么想这样哭喊出来——但他不能，他不想让Thor满足。

Loki这样被碾到尘埃里却反而更高傲的姿态一定程度上令Thor感到失控——LOKI不也是这样吗？自己跟他结了婚，标记了他，使他怀了孕，但那又怎样呢？LOKI不会俯首认错，Loki自然也不会的。

奈何Loki管得住这张嘴，却管不住另一张。他的Omega阴道下贱到像一张惯熟于此的婊子穴一样饥渴难耐又热情似火地吮吸着Thor的性器，是一种淫荡而隐晦的引诱——再深一点，动一动呀。

Thor被夹得低吼了一声，自己倒先忍不住又动了起来。Loki不意突然被填满，发出了一声轻微的呻吟。Thor低吼着用力地往Loki更深处顶弄，那里又湿又热，昭示着Loki的快感与情动，是一种卑躬屈膝的谄媚。Loki自己还记得愤恨，他的身体却没什么骨气也没什么记性地亲密地缠在Thor身上扒都扒不下来，仿佛是无限依恋着的，几颗微尖的白牙却又不解气地咬着Thor的肩。Thor使坏地颠了颠Loki，Loki怕被摔在地上，再次吓得几乎哭出来，眼圈迅速地染上了娇怯的嫣红，报复一样使劲儿抓着Thor的脊背——反正不是自己的Alpha，抓伤了也不心疼的。

随着Thor的每一次抽插，Loki的雌穴都会溢出透明粘腻的体液，将两人交合之处弄得湿漉漉的。Thor做得发了性子，大手强行拉住Loki的手去摸。Loki挣不脱Thor的蛮力，结结实实摸到了Thor的粗硬与他自己，媚人的软和热。这一来弄得Loki满手都是自己的粘腻体液，下意识低头去看两人连在一起的地方——Thor又粗又长的紫红色肉棒一次次隐没在自己白皙的双腿之间，插得雪白而平坦的小腹都在微微起伏——这样淫秽的画面给Loki造成了极大的视觉冲击，承受不住似的低低哭了一声，柱身跳动着射了两人满腹白浊，有几滴精液甚至溅到了Thor唇边。

Thor毫不在意地伸出舌头舔净了Loki射出的精液，Loki见了，呜咽着用手背遮住了眼睛。Thor拉开Loki的手，笑得跟个混蛋似的：“这就射了？我还没爽呢。”Loki在刚刚的交合中一直用力绷着腰身，此刻腰疼得厉害，后背抵着墙壁又硬又冷，加上才高潮过心理最是脆弱，轻声求道：“换个姿势吧，我难受……”

这样小小的愿望Thor倒是很乐意实现它。Thor托着Loki的湿乎乎的屁股转了个圈把他放在床上，盯着Loki的双眼：“懂后入吗？”

LOKI不喜欢的姿势，Loki大概也不会喜欢的。后入是LOKI最不喜欢的姿势——至少是之一，LOKI不喜欢一切不够亲密的姿势。

——那可能是因为LOKI太爱他了吧。

Loki僵住了一秒——他懂，Thor很了解自己喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，要什么，不要什么。Loki抗拒后入这个姿势——Thor会不知道吗？他只是在宣示威权。

但Loki更懂，如果他不懂后入，Thor会教他懂；如果他不照做，Thor会逼他照做。

于是Loki安静而缓慢地爬了起来跪在床上，识相地坠下纤细的腰而翘起了屁股。

他们心照不宣——如果他们愿意，他们很轻易就能够取悦对方，使彼此得到畅快的高潮。但Loki不想满足Thor，同样的，Thor也不想满足Loki。

“手肘再分开一点，膝盖也是。”Thor俯下身，雄伟坚硬的性器轻轻拍打过Loki完全展露在他面前的，柔软温热的阴部，“不然你会摔到。”

“少废话。”Loki皱着眉，还是按Thor说的做了——也许同样的话，Thor也曾对LOKI说过，“不是还没爽到吗，那就快点。”

Loki当然不想承认自己的高潮后的雌穴，依然空虚难忍。

望着Loki笔直的脊沟与性感的腰窝，Thor的呼吸粗重起来，握着自己沾满了Loki体液的性器，缓缓顶进了Loki微微翕合的雌穴。

他是对的——Loki被贯穿的时候脑子里只剩下这个想法，唯有放低重心才不会失去平衡。

Thor挽住Loki的肩，灼热的舌头贪婪地舔过Loki的腺体——他好想不管不顾地咬下去，让Loki的信息素染上自己的味道，把这个Omega变成自己的私有物。而Loki立刻惊恐地挣扎起来，下体绞得死紧，逼得Thor险些泄了出来。Thor粗喘着安抚受了惊吓的Omega：“别怕，我不咬，不咬……别夹了，我快被你夹断了……”Thor的手掠过Loki光滑柔韧的背脊，带起愉悦的战栗。Loki舒服得哼了一声，大发慈悲地宽恕了Thor的舔舐。

如果说在前半程的交合之中两人还有所保留，那么后入这种原始而粗野的姿势则是两人擦枪走火的始作俑者。

Loki感觉身上沉重极了，整个人几乎要被操进床垫里，Thor几乎骑在他身上捣弄他，激烈的动作撞得他头发凌乱不堪，双肘双膝也疼痛不已——但Loki全然顾不上这些，他一心沉溺在Thor带给他的快感里。Loki不肯再压抑自己，索性放声叫了出来，一声比一声娇媚放浪，引得Thor动得更快插得更深了。

忍着？凭什么？Thor骑在他身上像只野兽一样尽情发泄，凭什么他自己却要忍着？他又不是受害者——至少不是这场性事中的受害者，他是被Thor干了没错，但是他被干得很爽啊？怎么也不能算是受害吧？

Thor的胸膛紧紧贴着Loki微凉的后背，那稍微减少了Loki的不悦。Thor是了解他的。正如Loki渴望一个亲吻的时候，Thor刚好掐住他的下巴，粗暴地吻了上去。Loki不肯服输，主动伸出舌头缠住Thor的，倔强地吮吸搅弄，来不及咽下的唾液流了下来，在Loki俊俏的下巴上留下亮晶晶的湿痕。

Loki睁开眼睛（这时他才意识到自己在接吻时闭上了双眼），带着不自知的迷恋凝视Thor蓝得如同火焰的瞳孔。

那太美了。很少有Alpha拥有这样一双华彩多情的眼睛。Loki毫不怀疑LOKI曾因此而动情——一如此刻无法抵御Thor魅力的自己。

最终Loki垂下头，乖乖跪趴在Thor身下，发出了一声绵软的呻吟，开始无意识地扭动着屁股迎合Thor的动作。这个姿势令Thor进得很深，深到Loki觉得自己要被弄坏了，五脏六腑都要错位了。但他就是想要Thor，想要被Thor弄疼，想要被Thor狠狠贯穿，被他占有被他蹂躏。

甚至Loki控制不住地抬手摸自己的下腹，满足地感受着Thor硕大龟头的隐约形状——这个Alpha，这个英俊健美的Alpha……如果他射自己一肚子精液该有多好呢……

Thor很快发现了Loki的小动作，用右手覆上Loki捂着下腹的手，而用力地按压，激得Loki尖叫起来：“太大……不行……要被插坏了啊……”Thor兴奋于Loki的浪叫，咬着Loki的肩，耸动着腰胯插得更狠。Loki知道Thor要到了，暗暗使劲绞紧了下体，狠狠地吮吸Thor的性器，以期榨干其中的精华——Thor会把精液弄到自己最里面，怎么弄都弄不出来，然后他会怀孕……

怀孕，这个词令发情的Loki兴奋极了，他疯狂地想要实现子宫的价值来孕育子嗣——那本就是发情期最终的意义。一想到自己肚子里将会有一个软乎乎白嫩嫩的胎儿Loki简直要高潮了——完全忘记了自己的腔口还没有被打开。

他会给他的。

Loki听着两人交织在一起的暧昧的喘息，分出一缕理智安慰自己：“不要紧，等情热过了吃药……不会怀孕的……”

Thor低吼了一声，那声音弄得Loki浑身酥软，腰肢塌下柔婉的弧度来迎接Thor的灌溉。加上Thor一直没有停止抚弄Loki再次硬起来的性器，Loki急喘着射在了Thor手里，到了心醉神迷的高潮。可Loki万没想到的是Thor居然立刻抽出了性器，在Loki股间狠狠抽插了几下，射在了Loki雪白的大腿上。

Loki懵了。

他软软地趴下去，接连两次高潮累得他动都动不了。身后Thor仿佛是擦过了手，粗喘着用手臂勾着Loki的细腰往自己怀里揽。Loki浑身脱力意识涣散，但未被满足的恨意却几乎要刺穿了他的心房。

Loki从高潮中缓过来，反手就是一耳光。

“你混蛋。对你有任何期待的我真是个傻子。”Loki的目光冷而硬，心想这一定是他这辈子体验最差的高潮。Thor迎刃而上：“你在发情期，如果不弄出来你会怀孕的。”即使仅仅射入阴道怀孕的几率很小，Thor也不想冒险——Loki的心理压力也实在已经足够大了，怀孕的哪怕一丝可能性都会压垮他的。

Thor抱紧浑身上下都透着抗拒意味的Loki，闷闷地说：“你不想给我生孩子，别犯傻。”

Loki咬着后牙气得打战——体外射精根本不能使发情期的Omega满足，更不能使情热得到丝毫缓解——

这个Alpha就是想多干他几次吧！

可他又无话可驳。一旦怀了孕，以目前的情形来看，唯一的选择就是堕胎——那会对Omega的身体造成极大的伤害。Loki可不信Thor会好心到容他吃避孕药或者许他堕胎，体外射精于他而言已经是极大的恩赐了。

他会想明白这里面的利弊得失的。Thor微微笑着，拂开Loki汗湿的头发，用拇指抹去Loki未干的泪痕——Loki太累了，不太能抬起手来打开他。Loki惊恐而又嫌恶地试图扭开头，也并没有做到。

Thor并不想继续惹Loki讨厌，干脆松开了他，手肘支着枕头用手撑头，另一只手赏玩一样掠过Loki的光滑的侧颊：“我知道，你一直在心里恨我怪我，可你知道我过的是什么日子吗？”

“后来，我为你报了仇——可是你不需要这个，你已经死了，你什么都不需要了。可我还是这么做了，因为我实在不知道还能为你做什么。”Thor低沉哀伤的声音萦绕在Loki耳边，Loki移开目光边听边混乱地想：“真好听……LOKI一定比我睡得好，Thor对他更温柔，对他说情话，还给他讲故事听……”

“也许需要报仇的是我，不是你。他们害死了你，总得付出代价。”哦，他们。Loki暗想，那么LOKI的死与Thor并没有直接关系。

Thor不再看Loki，翻身躺下，壮实的胸膛微微起伏着。他双眼无神地看向天花板：“可是，人死不能复生。无论我杀了多少人，忏悔多少次，你也不会回来了。”

“后来我去了挪威，朋友们叮嘱我要听你的话，要重新开始，要好好生活……听起来真正确也真轻松，所有的小说是不是都这么写的？主人公在对旧日爱人的思念中有了新的伴侣与家庭，平静地过完了一生之类之类的……”

“可我每一天醒来，床上的另一个枕头都是凉的，没有你的早安吻。我不再热牛奶煎鸡蛋，反正你也不会吃。我不需要接送你上下课，手机里再也没有你的课表。晚上安静得很，没有你的呼吸，只有我的心跳。”

“挪威很好，秋天的时候，窗外的树叶漂亮得像铺天盖地的黄金……那年冬天下了雪，雪小的时候像童话故事，雪大的时候像世界末日。我总想和你一起看雪景，却一次一次明白过来，我已经没有你了。”

“这样的日子，我过了三百一十七天。”

“这三百一十七天里，每一天我都感觉我生活在地狱里。我无法逃离这种生活，不得不忍耐着，好好活着，慢慢死去。”

“金钱，权力，地位，乃至尊严，原则，与底线……我曾经以为我拥有许多东西，但它们并未能在我失去你之后提供丝毫宽慰——它们变成了毫无价值的东西，对我来说。上帝不会因我拥有这些，就多垂怜我一点，放你回来我身边。”

Loki不懂，他只是知道“失去爱人很痛苦”这个概念，但至于痛苦到什么地步，恕Laufeyson老师无法感同身受，而至于失去爱人该怎么办，Laufeyson老师更是NO IDEA。

“你不懂。”Thor将Loki的迷惑不解看在眼里，声音沙哑温柔，令Loki无端地想起细腻温暖的，阳光照耀下的金色沙滩，“这很好。It hurts like hell。”

“如果你问我，你对我来说是什么……”

“那么我会回答你，”Thor转过头看向Loki的绿色眼睛，宁静而笃定地说：“你是我唯一的爱，是我的家，我的未来，我的一切……没错，我的一切。”

Thor握住Loki的手，放到唇边亲了亲，露出一个柔和又偏执的笑容：“所以，你觉得我会放弃你么？放弃我的家，我的未来，我的一切？”

Loki不合时宜地陷入了沉默。他不想的，Loki从没想过要这样一段生死相随矢志不渝的爱情——如果不曾经历阴阳相隔，又怎配得起生死相随？

力气渐渐恢复了，但Loki却不想挣开Thor的手。Thor的手很大，还有些粗糙，干燥又温暖。Loki不知道，对LOKI而言，是否还有比这更好的事。

Loki的心砰砰地跳了起来。他知道他不该跟Thor在一起，无论是什么形式的在一起。但这一刻，他多么想像诗里说的一样，跟Thor手牵手去街上看看太阳。

就这一会儿。就这一会儿。Loki小声在心里安慰自己，Thor是混蛋，我知道，我明白。我只是，只是还没过发情期。

Loki装作累极了的样子，一点一点蹭到Thor身畔，微微侧过身子依偎着Thor的左臂，歪头睡了。

而与此同时，Loki也悲哀而清醒地醒悟，他再也无法回到过去，即使Thor最后放了他，他也永不可能回到过去。他无法抹除这一段记忆，也不可能磨灭Thor给他造成的影响。Thor的爱，Thor的痛，Thor的不舍与执着，他一定都会记得。

永志不忘。


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

LOKI知道，以Thor的财力他也许会看到一栋带游泳池和健身房的别墅。但出乎他意料的，展现在他眼前的是一座庄园。

一座依山傍水的庄园。

如果不是Thor亲手在哥特式的黑色铁门前输了门禁密码，LOKI都要怀疑这是什么私人所有对外开放的旅游胜地。

LOKI做梦一样听Thor介绍这座庄园：“房子里该有的都有，健身房、藏书室、酒窖之类的也有，休息一下我带你去看。后面有座野山，我最喜欢那里的湖……”LOKI觉得有点头晕：“野山？会不会有野生动物？”LOKI不像Thor，不太能接受爬行类和节肢类。Thor笑着为LOKI拉开了车门扶他下车：“不会的。它们不敢在这里。因为——”

“来看看我们的大猫！”

话音未落，LOKI便听见了野兽低沉的吼声，继而眼睁睁看着房子里蹿出了一只雪白的大猫……一只老虎。LOKI几乎尖叫起来：“你管这东西叫猫？”那白虎立起来比Thor还高，却驯服地趴在Thor脚边，容Thor呼噜它的头毛：“不许叫！——差不了多少……它很乖的。”白虎甩了甩头竖起了耳朵，两只棕色眼睛明亮有神，充满了森林之王的骄傲威仪。

“平时我并不关着它，它饿了会回来吃饭。”Thor弯下腰挠了挠白虎的下巴，白虎瞬间抛弃了身为老虎的形象束缚，眯起眼睛舒服得像只被摸顺了毛的猫咪。LOKI从没近距离地接触过大型动物，即使这只白虎看起来很乖，LOKI紧紧抱着Thor的腰。Thor笑着轻拍LOKI的后背示意他不要怕，而白虎绕着二人转了一圈，凑过来深深嗅闻LOKI的味道。继而用硕大的脑袋蹭了蹭LOKI的腰际。

——这种宠物猫的行为模式是要闹哪样啊！一点也不可爱好吗！

Thor还雪上加霜地说：“等我们女儿出生了，她可以跟大猫一起玩……”一提到女儿，LOKI忽然生出无穷无尽的勇气来，恶狠狠地推开白虎的大脑袋，又转过头凶Thor：“我的女儿不要跟大老虎一起玩！”Thor想了想，一点点大的小婴儿确实不太适合跟白虎在一起，又笑着往回圆：“那你喜欢猫还是狗？其实蛇也挺好，对吧？”LOKI瞥了一眼Thor傻兮兮的笑容，又瞥一眼被Omega主人嫌弃了的可怜巴巴的白虎，还是忍不住在Thor侧颊上亲了亲。

庄园高耸的主建筑物，也就是一般意义的别墅里，连床带沙发足有近百张，LOKI恐怕是无法实现每天把家里的床睡一遍的梦想了。

坐了数个小时飞机又坐车参观了一圈Thor的豪华庄园之后，LOKI趴在不知道是不是主卧的一间卧室里揉着腰苦笑：“其实我真的，没有想要这么多……”

主人很久未曾归来了，大猫兴奋地将爪子搭在床边，微凉的黑鼻头讨好一样地轻轻嗅闻着LOKI，Thor却嫉妒一样地一把推开大猫毛茸茸的脑袋，争宠一样凶恶地瞪了它一眼，把LOKI抱在了怀里，声音还是温和的：“我是你的，这些都是你的。”LOKI察觉了Thor的小动作，不由失笑：“你欺负它干什么呀？”LOKI学着Thor的样子挠了挠大猫的下巴：“说不定等Thrud大一点，会喜欢它的。”

这是个适合度假出游的城市，但对既没有体力也没有精力的LOKI而言，也仅限于坐在Thor的副驾上兜风。相比之下，LOKI更喜欢窝在卧室里读书。Thor不是个爱读书的人，但藏书室天文地理文学艺术一应俱全。

第三天中午饭后，Thor犹豫着开口：“LOKI，下午我出去有事。”LOKI怀孕以来，Thor已经深刻体会了孕期Omega的敏感多思，即使LOKI从不是个黏人的伴侣，但怀孕期间仍然极度渴望Alpha的陪伴与关爱。

尤其在暑假这种LOKI没有什么工作要做的时候。Thor清楚地记得上次两个小时没有回LOKI的电话，LOKI哭得眼睛都肿了。

LOKI心里还惦记着晚上该给女儿读哪一本童话，对此反应没有Thor想象的大：“唔。晚上回来吗？”Thor瞪大眼：“除了出国，我什么时候夜不归宿过？”LOKI捶了Thor一下：“回来吃饭吗？”Thor揽着LOKI回卧室：“估计不会久，会回来的。”

怀孕之前LOKI是不会吃太多东西的，他一向认为适度饥饿有利于头脑清醒。但现在LOKI总是饿，也早就开始摄入肉类和主食。这直接导致了LOKI饭后一上床就打瞌睡。LOKI半眯着眼，像只困极了的懒猫，别扭地哼了一声：“你会不会接我的电话？”Thor想了一下，实在不愿意再次惹哭LOKI：“小公主想我的话，随时打给我。”LOKI又哼了一声：“那如果是我想你了呢？也可以打电话吗？”Thor笑着拍了拍LOKI：“当然可以，小公主。”

LOKI睡到自然醒，去藏书室翻了几本童话出来看，在安徒生和格林之间犹豫良久，最终选了王尔德——一个在阴沟里还要仰望星空的人，写的童话也应当不俗。

LOKI慢慢地看，临近黄昏时也不过才看完了一篇最负盛名的《夜莺与玫瑰》。也许是怀了孩子，LOKI孩子气地想，如果那只夜莺生活在这座庄园里就好了，阳台下正有一方开得好的玫瑰园呢。

这样想着，LOKI抬起眼望向窗外，天际隐隐泛出粉色，是要下雨的征兆。LOKI一时兴起，正想去瞧瞧娇艳漂亮的玫瑰，却忽然听到了奇怪的响动，像是女人的尖叫。

这所庄园里所有的女仆都不应该发出这种情绪失控的尖叫。

躺了一天手软脚软的LOKI索性起身转到起居室窗前向外看去。门前的女管家Syn夫人正奋力拦着一个女人，咆哮道：“您不能这样！您再不离开，我会报告警察您私闯民宅！”荷枪实弹的巡逻保镖也迅速从房子四周涌了上来，一片慑人的子弹上膛声。那个女人被团团围住，却仍尖叫着：“我要见他！我要见他！”

他？LOKI从不认识这个女人，所以她要见的是Thor？

出于Omega的直觉，LOKI瞬间意识到了门外女人的身份——像Thor这样的人，难道还会有债主亲自上门讨债吗？LOKI心头一把火“蹭”就上来了。

即使心里再多不满，LOKI也没有用枪械解决问题的习惯。为了避免发生流血事件，LOKI立刻打开窗冲楼下喊道：“不准开枪！”保镖们当然明白这位Omega说话的分量，纷纷按下了枪口，只有Syn夫人还在与那个女人僵持。

LOKI扶着腰慢慢下了楼，两位年轻女仆为他打开了沉重的大门。Syn夫人用力推开了陌生女人，警惕地挡在LOKI身前做出了保护的姿态。LOKI嗅到了那个女人的味道，清浅却持久的，无端令LOKI联想到某种白色的花，茉莉，栀子，水仙又或者别的什么。

不出所料，这是个Omega。

LOKI脸色阴沉地打量身形娇小还没站稳的女Omega：“你是谁？进来说话。”

与此同时，LOKI重新意识到了从庄园大门到别墅房门的距离，又想起了Thor输过的门禁密码，忍不住回头奇怪地问：“你是怎么进来的？”那个女人局促地揪着分不清什么颜色的皮革外套，下意识地回答：“Jane。我爬进来的。”

哦，那还真是佩服。LOKI漠然地想。这座庄园大到只能以英亩计算，若不是Thor开车接送LOKI到别墅门口，LOKI还懒得进来呢。

LOKI在窗前小圆木桌前坐定，审视着对面明显不安的Omega。她有一头棕色的长发，却毛躁而粗糙。还有一双大大的棕色眼睛，却是仓皇失措的模样。她有美艳深邃的五官，肤色却不健康，是一种暧昧的棕黄——白种人很不欣赏这种肤色。

她没有被好好珍惜，没有被爱。

而她丝毫不以为意，眼睛里的光芒固执又火热：“我要见Thor。让我见Thor。”LOKI打量着这个Omega，莫名觉得一盆冰水从头顶浇到脚底，冷得他打了个哆嗦。LOKI突然意识到了一个可怕的可能性——这个Omega，是一直生活在美国，还是从英国跟来的呢？

天呢，自己对Thor的信任实在是超过了预期，居然没有想到一丝一毫出轨的可能性。

的确，他倔强不驯，不够乖巧婉顺，不肯一心一意为Alpha生育子嗣照料家庭。他生过一个孩子，也已经快要二十九岁了——实在是不年轻了。

如今怀了孕，身子笨重，又不肯与Thor多亲近，并不能在床上取悦Thor。

LOKI咬着舌尖极力镇定，声音轻得仿佛一个飘渺的幽灵：“Thor不在。你要吃东西吗？”

不等她回答，LOKI转过头对Syn夫人说：“给她吃的。而我要焦糖布丁。”

Syn夫人应了一声，又向小餐厅的女仆递了个警惕的眼神——LOKI是Thor带进这个庄园的第一个Omega，其珍爱重视足见一斑，而他又怀了孕，正是脆弱的时候。如果这个女疯子对LOKI有什么不利，该怎么跟庄园主人交待？

“我想我们没必要歇斯底里。”LOKI看起来像是对这种事习以为常的样子。LOKI暗暗告诫自己，出轨的Alpha的价值约等于零，腹中孩子的父亲这一身份也并不能挽回什么。抛弃一件毫无价值的东西——有什么值得歇斯底里的呢？

LOKI的冷淡神情令Jane心中升起一种卑微的希望——也许这个Omega能够容忍她做个见不得光的情妇呢？也许，他在乎的是地位与财产，而非Thor的爱情，那样，是否就能够容忍自己对Thor的温情的分享呢？

——却不知道LOKI完全是装出来的镇定，在此之前LOKI可从来没接触过Thor的风流史。

LOKI的情感一时处在极度震惊之中还未缓过来，理智却已经开始飞速盘算：他要守住自己的价值，不能沦落到与其他Omega争风吃醋的境地去。Thor不值得他这样做，没有人值得。腹中的孩子已经五个多月了，但这也无妨，一回生二回熟，情势比上一次怀Magni时好得多，这一次也可以断得更干净彻底些。

辛苦些不要紧，自己上一次都能受得住，这次也可以坚持的。LOKI甚至在心里仔细算了算开支，如果现在立即辞职移民——分娩和哺乳期内自己没办法工作——租赁房屋又是一大笔开支——

LOKI咬着牙想也许他得向Thor要一笔数额不小的抚养费。

那没什么可羞耻的。LOKI试图说服自己，他不能那样自私，因为自己可怜的自尊心而亏待了小公主。

她仍然会是小公主，哪怕是LOKI一个人的小公主。

定了心意LOKI才后知后觉地开始难过——自回来之后，Thor一直那样体贴关怀，无微不至，难道都是装出来的好？口口声声说着疼他爱他，私底下却生了二心金屋藏娇？从前Thor也不像话，LOKI却从没受过这种委屈，心口疼得喘不过气，连带着小腹都紧绷隐痛起来。

“你说你要见他，那么你是他什么人？”LOKI托着腮，瞥过去一个漫不经心的眼神。他美艳得如同一刀刀细细雕琢出来的眉眼含了些许刺人的讥嘲，Jane瑟缩了一下，双颊难堪地红了起来。如果自己的确是Thor的炮友床伴，在Thor的伴侣面前不说理直气壮也勉强能够有恃无恐。

但她连那种不耻的身份都没能拥有。

“我啊，我是他……从前的朋友……”Jane十分紧张，而Syn夫人神色僵硬冷淡地端上几份甜点并茶水，那不欢迎的气氛令Jane更紧张了，结结巴巴地说：“我五年前，嗯，Thor……的朋友。”

LOKI一看就不是好欺负的，那样的锋利美艳就是Jane穷尽一生无法得到的财富，何况他怀了孕。

——Thor一定很疼他。又或者说，很看重他。

五年前？LOKI立刻平了大半的气——那时候自己还不知道有Thor这个人呢。LOKI悄悄地抬手抚上小腹安慰里面的小宝宝：不要怕，不要怕，我们不用离开你爸爸。

还好，还好。LOKI这才有闲心用小勺舀了布丁慢慢抿，天知道，他有多不想离开Thor。也许LOKI一直独立又坚强，但对Thor，LOKI充满了数不尽的眷恋与依赖。

于是LOKI终于打起精神来打算跟这位Thor的前情妇斗一斗。LOKI注意到，Jane颈中挂着一串项链，白银伸出蜘蛛般纤细的指爪紧紧抱着一大颗一大颗的血红的宝石，略微一数居然足有十颗，其中最小的一颗也远大过LOKI所见过的婚戒上的钻石。硕大的红宝石周围自然要嵌满了钻石来配，钻石闪闪烁烁白银自然也不能落了下风，浮雕极近奢华精美之能事。在LOKI看来，这样的项链说不准是几个世纪前的王公贵族佩戴过的，实在是很该放进大英博物馆里去。

她注意到了LOKI的目光，手指抚摸着胸前正中最大的一颗方形红宝石，苦涩地笑：“这是他送我的礼物。在他们的文化里，这是赠与情妇的礼物。”Jane贪婪地凝望着LOKI无名指上式样简单的玫瑰金色指环：“你不一样，你是他的伴侣。从经济价值上讲，我的项链比你的戒指值钱得多，但是这都没有用，他爱的是你。”

LOKI下意识拧住了眉——他当然不喜欢用经济价值来衡量自己的婚戒。这戒指本身并不贵重或稀有，丢了也实在没什么——当年想跟Thor一刀两断时，自己拔下戒指砸到不知道哪儿去了，Thor确是巴巴找了回来，但若找不回来，Thor也一定会重新买个一模一样的。

“他爱送你什么，是他的事，”LOKI不想压迫到自己的小腹，向后仰了仰身子，尖刻地说，“我只是奇怪，如果你每天都挂着这样的项链，以此地的治安它怎么会还在你嫩脖子上。”

Jane难过而懊恼地低下头：“可是我只有这个。”

“我爱他，我爱了他很多年，十八岁的时候我就跟了他，我想做他的伴侣，我想给他生孩子，可是他不爱我，一点儿也不稀罕我的爱。你知道他是什么人，你当然知道，你是他的伴侣，他手眼通天，横行无忌，但是你能相信吗，跟我上床的每一次，他都戴套。那是什么意思？他不容许我怀孕，我不配给他生孩子。”

“有的时候我想他是不是真的喜欢过我，如果喜欢，为什么他留我一个人度过发情期？为什么他不肯给我一丝可能性？为什么在一起的一年里，他只有不到一个月陪在我身边？但如果没有喜欢过，我，我这么多年都是为了什么？”Jane低声述说自己与Thor的过往，非常失意的模样。

听自己的Alpha跟别的Omega上床，即使已经是往事，仍然令LOKI十分不悦。

戴套？他？LOKI简直不知该作何表情。LOKI搜索了三年来的记忆，Thor戴套的次数寥寥可数，每一次都恨不得射进LOKI子宫里——LOKI很清楚，他就是想让自己怀孕。哪怕Thor在几年前对孩子一点儿概念都没有。而LOKI也不过只是个Omega，他无法抵御为心爱的Alpha生儿育女的诱惑，如此一来两个人不知是有心还是无意地没有采取任何措施，这才怀上了Magni。

“我十九岁生日的时候，满心欢喜地盼他陪我过生日，可是他直接给了我房产，也给了我一大笔钱。那不是生日礼物，而是分手补偿。那时我就知道我们完了，他也不会再来见我了。”

“可……可我什么都可以不要……”Jane低泣起来，眼泪一滴一滴落进加了牛奶的红茶里。

LOKI在心里长叹一声。什么都可以不要，只要Thor吗？

“你怀孕了。”Jane含着泪，垂下眼睛，艳羡地，以目光抚摸LOKI的小腹：“他没有不许你怀孕。他对你真好。”

那眼神看得LOKI浑身难受。LOKI简直要气笑了。不许？Thor凭什么不许他怀孕？怎么就是对他好了？

但同时，LOKI也品出了这个Omega的苦涩与辛酸。

可是自己，当真比她好过许多吗？

两个Omega相对无言，直到开门声打破了僵局。

Thor回来了。外面已经下起了小雨，但LOKI没有注意到。Thor半长的金色头发有点潮湿地披在肩上，一绺湿发搭在前额，竟显出别样的风流俊俏。他心情很好的样子，疾步走向LOKI，弯下腰吻了吻LOKI的额头：“甜心。想我了吗？”不等LOKI回答，左手轻轻掠过LOKI隆起的小腹，“想daddy了吗，小公主？”

在平日里LOKI也许会奉上一个“欢迎回家”的微笑，但今天，此时此刻，LOKI因Thor的亲密举动而非常尴尬——坐在对面的是一个对自己毫无威胁而伤心欲绝的Omega，LOKI不想秀恩爱来刺激她。

雪上加霜的是，Thor极不情愿地离开了一天之后，满心满眼都是自家Omega和小公主，与LOKI单方面温存了一会儿才发现LOKI正在跟别的Omega共进下午茶。于是他揽着LOKI的肩膀，摆出主人的客套姿态，礼貌而得体地向Jane问了好，又向LOKI说：“是你的朋友吗，LOKI？下雨了就请客人住下吧，房间很多的。我淋湿了，先去洗个澡。”Thor说完，习惯性地用拇指蹭了蹭LOKI的侧颈，转身离开了。

如果Jane不是Thor的前情妇，或者更准确地说，前炮友的话，Thor真的完美扮演了一位热情好客的朋友的丈夫。

这一套操作行云流水，毫无表演痕迹，连LOKI都愣住了不知Thor是真傻还是装傻。但不管是哪个，都是一样的伤人——不过伤的不是LOKI就是了。

Jane显然受到了巨大刺激，不可置信地喃喃：“他甚至……不再记得我。”LOKI叹了口气，低声说：“——Sny夫人，带这位小姐去休息吧。”

Jane神不守舍地听从安排，被Syn带到客房去了。剩下的布丁LOKI也实在没有胃口吃完，撑着桌子站起来便上楼去了。

怀了孕还要处理丈夫的风流事，LOKI身心俱疲却有火也没处发，懒懒地窝在床上已经要睡着了，忽然感觉小腹微凉，惊得他睁开了眼，却发现是Thor撩起了他的睡衣，正在亲吻他的小腹。小东西撑开了LOKI的腹肌，五个月的肚子圆圆的。Thor爱惜地吻过他的小腹，却被LOKI红着脸制止：“不要……我不喜欢家里有别人……”

“好好好，不做不做，我亲亲我女儿不可以吗？”Thor本来也没想做什么，但LOKI忸怩的样子实在可爱。

LOKI侧卧着蜷起身子，半张脸埋进枕头里，抱着肚子不给Thor亲，浅笑着用一只眼睛看着Thor。

自春天回来之后，LOKI少有这样调皮孩子气的时候，Thor被极大地取悦了——他极喜欢LOKI这样子，无忧无虑地被自己娇宠疼爱得像个孩子。“那我亲你！”

LOKI扭着头不给Thor亲，心里觉得十分幼稚，忍不住小声笑出来。Thor也笑起来，把垂下的那缕黑金交织的小发辫掖到耳后，俯下身吻了吻LOKI的额头。

想蜜里调油，也不过如此了吧。

原来，自己已经爱他至此。下午猜疑Thor对不起自己时，心脏疼得犹如利刃穿胸，明知道这件事根本不存在悔过戒断绝不重犯的可能，却仍然在一瞬间卑微地想过一旦Thor肯跟她断了，跟他所有的地下情人断了，自己甚至也可以装作什么都没发生过留在他身边——

LOKI软弱地对自己说，毕竟，毕竟我肚子里怀了Thor的孩子呀。

还好。Thor没有对不起自己。否则LOKI真要不知道该怎么做了。

LOKI止了笑，坐起来抬眼望进Thor的眼睛，轻声问：“我要问你一句话，你不许说谎。”Thor笑着伸出三根手指：“我发誓。”

“在我之前，你有过别的Omega吗？你跟别人有过孩子吗？”LOKI下意识地把手按在心口，怕Thor听见了他激烈的心跳。

Thor奇怪地看了LOKI一眼，“如果‘有’的意思是标记的话，那么没有，在你之前我没有标记过任何一个Omega，也从来没有过孩子。”

“为什么？”任谁都知道标记能够满足Alpha的征服欲与虚荣心，能够使双方更为契合，在性事中获得更多快感——

“因为我没爱过任何一个除你之外的Omega。”Thor耸耸肩，无所谓的样子，“不爱一个Omega却标记人家很过分吧？我不需要通过多占有几个Omega来炫耀，也不想听什么‘我那么爱你你为什么不要我’，更不想看Omega在我面前胡搅蛮缠，那真的很烦。”Thor的神情是彻底的厌恶，那种厌恶类乎人类对于异形的本能情绪。LOKI暗想，大概Jane之于Thor只是解决一时生理需要的工具，谁会记得用完就丢的工具呢？而站在Thor的角度，也实在已经仁至义尽了。

“而且私生子什么的很麻烦，”Thor继续说，“想想看吧，一个不被Alpha重视的Omega生了孩子，他或她会教孩子些什么东西？说不定过几年就会有孩子从不知道什么地方蹦出来指责我未尽丈夫与父亲的义务——而我为什么非要尽那该死的义务？我不需要孩子，我还没有做好准备当爸爸呢。”

“虽然说Fandral总说我不配得到爱情，但万一呢？”Thor抚摸着LOKI的侧颈，声音柔和下来，“我不是得到你了吗？如果这时候冒出来一个私生子——我真的不知道我该怎么办，你会很生气的，不是吗？”

是啊，自己一定会很生气的，而且毫无办法。LOKI想到这里小小松了口气，轻声说：“你说你还没准备好当爸爸，但我想Thrud已经准备好当你的女儿了。”

Thor低下头，目光温煦地凝视着LOKI的小腹，那眼神宛如在欣赏无价之宝：“我发誓。不同于你我，小公主会有个好父亲，真正疼爱她陪伴她长大的父亲。天，我真等不及想抱抱她了。”

LOKI懒懒地又躺下了：“还有五个月呢，好爸爸。”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Thor只是短暂地休息了一会儿——他舍不得睡觉，而更愿意用这些时间来看看Loki。

用左手撑着头，Thor侧着身子安静而依恋地望住Loki恬然的睡容，脑海里满是关于LOKI的回忆。

留给自己的时间不多了——Thor只有一百三十个小时可以得回Loki。痛了许久，求了许久，若还是得不到，Thor也只能逼自己放手。LOKI许给他一百三十个小时，可没说他可以缠着Loki一生一世。

如果可以的话，Thor愿意付出一切，来换时光在此刻驻足。

而Loki醒来时已经是傍晚。一醒来就发觉Thor还在用他那双醉人的蓝眼睛眈眈注视着他。在Alpha怀里醒过来的Omega很快又湿了。Loki简直难以置信——自己竟然是一个这样欲求不满的人吗？

但，忍耐没有意义。还在纠结面子问题的Loki转念一想——Thor是LOKI的伴侣，他们共同生活了三年半——那意味着什么？

那意味着，Thor对自己的身体熟悉到不能再熟悉，也早已见识过自己的放荡与不堪，即使这放荡与不堪连自己都未必知道。在听过LOKI浪叫见过LOKI高潮的Thor面前，Loki又有什么隐私与尊严可言？

决定破罐子破摔的Loki主动抚上Thor的胸口——哦这手感真是该死的好。“我想了，”Loki低泣着，直白地表明自己的欲求，牙齿轻轻咬着Thor的耳垂，“你给我。”

Thor不太明白Loki为什么睡了一觉竟然主动索求起来，不过也没必要深究。他从善如流地将Loki压在了身下：“看来我做得还不错？”Loki默认地没有接话，抬手捧着Thor的脸颊，轻声说：“看着我，看着我！”他凝望着Thor的蓝眼睛，对他满眼只有自己这件事感到满意，“像对待他一样对待我……”

Thor偏头蹭了蹭Loki的手心，他下颌的胡茬扎得Loki很痒，Loki忍不住小声笑了起来。Thor低笑着说：“小东西，你从前可不知道未被标记的做爱是什么滋味……”这话是假的，但Thor想逗逗Loki。

是个人就知道标记之后能够在交合之中得到多得多的快感。Loki不笑了，迟疑着判断：“你……在诱惑我。”Thor又笑，俯下身凑近了嗅闻Loki的腺体，低声问：“那么，你允许我标记你吗？”

Loki惊得把整个后颈压进枕头里：“滚！”Thor也没当真，Loki会同意标记才奇怪呢。Thor的手掠过Loki白净的胸膛，顺着腰一直摸下去，用自己的鼻尖蹭Loki的鼻尖：“我不滚，我滚了，谁来满足你呢。”

忽然释放的大量信息素弄得Loki有点睁不开眼睛，Thor的味道充盈了四肢百骸，那令Loki感觉自己又轻又软，像一团儿在天际飘浮着的云。Thor的爱抚烧着了Loki的肌肤，一寸一寸都叫嚣着还要更多。Loki索性用双腿环住Thor的腰，努力抬起腰蹭了蹭Thor的性器：“来做。”Loki抬手搂住了Thor，亲密得好像真对Thor有什么感情一样，唇角勾起的笑容迷人而诱惑：“让我为你高潮吧。”

……Loki只是突然很想知道，Thor跟LOKI，是怎样的呢？他们相爱着度过了三年半的时光，LOKI一定得到了比自己多得多的。Loki甚至有点嫉妒LOKI了——Thor是那样宠他爱他，还按着LOKI的话来欺负自己，难道自己就不是Thor心爱的Omega了吗？

Loki一不做二不休，两指扒开自己的身体，握着Thor的性器往里面塞。下体已经被使用得红肿充血，一点点轻微的磨蹭都令娇嫩的器官难过得想哭。Loki咬着唇抽着气努力吞下Thor的性器，含下大半之后Loki累得瘫在枕头上微喘：“我得说，你他妈的真是太大了……”

Thor饶有兴味地看着Loki表演，挑逗似的动了动腰，把东西往里顶了些：“不大你能吃饱么？”Loki难耐地哼出声：“嗯啊……你就别欺负人了……对我好点又不会死……”Thor听了心肠一软——LOKI和Loki，Thor也不知道更薄待了谁。Thor托起Loki的后颈给了他一个缠绵的吻，下身也缓缓律动起来，带出Loki高高低低的呻吟。

身下Loki的眼睛瑰丽如翡翠，迷离着满溢情欲。他还这样年轻，甚至是稚嫩青涩的；这样灿烂，皮肤白皙而微微透明，双唇红润又甜蜜；这样充满活力，每一根头发都散发着健康的光泽——那是最初最初，他们曾有过的最美好的记忆，最炽热的爱恋。而Loki好像尽释前嫌了一样，毫无芥蒂地屈从婉顺，乖得像头小羊羔。Thor实在不能不心旌荡漾，意乱情迷，恍惚以为怀中的Loki是四年前的LOKI，低声叫着：“宝贝，甜心，我爱你，我愿意为你放弃一切……”这样甜蜜的情话令Loki听得浑身发软，身体更亲密地缠紧了Thor。

Thor俯在Loki耳边呼着热息低喃：“给我怀个宝宝好吗？LOKI？好不好？怀个宝宝？”

Loki哪里还能理解Thor在说什么，只知道自己内部又痛又胀，偏还止不住地想要更多。但他清楚这会有怎样的后果，抽泣着推拒Thor：“不……别再深了，疼了……”

“乖，忍一忍，让我进去……给我怀个宝宝……我会永远爱你，我会爱我们的宝宝……”Thor想，一定，一定要有个孩子。有了孩子，LOKI就永远舍不得离开自己了。

Thor最知道了。在冷漠高傲的面具之下，LOKI其实是个非常“Omega”的Omega——他十分依恋自己的Alpha，也十分渴望孕育子嗣。不像他的母亲，LOKI一旦有了孩子，他无论如何也割舍不下。

Loki抓着Thor坚实光滑的脊背断断续续地喘息着，理智并不稀罕Thor的承诺，腔口却违背他本意地悄悄打开了一条小小缝隙。

Thor一下一下，坚定有力地撞着Loki的宫口。柔软湿热的肉壁饥渴地裹紧了Thor的性器，但Loki却没有他的身体适应得那么好，他被这陌生而巨大的快感弄得直哭——他是有生以来第一次被人侵犯生殖腔——Thor动一下他便哭一声，胡乱摇着头拒绝：“不行，不行……太深了，我要被你插穿了……好痛，停下来……”Thor已经被Loki绞碎了所有理智，掐着Loki的腰发疯一般抽插，重重碾磨Loki深处的秘地。那里又紧又嫩，简直就是天堂——那快感一浪高过一浪，几乎要将他吞没了。

无法抵御的欲望与难以排解的恐惧令Loki的碧绿双眼秋水淋漓，Thor却并未因此而怜惜他，反而将右手伸到两人腹间握住Loki的性器粗鲁地快速抚弄。Loki的身体犹如被电击一般绷紧，声音低软地求道：“不行了，别弄……我没有了，我射不出来了……别……”

Thor才不管那么多，凶猛地进犯Loki紧得要人命的宫口。Loki对即将到来的前所未有的高潮恐惧极了，开始不管不顾地剧烈挣扎，双脚毫无章法地乱蹬乱踹，拼命捶打着Thor的胸膛。

但这，一个发情期Omega的反抗，对健壮的Alpha来说，又算得了什么呢？

Thor强横地把住Loki盘在自己腰后的蹭动的脚踝，将Loki的左腿压在了他被自己啃得红红紫紫的胸口，伸出舌尖舔吻Loki敏感娇嫩的脚心。Loki爽得不由自主地弓起腰，发出了一声挫败又欢愉的呻吟，生殖腔彻底被Thor捅了开，涌出一大股水，直浇在Thor性器头部，继而慷慨地接纳了Thor。Thor爽得头皮发麻，低吼着捣进了Loki的子宫。

Loki一下子瘫软下来——事已至此，Thor爱怎样怎样吧。Loki释放的信息素宛如陈年酒窖，芬芳绵柔的都是邀请与引诱。

最终Thor在Loki未曾生育的小小的子宫里膨大成结，射出滚烫的精液。Loki清晰地感觉到了自己是怎样被灌溉到饱胀，因极致的快感扬起头无声尖叫，被撑得满满的说不出话，整个人跟从水里捞出来的一样，浑身汗湿，满脸是泪。平坦结实的小腹因快感而微微抽搐，阴茎也同时射出精水，将两人腹间射得一塌糊涂。

我怕是……已经死了吧……

Loki足有三四分钟晕厥过去不省人事。

仿佛强制接受了一次颠覆信念的精神洗礼。

重新获得意识时，Loki才察觉他们赤裸着拥抱在一起，年轻的身体汗水淋淋，呼吸着彼此凌乱的呼吸。

Thor也累了，却意犹未尽地磨蹭着Loki的侧颈，亲吻Loki汗湿的头发，有一下没一下地咬Loki的耳尖。

那是很特别的一种行为模式，不带丝毫潦草的情欲，而是类似幼兽的喜爱表达——爱你爱得恨不得吞进肚子里去。

Loki给Thor摆弄着，迷迷糊糊地想，这不对，这不对啊。他该恨他的。Thor强势地闯入了他的生活，囚禁他，威胁他，占有他。

可自己为什么不推开他呢？居然在几乎等同于强奸的性事发生之后，两人还能够相安无事乃至亲密无间地拥抱在一起？

难道仅仅是因为自己需要吗？

需要情欲的满足，就能不反抗强暴与诱奸吗？

Loki简直不知道该如何面对自己。这个Alpha一边说着爱他懂他，一边把他一直视之为珍贵的东西——自由，尊严，克制——踩在脚下，而自己竟然在最初的愤怒之后，默认并迎合了这一切。

而更令Loki害怕的是，难以自拔的欢愉与无微不至的疼爱渐渐唤起了自己长久以来忽略了的，对忠贞不渝的爱情的憧憬，对幸福美满家庭的渴望——那正是Thor准备给他的。有那么一两瞬间，Loki真的很想放纵自己一次，接受Thor，爱上Thor。

但死亡犹如悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，以锋锐的寒芒冰冷地逼视着心生软弱的Loki，一次又一次令他想起，其实自己已经放纵了这么一次——像一只不自量力的飞蛾，不计后果地扑向了光明灿烂的火焰。

——飞蛾扑火时，是不是极快乐幸福的？

Loki疲倦已极，他觉得自己从没这么疲倦过。他低了眉眼，微微抬起下巴吻上Thor的唇，以一个蜻蜓点水般的吻作为这场激烈的性爱的句点。Thor温柔地回吻Loki。那模样像一对交颈缠绵的鸟儿。

情欲如海潮般裹挟着不知名的情愫渐渐褪去，而这个吻却真诚稚拙得好像沙滩上笑闹撒欢捡贝壳的孩子。

两人额头相抵，呼吸交缠，Loki的手心还贴在Thor的心口。不知怎的，Thor强健的，撞击着Loki手心的心跳，温热的，拂过Loki面容的气息，却令Loki莫名地想要落泪。

活着多好啊，为什么要死呢？

Loki在心里无声祈求：“让我爱他一秒钟。我就爱这一秒钟。”可转念一想，有谁不许他爱上Thor吗——只有他自己。

可是，爱一个人，一秒钟和一万年有什么区别呢？

Loki因这个念头悚然而惊，使力推开了Thor，忍着不适翻身坐起：“我不能这样睡下，我要去洗洗。”Thor不敢要求跟Loki一起洗，只得点了点头，又不放心地叮嘱：“出来的时候要穿鞋，小心滑倒。”Loki只当做没听到，丝毫不觉Thor知道自己洗完澡不爱穿鞋这件事有什么奇怪。

面对着浴室的镜子，Loki再一次明白过来Thor对他做了多么过分的事。头发乱得好像被凌辱过一样（谁说不是呢），眼角哭得通红，几根睫毛被眼泪黏在一起，双唇被亲吻到红肿——Loki偏偏头看着自己，从侧颈到锁骨再到胸口，无处不是Thor啃咬的印记与吮出的吻痕——这该死的野狗！

Loki打开了花洒，艰难地弯下酸痛的腰用手指撑开了自己的雌穴。那里被不温柔地使用得太多，一点点不经意的碰触就痛得Loki忍不住想流泪。即使如此，Loki还是不得不尽力将手指进得深一点，再深一点，试图将身体内部Thor的液体全部清理出来。

——但那是不可能做到的，Thor射进了他的子宫，怎么弄得出来呢？大量的精液在发情期射进了子宫，如果怀孕了怎么办呢？

说到底，在遇到Thor之前，Loki也不过是个没有多少恋爱经验更谈不上性经验的处子，对这些日子发生的一切都感到心慌意乱、措手不及。少有的独处令Loki更清晰地感受到了自己的孤立无援，而造成这一切的，比混蛋Thor更混蛋的，却正是他自己，LOKI！

Loki出离愤怒了，LOKI死了还不算完，竟然指使他的Alpha，Thor，绑架、囚禁、强暴自己！而这一切，于LOKI而言，根本无法感同身受，说不定还甘之如饴——LOKI用得着自己清理自己吗？用得着担心自己怀孕吗？

呸！他巴不得吧！Loki气愤之中不小心滑了一跤险些摔倒，于是Loki更生气了，记起了Thor叮嘱他的话——他让自己小心滑倒，可LOKI用得着小心吗？就算LOKI滑倒了，只怕Thor也是心甘情愿当个人型肉垫接着的吧！

凭什么LOKI有人照顾，我就得自己小心？凭什么LOKI有人疼爱，我却……

还没愤怒完，Loki在一片水声之中听见了叩叩的敲门声，Loki怒吼道：“有完没完？”敲门声立刻停了下来，门外传来Thor逆来顺受的声音：“浴巾在阳台上，我给你送过来……”

Loki打开了浴室门，一把拉住Thor的手大力将他扯进了浴室，湿答答地吻了起来。不同于任何一次在性事中的情不自禁，Loki这次极认真地细细舔咬着Thor的唇，用舌尖掠过Thor的上颚与牙床，并与Thor的舌头热辣地交缠吮吸。

他感到Thor在瞬间的怔愣之后很快抛开了疑惑，一手揽着他的腰肢，一手按着他的后颈，熟稔而亲昵的姿势，大概是他在LOKI身上用惯了的。于是Loki掩饰着自己的笨拙搂住了Thor的脊背，指尖摸到了被自己挠出来的几道浅浅伤痕。

几乎吻到缺氧窒息，Loki才奋力推开了Thor，手背用力擦着双唇和下巴，恨恨地盯着Thor。Thor不知该怎样才好，难过地笑了笑，还没来得及说话便听Loki问：“你还能再来一次吗？”

被反剪了手臂摁在浴室的窗台上之后，Loki自嘲地想：“我真是多此一问。”他的额头抵在玻璃窗上，而天色早就完全暗了下来，于是Loki能够看清在Thor干他的过程中，自己的每一个表情。

Thor粗壮的性器再一次顶进了Loki的身体，使得Loki强忍羞耻的清理都成了笑话，仿佛他是在未雨绸缪地给自己做了扩张。Loki低喘着放松身体，一边抬眼看着窗子里的自己又痛又爽的淫荡表情。Thor的手抚过Loki的胸口，揉捏着左侧的乳粒，Loki呻吟着发觉它硬了起来，甚至还想被用力吮吸。

Thor察觉到Loki身上还未擦干的水滴，抱紧了Loki用胸腹温暖Loki微凉的后背。Loki满意地绞了绞下体，算是对Thor的奖赏。的确，Loki因这样任性而引起的浴室性爱冷得直咬牙，但即使在如此欲罢不能的情境之下，Thor也依然是体贴的。Alpha的胸膛很热又健壮，Loki的身体很乐意保持这个状态。

Thor开始动了，Loki一下一下地贴近了玻璃窗，那样迷离又享受的神情令Loki自己都觉得诱人极了。他干得他太舒服了，自己的神情令Loki更确认了这种感受并非虚假，身下冲刷着理智的快感又令Loki恍惚着想起生命中一切美好的事，譬如难得的午后灿烂的阳光，譬如阳光下一望无垠的碧海，譬如海浪升起又落下，遗落了无数雪白贝壳的金色沙滩……

譬如……Thor。

Thor不再满足于没有任何交流的性爱——说实在的，他也并不喜欢单纯地操干Loki，那让他感觉自己只是个全自动的按摩棒，而非一个Alpha。Thor喜欢Loki稚嫩的回应，喜欢Loki不自主的迎合，也喜欢Loki凌乱的呼吸与甜美的呻吟。Thor俯身亲吻着Loki的肩膀与侧颈，而Loki配合地仰起头给他亲。他的唇很柔软，胡茬却硬硬的，弄得Loki痒得想笑。

Loki睁开眼，看见Thor的面容映在玻璃窗上，极柔和的，十足的依恋与深情。

也许，Thor对他和对LOKI的感情，毫无二致。

Loki高潮了，脱力地俯在窗上，余光瞥过自己愉悦到濒死的神情。Thor被Loki高潮后阴道绞紧爽得直吼，用他那副磁性性感的嗓音在Loki耳边说：“你可真是太棒了……”而Loki却颓败而无望地低声说：“你放了我，放了我吧。”

“……你说什么？”Thor回过神来，受伤地离开了Loki的身体，他的性器，胸膛，手臂。

Loki因多次高潮而精疲力尽，双腿打着颤软软地缩在了墙角。那是花洒的死角，只有寥寥的水滴落下，冷得Loki身上开始爆小米。Loki无力地抬起头来望向Thor：“我不爱你，我一点儿也不爱你……你关着我有什么用呢？”

Thor难以承受这样的实话。因为这是实话，所以更难以承受。Thor努力想找出Loki在说谎的证据，可那双剔透的绿眼睛里哪有丝毫的爱意与不舍呢？

Loki半蹲半跪着，低下头，嗓音沙哑地说：“我的身体你用过很多次了，还没爽够吗？”Thor闻言急促地喘了口气——在Loki心里，只是如此而已？

“又或者……你从来没有颜射过他，对吧？”Loki做出了一副令Thor心碎的卑微神情，“你可以颜射我……只要你肯放了我。”

“我当然可以放了你。你也可以不爱我。”Thor轻声说，看见Loki的魅惑朦胧的绿眼睛燃起了一丝希望的光亮，“只要你留在我身边，做我的Omega，给我生孩子。”Loki眼里的光迅速熄灭了，极度失望使他发出了一声尖锐的嘲讽：“我不会留在我不爱的人身边！”

Thor深深吸了一口气。他不应当如此心软，对着LOKI他也不曾心软。他应该羞辱他，他也可以羞辱他，没什么不可以，Loki不过是他的掌中之物。

没有什么地方比浴室更适合做这件事了。赤裸而清洁的Loki，比任何时候都好欺负得多。跟自己相比，他瘦弱又纤细，Omega在这种方面天生不占优势。甚至他还在微微地打着颤，不知道是冷的累的还是爽的。

他可以对着Loki那张美丽的脸撸一发，逼迫他口交也没问题。又或者将他掀在冰凉潮湿的地面上，抓着他的头发往地上撞，踢他踹他殴打他，直到他遍体鳞伤，直到他鲜血淋漓，直到他丧失一切理智，为了活命不得不顺从自己。

可那样的话，自己跟逼死了LOKI的凶徒有什么区别？又有什么资格说爱呢？

Thor心痛欲死，沉默着用宽大雪白的浴巾把Loki整个严严实实裹住抱了起来。庄严温柔地，像抱一个新娘。

而Loki却在这个坚强温热的怀抱里明白过来，他就要死了，很快就要死了。这个事实冰冷坚硬得如同铜墙铁壁，比Thor不肯放过他更不可回寰。

可Loki竟不知道这世界上有什么值得牵肠挂肚的不舍与撕心裂肺的留恋。他很美，很优秀，很年轻，但他不爱什么人，他没有孩子，没有爱人，父母也等同于没有——他孑然一身形影相吊，没有任何牵挂与放心不下。当他想握住什么时，却发现一切都是抓不住的虚空。

活着或死去，这世界对他的意义，是零。

但Loki仍然不想死，一点儿也不想，此时此刻，更加不想。

那么，LOKI呢？他是那样深爱Thor，在不得不离开这个世界，离开Thor之前，是否会有千万分的舍不得？

Loki窝在Thor的颈肩处不受控制地大哭起来。他哭得那么痛那么凶几乎喘不上气来，却像一头暴怒的小兽狠狠一口咬在Thor肩头，尖牙刺破了皮肉尝出了血腥味道也不肯松口，咬牙切齿地说：“你怎么还不死？你怎么还不去死？”

“你再忍忍，再忍忍……”Thor任Loki咬着，感觉不到疼一样，轻轻贴了贴Loki精湿的头发。

——他已经死过一次了啊。Loki脱力地松了口，抽泣着舔去Thor肩上的血。

LOKI一定不会这么干的，如果LOKI还在，LOKI才不会咬他打他，咒他去死。他会理解Thor的每一分想念，心疼Thor受过的每一寸折磨，聆听Thor每一句真诚的忏悔，也原谅Thor的每一次不得已而为之的强迫。

Loki无声地流着泪，紧紧搂住了Thor，一下一下顺着Thor肌肉发达的脊背。

LOKI死了，Loki都没有多伤心，这个人却伤心得杀死了自己——可那是Thor的错吗？即使是，Thor难道没有为之受到惩罚付出代价吗？

甚至Loki想，如果我只能再活一秒，那么我很愿意死在他怀里。 

但如果下一秒我还活着呢……Loki呜咽着，老老实实偎在Thor怀里，低眉顺眼地用鼻尖蹭了蹭Thor的侧颈。

剥去深谋熟虑，避过凄风苦雨，剩下的，是一瞬间真挚纯净的，刻骨铭心的相爱。


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

“我去给你热牛奶。”Thor把LOKI的右腿放在膝上按揉了一会儿，转身出去给LOKI热牛奶助眠——即使有那么多仆人随时待命，但Thor仍然更愿意亲自照顾自己的Omega。

而怀孕之后，LOKI少有睡得好的时候。他们两个人最相似的一点大概是睡眠浅。因而当某一夜Thor听见身侧LOKI低低的痛呼时，几乎立刻就醒了过来：“What's the matter, sweetheart？”在伸手不见五指的黑暗之中，Thor感觉到LOKI慢慢坐了起来，却没有立刻回答他，压抑着抽气与呻吟。没得到LOKI回应的Thor担心得半点睡意也无，摸出手机就要打急救电话，却又被LOKI按住：“别大惊小怪……我只是肌肉痉挛。”

“怎么会？”Thor摸到LOKI的小腿，放在手里揉着LOKI僵硬的小腿肚，LOKI疼得说不出话，肌肉完全放松下来才说：“孕期正常反应。很抱歉吵醒你，Thor。”Thor没在意LOKI客气的用词，那话说得就好像他不是LOKI腹中孩子的另一个父亲，而是LOKI的室友。

明摆着的客气与疏远，而Thor却对此无可奈何。他的Omega早已习惯了没有Alpha照顾的生活，也许只有长久的爱护与关怀才能使得LOKI稍微多依赖自己一点。

无妨。他们都还年轻，还有漫长时光可以相爱。于是Thor笑着摸了摸LOKI的小腹，以一种温和安慰的语气说：“我也很抱歉，我的小女儿不如预期中的乖巧，我为因此而给你造成的困扰致歉。作为补偿，我希望可以抱着你睡？”

LOKI欣然应允。

Thor煮好了牛奶端回来，LOKI还在皱着眉翻一本薄薄的书。Thor把玻璃杯放在床头柜上，握起LOKI的左脚继续按摩，一边问：“看什么呢？不好看就换一本——要轻点还是重点？”LOKI抬起眼来冲Thor笑，“正好。我觉得你会喜欢这个，我给女儿选的童话，听我给你念——”

“我的玫瑰是红色的，”它回答说，“红得就像鸽子脚，红得超过在海洋洞穴中飘动的珊瑚扇。但是冬天已经冻僵了我的血管，霜雪已经摧残了我的花蕾，风暴已经吹折了我的枝叶，今年我不会再有玫瑰花了。”

“很美。小公主会喜欢这个。”Thor放下LOKI的脚，将LOKI拥在怀里。LOKI的发梢拂过Thor的赤裸的胸膛，LOKI是无心的，Thor却忽然觉得心跳过速，面红过耳。

——不过还有几个月，他们就要结婚满四年了。Thor没想过，在这么久之后，怀里已经被使用过许多次的，熟悉得不能再熟悉的身体，依然孜孜不倦地诱惑着自己。

LOKI微微仰起头笑了：“你怎么知道小公主会喜欢？这并不如安徒生童话或者格林童话普及度高。”经过无数次的争论，Thor与LOKI终于达成一致，在女儿出生之前称她为“小公主”。

Thor不假思索地回答：“因为他写得比那些都要美？——我的女儿我当然知道。”LOKI失笑：“美丽的东西往往都有毒。”Thor打量着LOKI因怀孕而变得丰润的脸庞，声音轻得仿佛在呵护一朵玫瑰花：“你这么美，你也有毒吗？”LOKI眯着眼睛笑起来：“你看看你，都神志不清了。”Thor低下头，留恋地嗅闻LOKI发心的微香，亲吻着LOKI的耳后说：“LOKI，LOKI，有了孩子之后你变得好好闻……听说怀孕的时候做会更舒服的，LOKI，不想试试吗？”

“我不想……我有点怕……别……”LOKI立刻动作敏捷地钻回了被窝，同时却心知肚明，如果Thor真的想要，自己是逃不掉的。

Thor不喜欢LOKI的“怕”，但他的“不喜欢”毫无用处。他无法勉强LOKI。这种“怕”也是那一次孤独到悲惨的孕期的后遗症。

LOKI没有怪他，但Thor已经在心里后悔了无数次。哪一个Omega怀了孕不是被捧在手心里的？可他的Omega，却得忍受着孕期的种种不适，也没有Alpha在身边陪伴照顾。

于是Thor温声说：“趁热把牛奶喝了。”Thor低下头亲亲LOKI的额角，沉默地温存了一会儿，在心里说：“别怕，别怕。我有一生的时间可以补偿你。” Thor无言地俯在LOKI身上，耳朵隔着一层薄被贴着LOKI的小腹，一心盼着LOKI腹中的女儿早点出生——LOKI也不过是个毫无经验的新手，到时候必然手忙脚乱顾此失彼，哪还能记得什么客气什么疏远？

LOKI也沉默着，手里轻轻顺着Thor的金色头发，半开玩笑半认真地问：“我不在的时候，你怎么解决生理需要的？”Thor有点尴尬地抬起头来，抱住LOKI的腰，含含糊糊地回答：“我……家里还有你的衣服来着。”

“家里当然有我的衣服，这跟你有什么关系？”LOKI一时没有明白过来。Thor挠了挠头，凑到LOKI耳边轻声说了什么，LOKI腾就红了脸，羞恼地骂道：“变态！下流！不要脸！”Thor无奈地说：“你又不回来，我能怎么办？”

“不要恶人先告状啊你，”LOKI冷笑道，“你把我关了起来，还要说我不回去？”Thor闻言立刻急了：“我没有关着你！我只是怕照顾不好你，所以才请了专业的医生护士照顾你。而且你看见我就要哭，我怎么哄都哄不好，你忘了？”

某种程度上，Thor没有说谎。也许Thor的做法不符合常理，但在当时，也已经是他所能做出的最好选择了——但这可不意味着LOKI就会完全原谅Thor。

翻旧账没有意义，LOKI沉默了一会儿，手指抚过Thor短短的胡茬，声音里带着些颓丧与疲累：“跟我在一起，你后悔过吗？也许，我真的不是个好Omega。你有没有想过换一个Omega来爱？”

Thor瞪了LOKI一眼：“胡说什么？什么叫换一个Omega？我怎么不知道世界上还有别的Omega？小声点，别让小公主听见了，她不高兴了要踹你的。”

“Omega胡思乱想，打一顿就好了。”Thor戏谑地向LOKI屁股上拍了一拍。

“你打我吧，我不离开你。”LOKI忽然说。Thor震惊地看着LOKI——这曾经是个多么骄傲多么坚强的Omega，什么时候竟然能够说出这种话？LOKI才反应过来自己说了什么，立即补救：“不，我没那么说！如果你敢打我，我保证你会失去我！”Thor把凉好了的睡前牛奶向LOKI推了推：“我知道。我才舍不得打你，别开玩笑了。”

“我怎么舍得打你，傻孩子……”Thor疼爱地将LOKI搂在怀里抚摸他的后颈，轻拍他的脊背，“我爱你还来不及呢。”

所有说错了的话，都是内心的真实想法。LOKI突然明白过来，他本以为，Magni是他一个人的孩子，却没想到，腹中的胎儿，其实也是他一个人的孩子。

LOKI用自己的身体来孕育子嗣，他天然地，自怀孕之初就深爱腹中的胎儿。而Thor，也许只有当他见过孩子，抱过孩子，才会真正懂得爱他们。那是他与Thor之间无法逾越的沟壑，即使Thor疼他爱他，他又怎能强求Thor对他的一切爱意与痛楚感同身受？

他们的小女儿，表面上安安稳稳在LOKI腹中，实则却是Thor手中的人质。LOKI甘愿接受精神凌虐与肉体毒打，只要许他平平安安生下孩子。

他是恐惧极了也后悔极了，才会说出那种自轻自贱的话来。

一想到这孩子全仰仗Thor的庇护，LOKI软弱得几乎流了泪，把脸埋在Thor胸前。Alpha的胸膛结实宽阔，心脏敲打出强健的节奏，给LOKI十足十的安全感。那一刻，LOKI恨不得抛却一切的骄傲与独立，只渴望Thor的温柔——是因为软弱才渴望，还是因为渴望才软弱？

你会保护我的吧？LOKI在心里轻轻地说：“你抱抱我，抱抱我。我爱你，你别骗我，别伤害我。”LOKI对Thor，束手无策。

“你真的没后悔过？”

Thor坚定地摇了摇头：“除了你，我不想要任何人。” 说完全不后悔是假的，Thor想，“我唯一后悔的，就是让你怀上了Magni。”

倒不是不喜欢孩子，但为了那个孩子，LOKI几次徘徊在生死之间。如果没有Magni，LOKI不会受那么多苦。

LOKI少有地，乖巧着偎在Thor怀里，带着点可爱的鼻音低声说：“你快点弄，宝宝要听故事。”

而Thor回来的时候LOKI已经快要睡着了。Thor捡起书塞在枕头下面，从背后抱住了LOKI，双手捧着LOKI圆鼓鼓的孕腹，令LOKI发出了舒服的低哼。Thor轻轻笑了一下——还是在自己的Alpha怀里睡得好吧？

Thor怜爱地抚摸着LOKI的小腹，轻声说：“要乖乖的啊，知不知道？不许欺负LOKI。”怀孕之后，LOKI总是有这样那样的不舒服，一举一动都小心翼翼的。LOKI太辛苦了，Thor想，为什么非要这样辛苦才能得到一个小孩子呢？

虽然很喜欢孩子，但如果LOKI不愿意再怀孕的话，只要这一个也没什么不好。Thor想着想着就困了——抱着LOKI的时候，Thor总是很容易入睡——

“Thor，Thor。”朦胧之中Thor感觉LOKI在推他，“醒醒——”Thor还没睁开眼，就伸手去握LOKI的腿想帮他揉一揉，又被LOKI挣开：“你女儿要吃黑森林蛋糕。”卧室里只有一盏橘色的夜灯，Thor看见LOKI的碧绿双眼在黑夜里像猫一样闪闪烁烁。Thor坐起身来揉了揉脸：“天啊LOKI，我猜她还不知道何为黑森林蛋糕。”

“我不管，我就要吃。”LOKI固执地抓住Thor的手摇来摇去，又娇又横又任性，“我就要吃，就要。”好像不被满足就决不罢休的讨糖的小孩子。

Thor摸到了手机，揉着眼睛翻通讯录：“好，你要吃黑森林蛋糕。”LOKI伸手按下Thor的手机：“不要他们，不许让你手下的人去。”Thor奇怪地看着LOKI：“为什么？我对这个城市没有熟悉到知道哪里有二十四小时甜品店的地步，LOKI。”

LOKI定定地看着Thor的眼睛：“我肚子里是谁的女儿？”

Thor败了，随手摸了一件衣服穿上：“我这就去。”LOKI比Thor还清醒，含着笑又在衣橱里翻出一件外套披在Thor肩上送他下楼：“夜里冷。不要开快车，我不着急。”

再年轻些时，Thor忙起来是不分白天黑夜的，通宵的时候数不胜数，也许白天睡觉还更多些——但从未有人这样给予他细腻而熨帖的关心，哪怕他只是出去买些甜点而非参与什么更冒风险的活动。

Thor不想出门——谁会想在半夜离开自己香软可爱的Omega开车出门去找一家不知道在哪里甚至不知道是否存在的甜品店呢？可他不能够也不舍得委屈LOKI，身为LOKI的Alpha，他应当尽一切可能满足LOKI取悦LOKI使LOKI得到安乐与舒适，LOKI想要月亮他不能给他星星。出门，和LOKI不开心，Thor毫不犹豫而心甘情愿地选了前者。

半夜醒来的LOKI气色不如白天好，面容如纸一般白。Thor很乐意为LOKI的双颊增添一些喜悦的嫣红。于是Thor回了头轻吻了一下LOKI搭在自己肩上的手，LOKI被Thor的胡茬弄得很痒，收回手笑了起来：“女儿生下来之前，你一定得把胡子刮了。”

Thor听了，回过身用手去摸LOKI的小腹，LOKI眯起眼睛，回手托着腰，一点也不害羞地挺了挺肚子许他摸。LOKI的神情掺杂着撒娇与炫耀——谁让他有这个资本呢？谁让他肚子里有Thor的女儿呢？

其实Thor想问，小婴儿的肌肤难道娇嫩到被胡茬一蹭就会奶声奶气地哭起来吗？——他从没见过刚出生的小婴儿。不过，Thor觉得自己还是听LOKI的话比较好，否则先弄哭了女儿又气哭了LOKI，可不知道该哄哪一个。 

Thor的表情十分柔和，轻声问：“她在睡吗？”LOKI哼唧了一声，撒娇一样地说：“再吃不到黑森林她就醒了。”Thor一笑，拿了车钥匙下楼了，却又听见LOKI叫了他一声，转身见LOKI扶着扶手就要下楼：“我跟你一起去——”Thor笑着打断LOKI：“去你的，大半夜的你冻着我女儿！”

LOKI只得回了房间，赤着脚站在窗前，看楼下亮起两盏大灯，Thor驾着车轰鸣着窜出了庄园。开得这么快是做什么？LOKI在心里埋怨着Thor，走回床边地荡着脚，即使睡衣宽松也已经能看出小腹圆润的形状。LOKI抱着肚子，里面安安静静的，他们的女儿在睡觉觉。那么自己又为什么醒了，还极度渴望吃一块黑森林蛋糕呢？LOKI笑了起来，也许是因为Thor太宠自己了，上一次自己可没这样娇气贪吃。

有自己的Alpha在身边，LOKI的女儿长得很好，也很乖。上一次怀孕LOKI还是有些肌肉线条的，但在医院窝了一年肌肉早就消失无踪了，肚子也比前一次大了不止一点。

LOKI知道，他的肚子会越来越大，直到低头也看不见自己的脚。

平日里没有熬夜通宵的习惯，LOKI今晚却没有丝毫困意，又拿起童话故事看了起来，等Thor回来。白天无事可做，因而也不必强求非要在晚上睡好睡足。放假真好，等孩子生下来，又会得到长时间的假期，而到了那时，Thor一定不忍心离开自己和小女儿，他会待在家里跟自己一起照顾孩子的。这样想着，LOKI满足地勾起了唇角，对近在咫尺的未来生出几分期待来。

一个故事还没看完，LOKI便听见Thor在楼下大声叫他：“LOKI——我回来了——”LOKI在夜晚的寂静中听见自己Alpha的呼唤简直欣喜万分，真想立刻扑在Thor怀里。LOKI顾及到自己怀孕才没有冲下楼去，心里觉得自己幼稚可笑又没出息。Thor噔噔噔地跑上楼来，急切而欢喜的，拎着四五个小纸盒：“我多去了几家店，你尝尝哪个好吃。天亮了再去给你买。”Thor把四五份蛋糕一字排开，小勺递到LOKI手里。LOKI笑吟吟地先亲一口Thor，才一勺一勺吃了起来。

吃着蛋糕LOKI才觉出饿来——晚饭连一个布丁都没有吃完，对LOKI来说当然是不够的。Thor坐在床边，微笑着欣赏这个无处不美的Omega——他简直像是一座足可传世的大理石雕塑，在Thor心里，就是维纳斯也不能与自己的Omega媲美。

他的唇薄而红润，舔着下唇的灵巧舌尖是可爱的粉红。下巴尖削，那令LOKI看起来更为秀美俏丽。白皙颀长的颈弯下柔美的弧度，因吞咽而滚动的小巧喉结令Thor很想上前咬一口。他穿着宽松舒适的睡衣，也许一点儿也不性感魅惑，还懒洋洋软乎乎的，每天除了吃就是睡，像极了一头等着做母亲的小母羊——羊比马更温顺可爱。

但，这就足够了，足够令Thor对一晚的奔波甘之如饴。Thor极怜爱地凝望着LOKI眯起眼睛咬樱桃的表情，好笑地心想，下次LOKI，哦不，他们的小公主，会想吃什么呢？

LOKI吃完了一块蛋糕，舔了舔唇角的奶油，这才察觉Thor痴迷的目光：“你看什么看？”LOKI下意识抬手摸上自己的锁骨——怀孕之后他丰润了许多，隐去了曾有的锋利与刻薄，连锁骨都快看不见了。

可是他仍然美，仍然美得令Thor神魂颠倒，欲罢不能。

可惜LOKI并不这么认为。LOKI受了什么无法忍受的委屈一样，重重地放下手里的小勺与小碟，眼泪立刻就要滚下来：“你欺负我！你嫌弃我胖了！我不吃了！”什么嘛，自己明明是因为怀孕才会变胖的，Thor怎么可以这样对他？

Thor甚至还没搞明白LOKI的脑回路，但他瞬间反应过来LOKI是以为自己嫌他胖了——虽然并不知道他为什么会这样以为。“Sweetie——你在胡说什么？你有孩子了呀，太瘦了会饿着咱们的小公主的。多吃点LOKI，你才不知道你现在有多好看呢。”

“那你喂我。”LOKI听了，眨了眨眼睛就把泪水收了回去——也实在是不敢了。前次有孕他郁郁寡欢，吃也吃不下睡也睡不好，最后孩子早产令他害怕心疼得不得了。

Thor怀着哄孩子的觉悟，笑着端起另一只小碟子喂LOKI吃蛋糕：“小调皮。好啦不要吃这么多，只许吃两块，一会儿睡下怕你胃痛。哪个你最喜欢？”LOKI口中塞满了蛋糕与酸甜樱桃，含含糊糊地说：“这个就很好，别的都太甜了。”

“该死的，”Thor愣了一下骂出声，“我急着回来，忘了这个是哪家店的了……”Thor懊恼的样子逗得LOKI格格格笑了起来，攥住Thor的手腕把他往床上带：“好爸爸，我们睡觉啦。”

“谢谢你的黑森林蛋糕，作为回报，我可以满足你一个愿望。”LOKI暗示地轻抚过Thor的胸口，本以为以Thor的性子，也许会想来一次新鲜热辣的性爱——LOKI觉得他不会拒绝的。

却没有想到，Thor浅浅地笑着，抬手摸了摸LOKI的许久未曾修饰的眉毛，轻声说：“我许愿，我们一生一世不分离。”

LOKI松懈下来，懒懒地窝进Thor怀里，声音带了困倦的睡意：“你浪费了一个愿望。”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

还剩四十五个小时。不知这提前到来的发情期是不是一份助力。Thor沉默着抱了Loki一会儿，再开口时声音仍然温柔：“中午没来得及吃东西，你饿不饿？我去给你做个鸡蛋吧。”Loki正似梦非醒着，过了一会儿才哼唧了一声，不拒绝也不答应——怎么拒绝？自己从早晨连口水都没喝过。又怎么答应？难道要他说，请绑匪先生赐我食物？

Loki窝在被子底下梦里贪欢不知过了多久，忽然听见关门的声音，心中立时警铃大作清醒了过来——Thor又出去了？什么事值得他在Omega发情期晚上的九点出门？

他竟然敢抛下我一个人？Loki不能接受，冲出卧室扑面而来的却是鸡蛋牛奶的食物香气。饥饿的胃痛使得Loki稍微冷静了一点，却还是恨恨地用餐刀把煎鸡蛋割得稀碎——后来想想他一定是被Thor操傻了，否则怎么会在手足自由之后还一心只想着要吃东西。

Thor在便利药店门前徘徊良久。

Thor当然想要孩子，真想就这样听之任之。可若是Loki现在怀了孕，一则天知道Loki会做出什么骇人听闻的事来，二则，Magni就永远没有机会来到这个世界上了。

LOKI一直很在意他们早夭的Magni，那是Thor永远无法弥补他的创痛。而在无数难以忍受的痛苦与思念沉淀在心中之后，Thor对未曾谋面的那个孩子，他和LOKI的第一个孩子，生出一种执著的渴望。

Thor真的很想见见那个孩子，很想知道Magni是否像LOKI说的一样有金色的胎发，碧蓝的双眼，柔软又脆弱的小东西。

喝完牛奶之前Loki听见了钥匙转动的声音，脸颊腾就红了——因为他发现自己居然在下意识地等Thor回家。察觉了这一点见不得人的小心思，Loki又羞又气，可脸颊连着耳朵越发烧起来了。

一边暗骂自己没出息，Loki一边强自镇定地处理掉了被自己切得惨不忍睹的煎鸡蛋。

“看来你是真的饿了。”Thor看见Loki不在卧室吓了一跳，在心里骂自己粗心大意——可五天怎能与三年相比，Thor打心里就没把Loki当成囚犯，更不习惯时时刻刻把他拷起来。在跟LOKI闹得最僵的时候，Thor也没有这样对待过他。

Thor表面上却装作没事人一般换了鞋走过来，拿出什么亮晶晶的东西在Loki眼前一晃：“想吃吗？”Loki看清楚那是避孕药，记起Thor才做了什么过分的事，像头黑色的小豹子一样炸起毛来：“你快给我！”Thor笑了笑，剥了颗药含进了口中，Loki目瞪口呆：“避孕药不是这么用的……”

Thor含着药口齿不清地说：“你得先亲我。”

你想得美！

Loki当下撞进Thor怀里吻了上去，将避孕药抢到之后毫不犹豫地用力咬了一口Thor兴风作浪的舌头。

当然Loki也得到了报应，他被Thor押回卧室重新铐住了四肢，又被喂了一大杯又酸又苦的药水。Loki忍着反胃含着泪想起了Thor无意中说的话：他让他再忍忍——这句话的潜台词是，再忍忍——就好了。

怎么会好呢？Thor应该也很清楚自己并不会因为囚禁与强暴而爱上他的。在此之前，Thor还说了什么？他说如果自己愿意留在他身边，给他生孩子，就可以放了自己——但如此一来放与不放区别并不大，反正他都得到自己了。

但，“再忍忍”的指向，应该是自己的欲求在一段时间之后可以得到满足。一段时间？那会是多久呢？Loki灵光一闪，想到了LOKI的话——没错，LOKI，他才是始作俑者，是他教给Thor这种下流的招数陷自己于如此难堪的境地，但LOKI说的是，“斯德哥尔摩综合征”。

根据Loki的印象，那一次典型案例，用了不到六天。Loki绞尽脑汁地回忆自己浏览过的资料——自己是如何得出“不到六天”这个结论的？六天是144个小时——

Loki想起来了，资料上有明确讲到，130个小时。

自己能想到的，LOKI不会想不到的，他一定全盘告诉了Thor。如果Loki没有猜错，一直在努力严格执行LOKI建议的Thor，有很大概率会在130个小时之后收手。Loki一天一天数过去，勉强算出大概在后天晚上，Thor就会放掉自己。

Loki因这个发现激动得浑身颤抖，为了不发出任何声音而死死咬住了被角。自己会赢的，一定会。自己真是太大意了，就凭Thor是那样的爱他，Thor怎么可能舍得一直关着他，直到老，直到死？

自己会赢的，一定会，只要坚持下去自己就一定会赢。而这是完全而彻底的胜利，据Thor急切到绝望的表现来看，他并没有后着。Loki死死压着心里的兴奋与得意，并迅速在心中形成了一个大胆而有趣的想法——

他要把他抢过来。完全而彻底地，把Thor从LOKI那里抢过来——那才是真正意义上的胜利。

Thor很快发现了Loki的不正常，担心地摸了摸Loki的额头：“是不是不舒服啊？是不是冷？”Loki仔细考虑了一下，觉得自己是否能成功不是很有把握，咬着被子角闷闷地说：“我觉得这张床上有三个人。”Thor毫不意外地陷入了困惑，过了一会儿才说：“可是你没有怀孕啊……”

跟你讲你也不懂。Loki烦躁地想。他不能按照LOKI的剧本往下演，那样他也只能得到曾经LOKI想要的，但Loki，想要更多。

Loki不吭声了，他在心里仔细地思虑着——LOKI所图的不会少，否则凭他巧言令色口蜜腹剑，怎么会得不到？但唯一令Loki欣慰的是，他不是LOKI，不会满盘皆输，事实上，自己已经立于不败之地，而区别只在于赢得多还是少。

Thor见Loki不说话，语气急切起来：“你不舒服就告诉我啊……”Loki被打断了思路一个白眼翻回去：“告诉你你就打急救电话了？还是开车带我去医院了？”Thor被Loki抢白得说不出话，讷讷地说：“你哪里不舒服啊……”

我哪里不舒服你心里没数——如果Thor是Loki的男朋友或者丈夫，Loki真有无数句甜蜜撩人的话来回答他。可惜Thor是个软硬不吃油盐不进的绑匪，Loki也只好敷衍着说：“我没事，只是有些累了。”

话音未落，Loki突然灵光一闪：如果自己真的得了急病，Thor难道真会眼睁睁看着自己死掉吗？但转念一想，这个假设太极端了，用膝盖想都知道Thor并没丧心病狂到这个地步——但如果，换一个并不那么极端的假设呢？

Loki认为，自己需要好好想想——这可能是自己所余不多的生命之中，最重要的一件事了。

第五天Loki跟Thor胡天胡地了一整个白天。在卧室，客厅，浴室，厨房，都做过。Thor如同一头不知节制的野兽一般，将自己怒张的性器一次次挺进Loki的身体，而Loki却如渴望受孕的雌兽一般一次次迎合——他需要这个，也渴望这个。平日里Loki禁欲的身体在Thor的爱抚下如同一朵盛开的玫瑰花，娇娆又芬芳。

乖得过分的Loki令Thor十分不安，反倒是前一天带刺的Loki比较符合Thor的心理预期。

跟Thor相比，Loki倒是可以稍微放心享受的那一个——他正在被深爱的人做。于是Loki安安心心地将自己身体的掌控权移交给了Thor，自己想叫就叫，想哭就哭，想晕过去就晕过去——他心里默默盘算着自己的计划，懒得关注Thor深了浅了快了慢了，爽就完了。

情潮间隙，Thor低喃着念起他和LOKI的往事，甜蜜温暖又幸福，弄得Loki搞不清楚在他们的关系中谁才是更受宠爱的一个。

他也从来不用LOKI来称呼Loki，而是用“你”，仿佛对他来说，两个Omega没有任何区别。也许吧，Loki并不否认这一点。

Loki心不在焉地听着Thor口中LOKI对他的包容与娇纵，一时很怀疑自己和LOKI是不是一个人。也许爱情是有伟大力量的——Loki无奈地翻了个白眼，贴在Thor胸口的手慢慢下移，嗓音沙哑妩媚：“还要。”

声音透着理直气壮与亲密无间。

这个Alpha花样多，每次都弄得Loki爽上天去，害得他现在对那个又馋又贪。

虽然真是太他妈的累了。

但Thor却在Loki的冷漠放任态度之中愈发悲伤——他操了Loki再多次有什么用？Loki又不爱他，更不会因此而爱他。更别提Loki都不肯跟他说话了。

是“不肯”，还是“不”？Thor渐渐害怕起来——一贯伶牙俐齿的Loki怎么变得这样沉默寡言了呢？自己不会真的把他逼到崩溃了吧？

有那么一两瞬间，Thor看着那样痛苦挣扎的Loki，无法不想到放手，让Loki去度过他本来就应该拥有的，平安幸福、波澜不惊的一生。但Thor又哪里舍得放手？只能不断地在心里说服自己，没有人比自己更理解、更疼爱Loki。

但Thor不能接受这样泥胎木塑般的Loki，仿佛魂魄尽去，唯余精致美丽的一副躯壳遗留在自己身边。

自己怎么能将Loki欺负到这个地步？

他只得吻着他，轻声求他：“跟我说句话，Loki，跟我说话。”Loki藏着心思，没察觉自己的不寻常，也实在看不惯Thor这副样子，无可奈何地问：“你们在一起的时候，快乐吗？”

Thor没想到Loki会问这个，倒是被问住了——他们十分相爱，那是毋庸置疑的，可，他们快乐吗？Thor不知道怎么回答，只得绕过去：“我不记得你有这样好奇。你不爱我，我不要把我们的故事讲给你听。”

“嘿！那些故事我也有份！”Loki有点生气了——对着LOKI，Thor夜夜念童话故事给他听，宠得跟个小孩子一样，怎么到了自己，连他们的过去也不肯讲给自己听？

“不，不会的。那只是我的故事，与你无关。相信我，你绝对不会想‘有份’的。而我，也绝对不会让你‘有份’。”Thor的态度非常坚决，他们会有完全不一样的故事，无关劳累与苦涩的，全新的未来。

刚被灌了一耳朵美满婚姻的Loki困惑极了：“听起来，仿佛不是个好故事。我不明白。你们明明是很相爱的。”

Thor避重就轻地拍了拍Loki的后背：“生活不是安徒生童话，不是所有的相爱都能成就好故事。那是个很难过的故事，我不会讲给你听。”Loki闻言，知道从Thor口中挖不出什么来了，满怀心事地趴在Thor胸口，低声问：“你对我好，是因为你亏负他太多，想要补偿吗？”

“也许。但我爱你，这毋庸置疑。”Thor的下巴抵着Loki的发心，忧愁地想，自己还能拥有Loki多久呢？

Loki有些气馁地咬着唇，心中的计划初现雏形。可自己究竟为什么突然涌出了这样强烈的胜负欲？以逸待劳坐享其成不劳而获它不香吗？为什么非要劳心费力地算计这一场？

但Loki还是希望自己能赢得彻彻底底漂漂亮亮。

两天一夜的发情期已经彻底泯灭了Thor的警惕与提防，加上某一次做的时候，Loki扑腾得激烈了些，手腕被铐子磨破了，Thor看着Loki左手手腕的淡淡血丝红了眼眶——Loki直觉得好笑，这个Alpha连强暴都做得出来，又为什么会因为这一点小伤心疼自己呢？

在郑重其事地帮Loki包扎好手腕之后，Thor只象征性地铐住了Loki的脚而解放了他的的双手，亲了亲Loki的脸颊就去厨房给Loki热牛奶了。

Loki看着Thor的背影——他知道Thor爱他，胜过世上所有人。但Loki从没打算屈服，从没打算认输，从没打算就这样接受Thor成为Thor的Omega，走上LOKI的老路。

而机会，就在眼前！

Loki小心地拎起左脚上的铁链避免它因为移动而发出声音，以防万一，用被子卷住铁链之后Loki才手脚并用地爬下床用右手去够电视柜下的抽屉。

抽屉里有一盒抑制剂的针剂，Loki小幅度地扑腾着，用食指和中指指尖把药盒夹出抽屉，呲啦一声撕开了薄薄的药盒。

五支细细的注射器碌碌滚出来，Loki如同一个饿极了的孤儿攥住最后一块面包一样死死攥住了注射器。

决不能认输，决不能认输！哪怕自己是个Omega，哪怕自己正处在发情期，哪怕，哪怕那个Alpha对待自己那样好……

也决不是，自己就这样屈服的理由！

Loki知道自己在发疯，但，LOKI没有发疯吗？Thor没有发疯吗？

Thor热了一杯牛奶加了糖，想端回卧室给Loki助眠。结果刚踏进卧室就看见Loki头发凌乱，上半身伏在地板上，好像已经昏过去了。Loki手边，电视柜下的抽屉被扯了出来，地上散落着几支注射器和不明液体。

Thor倒吸了一口凉气，玻璃杯碰撞在地板上发出清脆的声响，牛奶洒了一地。

晶莹的玻璃碎了满地，像极了那年的彩瓷。

“你想死吗！”Thor心中惊惧到极点，冲上去颤着手把Loki抱回床上，在慌乱中找到了Loki小臂上的针眼，眼角余光瞥过地上的注射器，“你用了四倍的剂量！”

他竟然为了逃离自己，不惜戕害自身！

过量注射导致的血压骤降令Loki满脸都是虚汗，青白的脸色与微紫的双唇看在Thor眼里，是一种悲哀到恐怖的回忆。Loki的微鬈的黑发被冷汗沾湿，胡乱地黏在侧脸上，宛若濒死妩媚的蝶影。

Loki艰难地弯起一个笑容，出了一口气，气若游丝地低喃：“放了我，或者我死。”

这是Thor前后加起来三十年听过最凶恶的威胁。

Thor决定不受这种威胁。

Thor咬着牙，抱得Loki骨头都疼了，自胸膛中发出愤怒又悲哀的低声咆哮：“我不放！你死吧！”

“就算死，你也不能离开我！大不了，我再跟你一起死！我对上帝发誓……如果你死了，我不会比你多活一秒！”

“抑制剂杀不了你，既然不死，你还是要陪在我身边！绝不会有下一次了！一直以来，我对你，我对你太过心软！你简直是个疯子！该死的，你就是！”说到最后，Thor的声音带上了明显的哽咽。

“呵。”Loki难受得连眼睛都睁不开了，仰在Thor肩头轻轻吐息，“彼此彼此吧……”

这个Alpha啊，果然根本就不懂什么是爱。Loki觉得有些失望，又不舒服，索性睡了过去。

“我不会放了你，我绝不会……我会永远永远关着你，你没有办法逃出去……”

“你不愿意爱我，那我们就一起死……”

“我就算死，也不会放了你……死也不放……”

Thor搂着Loki低声喃喃，窗外的月亮一点一点爬到高空。

但Thor很明白，自己所能做的不过是放几句狠话而已。还剩不到二十个小时了。二十个小时之后，他不能不放掉Loki，更不能杀死Loki。自己的愚蠢与固执已经毁掉了LOKI的一生，不能再害了怀里的这个。

死了的那个LOKI，曾经那样想好好跟他在一起。

可活着的这个Loki，宁肯死，也不愿跟他在一起。

他每一秒都在失去他——不，他从没能拥有过他。这些日子里，Loki没有一刻曾经属于他。

Thor直哭了一夜，只是不明白Loki为什么要这样对他——难道自己对他还不够好？难道自己还不够听话？难道自己还不够爱他？

LOKI明明对他那样好，Loki却虚与委蛇阳奉阴违，半点怜悯也不肯施舍。


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

“我说过，要送你一份礼物，现在是时候了。LOKI，跟我来。”

可Thor的神色不像是准备了什么好礼物的样子。LOKI默默地想。自己什么都不缺，不喜欢珠宝，不沉迷服饰，甚至连今天这份礼物的名目都想不清楚。

又是什么礼物需要他去看而不能送到他面前来？LOKI怀孕五个月了，如非必要，总是懒得动。

Thor默不作声，肌肉却又紧绷得像一头埋伏的雄狮。他牵着LOKI的手下了负一层，又在一个不明显的角落里打开了一扇暗门。LOKI知道这种豪华别墅应该有地下建筑，车库就是其中一种——Thor怕机油味儿熏着了怀孕的LOKI，一直没让他下来过。却没料到车库下面别有天地——倒使LOKI对“礼物”生出两分期待来。

Thor先下了几层木阶，伸出手来扶着LOKI慢慢下：“一旦站不稳，就扑在我身上，我给你垫着。”LOKI瞧见下面灯光昏暗，一手攥着Thor的手，一手护着小腹笑起来：“我现在胖得像个企鹅，你会被我砸断骨头的。”Thor一把将下到最后两阶的LOKI拦腰抱了下来，惹出LOKI一串笑：“别开玩笑了，你应该再多吃点，你看你的手臂多细啊。”

说着，Thor递给LOKI一方手帕，轻声说：“来看看我送你的礼物。”

——这是一座真正的监狱，或者更准确点，地牢。它比LOKI曾看到，能想象的都更黑暗，因为这不是别墅的负二层，而明显是才被挖出来的空间，墙壁都没有经过硬化更没有粉刷，自然没有任何采光，完全沉入地底，被关在这里的人呼天不应叫地不灵，仿佛被活埋了一样。

看见这一切的时候LOKI才终于确认这一定是Thor的私人别墅。

腥臭恶心的味道弄得LOKI想吐，即使Thor递来的手帕已经隔绝了大部分味道，但怀孕的Omega总是拥有更敏感的嗅觉。而看到“礼物”的那一刻，LOKI隔绝了周围的一切，只下意识地屏住呼吸瞪大了眼睛。

他当然记得这个人，即使这个人已经不成人形了。

那是不共戴天的仇敌。

是他狞笑着，从护士手中夺走了LOKI初生的幼子，不顾LOKI的哀哭与乞求，致使本就孱弱的早产儿夭折。

仇恨烧干了LOKI的眼泪，他定定地盯着被被绑在十字木架上的暴徒，眼神几乎要化成箭矢将他射成刺猬，牙齿也咬得格格响：“好，好极了，不能更好了——他叫什么名字？”

Thor亲自拎起一只水桶泼向了他：“Mangog。”Mangog被盐水泼醒了，他遍体鳞伤，满头满身都是鲜血，看不见一块好肉，LOKI快乐得战栗起来，回眸瞧了Thor一眼：“为这份礼物，准备了很久吗？”Thor怔了一下——LOKI的神情是Thor从未见过的，冷彻的凶狠与赞许。

“这个婊子养的追了我一年多！就为了一个贱货生的活不下来的杂种！”Mangog毫无恐惧之意，反而在醒来后先冲Thor吐了一口血水。

Thor皱了皱眉——Mangog是个彻头彻尾的变态，更是无药可救的疯子，被打成这样还是满口脏话，丝毫不知求饶与忏悔。他自己倒是无所谓，但LOKI——和他们的小公主，可不应该听这种话。

一年多？LOKI几乎立刻就要流下泪来。他转过身扑在Thor怀里，仰头奉上一个潮湿的亲吻。Thor有力的手臂揽住了LOKI，毫不犹豫地吻住了LOKI的颤抖的唇。

热切缠绵的吻，令爱侣确知他们之间深沉的爱意从未消逝——即使是在阴森昏暗的地牢里。

“婊子……”Mangog低低骂了一声，半个眼神也没分给Thor，以下流猥琐的目光打量着LOKI，“被搞大了肚子还这么骚？真是欠操。”

Thor不想LOKI再听下去了，LOKI却对Mangog的污言秽语充耳不闻，窝在Thor怀里笑得妩媚动人，绿眼睛碧波荡漾：“我真喜欢这份礼物……可能是最喜欢的。”Thor手势柔和地抚过LOKI的侧颈，“你喜欢最好。拆过礼物的小朋友应该心满意足去睡觉，现在睡个午觉还不算晚。好不好？”

LOKI温顺点头，得到一个印在额上的亲吻之后扶着腰离开了地牢。

眼望着LOKI离去之后Thor扯掉了温情脉脉的面具，双眼赤红地抄起精钢锤子砸断了Mangog的右手：“说！你他妈的为什么害死我儿子！”

Mangog痛得高声大叫，又狂笑着说：“你杀我兄弟，我杀你儿子，咱们扯平！雷神，失去亲生儿子的感觉怎么样啊？你都没抱过你儿子吧？”Mangog乐滋滋地说，“你当然没有，那不过是个贱货，他生孩子也没见你去医院啊！都懂，没忍住拔晚了是吧？你肯定不知道，刚出生的崽子比妓女的奶子还软，尖声细气哭得跟小猫一样，我看八成也活不下来。怎么，帮你省了心事还不谢谢我？”

在Thor眼里，现在Mangog基本上就是个死人。LOKI已经验收过这份礼物，留着Mangog也没有什么用了。尽管如此，Thor还是被Mangog的话激得浑身发抖——他没有能够亲眼看见过他与LOKI的第一个孩子，LOKI分娩时他也不在LOKI身边，但那不意味着Thor对LOKI只是玩玩而已，他只是，只是没有想到LOKI会早产……

本来不会有事的……那孩子如果得到及时的照料的话，本可以活下来的……

Thor不敢想象LOKI当年经历了什么，他眼睁睁看着那样柔软又脆弱的小婴儿落在面前这个亡命之徒手中——Thor身为LOKI的Alpha，Magni的父亲，并没有能够保护他们。

“刚刚那个是你新找的？跟原来那个挺像，你是不是好这口？”Mangog舔了舔满是干涸血迹的下唇，“那个贱货长得挺辣，他跪在我面前的时候我想操他的嘴。我都不用来硬的，所有的Omega都一个样，为了小崽子什么都肯做。他很会吸，是吧？他肯定吸过你的鸡巴。爽不爽？可惜了，我还没来得及他就死了，真败兴。他死之前流了一地的血，味道跟你那该死的信息素一模一样。”

——LOKI没死。但也仅限于没死。他几乎流干了鲜血，医生好不容易才从上帝手里抢出他一条命来。

Mangog没有认出LOKI。LOKI现在怀着孕，Thor又爱护得无微不至，照顾得妥妥当当，容颜美好如皎洁明月，与两年前才分娩结束大量失血，又惊恐万状狼狈万分的样子相比，简直犹如脱胎换骨、再世为人。

Thor没说话，掏出枪砰砰两声打碎了Mangog的双膝。

Mangog维持着站立姿态被子弹打断了膝盖，小腿的断骨直戳上来，剧痛可想而知。

“操！你他妈的至于吗？”Mangog痛得眼泪不受控制地往外涌，犹自痛骂：“我跟我兄弟二三十年，就弄死一个贱种你他妈至于这样吗？你是不是想通过折磨我找找自己的人性？算我倒霉，为了一个贱种赔上两条腿！嗨！真是不值！我就没见过这么贱的贱货，一个自己下崽的Omega！最下贱的婊子还知道讹个嫖客呢！”Mangog痛极了，高声骂道：“贱货！贱货！贱货！”

虽然Thor犯不上因Mangog的全无意义的胡言乱语而发怒，LOKI是他心爱的，唯一的Omega，无论Mangog怎样侮辱他，都不能改变这一点。但Thor的心仍然止不住地抽痛起来——的确极少有Omega独自生下孩子。一旦缺失Alpha的照料，胎儿很难顺利分娩，而对Omega来说，养育孩子更是艰辛，不如趁早拿掉。

Thor想起，因大出血被抢救回来之后，LOKI脸色苍白得如同从坟墓里爬出来的死尸。

他细密纤长的鸦色睫毛微微颤动，睁开了一双流了太多眼泪的碧绿眼睛。LOKI看到了Thor，来不及问Thor为什么会在病房里，先扯动唇角露出一个乖巧到卑微的笑来：“我……我给你生了一个男孩儿。”

见Thor不说话，LOKI费力地撑起身子，伸出手去牵Thor的袖口：“你看过他没有？你喜欢不喜欢他？”

Thor的舌头僵硬得转不动，脸上也没有一丝表情。Thor把LOKI的手从袖口扯下来攥住贴在脸颊上，语气无力得说是客套也不为过：“……LOKI，孩子没有了。”

犹如滚滚雷霆在耳边轰鸣咆哮，LOKI吓傻了一样呆呆地看着自己的Alpha：“……？什么叫没有了？怎么会没有了？”

LOKI垂下眼睛不置信地轻声喃喃：“我怀了他八个月，花了一整夜才生下他，我听见他哭了呀，我，我还看见他金色的胎发……怎么会没有了？”

LOKI低着头努力想了一会儿，实在是想不明白，忽然想通了一样抬起眼帘看向Thor，继而暴起扑在Thor怀里低呼：“Thor，Thor，我错啦，我知道我错啦，我不该离家出走的，我不该离开你的，你原谅我好不好？我给你生了一个孩子呀——你让我看看他，他是你的，也是我的，你让我看看他抱抱他呀……”LOKI的调子软软的，Thor恍惚地想，LOKI何曾这样轻言软语过？LOKI向来都是刚硬的。

Thor还没来得及说什么，LOKI尖锐地哭起来：“我错了啊……把我的孩子还给我，还给我——这都是我的错，不要抢走我的孩子啊……还给我，还给我！”

而对Thor来说，与其说是同仇敌忾的悲伤，不如说是颠覆认知的惊吓——LOKI一向聪明理智冷静自持，怎么会哭得这样歇斯底里肝肠寸断？

一直以来，Thor并不习惯于哄Omega开心，也实在不明白LOKI为什么要离开。可他实在是太过倔强了——哪有怀了孕还这样强势的Omega？自己一没出轨二没家暴，他究竟有什么不满意？

终究年轻气盛，自认没错的Thor是不可能先低头的。等孩子生下来，LOKI除了乖乖回到自己身边来，还有第二条路可走吗——他一定会先服软的。

直到此刻，Thor才觉得自己仿佛是做错了什么。但又不明白到底是什么。

后来，想起Magni的时候，Thor对LOKI越发愧疚——LOKI当年那样伤心，为了他们的孩子——他们的孩子！他们失去了共同的孩子，本应共同承担失去孩子的悲痛难过，Thor却麻木不仁地把这些丢给了LOKI一个人。

可Alpha不是Omega，LOKI当然爱那个孩子，那个孩子在腹中与LOKI血脉相连，共享着孕期的所有难过与不适，那是LOKI以自己的生命为筹码孕出的珍珠。但Thor，直到Magni在LOKI腹中待足了六个月，Thor才知道自己仿佛是要当爸爸了——那时Thor才二十六岁，完全想不到自己这样快就当了父亲。因而当Thor得知LOKI怀了孕的时候，竟很有一种不真实感，还觉得很有趣——他心爱的Omega想给他生孩子，却又不肯低头，还天真地以为自己什么都不知道吗？真是太可爱了。

事情反而容易了——Thor想，只要生下孩子，LOKI就不得不带着他们的小孩子回到自己身边。而后，他们的小家会重新变得幸福美满。

而两个月之后Magni早产夭折，Thor的伤心绝不如LOKI的那么浓重，意外至极的得来失去令Thor全然失去了共情能力，只觉得恍惚麻木。直到看见那小小的棺材，Thor才忽然后知后觉地难过起来。

他们的孩子，还那么小，只有一丁点儿大。

但那不是难过的时候，当务之急是报仇雪恨。

Thor冷冷地瞧着Mangog，“我杀了你兄弟，你该找我报仇。我儿子才刚出生，他是无辜的。你卑鄙到杀死无辜婴儿，欺辱才分娩的Omega，你真是个畜牲。”

Mangog咬碎了一颗牙，呸出碎牙与血沫，仰头狂笑：“无辜？你儿子凭什么无辜？那个贱货该死，生下的贱种也该死，跟你有关系的都该死！”

恨意犹如冲天烈焰吞噬了Thor的心脏。

也许人类需要学习如何去爱，但他们绝不需要学习如何去恨。

从失去孩子的那一刻起，Thor就没有想过要放Mangog活路——害死了雷神幼子的人，Thor不可能容他活着。他恨Mangog，那是理所应当的事，找Mangog报仇，更是天经地义。 

在LOKI怀上了他们的小女儿之后，Thor才真正感到痛彻心扉——他真心实意地期盼这个小女儿，Thor一天一天看着LOKI的肚子慢慢变大，满心欢喜地等待小女儿出生。

若有谁胆敢伤害了他们的小女儿——这已经超出了应当的范围——Thor一定要他碎尸万段，挫骨扬灰。

而夭折的儿子，与LOKI腹中的女儿，有什么分别呢？

Thor恨得双眼沁血。

“Wow，”Mangog觑着Thor暴怒的表情与起伏的胸膛，夸张地惊叹道，“你在恨我？是真的吗？省省吧雷神，你该恨的是你自己，如果你真的在乎的话。我没看错吧？你真的在乎？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！那你可真没用，你是世界上最没用的Alpha，连自己的Omega和孩子都护不住！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

Thor不再忍耐，举起了他的斧头，目光暴戾而凶悍。

LOKI回到了房间，无声地站在二楼起居室的窗前。过了一会儿，Thor的手下把血淋淋的巨大麻袋拖出了庄园——LOKI不确定那人是不是还活着——在路上留下无数血迹。

快要下雨了，雨腥味儿和血腥味儿混合在一起弄得LOKI想吐。但这是不正常的，Thor的信息素是血腥气的，LOKI贪恋这种霸道的气息。

雨水会把血迹冲进花坛泥土里。不知被血液浸泡过的土地，能不能生长出更艳丽的花朵。

LOKI捂住胸口平复反胃的感觉，扶着腰慢慢回了卧室。Thor做完了事，大概很快就会上来，但LOKI不想见他，也不想Thor看见自己此刻难看的脸色。

而Thor，他又能好到哪里去？

大猫早在清晨就窝在房子里不肯出去，此时趴在LOKI脚边，暖烘烘的。LOKI费力地弯下腰来摸了摸大猫的脑袋，拍了拍大猫的前爪示意它上床来。大概是Thor平日里教训得严，大猫得以上床快乐得摇头晃脑，却仍老老实实趴在床角，喉咙里发出愉悦的咕噜声。LOKI倚着他们的大猫，觉得寒冷而寂寞。

一双丧子的伴侣——他们是否真的能够和好如初，毫无嫌隙？

看到Mangog的时候，LOKI才想起，再过一个月，就是Magni的生日了。

记不住自己孩子的生日，对父母来说是绝对不称职的一件事。但当那个日子同时也是孩子的忌日时，就不足为奇了。

LOKI攥着大猫的皮毛，努力镇静复仇的快感，天知道如果不是Thor要求他上来，他可能会亲自一刀一刀剐了Mangog——LOKI为这个认知感到恐惧与无奈。

这件事不能，也不会——影响他们的感情。LOKI只是需要一个缓冲——毕竟那是他们永不愈合的伤口。

LOKI听见Thor上楼来了。他随意地把血衣脱在了浴室门口，关上门去洗澡——Thor并不热爱杀戮，更何况Mangog从里到外都令他恶心。Thor知道LOKI在卧室休息，但现在Thor不想见他。

他口口声声说爱他，珍惜他，却因自己的疏忽大意，令他受尽欺辱伤害。

听见浴室水声响起后LOKI才轻手轻脚地打开了房门，继而瞧见了浴室门前的血衣。LOKI费力地撑着后腰，俯身将它捡了起来。

Thor敏锐地听见了LOKI细微的脚步声——那么LOKI不会听不到自己。他想干什么？为什么躲在卧室里等自己洗澡才出来？

Thor心头一紧——他们默契地避着彼此吗？

他不能容许这种事情的发生。Thor快速地冲洗了一下，裹着一条浴巾跟到了洗衣房，看见LOKI正弯下腰从洗衣机里捞起自己脱下的白衬衫用手搓洗着血渍边缘。Thor有些不耐地从背后拥住了LOKI：“洗不干净就丢掉，伤手。”

LOKI顿住了，松手放开了那件湿衣服，它整个儿落回了水中。LOKI轻声回答：“……好。”

Thor微低了头深深嗅闻LOKI美妙的信息素气息，忽然露出一个笑来：“拥有价值好几亿美元的庄园的Omega，居然会手洗一件几英磅的衣服，说出去好笑不好笑？”LOKI抬起手抚过Thor的鬓角，微笑着说：“稀罕的不是衣服，是你。”LOKI迟疑了几秒，低声问：“你杀了他，是吗？”

Thor的手慢慢下滑，双手捧着LOKI的小腹轻轻抚摸，却不知是在安慰他们的女儿，还是LOKI，又或者他自己：“难道我能够容忍他活着？”

单是失去孩子便令Thor不能容忍，何况Mangog几乎害死了LOKI——Thor一想到两年前收到的那些病危通知书，与在抢救室外度过的漫长到令人恐慌的时光，竟止不住地要发抖。

但他不能，Alpha的本性不允许他流露出脆弱与恐惧，他所能表现出来的，只有仇恨与愤怒。

但此刻Thor却觉得，是LOKI腹中的小女儿，而非别的什么，正给予他温暖与力量。

为了这个小小的生命，为了正孕育着这个小生命的LOKI，Thor确信自己可以冒一切风险，犯一切罪。

LOKI低下头轻笑：“她很喜欢你。”Thor觉得奇怪——并没有感觉到胎动啊？“你怎么知道？”LOKI得意地说：“我就是知道。”

顿了一会儿，LOKI将双手覆在Thor手上，轻声说：“这双杀过人的手，怎么可以这样温柔。”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

这是Loki落入Thor之手的第六天上午，一个与往常并无二致的，明媚清新的早晨。

在抑制剂的作用下沉沉睡了十多个小时的Loki恢复了大半精神，情热也被大剂量抑制剂强压了下去。而与Loki形成鲜明对比的是一夜未眠的Thor，他苍白又憔悴，双眼布满了血丝——以Thor现在的年龄，是不应该出现这种状况的。

这是Loki一生中最危险的一个夜晚，天知道Thor在一夜之中有多少次想用手枪给Loki的额头来一下，然后再自杀——Thor已经死过一次了，他一点儿也不怕死。死亡有什么痛苦呢？痛苦是活人的事。比起死亡，Thor更尝够了失去LOKI的滋味，宁肯死，Thor也不愿回到那种境地中去。

——那是一种怎样的境地呢？任他如何忏悔哀告、恳求许诺，都无法将LOKI唤回人间。爱得不能自拔的人死了，活下来的那个面对着永恒的分离与漫长的思念，犹如大火燎原之后，余留荒野的死灰。

可这一切都不能成为杀死Loki的理由。LOKI无辜，Loki却比LOKI更无辜——Loki都不爱Thor，更不是他的伴侣，凭什么只因为Thor的求死而失去年轻美好的生命呢？昔年Thor曾为LOKI割腕自尽而大发雷霆，如今却要亲手结束Loki的生命吗？

他曾经对Fandral许诺，自己会为LOKI着想，不会再自私了——如果LOKI能够回来——自己会好好照顾LOKI，听他的话，对他好。但事实是，没有人比自己对Loki更坏了。再也没有第二个人，会绑架他、囚禁他、强暴他，甚至在拥抱他的时候，还想着要不要杀了他。

Thor轻轻吻着沉睡的Loki的额角，很快，你就能重获自由，去过你本该得到的人生。很快，我就会退出你的生命，面对我应当接受的结局。

也许不会有人比我更爱你，但一定不会有人像我一样害你。

Loki，你过得好，比我的执念重要，比我的梦想重要，比我的安适与幸福重要，比什么都重要。

Loki舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，又相当不悦地看了一眼萎靡不振的Thor——事实上，Loki讨厌极了Thor这副样子——好像全世界最不幸的就属他了一样——讨厌得挤不出来半分好脸色好声气，语调生硬得好像在吐冰块：“今天上午我有课。我要去上课。”

Thor揉了揉脸，打起精神努力装得只是没睡好：“不可能，想都别想。”Loki被Thor一句话堵得噎住，气急败坏地冲他吼：“我发情期都过了！你已经关了我整整五天了！你让我去上课！我要去上课！你根本不知道这个模型有多重要，在期终考试中占多少分数！”说到期终考试，Loki更着急了，试图跟Thor强调今天的课程的重要性，“不能好好理解这个模型，我的学生就很难及格——我绝不接受！即使是选修课，我的学生也必须全部考到B+！”

Thor怎能不知道学生成绩对Loki的重要性，心中的阵地正在渐渐失守，却仍然艰难地开口：“可我真的不能放了你。”如果放Loki出门，Thor还怎么控制得住他？他还有什么机会，磨去Loki引以为傲的理智？何况只要放了他，斯德哥尔摩综合征所需要的条件就不能达成，Thor也就失去了最后一个得回Loki的机会。

即使Thor早已明白，这场计划在十个小时之后就将宣告失败，那几乎是一定的，但这却是Thor与Loki在一起的最后十个小时。

又或者说，是Thor生命最后的十个小时。

“我已经失去过你一次，不能失去你第二次。”Thor无力而哀伤地辩解，“我会死的。”

这样的示弱，其实更近乎于一种恳求。对着LOKI，Thor顾着自己Alpha的自尊，放不下面子来求LOKI什么事——如果他想要什么，就直接去要，LOKI不会不顺着他。

但Thor的所谓自尊，早就在LOKI死时砸得粉碎了。

孩子的夭折，LOKI的离世，反反复复提醒着Thor，他连自己的Omega和孩子都护不住，他是世界上最没用的Alpha。

Loki心底一震，知道这并非假话，却摆出一副又冷又硬的态度来：“你死不死，与我无关。”

Thor深深地凝望Loki的玉一般细腻光泽的面容，仿佛自惭形秽地低声说：“我该杀了你的。那样你就再也不会离开我。”

Loki高傲地抬起下巴，居高临下似的瞧着Thor：“你杀呀。”

Thor再好脾气也架不住Loki这样耍性子，带着隐隐怒气开口：“我不杀你，但我也不放你。”

Loki闻言，仔细打量着Thor无懈可击的面具——是的，他应当不会提前放了自己，至少还有十个小时。Loki脸上浮现出非常失望的神色，却不肯就此认栽，而是爬起来，蜷起他那条自由的腿，努力做出一个跪的姿势：“我求你。”

Thor的心脏剧痛起来。

一个人在什么情形之下，会说出“求”这个字呢？

大概是被逼到了极处，却又无可奈何，无计可施，无能为力，才不得不先折辱自己，来哀求他人吧？

他怎么可以将Loki逼进这种极处呢？他怎么可以不满足Loki的愿望呢？他怎么可以容许Loki，说出如此卑微的话，露出如此惶恐的神色，做出如此低贱的动作呢？ 

LOKI也只求了他一次……

不由自主地，Thor在窒息般的回忆里，找寻到了LOKI温软的早安吻，怯弱的挽留，含泪的绿眼睛，与乌黑如墨的发鬓。

LOKI站在窗边，像嵌在窗里的一幅画。

他笑着冲LOKI挥手道别，却没料到，目送他远行的人，再没等到他回来。

“我放了你。”Thor不知从哪儿取出一枚小钥匙，弯下腰打开了拷着Loki的脚镣，“我送你去，好吗？等你下课，我再接你回来，好不好？”

Loki收回了脚，深深低下头揉着冰凉僵硬的脚踝，不愿多看Thor一眼的样子：“你不怕我报警吗？”Thor苦笑道：“你根本不知道我的势力有多大，你以为警察会因为这种小事得罪我吗？你没有死，也没有残，我甚至没有伤害你，除非你证明我强暴了你——可毕竟你在发情期。别报警Loki，报警并不会给我造成任何困扰，而相反的，如果让心怀不轨的人知道我想要你，我不敢保证他们会对你做什么——给你灌烈性春药然后把你送到我床上之类的。我可不保证到那时我还有什么该死的理智。你也不想被折磨第二次，对不对？”

“报警对你没有好处，Loki，令除你我之外的第三个人知道你曾被强暴对你没有任何好处。不用担心我会逃脱惩罚，反正我很快就死了。”Thor说出这么一大篇话来，偏偏每句都为了Loki好，Loki也只能小声抱怨了一句“不会有比你更心怀不轨的人了”，便低着头不说话了。

时间还早，赶到学校上课是很来得及的。Loki慢条斯理地脱下睡衣，又从容不迫地换上衬衫与西装。Thor自觉地离Loki远远的，魂不守舍地望着Loki。

他再一次失去他了——即使Loki还活生生地站在他面前，他却要眼睁睁看着Loki离他而去，再没有资格，参与Loki今后的人生。

Thor无法承受这个事实，他终于忍不住扑在Loki脚下，像个狂徒一样亲吻Loki的手背，俊朗的面容痛苦到扭曲，蓝眼睛蓄满了泪水：“你回来好不好？我发誓，我会为你放弃一切的！如果你希望我这么做，我可以放弃财产地位，我愿意跟你去挪威定居再不回来！我发誓！Loki，我都听你的，你养我吧，我再也不胡作非为了！我再也不离开你了！再也不了！”

“你说什么？”Loki听了这一席话，震惊得都忘了把手从Thor手里抽回来，“你的财产地位跟我有什么关系？我生在英国长在英国，在这里有工作有房子，我为什么要去挪威定居？还有，”Loki气坏了，顺了顺气才勉强说出话来，“我是个Omega，我能做到养活自己就已经很了不起了好吗？你知道有百分之多少的Omega可以做到经济独立吗？我为什么还要养Alpha？You've got such a nerve！”

“你从前不是这样说的……”Thor望着Loki呆呆地流泪，“不是这样的……你说过要跟我一起去挪威的……你说过想我照顾家庭和孩子的……”Loki听了气得说不出话，甚至还想踹Thor一脚。

那根本不是他想要的生活！Loki从没想过要离开英国去别国定居，从没想图谋他人的财产。而Loki也是个平权主义者，坚信在不远的未来不同性别的人们都能得到平等的机会，但这并不意味着他会想要自己的Alpha做全职主夫。

而Loki跟LOKI本来就是一个人，为什么LOKI却宁愿去过自己完全不稀罕的生活？两害相权取其轻，Thor这该死的究竟欺负LOKI到了什么地步呢？

Thor见势不好，伏低做小卑躬屈膝地扯了扯Loki的裤角：“你说什么就是什么，我都听你的，好不好？你别离开我——”

Loki气呼呼地甩开Thor，沉思了许久——这是他第一次直面了LOKI的生活，残酷而又凄冷。Loki盯着Thor含泪的蓝眼睛，心里念头转来转去，不知该怎么决断。

LOKI并不快乐，他的确深爱着Thor，但他一点儿也不快乐。Loki早就敏感地猜测到了这一点，只不过Thor把它具象化了而已——多么粗心大意的Alpha，他甚至都不了解LOKI真正想要的是什么。又或者说，LOKI所要的与自己所要的并无分别，只因为Thor的身份，才不得不采取这样迂回的方式。

不过，不过——他肯听我的。Loki犹疑地想，能够掌控一个强大优秀的Alpha——那倒是足够诱惑，也值得尝试。

Loki不再犹豫了，他抬起纤瘦的小腿，将雪色的裸足递到Thor手里：“我只有一句话，我要去上课。所以，你改变主意了吗？你要铐住我，还是放了我？”

“如果你放了我，我也不会因此而感激你。你要记住，这不是你对我的恩赐，相反，这是你欠我的，这是我应得的，我的自由，与选择爱人的权利。”

——唯有放过我，才能得到我。Thor，你要怎么选呢？

在被囚禁了一百二十个小时之后，Loki终于再一次站在了阳光底下。这是个天气晴好的日子，阳光几乎刺得Loki眼睛发痛。Loki像只出笼的鸟儿一样欢悦，轻笑着眯起眼睛仰头寻找太阳的方向。

Thor着迷地凝望着Loki——他像是个沐浴圣光的天使，而自己是他最虔诚的信徒。

Loki歪了歪头看向Thor：“你愣着干什么？不送我去学校？”Thor忙不迭把车开到Loki身前，为他打开了副驾车门。Loki毫不客气地上了车，一丝不苟地系上了安全带，而后从包里拿出了教科书：“开稳一点，我要看书。”

Thor自然称愿，一路上车速慢得几乎令后方司机大捶方向盘。Loki手肘撑着车窗两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读教科书，而一心二用边开车边偷看Loki的Thor并没发现，四十多分钟的车程Loki并没翻动一页书。

无论Thor有多不情愿，还是得按时把Loki送到教学楼下。

Loki下了车甩上车门，每一个动作都果决干净——他始终那样高傲，剥夺自由也好，凌辱身体也罢，他不会被打败，更不会服输。

他抬着下巴对Thor说：“等着，你要送我回家。”命令式的语气，却已经值得Thor感谢上帝了——他对Loki做了多么过分的事，而Loki竟然依旧容许自己送他回家。

Loki头也不回地上楼去了。

如同人间事了的天使，自然振翅而去，再不回还。

历史终究不可复刻，纵使Thor翻手为云覆手雨，也做不到令Loki再爱他一次。

那样爱他的LOKI，终究是不在了。

Thor想，他早该知道的。从LOKI死的那一刻起，他的好日子就已经过完了，再也没有了。重生一次，也无法得回曾经不被珍惜的幸福。所谓从头来过，都是痴心妄想，痴心——妄想——

Loki下课的时候，少有地客客气气地告诉学生们他有急事，如果有疑问留到下节课课前。

他抱着书看着教学楼前悬铃木下的Thor。

树下的他高大挺拔，强壮英俊，仿佛全世界的光芒都汇聚在他身上。那是一种横蛮霸道的美，将一切声光色触拒于千里之外，生生撞疼了Loki的眼睛。阳光透过手掌形状的树叶与间隙在Thor脸上身上洒下不规则的绿色阴影与亮色光斑，令他看上去像个真正的天神。

而这位天神却不像教堂与祭坛的神像一样生硬冰冷。简约的白色短袖又轻又薄，全然遮挡不住虬结肌肉的勃勃生机。半长不长的金色头发柔顺地散在侧颈与双肩，那样的炫丽的色泽犹如中世纪典雅的油画。而那双眼睛——那片博大温柔的蔚蓝深海，好似价值连城举世无双的蓝宝石一般熠熠生辉。初夏的日光已经有些灼热，Thor站在树下满额亮晶晶的汗水，眼圈有些微红，却还是笑着冲他挥手，眼神中满溢深情。他的笑容像过去的每一次一样，柔和，俊朗而又天真，唇边有温暖的浅浅笑纹。

如果说Loki刚刚还有些许的犹疑，犹疑在他对Thor的感情之中，这一场胡搅蛮缠的斯德哥尔摩养成究竟贡献了多少成分。此刻，却无比清晰地洞察了自己的心——LOKI的心——那一瞬间，仿佛得窥上帝的旨意。

他是上帝赐予自己最恶毒的诅咒，也是最真挚的祝福。他得到了一段至深至纯的爱情，却要因此而死。

Loki咬着唇，想笑又想哭。

他还是动心了。

那些不能逃避不能选择不能改变的，人类将其称之为命运——命运哪里是好改变的。

Loki深深吸了一口气，混着热气的夏风带走了他未落的眼泪。

如果不出意外，Thor送自己回家之后，便会彻底退出自己的生活，然后找一个地方，安静地结束他自己，如同他曾经做过的一样。

这样一位天神？心碎至死？

想到Thor的恳求，Loki几乎要怪LOKI了，死得这么早做什么？如果不是LOKI死得早，自己怎至于被Thor囚禁了整整五天？如果不是LOKI死得早，自己怎至于如此进退两难？如果不是LOKI死得那么早又那么没用，连个孩子都没能留下，Thor怎至于陷入无边无际的寂寞，与彻头彻尾的绝望？

是啊，LOKI死了。Loki咬着下唇，咬得几乎沁血——但那又怎样？有什么大不了的啊？也许Thor害死了未来的他，那是LOKI，但也是他！死掉的是他，所以他比谁都更有原谅Thor的权利——被害人愿意原谅杀人犯，那还有什么可说的！Loki死咬着牙，赌气地想，以LOKI的聪慧，他会不知道Thor是何等样人？他会不明白自己在面对什么？他还不是死撑了四年，爱他到死？LOKI都做不到的事，谁又能强迫自己做到呢？

想到LOKI，Loki觉得Thor好像一只失去了主人的乖狗，可怜兮兮地蹲坐在自己家门口，讨一块肉骨头。而一将Thor划分到自己的势力范围，Loki立刻偏心起来恨不能张开翅膀将Thor牢牢护在自己羽翼之下：他可经不起抛弃与别离了！他已经失去了LOKI，怎么能再失去自己呢？

Loki又想到Thor最终做出的选择——他以一种心碎的神情望着自己，却低着头为自己穿上了一双干净的袜子。Thor含着泪，将袜口整理得不高不低，不松不紧，甚至还仔细地拉平了脚趾边的褶皱——他觉得自己无论如何做不出这种残忍的事。

Loki下了楼，微低了头走到Thor面前，抬眼细细观察Thor额上的汗滴，未语先笑，露出一点洁白的牙：“很热吧？”Thor茫然地点点头，一双蓝眼贪婪地逡巡Loki纯良又狡黠的，他熟悉极了也爱极了的笑容。

Loki抿着唇，从西装口袋里取出一方手帕轻轻擦拭Thor额上的汗水，神色认真得好像这世上只有这一件值得的事。Thor低眉凝望Loki毫无瑕疵的面容，一时分不清那是擦拭还是抚摸。Loki的举动已经极大地超出了Thor的认知——当年花费大量时间精力奉献无数关怀耐心追求的LOKI，也只是含着点笑凝望着他而已。

LOKI不会激烈地爱一个人，他永远是收敛而克制的。他自以为，要留着力气，去爱Thor的整个的，漫长余生。

正以为自己自作多情的时候，Loki缓下了动作，将微湿的手帕折了折又放进口袋里，状若无意地轻声说，“那，我们去吃冰激凌吧。”

宛如春风骀荡，万物生发，Thor心中蓬蓬勃勃挤满了漫山遍野盛开的花朵，不敢置信地陷入了巨大的惊喜，蓝眼睛亮得熠熠生辉好似被日光抚爱。Loki瞧了Thor一眼，觉得他傻乎乎的十分惹人怜，忍不住偏开头笑了一声，像只轻盈的梅花鹿一般上前，凑近了在Thor侧脸上很响亮地吻了一下。

盖个戳。Loki笑吟吟地想。你是我的啦。

Thor如梦方醒，几乎滴下泪来。是Loki，将他从污糟泥泞中捞起，给他温暖，给他爱，给他一个家。Loki是他的天使，神明，与主。他要融化在Loki的笑意盈盈含情脉脉的绿眼睛里了。

Thor怀着小心翼翼的试探伸出左手，去勾Loki的右手。却没想到才勾住了小指，Loki便紧紧握住了Thor的手。

他总算明白自己为什么连六个月时间都不舍得放手。

原来爱一个人，一秒钟和一万年没有区别。

快乐犹如狂涌而起的巨浪席卷了Thor的心房，令他几乎喜极而泣。Thor哽咽着轻声问：“你喜欢什么味道的冰激凌？”Loki微笑起来，调皮地眨了眨眼：“我以为你最知道了？”Thor低下头，唇角的笑意收也收不住。是值得的，为了这一刻的两心相悦，之前的一切等待与忐忑都是值得的。

Loki的笑容浅浅的，像山间一脉汩汩清泉，细弱轻微却蕴藏着不可断绝的坚韧力量。他轻轻晃着手，眯起眼睛看向远方无云的碧蓝天空，心事重重也好，前路漫漫也罢，两个人的背影总还是年轻挺拔而无忧无虑的，那令他们看起来，像一对普通而幸福的校园情侣。


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Thor闭上眼睛，嗅闻LOKI的信息素味道——怀孕使那酒香更柔和甜美了，像是一种令Thor浑身燥热情难自控的无声邀请。

臂弯里拥抱着自己怀了孕的Omega，又刚刚手刃仇人溅了鲜血满身——有什么能比这二者加起来更能点燃性欲？

Thor打量了一下周遭。洗衣房与卧室相比还是逼仄了些，虽然这里有许多干净的枕巾与床单，LOKI也未必喜欢在这里做爱。LOKI在性事上向来娇气又挑剔，Thor不止一次地觉得他像一只贵族豢养的血统纯正又高贵的雪白猫咪。

虽然平时Thor总爱纵着LOKI使性子，但LOKI拒绝他的索求也有些太久了。LOKI……他不能在整个孕期都晾着自己。这样想着，Thor伸出舌头，舔过LOKI的侧颈，在LOKI细腻的颈部肌肤上留下一道潮湿情色的水痕。LOKI不由自主闭上了双眼，抿紧了唇忍受Thor的挑逗，暗暗地绷紧了身体。

“你累了。我们去床上。”Thor以一种不容置疑的语气与不可抗拒的姿势搂着LOKI回了卧室。

一进卧室LOKI就被Thor粗鲁地搡在床上，Omega的本能驱使他迎合，理智却警告他应当抗拒。本能与理智的激烈冲突令LOKI一时不知道该作何反应，傻傻地抱着肚子坐在床边：“……Thor？”

Thor虎视眈眈地盯着LOKI，似一头狩猎绵羊的雄狮。

不同于第一次怀孕，即使才五个月，LOKI的孕腹已经很明显了，而两条腿仍然修长匀称，更别说一双脚腕纤细雪白得令人心生怜惜，与隆起的孕腹不大协调。

LOKI眼睁睁看着Thor硬了起来，粗长的性器顶起了浴巾——LOKI第一次为Thor只是看着自己就硬起来这件事觉得想哭。

LOKI不太习惯于在孕期与Thor有亲密接触，这大概是由于上一次全然与自己的Alpha隔绝的孕期，同样，LOKI也不习惯请求帮助，不习惯得到照顾。得知怀孕之后他们就几乎不再进行插入式性行为了——LOKI害羞又谨慎得如同圣洁处子，从不愿意在Thor面前展现自己孕期笨重的，正产生着隐秘变化的身体，而Omega在孕早期对Alpha的需求也并不太大，Thor见LOKI不愿意做也就并未强求。

LOKI扶着肚子向后蹭了蹭，声音低微而颤抖：“不Thor，我肚子里有孩子，我有点累，我不太舒服，你不能……”

而Thor不以为意，汹涌热烈的情欲已经完全控制了他的理智。

Thor一把攥住LOKI过分纤细的手腕拖他回来：“不要紧，已经快五个月了不是吗？不会有事的。你需要我，孩子也需要我。”LOKI无助地被Thor压在身下，连挣扎也不敢，唯恐激烈的动作会伤了腹中的胎儿。LOKI并非完全不想要，但不知怎的他觉得劳累虚弱，没有体力应对这样的Thor与随之而来的，狂风暴雨的性爱。

“看在你怀了我的孩子的份上，LOKI，这次就不让你跪在地上了。”听了这个，LOKI吓得立刻打消了挣扎的念头，像个毫无自理能力的幼儿一样被Thor扒了个干干净净摁在床上。这个姿势本来就会害得LOKI腰疼腿软，腹中的孩子只会令LOKI的情形雪上加霜，Thor想了想，扯过枕头垫在LOKI腹下。LOKI怀了孩子，Thor觉得自己还是体贴点比较好。

“别……别用前面……我害怕……用后面好吗Thor？”LOKI无奈地恳求着，希望能将危险降到最低。Thor想着LOKI这是第一次在孕期跟自己做爱，安抚地亲亲LOKI的侧脸：“如你所愿，宝贝。”

接着，Thor把手指探进了LOKI口中，LOKI的舌头下意识地躲闪了一下，随即便听到Thor在耳边蛊惑一样地说：“好好舔，甜心，我不想弄疼你。”LOKI听了，委委屈屈地勉强着用舌头艰难地裹住了Thor的两指，仔仔细细从指腹舔到指根。LOKI舌头的温热湿润令Thor磨蹭着LOKI的后颈舒服地喘息，更期待接下来的性爱——忍耐了这么久，Thor早已经饿坏了。

Thor爱不释手地抚弄着LOKI圆翘丰满的屁股，并起双指捅进了LOKI的诱人的粉色后穴。LOKI全无准备，疼得倒抽了一口凉气，低泣着说：“好粗……别弄……”Thor粗壮又坚硬的性器来来回回磨蹭着LOKI同样变湿的柔嫩雌穴，惹得LOKI浑身发热，连穴内都湿润起来。Thor满意地勾了勾手指，“还有更粗的呢。”LOKI整个人都微微地发起抖来，下体颤颤巍巍地开始发硬。

潦草的扩张之后Thor已经耗尽了耐心，舔着LOKI的腺体粗声道：“我忍不住了……”他的Omega，这样香这样可爱，换到随便哪个Omega身上Thor大概连扩张都吝于施与。但这是LOKI，Thor不想弄伤他。LOKI也知道自己过分，舍不得Thor忍得辛苦，努力放松了身子，将双膝分得更开，“进来吧……轻点……”

得了这句允许，Thor带着明显的喜悦大声亲了LOKI一口，一手握着LOKI的腰，一手扶着性器慢慢顶进LOKI的身体。才入了个头，LOKI就疼得一阵阵痉挛，只觉得后面要裂开了。Thor被LOKI夹得低吼了一声，一掌打在LOKI屁股上，那清脆的肉体相击与轻微的痛感逼出了LOKI带着泣音的呻吟。LOKI的痉挛给Thor带来了极大的享受，难以自控地狠咬LOKI的肩：“很想我了是不是？这么热情……”Thor粗喘着用手撸动着LOKI的性器，玩弄着他的囊袋，手心覆住LOKI湿淋淋的雌穴磨磨蹭蹭——Thor很少在亲吻与插入之外抚慰LOKI，但这次LOKI实在是太紧张了，他的穴道箍得Thor的性器的头部有些疼。

“好了……放松点，小蜜糖。让我进去深一点。”Thor掰开LOKI的臀瓣向里面挺入，层层叠叠的肠肉知情识趣地裹住了Thor的雄伟。“太疼了，Thor，我太疼了……”LOKI在心里呻吟着，却又不敢诉之于口。

仿佛还嫌不够恶劣似的，Thor把手心透明黏腻的一滩液体亮给LOKI看：“你流了这么多水……要不要尝尝看？”LOKI难堪地别过头不肯看更不肯舔，Thor低笑了一声，浑不在意地将LOKI的爱液抹在了LOKI的大腿内侧。

觉得LOKI好像是放松些了，Thor一手按着LOKI的腰，一手揉捏LOKI肉乎乎的屁股，细嚼慢咽似的一下一下进入着，语气轻佻又放浪：“屁股，再高一点。对了，就这样。”Thor眼看着自己的雄物撑平了LOKI后穴所有的褶皱，并使其泛出淫靡的媚红。LOKI不敢违逆，只得将腰肢塌得更低，屁股撅得更高一些来给Thor操。

“我怎么说，你就怎么做。我的LOKI是个乖乖的Omega，是不是啊？”Thor俯下身亲亲LOKI的侧脸，强硬地将LOKI双臂反剪在腰后。这一来LOKI只能以肩头支撑身体，上半身也俯得更低了。

“是，”一心都在孩子身上的LOKI根本无心去听Thor在说什么。自己的小腹虽然有枕头支撑，却还是被顶得有些难受。LOKI对正在发生的一切都没有任何经验可言，不知道会不会弄醒沉睡的胎儿，毫无原则地软软地回应：“是。”

乖巧温顺LOKI是太诱人可爱了——平日的清冷孤傲反而使之难能可贵。Thor吹了一声口哨，贪婪地扫视LOKI的纤细劲瘦没有一丝多余赘肉的脊背——LOKI蓬松柔顺的乌黑头发披在后颈，更显出脊背莹润雪白，仿佛上好的羊脂玉雕。

——LOKI向来害羞，不太乐意在做爱时被Thor看得清清楚楚，要么把厚重窗帘拉得死紧，要么只留一盏朦胧的夜灯。Thor暗想，LOKI的身子这样美，实在是很应该迫他与自己多来几次白日宣淫的。

Thor的手掌抚过LOKI的脊背，那极少见光的肌肤犹如柔滑的绸缎，令Thor流连不已。

Thor的双唇吻过LOKI的肩胛，那曲线玲珑的肩胛正由于修长双臂被折在腰后而突起。

Thor屈起指节，刮过LOKI脊背正中一节节脊柱，微妙的愉悦引得LOKI微微战栗起来。

Thor握着LOKI的腰肢，将要五个月的孕腹已经有些沉重了，腹中的胎儿将LOKI的腰坠出了妩媚的弧度。

这样的美背，是很能比得上Venus的。只可惜白璧微瑕，LOKI后腰两侧生出了深粉的裂纹——现在Thor明白了，那是因为怀孕，因为逐渐长大的胎儿撕裂了深层的皮肉而产生的纹路。

但Thor不会介意这个——他一点儿也不觉得这样的裂纹丑陋，相反，他只会欣喜于LOKI心甘情愿的付出。这样一个高傲冷淡的Omega，乖乖地雌伏于自己身下，腹中还怀着自己的孩子——这个认知令Thor血液沸腾，性欲高涨，继而凶狠地撞上了LOKI后穴内的敏感点。

LOKI短促地叫了一声，立刻被Thor死死捂住了唇。LOKI眼里含着泪，不明白这是为什么——自己不想叫的时候，Thor要他叫出来听，到了想叫的时候，Thor又不许他出声——Thor究竟是要他怎样呢？

仿佛是为了回报LOKI 穴道殷勤而甜蜜的侍奉，Thor的动作忽然变得又快又狠，LOKI本就疲累虚弱，没来得及睡午觉的脑袋也晕乎乎的，哪里受得住Thor凶猛的凌虐与蹂躏，双膝发着抖都快要跪不住了。随着Thor的一记深顶，LOKI再也支撑不住扑了下去，胸脯撞在床上痛得LOKI自喉中发出了凄声惨叫。

“怎么了甜心？”Thor吓得变了脸色，立即抽出了性器俯下身抱住LOKI：“我弄痛你了吗？是肚子疼吗？你怎么样？”LOKI疼得眼泪都涌出来了，用手悄悄地揉着胸部，掩饰着低声说：“没事……胸撞到了……没事……”

Thor霎时明白了过来——为了哺育才出生的婴儿，男性Omega的胸部会在孕期重新发育。LOKI一贯怕羞得很，怀孕之后便不大肯与Thor坦诚相见了，以至于Thor完全忽略了这件事。

“LOKI……”Thor不知该说什么才能避免LOKI羞窘得哭出来，干脆紧紧地抱住了LOKI，不顾LOKI绵软无力的扭动挣扎，双手握住了LOKI的还并不大的双乳。LOKI小小叫了一声，像一头在雄狮重威之下连呼救也不敢的可怜羊羔。Thor轻轻揉着LOKI的胸部为他驱散痛楚，只低声说：“我爱你。LOKI。”

LOKI这才稍微放松了下来，但还在发育、蓓蕾一样的胸部令LOKI很是难为情，他泪眼朦胧地小声请求道：“我不疼了，你别停……别停。”Thor不再拘束LOKI的双手，环抱着LOKI的小腹，轻声说：“所以你有爽到，是吗？”LOKI本就因情欲而潮红的脸颊更红了，咬着唇承认：“怎么可能没有……你是我的Alpha……你，你好棒……”

在床下，LOKI有条锋利的银舌头，但是在床上，那条舌头好像抹了蜜——Thor好笑地想，也许还有一两分幼稚的自得。

“小公主在睡？”Thor没有立刻动作，而只是细细摸着LOKI的小腹，里面很安静。LOKI点了点头，笨拙地扭着腰无声地邀请Thor。确认没事之后，情热难抑的两人才又狼吞虎咽起来。

前列腺被一次又一次重重碾过，是来自Thor的慷慨赠予。LOKI被汹涌猛烈的快感折磨到崩溃地哭喊起来，没有得到任何抚慰的性器毫无预兆地射了出来。高潮后高热湿软的肠肉紧紧裹住Thor硬得如同铁棍的雄物，带给了Thor极乐的性爱体验。

“你里面真紧……跟他妈的从来没用过一样……哈……太他妈爽了……”Thor双臂挽住LOKI的肩，野兽交媾一般狠狠撞进LOKI的身体。

“啊……不，不！不要……我不行了……别！”小腹的紧绷感弄得LOKI惊惧又紧张，后穴在Thor的卖力耕耘下在男性器官之后达到了高潮，LOKI爽得几乎要昏厥过去，后穴还在不规律地抽搐着绞紧Thor的性器，试图榨干所有的精华。

LOKI力竭地伏在床上，Thor提着LOKI的腰腹全部射了进去。LOKI几乎已经失去了意识，只温驯地被身后的Thor搂抱着。Thor抱着他翻了身，轻声说：“小心孩子。”

LOKI肚子里怀着他的孩子，后穴灌满了他的液体，而心里眼里，全都是他。……Thor轻轻咬着LOKI的腺体，觉得十分满足。

孩子和性，那是Thor很轻易就能得到的东西，以金钱，以权势，以暴力。

但爱，爱是世界上最好的东西，它不以金钱转移，不向权势低头，也不因暴力退缩。

Thor很知道LOKI爱他，随之而来的性事与孩子，都是水到渠成罢了。

在高潮后疲倦与餍足中，Thor的心底不知为何滋生出了一分不安。Thor犹豫了又犹豫，迟疑了又迟疑，仍然忍不住咬着LOKI的耳垂问：“你不会再离开我了，是吗？”

LOKI正累得灵魂出窍，斜了眼睛瞟了瞟Thor，觉得对这蠢问题答一个字都多余：“我大着肚子怎么离开你？”那一次孕期艰辛苦涩，遍布荆棘坎坷，LOKI死都不想再来一次。

而Thor却不满足于这个回答，又诘问一句：“再也不会了，是吗？你发誓，我要你发誓。”

LOKI费力地坐了起来，亲了亲Thor流露出不安神色的蓝眼睛，轻声说：“我发誓我爱你，不会离开你——”LOKI随手扯过Thor的睡袍披在身上，“现在我要去洗澡了，不许你跟过来。Thor笑了一声，低头吻过LOKI左手上的指环：“怀孕让你变得更性感了，我不能保证忍得住。亲爱的，你小心一点……”Thor话音未落便觉得这话聊胜于无，他不能够放任自己怀了孕的Omega自己去浴室。

于是Thor从床上爬了起来牵住LOKI的手：“我改主意了。我要再洗一次。”

简单清洗之后Thor抱着手软脚软的LOKI回到了另一间卧室，LOKI累坏了，对此完全没有察觉。

怀孕的LOKI已经被Omega本能支配了行为模式，连睡觉都会蜷起身子护住小腹。Thor觉得LOKI简直已经不是了人，而像一头软绵绵毛茸茸的护崽母兽。

很快，他们的小家会迎接一个新生命，他们的小女儿。自己和LOKI都不会照顾小孩子，开始的时候也许手忙脚乱，也许孩子会哭得很凶，也许LOKI会因为哄不好孩子跟着哭起来。

他们的小女儿也许是金色头发，又或者是黑色的。Thor爱怜地摸着LOKI隆起的小腹，心想：“我可以给她买许多漂亮的小裙子……还有发卡和首饰。LOKI不喜欢宝石，不知道她会不会喜欢？LOKI不喜欢吃肉食，但她会不会比较像我？LOKI喜欢北欧，不知道她会不会喜欢苏格兰，那里的城堡比北欧更好看。如果她是个假小子呢？她会不会喜欢骑马和射击？什么品种的马适合小孩子骑？不过LOKI大概不会同意小公主学射击的……”

Thor迫不及待想要看LOKI温柔地抱着婴儿的模样了。

他会像一头小母羊，为自己生下粉嫩的小小羊羔，又是疼痛又是虚弱，还是伸出舌头温柔地舔过小小羊羔的额头，献宝一样地把刚出生的小生命给自己看。小小羊羔湿漉漉白嫩嫩的，连眼睛都睁不开却本能地要吃奶。他不得不敞开衣襟，像一头跪在草地上的小母羊，容忍小小羊羔趴在自己软绵绵的肚腹上休憩，用丰满的胸部去喂养幼小的孩子，害羞又温柔。

拥抱着LOKI的时候Thor总是很容易入睡。

但睡了没多久，Thor的手机铃声就锲而不舍地响了起来。

Thor一手捂着LOKI的耳朵一手接起了电话。

听了一会儿，Thor穿起衣服下了床。LOKI还没醒，却下意识地抬手牵住了Thor，仿佛在求他不要走。Thor无声地笑了，将LOKI的手扯下来放进薄薄的被子里，又俯下身吻了吻LOKI的额头，走出了房间。

在一生之中，Thor做过很多错事，也做过很多蠢事。而这一次，无疑是他做得最错最蠢的一次。

以至于后来每每想起这一个傍晚，Thor都想打断自己的腿。


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

一整个冬天与春天都没有吃过冰激凌的Loki意犹未尽地伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，十分喜欢口中余留的冰凉的蓝莓香气。可Thor不许他再来一个——Loki忿忿地想，男朋友都是这样的吗？几个小时之前还信誓旦旦地说为了自己什么都愿意放弃，转眼连第二个冰激凌都不许！我爸爸都没有这样管过我！

——但是父亲也没有这样爱过他。

Loki遗憾地叹了口气，他也并不经常拥有这种吃冰激凌的好心情，但——作为一个甜蜜蜜的Omega，应该在适当的时候听Alpha的话，反之亦然。Loki忽然想起了什么，趴在Thor肩上冲Thor的耳廓吹了口凉气：“现在你能告诉我了吗？前几天你喂我吃了什么东西？”Thor将车倒进车库，小心地觑了Loki一眼，见他并无不愉的神色才笑着问：“你怎么想？”Loki眨了眨眼睛：“密闭空间的确会对人造成一定的影响，但现在我猜是淀粉片和维生素，总之是类似安慰剂的一些东西。我唯一想不明白的是，为什么你总是在中午给我吃药片，晚上却把他们磨成粉。”

“因为药量不同。”Thor熄了火示意Loki下车，而Loki打了个哈欠，“我总不能给你四分之一的药片。一个绑匪，非要将成瘾药物的剂量控制得那么精确吗？那只是安眠药。我一向不赞成你用安眠药，事实上，你也不怎么用。但跟这样身份的我睡在一起，你不可能在没有药物帮助的情况下睡着。”

“所以你在等什么？”Loki奇怪地看着下车之后原地不动的Thor，走上前去牵他的手：“你难道不知道我要睡午觉吗？”Thor讷讷地说：“我……我感觉在做梦。”开玩笑，做梦都没有做过这样的美梦。

他真的接受自己了吗？Thor想破头都想不出Loki对自己的态度为什么会出现一百八十度的转折。而以Loki的性格脾气，Thor是不敢全盘相信他的话的。也许Loki是恨得太深，才想了这么一出来戏弄自己。“我死也不会爱上你这样的渣滓，滚出我的生活”——那才比较像是Loki会说的话，

Loki怔了一下，开始生拉硬拽：“你是不是做梦，等回到床上再说。”说完这话，Loki后知后觉地红起脸来，的确他们做过了，做过很多次，但他们才刚刚开始交往不是吗？Loki苦恼地发现自己不知该如何与Thor相处，症结就在于，他不知该如何以自己浅薄的喜欢还报Thor不渝的深情。

“累不累？我给你揉揉。”Thor单膝跪在床边为Loki脱掉了袜子，Loki好几天都没有怎么走路，站了那么久Thor怕Loki脚疼。Tho手心的温度令Loki十分受用，调皮地活动着脚趾，Thor笑了一声，抬起头极宠爱地看了Loki一眼。

就这一眼，令Loki觉得，自己居无定所的一颗心，牢牢牵系在了面前的Alpha身上。

Loki任Thor揉按着自己的脚，深深吸了一口气，问：“是怎么了？”

Thor听懂了。他手上的动作停顿下来，整个人僵在原地。Loki知道Thor明白了自己的意思，也懂得这样直白的质问会将Thor的伤口血淋淋地撕开来——其实又何谈撕开呢？Loki心里清楚，Thor的伤口，永不愈合，永远滴血。

但——他就是要知道。坦诚是信任与爱情的基石。

“我只不过是，出国了几天……”Thor低着头，滚热的眼泪一滴一滴落在Loki脚背上。他放开Loki的脚，深深低下头掩饰着擦了擦泪。Alpha是很少流泪的，流泪会显得软弱无用。

Loki俯下身子双手捧起Thor的脸，强迫Thor与自己对视，希望能以此给他一些安慰。而Loki近乎心碎看到了Thor惨无人色的面容与黯然悲哀的一双眼。他的神情僵硬得犹如一尊石雕像，脸孔泛出一种绝望的锈灰色。

“我走之前，对你说，要回来陪你过四周年……前一天晚上，我还，整晚都在听着你的呼吸……可是我回来，”Thor的喉咙被眼泪哽住，使劲咽了咽才说，“可等我回来，家就没有了，家里的人，就没有了。”

“只不过是，几天之前，我还亲你，抱你，跟你做爱。可我回来，你却冷冷清清躺在那里，蒙着一层白布，不声不响的。我想看看你，我想抱抱你，可是Fandral不让我这么做。他说……我会把你弄坏的。”说到“弄坏”这个词，Thor喉咙里迸出了无法压抑的泣音。

“我在大雨里，找了一夜，也找不到你……”Thor蜷起身子，金灿灿的脑袋枕在Loki膝上，低声喃喃着，“我说我要跟你在一起，我什么都不要了，只要跟你在一起……可Fandral劝我说，让我回医院里睡一觉，做个好梦，那样就能和你在一起了。”Thor的声音断断续续地打着颤，所受的刺激之大可以想见。

Loki忽然想起那个暴雨倾盆雷电交加的夜晚，Thor像濒死的野兽一般悲鸣嘶吼，痛苦得恨不得立刻死去。

他淋了一夜的雨？Loki的心骤然疼痛起来，手里慢慢顺着Thor顺滑耀目的金色头发，心想，这样漂亮得像雄狮鬃毛的头发，如果被大雨淋得精湿，看起来该多狼狈可怜啊。如果当时自己能够陪在Thor身边就好了，Loki胡思乱想着，那样Thor就会乖乖跟着自己回家。到了家，不管Thor脏成了什么样子，他要用家里最大尺寸的浴巾把Thor包得严严实实，帮忙把Thor身上脏兮兮湿哒哒的衣服扒扯下来，再把他推进浴室。

可Thor当时已经没有他了。

“对不起，对不起！”Thor把脸埋在Loki手心，灼热的眼泪源源不断滚出来，“我不该离开你！我没有保护好你！如果我在你身边，如果我听你的话，就不会发生那种事！是我错了，对不起！”

Loki始终不能体会Thor的哀痛，只是茫然地感到心疼，那感觉像是在劝慰受害者家属——无论外人滔滔不绝舌灿莲花，都无法消弭或分担丝毫痛苦。

Loki将Thor拥在怀里，轻轻拍打Thor的脊背，低下头吻一吻Thor哭得通红滚热的眼尾，用哄孩子的语气轻声说：“不要哭、不要哭……看着你流泪，我心里好疼。”

谁知听了这句话，Thor再次大哭起来：“你是LOKI！你是LOKI！你是我的LOKI！”Loki有点发愁地揉了揉眉心——大概是自己说了某句LOKI说过的话所以刺激到了Thor，真是说多错多。Loki只得顺着Thor说：“好，好，我是Loki，我是你的Loki……”Thor抬起头，蓝眼睛里盛满了碎冰样的泪水：“你再说一遍……我还要听。”

又撒起娇来了。Loki皱着眉笑起来，“你到底要不要陪你的Loki睡午觉啊？”

得了这句“你的Loki”，Thor比当了国王还高兴。

上了床，Loki亲亲热热地抱住了拘谨僵硬的Thor，又凑上去在Thor脸上亲了一口，好像小孩子得到了最心爱的玩具熊，怎么爱也爱不够。Loki窝进Thor怀里，用鼻尖蹭蹭Thor下巴上的胡茬，“别说那种话了，再也不许说那种傻话了。是我自己爱上你的，不是上帝使我爱上你的。”Loki仰起头，依恋地凝视着Thor的蓝眼睛，微凉的手指轻轻摸着Thor的眉眼，手势亲切而郑重：“你的眼睛我喜欢得很，你要好好照看，别把它们弄丢。”

Thor小声咕哝了一声：“我不是故意……”如果可以避免，Thor当然不愿意失去他的蓝眼睛，LOKI跟Loki一样喜欢他的蓝眼睛。失去了那只眼睛，Thor不敢肯定在另一个世界相遇时，LOKI会不会不高兴。

Loki忽然记起了Thor是个什么人，也记起了自己曾经因何而死，更记起了自己的不顾一切。Loki心中涌上一种预知了未来的心灰意冷，低声说：“睡觉吧。”Loki十分疲倦，“我们好好地睡个午觉好吗？我们都很久没睡过好觉了。来，抱着我睡。你一定知道，我最喜欢睡午觉了，是吗？”

在Thor温暖坚实的怀里，Loki的身体仿佛寻到了世界上最为安全可靠的堡垒，合上眼就进入了梦乡。Thor吻了吻Loki的耳垂，轻声说：“我会保护你的。我一定会。”

Loki睡得极好，醒来的时候Thor仍然温柔地注视着他。Loki像任何一个在爱情里受宠爱的人一样得到了一个吻。Loki滚出Thor的怀抱伸了个懒腰，又蜷成一团滚回来搂着Thor不松手。

——在Thor的印象里，LOKI从不曾这样爱娇。

Thor吻着Loki的手，轻声征询Loki的意见：“你挑个时间，我们去教堂结婚好不好？很快就要放暑假了，我们去度蜜月好不好？我们去意大利的珠宝店看一看，挑一对结婚戒指好不好？”

在世界上如此众多的风景名胜和珠宝产地之中选出了意大利，Loki可不认为这会是Thor的临时决定。LOKI说他花了六个月来爱上Thor，那么按LOKI的性子，总不可能在享用冰激凌之后立刻跟Thor注册结婚吧？所以是今年冬天，他们去教堂宣誓结婚，而后飞去了意大利度蜜月。

Loki才不要按LOKI的剧本走呢。

于是Loki恶声恶气地冲着Thor张牙舞爪：“我不要去！我不要去教堂，不要去度蜜月，不要去意大利！”

Thor被Loki过激的反应吓到，紧张得声音更轻了：“Loki？”Loki捧住Thor的脸深深吻下去，并不精通吻技的Loki对着Thor的唇又舔又咬像只初生的小动物一样野蛮。

“我不要戒指，不要婚礼，我什么都不要。”Loki的眼尾浮上了可爱的粉红色，不知是缺氧还是害羞，“——我只要你。”

Thor目瞪口呆，简直难以置信，昨夜还一身尖钩倒刺恨不得扒脱自己一层皮的Omega，竟突然变得如此甜蜜温柔。

Loki心里冒出了一个极坏极坏的主意，于是乖乖蹭进了Thor臂弯里，像个被娇惯坏了的孩子一样搂住Thor的颈，语气也是带着点撒娇意味的：“你知道我是第一次跟Alpha交往，可不知道该怎么做个好丈夫，你要教我，不许嫌我没有他做得好。”

Thor又是怜又是笑，把Loki拥在怀里，手掌抚摸着Loki的腰背：“你不必非要做个好丈夫，”顿了顿又微笑，“你从前做得也没多好。”

LOKI做得没多好就好，省得显出自己胡闹。Loki这样想着，反手扣住了Thor覆在自己后腰的手，轻声说：“你要知道……我可能……没有他那么爱你……”

那不重要。Thor想。那一点也不重要。如果还有漫长时光可以相守，如果Loki不爱，或者说不那么爱，自己也不会在意。

“但……”Loki咬着下唇，抬起一双勾魂摄魄的绿眼睛想要攫去Thor的心神，左手抓住Thor的手按上了自己圆润丰满的屁股，“我也会对你好的。”

WTF。

Thor彻底傻掉了，他明明记得LOKI没这么主动啊？可Loki还不肯罢休，一边按着Thor的手在自己屁股上揉捏，一边追问：“你跟LOKI，晚上都做些什么？”

Thor哪里还能分出半点理智圆场或说谎，非常诚实而期期艾艾地说：“做……做爱……”Loki十分满意地感觉到Thor已经开始主动地抚弄自己，低声笑着问：“你跟他，是怎样的？你们的第一次，是怎样的？”

“我们在一起一个月之后……那天你打电话给我，我还以为你出了什么事，赶到你家才发现你发情了……”Thor自然将Loki的举动当成了某种暗示，边说边低下头吻Loki的纤细的喉结，“你扑上来亲我，双唇又软又甜……你的脸颊是粉色的，像成熟的蜜桃一样好看。我从没见过像你眼睛一样美的绿色，还浮着一层眼泪，好像受了欺负一样。”

“那你呢？”Loki微喘着仰起颈任Thor亲吻舔咬，手却很不矜持地一路向下握住了Thor的已经被自己撩得勃起的性器缓缓撸动，“你就用它欺负我了，是吗？”Thor难耐地低喘着，更用力地揉捏Loki的臀部，吮吻着Loki的锁骨含含糊糊地答：“是，我把你弄哭了……你说很疼，还流了血……我帮你撸又帮你揉，然后你湿得很厉害，里面全是水……”这样直白露骨的表述令Loki觉得事情有些超出掌控，他觉得自己好像也……

“做完之后你累得都要睡着了，却一定要去洗澡……我抱着你去浴室给你清洁身体，你害羞得连眼睛也不肯睁开……”

“只做了一次？”Loki有点意外，停下了手里的动作，“你是不是不行？”任何一个Alpha被质疑能力都不会高兴的，Thor自然也不例外，微眯着眼睛打量怀里任性妄为的Omega：“行不行，试了就知道了。”说着就要去脱Loki的睡衣实现真正的坦诚相见与亲密无间。

Loki却推开了Thor的手，“我不想做了。”Loki迅速从床上爬起来，眼神清明容色冷静，微笑也得体：“你弄得我好热好难受，我要去洗澡。”眼看着Thor的困惑强烈得都要具象化了，Loki决定让Thor死个明明白白。

于是Loki弯下腰，将Thor一缕散落下来的金发拂到耳后，在Thor额头上落下一个轻吻：“时移世易啊我亲爱的，如果再让我从你口中听到你跟他有多恩爱……”Loki以迅雷不及掩耳之势狠狠拧了一把Thor的精神着的小兄弟，“我就让你再也硬不起来。”

在Thor的惨叫声里，Loki迈着优雅的猫步心情舒畅地走出了卧室。


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

半夜迷迷糊糊被Fandral拍门叫醒一路飙车送到机场的LOKI拿到了机票才想起来问：“我为什么要现在回去？Thor在哪里？”LOKI看得出Fandral费力压着某种不适合被自己察觉的情绪勉强笑道：“Thor吩咐我早点送你回去，好在开学之前再休息几天。LOKI，这是我能买到的最早的航班，你快去安检，我会派人乘后续航班帮你把行李带回伦敦。”

不解与怀疑令LOKI从睡意中清醒过来，仔细打量着Fandral——在LOKI的印象里，Fandral向来在意自己的形象，每一次见他都潇洒不羁风流倜傥，可现在他却紧张到近乎失措，额头上布满了细汗，连平时修剪精致的淡金色短发都乱了形状。

想想Fandral说的话吧——为什么Fandral会在午夜造访？为什么Thor要让自己赶最早的班机回国？而他自己却又并不现身？这是否意味着，Thor不能亲自前来，而且已经失去了对局势的掌控。

得出了这个结论的LOKI觉得天旋地转，身体也微微发起抖来，但他坚决地摇了摇头，一字一顿地说：“我不走。”

“Well，”Fandral没怎么挣扎就摊开手认输了，不愿过多纠缠的样子，“Thor该知道我不能骗过你。我这就送你回庄园，希望我的小侄女不要介意。”

“我也不回庄园。”LOKI慢吞吞地说，仿佛深思熟虑过的语气令Fandral听出了不可更改的意味，“Thor还活着吗？”LOKI以意志极力支撑着自己的身体，“如果他活着，我要去他身边。如果他死了。”LOKI的声音变得很轻，“至少让我见他最后一面，不要只告诉我他葬在哪里吧。”

Fandral无奈，带着LOKI回到了车上，长长吐了一口气，说：“LOKI，我不知道Thor是否还活着，我没有收到消息。”Fandral十分不忍地看到LOKI因自己的话而瑟缩了一下。Fandral的目光下移，落在LOKI隆起的小腹上，轻声说：“虽然我并不是很担心Thor，他的运气一向超乎常人，但我还是要说，LOKI，你要小心孩子。”

LOKI瘫软在座椅上，脸色惨白如纸，Fandral也不知道他有没有听进去自己的话。他不能不带LOKI去医院等Thor的手术结果，在LOKI说了那句话之后。

时间已过凌晨，Thor还在手术台上生死不知。被半夜叫醒又来回奔波的LOKI的脸色差极了，捂着孕腹小声啜泣着，在长廊昏暗的光线之下，像一个哀弱的幽灵。即使身为局外人，Fandral也觉得LOKI可怜，挺着快五个月的肚子还要担心着自己Alpha的生命安全。

有那么一瞬间，Fandral不无恶毒地想，也许Thor就此死了对LOKI更好。

一旦有了这个念头，Fandral忍不住继续想下去——身为Thor的合法伴侣，LOKI可以得到他的大部分遗产，这是天经地义的事，即使在组织里也没人能够反对。

更何况，LOKI只会拿走遗产，却不会在组织里争权夺利。而Thor的钱，足够LOKI挥霍——连同他腹中的小女儿——他们将永远不必为生活发愁。

也永远不必再担惊受怕。

Fandral不信LOKI想不到这个，但LOKI只是在聚精会神专心致志地哭，像一个最最普通寻常的Omega——令Fandral在漫长的等待里生出一分厌烦。Fandral下意识地想，不该是这样的，LOKI不该是这样的。

如Fandral所说的一样，子弹甚至并没有令Thor伤筋动骨，医生不过是切开伤口将嵌在皮肉中的子弹取出来罢了。而当Thor醒来的时候，先看见的自然是哭得双眼红肿的LOKI：“哦LOKI……你怎么在这里？我不是让Fandral送你回国了吗？”

“留我的Alpha一个人面对枪伤吗？”LOKI开口时带着浓重的鼻音，却意外地软糯好听，“或者说，你想让谁来照顾你？Jane？”那个失意的Omega在第二天清晨就不告而别了，谁都没有察觉。

“谁是Jane？”Thor想抬手帮LOKI擦擦眼泪，却扯到了伤口，Thor一瞬间的痛楚表情极大地刺激到了LOKI，他立刻带着哭腔尖叫起来：“Thor！医生？医生！”

Thor忍着疼按住LOKI：“我没事！只是麻醉失效了……你别哭。”Thor见LOKI失态至此，禁不住隐隐愧疚起来——孕期的Omega本来就敏感脆弱，对Alpha尤其依赖眷恋，自己受了伤也就罢了，怎么连瞒都没有瞒住，让LOKI这样担心？

LOKI趴在床边，声线微哑：“小公主很害怕……你在手术室的时候她一直闹我。”LOKI乌黑的睫毛颤了颤，低声说：“可是我也好害怕……呜……Thor……”

“别怕，别怕。”Thor自己都觉得这安慰那么苍白，又伸手轻轻摩挲LOKI圆圆的肚子，“我真的没事……你疼不疼？小公主怎么这么不乖……”话音未落忽然感觉手下鼓起一个小包，LOKI倒抽了一口凉气，含着泪瞪了Thor一眼，又是气又是怜地抚摸自己的小腹：“小公主最乖了。”

“可是LOKI，你真的快要开学了。”Thor心虚地说，这种伤对他来说不算什么，但要让LOKI留在此处牺牲工作照顾自己，Thor感觉更愧疚了。而LOKI微微笑着轻声说：“有什么比你更重要？我怀了孩子，这学期每周只有两节课要上，我会解决，不要担心。”

于是LOKI真的留了下来，开始前所未有地像一个真正的Omega——他亲力亲为任劳任怨地照顾Thor的生活与伤情，为Thor解决生理需要，同时腹中还孕育着Thor的孩子。在此之前，Thor从没想过LOKI肯为他做到这一步。

那天午后，LOKI在打着瞌睡守着Thor睡午觉，时不时在信纸上画两笔。打破午后静谧安详时光的，是巨大的踹门声。

那样的声音听在适应了寂静的LOKI耳朵里几乎与一声枪响无异。在瞬间的茫然之后LOKI下意识地尖叫了一声，以一种难以置信的速度飞快地将Thor的头颈紧搂在怀里，更倾身覆住了Thor的躯体。

“你别，别动。”LOKI将Thor搂在胸前，把毫无防备的后背全然留给未知的危险。LOKI当然知道自己并非钢筋铁骨，也许在枪弹之下不堪一击，只能保护Thor一小会儿，但这一小会儿，也是好的。

“……老大。”踹门而入的Volstagg讪讪地喊了一声Thor。

Thor也被踹门声惊醒，枕头下面的枪还没拔出来就被LOKI护了个结结实实。Thor看见LOKI吓得脸色惨白还挂着两行晶晶亮的泪痕，气得抬枪瞄准Volstagg，费了好大力气才没有扣动扳机，怒喝道：“我还没死呢！”

LOKI脱力地扶着腰，慢慢从Thor身上下来软在旁边的椅子上。突如其来的惊吓令LOKI小腹紧绷浑身无力，却勉力挺直了腰背不肯露怯失态，倔强而高贵。腰背是笔直的，头却低得深——在一群Alpha面前不肯全然抛头露面，又不能藏着掖着，于是只让人大略瞧见乌黑的发与雪白的一张面容，却不会记得他长什么模样。

很是端庄得体，又一副任人宰割的乖样子。

Thor已经完全清醒了过来，才明白LOKI刚刚做了什么——如果进来的，真的是泰坦的人呢？如果没有LOKI，自己可能已经横尸就地了吧——可如果是那样，LOKI又会付出怎样的代价呢？血肉之躯的LOKI，怎能在乱枪之下幸免于难呢。

真是……傻得可爱。

Thor再一次明白了LOKI对自己的，纯洁而诚挚的爱情。

LOKI是疼自己的。甚至，肯拿他的命，换自己的命。

Thor从不是个因私废公的Alpha，虽然不满于Volstagg的鲁莽，仍然容他说完了话。LOKI一言不发而低眉顺眼地捧着肚子坐在Thor旁边，时不时抚一抚圆鼓鼓的小腹，局促不安地忍受Thor与Volstagg的那些他半点也听不懂却因听不懂而更心惊肉跳的对话。那样温顺的神色实在有损于他的美艳——即使已经怀孕，但也不难看出他身材修长，四肢有力，是个名副其实的美男子。但他眉眼间的青涩令他看起来像个清纯的女学生。

被搞大了肚子，却仍然纯洁得像一张白纸，静默着听命运对他和他腹中孩子的判决。

平日里Thor聒噪又粗鲁的下属们难得地安静了下来。他们都知道Thor在几年前结了婚，跟一个并不能打，也没有什么势力或资源的Omega——而且倔强又固执，怀了孕还敢离家出走，全不把自己的Alpha放在眼里。这Omega唯一的优势就是美，无论是Fandral还是Sif，又或者Volstagg和Hogun，无人不称许他的美丽。

可美丽又算什么呢？年华易逝容颜易老，LOKI再美，又能够永葆青春吗？Thor又怎么可能舍弃千百种不同的美丽，将心停留在这一个Omega身上呢？

他们都很有钱，私下有无数妓子趋之若鹜，Thor尤甚，从不缺各式各样的炮友。但……他们之中没有一个拥有这样的爱，肯在致命的危险来临之时以身相代。 

Volstagg说了不久，微鞠一躬带人走了。

Thor握住了LOKI的手。LOKI被Thor浓烈的信息素压得抬不起头，低垂的面容慢慢浮上绯红的血色，最后连一截雪白的颈子都红了。

Thor轻轻抚弄着LOKI浅粉色的后颈，LOKI难为情地别开头，因几分钟前自己愚蠢的举动而十分羞恼。Thor将LOKI的一缕头发绕在手指上吻了吻，轻声说，“上来。我要你。”

LOKI无言地遵从了Thor的命令。LOKI握住Thor坚硬粗长的雄物，又是吻，又是舔，用娇艳灵活的唇舌将它侍奉得湿漉漉的。这病床真是该死的大。LOKI这样想着，分开双腿跨坐在Thor身上。LOKI一手撑着Thor的腹肌，一手扶着Thor蓄势待发的性器，前后摆着腰用另一双毫不逊色的唇亲吻过硕大的头部，最终慢慢坐了下去。

身体内部被Alpha缓缓地撑开的感觉是如此羞耻而享受，LOKI闭上了双眼，低声地呻吟着。Thor呼吸粗重地笑了一声：“LOKI，你湿得水都要流出来了。”听了这话，LOKI睁开了一只翠绿的眼睛，慵懒高贵得像一只雪白的波斯猫：“好不好操？”Thor抬手抚摸着LOKI肌肤细嫩的大腿，恨不得在那上面狠咬一口：“快动动——”

LOKI不满地哼了一声，却还顾惜Thor肩头的枪伤，努力前后摆动着腰肢，胸前正发育着的粉白圆润的乳房也微微晃动着，看得Thor更在LOKI体内涨大了一圈。LOKI虽有心取悦Thor，但五个月的孕腹于本就饱受惊吓的LOKI来说实在很重，才动了不久，LOKI额上已经泌出细细的汗来，乌黑的额发黏在LOKI染上了娇媚颜色的面孔上，美艳得像个食髓知味的妓女。

是的，有专门在孕期出来卖的Omega。一般而言，那是最凄惨的Omega。身为Alpha，即使并不珍惜一个Omega和他或她腹中的胎儿，也决不能容许别的Alpha染指。

因而，身怀有孕还出来卖身的Omega，往往是自己的Alpha已经不在人世，孕期旺盛的欲望无法纾解，经济能力又不足以养活即将出生的胎儿，因此不得不赚些快钱。

——如果，如果自己这一次死了呢？LOKI怀着孕，会不会去卖身呢？

身上的LOKI几乎要哭出来了，腰部酸痛得厉害，很想快点结束这一切，却怕剧烈的动作伤到腹中的孩子。LOKI实在做不动了，自暴自弃地停下来，抽泣着用手揉眼睛，委屈得像个不想写作业的小孩子。

可这个小孩子却，却骑跨在Thor身上，雌穴吃进了粗大的性器，天真又淫荡。

他是我的小孩子。除了我之外，再也没有第二个人会这样疼他了。

这样想着，Thor心头涌上数不尽的怜惜与疼爱。仿佛LOKI已经不只是他的Omega，他的丈夫，而更是他的孩子。

Thor起身把LOKI抱了下来——他怀着孕，却并不重。Thor柔柔地吻过LOKI的泪湿的眼睛，重新进入LOKI已经为他而湿润松软的身体：“别哭，别哭。我来。”LOKI如蒙大赦，乖乖大张了腿任Thor进进出出。Thor把自己埋得很深，照料了湿热的内壁后总停在LOKI宫口磨磨蹭蹭。LOKI又是爽又是怕，忍不住呜呜咽咽地哭了起来，双手却小心翼翼地抱住了自己的小腹。

他的手腕，依旧纤细得一用力就能折断一样。

不会的。如果自己死了，Fandral会给LOKI一大笔钱，而性，简直是LOKI生活里最不重要的部分。

但，LOKI会不会爱上别人呢？身下这一副诱人的胴体，是不是会属于别人呢？LOKI肚子里自己的女儿，会不会叫别人爸爸呢？

Thor没有像往常一样做得太久，婴儿吮奶一样含着LOKI胸前的花蕾射在了LOKI体内。LOKI被Thor涌在宫口的灼热的精液烫得哆嗦了一下，浓白的液体射在了两人腹间。Thor这才想起LOKI确实很久没有发泄过了，将LOKI拥在怀里，低声问：“如果我死了，你会跟别人在一起吗？”

LOKI眼中立刻涌上泪来：“你胡说！胡说！”Thor用胡茬蹭了蹭LOKI白皙的肩头，没理LOKI的控诉，“我们有女儿。你不能害小公主变成孤儿。”LOKI皱紧了眉抬手捂住了耳朵：“我不要听你说话。”

Thor抚着LOKI微微发硬的小腹，张了张口，很想说不许，不许LOKI爱上别的Alpha，永远永远都不许。但他最终没有说出口。Thor毕竟是个成年人了，那样的话实在过分。LOKI难道就该为了这一段婚姻，赔上他年轻美好的生命吗？

Thor想了一会儿——他不能容忍别人得到LOKI。而避免LOKI跟别人在一起的唯一方法，就是长久而牢固地，占有LOKI。也即珍惜生命，不要早死。

“你肩膀疼不疼？”LOKI生气归生气，仍然担心Thor还未痊愈的伤口会不会因此而恶化。Thor捉住LOKI的手吻了吻，轻声说：“别担心，我的运气，一向都很不错。”

“好了。”LOKI推了推Thor的胸口，低声说：“我要去洗洗啦。”Thor不能洗澡，这些天都是LOKI用温水浸湿了毛巾帮他擦拭身体。Thor有些倦了，却不忘叮嘱LOKI：“你小心一点。别滑倒。”

LOKI应了一声，扶着孕腹艰难地下了床。即使LOKI努力夹紧了穴道，但一旦分开腿，Thor的液体和他自己的便混在一起，顺着LOKI的大腿往下流。类乎失禁的感觉对LOKI来说太羞耻了，直到进入浴室LOKI才松了口气。

但还没等LOKI开始洗，Thor连门都没敲便闪进了浴室。LOKI吓得叫了出来：“你怎么进来了？你不能碰水的！”LOKI立刻关掉了水，转身就要把Thor推出门外。Thor执意不肯走：“我真的放心不下，地滑，我怕你摔着了。”

LOKI没有办法，只得局促又羞涩地在Thor的注视下清理自己的身体。Thor用强壮的手臂揽着LOKI的腰，沉默着打量他孕期的伴侣。

曾经LOKI有一副修长瘦削的好身段，但现在他的线条已经完全走了样。LOKI的肚子隆起了可爱的弧度，牛奶色的肌肤爬上了粉色的妊娠纹。他胸前的乳房才刚刚发育不久，像两朵欲放的花苞，如少女一般娇嫩。LOKI的动作也不如从前灵活矫捷，变得谨慎而缓慢，很笨拙，甚至是滑稽的。

但Thor却觉得，自己是那样地爱他，甚至比从前LOKI容色无双的时候，更爱他。

“你就是我想要的全部了，LOKI。”洗完澡之后，Thor抚摸着LOKI的后颈，声音沙哑温柔，他真诚地觉得，自己从没有这样满足过。正在擦拭半干的头发的LOKI听了，冲Thor嫣然而笑：“我可以给你更多，Thor。”LOKI放下毛巾，托起Thor的后颈喂他喝了些水，边轻声说：“我母亲在冰岛生活了很多年，她说北欧很好。那边生活节奏慢一点，收入和福利也很不错。如果去那边的话，我能赚足够多的钱，你就不用辛苦，因为我可以养得起你和我们的孩子。”

“我是个Alpha，LOKI，而且我很有钱，我不需要你养。”Thor觉得有些奇怪，他们两个在伦敦出生长大，相识相恋，为什么要去北欧？

LOKI使劲儿眨了眨眼睛，压低了声音说：“我并不爱你的钱……我只是……只是……”LOKI“只是”了半天也没有说出什么来，最终他俯下身，亲吻Thor的手：“你是我的Alpha，你在哪里，我也在哪里好了。”

也到了该休息的时候了。LOKI慢慢地，蹭到Thor身后，搂住了他的腰，手指轻轻掠过Thor的胸膛与肩上更换过的的绷带。在肌肤相贴呼吸相闻的寂静之中，Thor听见LOKI轻声说：“我很喜欢北欧，但是，我更爱你。”

LOKI的声音极轻，轻得像一抹只萦绕在唇边的叹息。

并未睡着的Thor勾起了一个得意的笑容——这才乖，这才对。在与LOKI的战争之中，自己又下一城。


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine 

婚姻生活也不像自己想象的那么艰难嘛。Loki咬着枕头角想。

不知该说是幸运还是不幸，Loki爱上的Alpha重生过一次，于是在自己答允他的求爱之后，两人的进度仿佛被按下了快进键：

在一起的第二天清晨，Thor告诉Loki婚房装修好了。

而意料之外又情理之中的是，新房的房屋布局、装修风格到家具摆放都令Loki挑不出丝毫错处，Loki用膝盖想都知道这一定是Thor按记忆中LOKI的喜好复制出来的房子。

经了昨天中午的戏弄，Thor于Loki的反应十分忐忑，很担心Loki会气得扭头就走，赶紧补充说：“你要是不喜欢，都可以改。”Loki正好奇地四处打量，闻言回过头来，似笑非笑地看着他：“我不喜欢这房子，可以重新买吗？”

那种微妙的表情类乎挑衅，类乎讥嘲，又类乎对追着自己尾巴尖的小狗狗的怜爱，使Loki看起来特别的娇媚。Thor期期艾艾地说：“……可以。”Loki欣喜于Thor对自己无条件无底线的宠溺与纵容，笑了出来：“我也不喜欢你，可以换一个Alpha吗？”

Thor说不出话了。Loki喜欢极了Thor拿他没办法的样子，笑着瞥了Thor一眼，背着手依次转过了主卧、次卧、书房和厨房，无处不合心，无处不满意。

不知怎的，Loki发觉自己很喜欢戏弄Thor，找不到别的借口的时候，LOKI就是个好得不得了的借口——LOKI所喜爱的，必定也是自己喜爱的，Loki没必要因此而纠结，谁让他们完全是一个人呢？昨天中午玩的那一出小惩大诫令Loki久违地心花怒放，晚间更是变本加厉，要Thor结结实实抱了他一夜，极大地满足了Loki恶作剧的欲望——Thor这个人奇怪得很，囚禁自己的时候也不知做了多少次，确定关系之后倒像个古板绅士一样，并不肯对自己随便动手动脚。

但说到底，自己的Alpha还是要宠的，Loki确定翻遍整个伦敦也找不到比这更合适的房子了——如果可以的话，Thor为什么要买这套房子而不是另一套呢？LOKI不像自己，他尚有时间吊了Thor六个月，又跟Thor飞去意大利买婚戒度蜜月，婚房必定也是千挑万选过的。Thor财力雄厚又爱重LOKI，想必不会吝于给他们的婚姻一套最好的房子。

但Loki可没有这种闲情逸致。如果命中注定自己会早早谢世，那么自己所能做的，就是珍惜并享受眼下的每分每秒。

想通了这一点之后，Loki甚至开始有点感激LOKI了。如果不是他给Thor出了这个馊主意，自己根本不可能就这样爱上Thor。

在一起的第三天下午，他们布置好了新家。

跟Thor一起拎着锅碗瓢盆和床上用品回了家的Loki洗完澡窝在大床上，想起这一天以来自己和Thor一点一点把房子变成了家，觉得很有种鸟儿筑巢的意思，忍不住笑了起来。但Loki很快就笑不出来了——

鸟儿筑巢，为的是什么呢？

Loki抱着双膝，开始严肃地思考该如何规划自己的婚姻生活。他不能像那个没半点用的LOKI一样跟Thor好了四年连一个孩子都没生出来——他简直为那样的自己感到羞耻。不生孩子本身并不羞耻，但想要却没生出来可就太丢人了。

他必须得在所余不多的生命里为Thor生个孩子出来——爱上了注定要在三十岁之前死去的自己，实在是太辛苦了Thor，他本该拥有漫长而精彩的人生。

Loki转过头，望向阳台已经过了花期的风信子。

于是当Thor把浴巾裹在腰上进入卧室的时候，觉得浴巾完全失去了本该有的功能——

Loki穿着一件长款黑色丝绸衬衣，慵懒地仰在床上，双腿冲着房门微微张开，衣摆恰到好处地遮住了下体。Thor不由自主地走过去，跪在床角握住了Loki的脚跟，低头无声地亲吻Loki苍白的脚背。

那是很美的一双脚，脚背上纵着几条细细的紫色血管，脚心是幼嫩的浅红，十枚趾甲像十朵小小的粉色花瓣盛开在脚尖。Thor爱不释手地一路吻下去，吻过Loki的脚尖与脚背，吻过脚踝纤细的骨骼与肌肤之下涌动的静脉——说不清是眷恋还是朝拜。

Loki咬着下唇，望着Thor满头的金发，慢慢撑起了上半身。丝绸衬衣穿得随便，扣子也只扣了几颗，乌黑发亮又毫不滞手的丝绸自Loki肩颈处滑下，如此一来大片的雪白锁骨与胸膛被Thor尽收眼底。

Loki一只脚给Thor握着，又张开了另一只脚，露出双腿之间娇红靡艳含苞欲放的花朵。

Thor移不开双眼，呼吸也粗重了起来。Loki将Thor的反应看在眼里，想起前些日子Thor在床上的表现，止不住地有些害怕，更多的却是对接下来要发生的性爱的期待。Loki满眼含笑，像一头初次找到交配对象的小兽试探着爬向Thor。Thor受不住这样的引诱，心急地将Loki一把搂在怀里，Loki攀着Thor肌肉虬结的肩背，偏头在Thor耳边魅惑地说：“我弄过了，现在好想要。”为了证明似的，Loki撩开了Thor缠在腰上的浴巾，沉下腰去用娇软小唇吻了吻Thor昂扬的性器。

已经完全湿润了。

并且即将更加湿润。

Thor的呼吸很重，却仍未冲动开始，急切地亲吻着Loki的肩颈与胸膛。

“你会保护我吗……Thor……？”Loki双脚脚腕在Thor腰后扣拢，双手环着Thor的颈，说不尽的眷恋与依赖。Thor的眼睛弯出柔和的弧度，抱起Loki的腰让Loki坐在自己腿上：“我会的，我会的……我会尽我一切努力保护你……我爱你……”

Loki骨节分明的手指绕着Thor垂下来的微湿的一缕金发，自嘲地笑了笑。在爱上Thor之前，Loki从没想过自己会像现在一样，热情而柔软地窝在一个Alpha的怀里，向他讨要一点虚无缥缈的保护。

他能够护得住自己吗？Loki绝对相信Thor的心意，却半点也不相信Thor的能力。

但，现在不是辩驳争论的时候。Alpha和Omega在一起，原本就是世界上最美好的事。

Loki的手指按着Thor勃勃跳动的颈动脉，Alpha腥甜的铁锈气息充盈了Loki每一个生机勃勃的细胞，令他心摇神驰又清醒无比。死亡会是最后的赢家，永远都会是，自己无法与命运相抗，唯一能做的，就是和心爱的Alpha在一起。

Thor的低沉嗓音使得Loki十分情动，忍不住自己张开腿撑着Thor的小腹肌肉慢慢往下坐，Thor闭着双眼，仰起头咬Loki的喉咙。在性事上Thor像一头永远学不会分寸的大型食肉动物，咬得Loki几乎窒息，身子一软将Thor的性器头部全吞了进去。Thor被Loki高热湿软的穴道含住，爽得喘息出声，Loki却皱了皱眉，按着Thor的胸膛命令道：“你、你不准动……我自己来……”Thor不听他的，搂着Loki的腰往上顶，顶得Loki啊啊呻吟，“那可不是你说的算。”

Loki被Thor进得太深有些痛，却是自食其果，只得小声求Thor：“啊……你太大了……慢……慢点……要被你弄坏了……”Thor一掌拍在Loki屁股上，半点也不怜惜地抱着Loki的腰往自己性器上按：“小骗子，你贪吃得很，才不会坏呢。”Loki难受得手脚发软几乎要哭了，没形没状地趴在Thor肩头不知廉耻地求他：“你摸摸我，亲亲我……”

实话说，Thor并不想弄疼Loki，也许这个姿势本就不适合初学者。Thor揉捏着Loki的屁股恋恋不舍地退出了些，将Loki放在床上。Loki满意地低哼一声，听说这样还是蛮容易受孕的。Thor低下头亲亲Loki的脸颊，又舔着Loki的耳垂：“我进去了？”Loki抬起手攀上Thor的肩，黑色丝绸自胳膊上滑下，露出一截玉雕似的小臂。Loki轻轻抓挠着Thor的脊背，急切地应声：“嗯嗯嗯……”Thor为Loki的渴求笑了出来，握着Loki的细腰往里进，“说要也是你，不要也是你，让我拿你怎么办？”

被弄得爽了，Loki用大腿蹭着Thor侧腰以示鼓励，控制不住地发出淫浪的声音：“哈……除了疼我爱我，你也没别的法子……”Thor爱听Loki的有恃无恐，摁着Loki用力顶弄：“哦Loki，你里面可真紧……爽不爽？想被我顶坏？想被填满？”Loki哪里经过这样的言语挑逗，下面被刺激得水越流越多，他几乎都要觉得自己即将脱水而死。

Thor了然地笑了一声，没说出口的“我就知道你会这样”。正是这了然令Loki益发羞耻，咬着牙绞紧了下体。Thor被裹得头皮发麻，捣弄得更快更深，专往Loki敏感点上撞。Loki爽得魂魄离体，甜腻地浪叫：“就那样，就那样！我爱死了！我要到了！”

在Loki即将射出来的时候，Thor忽然握住了Loki的性器按紧了马眼。Loki从巅峰重重摔下来，取而代之的是无法发泄的憋闷，难受得几乎要哭，泪眼迷蒙地望着Thor希望被允许高潮。Thor舔去Loki的眼泪，慢慢地撸动Loki，却不许他释放，边轻声说：“Loki，我想听那句话。我想听你说。说了，就让你射。”

Loki气得骂：“你这个混蛋，混蛋！”Thor固执地摇摇头：“不，不是这句。”

Thor想听的是誓词。

而在Loki看来，求婚、宣誓这些繁文缛节实在是多余得令人恶心，相比之下Loki更感兴趣的是标记和怀孕——自己也没几年可活了，一个即将被上帝收编的人，为什么还要在意人间的习俗与规矩？Loki觉得跟Thor来一发都比去教堂有意思。但Thor在这方面古板得令人发指，他非要听到Loki许诺不离不弃、至死不渝。

被逼到这个份儿上，Loki只得投降，夹杂着不满的哭泣与情色的喘息，被Thor插着下体撸着性器，呜呜咽咽地说完了Thor梦寐以求的结婚誓词。Loki万没想到的是，这样滥俗廉价的话居然能够极大地刺激到Thor，令他在接下来的性爱中凶猛得如同一头发情的野兽。

Loki喜欢，没有Omega能够不喜欢。

前面很快被操射了，Thor性器硕大的头部也就势捅开了Loki欲拒还迎的宫口。Loki爽得双腿都在微微发抖，奋力摆着腰迎合Thor越来越快的动作，他知道Thor要到了，卖力地吸吮着Thor的性器，大腿紧紧夹着Thor的腰防止他看中的猎物逃跑。Thor咆哮着吻住Loki，性器操进了Loki娇嫩怕生的子宫，狠狠捣了数十下后却想把性器抽出来射在外面。Loki如何能允，伸手紧搂Thor的脖子奉上自己的舌头，整个人缠住Thor，模模糊糊地呻吟：“我要……我要你……快射进来啊……”Thor怎么经得住这样的诱惑与恳求，终于还是射在了Loki宫内。

Loki爽得连口水都来不及咽下，肚子里又酸又涨也分不清究竟是什么滋味——做到彻底的感觉爽太多了。

Thor却怅然若失，把Loki圈在怀里，低头舔Loki被亲得微微红肿的双唇：“我该戴套的，是不是？”Loki勉强睁开眼，柔声问：“你不想我给你生宝宝吗？”

——我当然想。Thor沉默着，轻轻拍着Loki的背。但我更想看看我们的Magni，那个被我错过，被我亏负的，没来得及看看这世界就离开的孩子。

但……这没有Loki的心意重要。Thor心中盛满了对Loki的爱意与感激，手指慢慢梳理着Loki微汗的头发。

自己大概是爱上了一个天使吧。

跟Loki在一起的时间比跟LOKI提前了三个月。任Loki如何聪明，也想不到LOKI竟然失去过两个孩子——如果他们有哪怕一个孩子活下来，Thor也不必痛苦得饮弹自尽，他总得把孩子抚养长大才是。

Loki哪里想得到这些，只想当然地以为LOKI从未怀过孕，所以才每分每秒都不肯放过，想要在这从上帝手中抢来的三个月里怀上孩子。

私心里，Loki觉得对不起Thor——他始终拒绝相信LOKI的死与Thor有什么实在关系，把Thor所有的愧悔都当成了过分的悲伤。Loki即便认同自己和LOKI是同一个人，却仍然偏心Thor，固执地认为是LOKI成事不足的肚子和不负责任的死亡导致了Thor的自杀。殉情这种事，做一次还不够吗？

他必须得给Thor生个孩子出来，也许两个。将来若自己还是逃不过去，至少还有年幼的孩子令Thor无法舍弃。

Loki强撑着睡意抬眼问Thor：“我们在一起四年，为什么没有孩子？”

Thor的心骤然紧缩起来，痛得无法呼吸。他微抬了头，下巴抵着Loki的前额，不让Loki看见自己的表情：“……没有在一起那么久……四年算的是第一次遇见你……”Loki不依不饶：“三年半，我们为什么没有孩子？”

“……”Thor仔细一想，才觉得他们真正相依相伴的时光实在不多——在一起之后不久LOKI就怀了孕，继而凑巧知道了自己的身份，哪里还肯跟自己同床共枕，索性打包行李去学校住了。

直到临产也不曾再见自己一面。

LOKI后来说，Magni的出生根本令他始料不及。从下午到晚上，阵痛在LOKI不知所措的恐慌中变得越来越规律，接着羊水就破了。LOKI心里又慌又怕，又联系不到Thor，逼于无奈还是自己开车去了医院。

Magni夭折之后，LOKI悲伤得割腕自尽，经此一事Thor再不敢独自照料他，又将LOKI送到医院住了近一年。

后来的事……

“是不是你不想要孩子？”Loki撅起嘴求证，“我喜欢孩子，可不能答应你。”

“怎么会。生孩子太辛苦，我……我有你，对我来说这已经足够了。”Thor爱惜地吻过Loki的头发——乌黑的头发如同鸦翅，隐隐泛出年轻而健康的青色光泽。

Thor留恋地欣赏Loki美丽的头发，心痛地想起，后来的LOKI，身体已经十分孱弱，连头发也黯然失色，不复此时的光泽。Thor至今还记得，他们的最后一面。那时LOKI面容全无血色，双唇微微发紫，非常怕冷而贪睡。

Loki听了这话也是安心而欣喜的——他的Alpha爱他更胜过他们今后会有的孩子。Loki还想再说什么，却体力不支，偏了头沉沉睡去，唇角还含着一丝笑。Thor近乎痴迷地望着Loki恬然的睡容，心中觉得Loki比他们不存在的孩子可爱多了。

Thor想不出什么理由不要孩子，本来他也没想过不要孩子。是自己的疏忽造成了Magni的夭折，Loki则与此事无涉，也不应该成为自己洗清罪孽的工具——也洗不清的。

更重要的是Loki。他得顺着Loki，哄着Loki。再多推托，Loki必定起疑，到时又该拿什么话搪塞过去？一旦被Loki看出了什么，又是一重惊怕难过。

暑假很快就到了。比夏天更炽热的热恋新婚像流水账一样无聊且甜蜜，任何作家都不会想描写的安宁与琐碎，连Loki被Thor在七月的发情期里标记这种事都水到渠成，没掀起任何波澜。

而Loki的情欲在无事可做的漫长假期里得到了予取予求的照顾，甚至Thor都不知道Loki的发情期何时开始何时结束——想要，或者更想要，Thor都会满足。如非十分十分必要，Thor从不离开Loki半步。

LOKI从未这样痴缠过Thor，他傻傻地以为来日方长。

婚姻生活也不像自己想象的那么艰难嘛。Loki睡饱了午觉，半梦半醒地咬着枕头角，伸手去描画Thor的眉毛。与从前零零散散耳濡目染了解到的都不一样，什么磨合、争吵、冷战，那些在自己的婚姻里完全不存在。Loki确信自己再找不到比Thor更疼爱自己的人了——那样的纵容迁就，早已远远超过了一个Alpha对Omega应当怀有的青睐，而更近乎于一种宿命般的眷恋。另一方面，Thor对自己的要求也太低了，并不指望自己工作、烹饪、做家务，对怀孕这种大事也摆出了一幅顺其自然的态度，甚至带了点置身事外的意思。

Loki想了想，钻进了被子。

Thor被弄醒的时候Loki早将被子掀到一边，舔舐着Thor已经完全勃起的欲望。见Thor满头冷汗地醒来，Loki见惯不怪而恋恋不舍地吐出Thor的性器，环抱着Thor的腰像只被惯坏了的猫儿一样用脸颊蹭了蹭Thor分明的腹肌：“做噩梦了？”Thor低头看着Loki毛茸茸乱糟糟的脑袋，颇有种劫后余生之感。Thor呼了口气，抬手揉了揉Loki，把没骨头一样的Omega抱在怀里，轻声说：“没事。”

这不是梦吧，这不是梦。Loki如此真实地在他怀里，一切的不幸与苦难都尚未发生。

Loki很清楚Thor做了什么噩梦，却懒得管，只说：“将来有了孩子，你负责夜里起来给孩子喂奶，不要吵醒我。”Thor搂着Loki的腰，很憧憬地出神，最后认为自己到了那时候一定不会再做噩梦的。Loki顺手捏了捏Thor的胸肌，小声嘟囔：“不喂奶真是可惜。”Thor笑着拍了拍Loki丰满圆润的屁股，“小懒猫。你尽管生，我一定喂。”

“我怎么还没怀孕？是不是你不行啊？”说起这个Loki又发起愁来，Thor无奈又好笑地给迫不及待想要揣上崽儿的猫咪顺毛：“我们在一起才一个月呢……”

暑假以来，总是自己主动的时候多，Thor主动的时候少，更不太愿意射在最里面。Loki问起来的时候，Thor却闪烁其词，只说怕他累，怕他辛苦，又或者觉得Loki还小，舍不得Loki这样早就怀了孕。Loki问不出个所以然，Thor的答案并无可疑之处，又十分符合他的人设，也就不再纠缠了——其实如果没有这回事，Loki也觉得自己还是个宝宝。

并未察觉Loki转着的小心思，Thor闭上眼睛，不愿再回忆自己的噩梦，低下头吻了吻Loki的发心，声音轻柔好似梦呓：“永远别再离开我了。”

听了这话，Loki忽然又来了兴致——Thor不是不要自己离开吗？如果肚子里怀了个小包袱，自己又怎么离开Thor呢——但若Thor知道了Loki的想法，怕是只会苦笑，连Loki都低估了他自己的刚硬与决绝啊。而这样一想，Loki手脚并用地爬在Thor身上，开始释放甜蜜撩人的花果香气。Thor很乐意接受Loki直白的诱惑，手指向下摸到Loki的穴口，那淫靡的秘地立刻饥渴地裹住了Thor的指尖：“好馋啊，Loki。”Loki半点也不害羞地伸出舌头舔咬Thor的唇，俊俏娇艳的眉眼春意盎然，“饿了，要哥哥的精液才能喂饱。”

这样放荡的言语当即引爆了Thor的欲望，他将自己的Omega按在身下，火急火燎地进入了他。Loki低低呻吟了一声，忽然被填满的充实令他愉悦得不争气地湿了眼眶。Thor还以为是弄痛了Loki，没有急着动作，倒是Loki先出声求欢：“不痛的，你动动……”Loki下面湿得很，Thor也不再克制，握着Loki的腰操了起来。

Loki爽得睁不开眼睛，没骨头一样窝在Thor怀里享受着Thor粗壮性器的迅猛抽插，被操得神志不清还喃喃着讨好Thor：“你好……好大……Thor……我要被你操化了……要……要不行……”Thor一次次撞进Loki柔软湿热的内部，好像永远都做不够一样。他是那样的渴望他——如何能够不渴望呢？Loki仰着头娇娇呻吟，神情迷乱而愉悦，像所有发情的Omega一般乖巧又淫荡。Loki伸出粉色的舌尖，拥着Thor舔去他额上的薄汗，母亲对孩子般的珍重与怜惜，令Thor前所未有地感受到了Loki的爱——不止是一时兴起的激情，而是与LOKI毫无二致的爱。

最后，Thor射在了Loki最里面。肉体的极大欢愉令Loki的双腿都在微微发抖，纤长的手指满足地摸着饱胀的下腹，浓密的睫毛在形状完美的双眼下覆出温和的阴影。Loki像贪图成鸟关爱的小鸟儿一样啄了啄Thor的侧脸，开口时声音低柔：“Thor，你要当爸爸啦。”

Thor没有在意，笑着将Loki拥在怀里，抬手刮了刮Loki的鼻尖：“十分之一的概率，并不很高。”Loki认真地凝视着Thor：“不是十分之一，是十分之九。”Thor僵住了，明白过来自己做下了什么不可挽回的事：“你——”

“我的发情期到了。”Loki宣布，翠色的眼眸带着奸计得逞的快意。Thor拧紧了金棕色的眉毛：“别开玩笑，Loki，你的发情期才刚过去，发情期紊乱不是什么好事。”Loki吐了吐舌头：“上次是装的。”

哦，天。他怎么就没想到呢。抑制发情期并不容易，但伪装发情期却易如反掌。

——Magni再也不可能来到这个世界上了。Thor咬着牙，好像咬着自己的心。他努力地说服自己——Loki不必非得把LOKI的孩子生回来，他应该生下另一个，健康可爱的，能够活下来的孩子。

而这是否又意味着，Loki腹中的孩子能够平安降生呢？

Thor的沉默令Loki有些不安，捧起Thor的脸令他直视自己的眼睛：“你看起来一点儿也不开心……所以你是真的不喜欢孩子，是不是？”Loki十分困惑，怎么会有不喜欢孩子的Alpha呢？他们的生物本能，不就是延续基因吗？

“不，不。”Thor吻在Loki眉心，大手轻轻按住Loki覆在小腹上的手，“我只是觉得不值得——怀孕很辛苦，分娩很辛苦，照顾孩子更是辛苦，我会尽力，但并不能帮你分担太多……” 

未褪的情潮令Loki对Thor体贴的答案感到满足，并未注意Thor语气的不自然。Loki低下头轻声道：“男性Omega的受孕率没有那么高……你努努力呀……我只剩四年了……还不、不到四年……”Loki软软地喘息着，仍然带着纵情后的倦意，手却伸下去一把握住了Thor的性器，抬起一双勾魂摄魄的眼睛来不知死活地挑逗Thor，“满打满算，能生两个……一儿一女，我给你一儿一女，好不好？”

Thor不能不为此而心动。

于是Thor说：“好。但是，你再不放我下床去做饭，可没力气给我生一儿一女。”Loki哧的一声笑了，放开手懒懒地推了Thor一把，“我要热牛奶，还要蔬菜沙拉。”说完又歪在枕头上假寐，一副万事不理的娇样子。

Thor却没有急着要走，而是慢慢地把手放在Loki小腹上。发情期的受孕率高达百分之九十，那么现在Loki大概已经怀上了他们的孩子。

就像从前，他们在一起的第二个发情期过后，LOKI怀上了Magni。

我会爱你。Thor在心里默默地想，我会保护你。


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty 

“你可以自己吃吗？”LOKI忧心忡忡地用餐巾擦了擦Thor的唇角，转过头去用自己水润润的绿眼睛望向Fandral，“Fandral，我想我应该……”Fandral哼了一声，不置可否——Thor真是仗着自己有个温柔细心的Omega，小小的枪伤全按高位截瘫不能自理的标准来照顾。

眼看着LOKI悄悄又喂Thor吃了一口麦片粥，Thor居然还厚颜无耻地恍若未闻只饭来张口，Fandral实在有些忍不下去了：“LOKI，他可以！再晚一点天都黑尽了，不安全。”LOKI无奈，这才拿起Thor的手护住碗：“把它吃完？”Thor极度不满地瞪了一眼Fandral，又对LOKI说：“明天再来，好不好？”Thor总不能不近人情地要求怀孕近六个月的LOKI陪着自己在病房里住，病房再大病床再软也不行——要是LOKI没有怀孕，Thor早就这么要求了。

LOKI扶着腰站起身，手势轻柔地掠过Thor金色的头发：“好，但是小公主好困，所以会晚一些。早饭和午饭我都做好了，Fandral会给你送来。”说完，又俯下身亲了亲Thor的额头，一步三回头地走出了病房。

Fandral却不走，直勾勾地盯着Thor。

“有什么话就说。”Thor眼睛也没抬，认真咀嚼着LOKI熬得软烂甜香的麦片粥。Fandral很不着四六没头没脑地说：“LOKI是真的很爱你，心里有你，一直为你着想。”Thor吞咽了一下，嗤笑道：“你留下来就是为了说这个？看来已经没什么问题了——那当然了，他是我的Omega啊，他当然应该爱我，心里有我，为我着想。”

“可是，”Fandral轻声说，“你也是他的Alpha，你有为他着想吗？”不等Thor回答，Fandral续上，“你有想过他为你担惊受怕，为你提心吊胆？你有想过他为你大着肚子从国内飞过来给你做饭？你有想过他根本不适合也不喜欢这种生活却为你一直忍受着？”

“你也知道吧，Omega在孕期总是倾向于深居简出，连工作都辞了不再做的也大有人在。而你的Omega，Thor，为了你，LOKI每周花在公共交通上的时间足有四十个小时。”Fandral放下抱胸的双手吊儿郎当地撑着病床护栏，眼神却是尖刻讥嘲的。

“Alpha真的很自私，是不是？Thor？”Fandral装好手枪，对Thor的敌意一闪即逝，心不在焉地抬眼笑道：“Thor，别装得那样痴心，离了LOKI活不了一样，你还不如多标记几个Omega，睡遍七大洲，如此一来LOKI也不用对你死心塌地，每周四次飞来飞去只为了给你做饭。”

“你他妈的在说什么——”Thor哪里知道这些，他一直以为LOKI住在那座庞大的庄园里。

Fandral不再回答，随手带上病房房门下楼追LOKI去了。

LOKI正在副驾驶撑着头假寐，忽然被大力带门的声音震醒：“怎么了？你们吵架了？”Fandral无意打扰LOKI休息——他的脸色那样灰败青白——低头点上一支烟抽了一口：“没有。”刚吐出一口烟雾就反应过来LOKI怀着孕呢，赶紧开车窗扔掉香烟：“对不起。”

LOKI轻轻摇了摇头又闭上眼睛：“没事。走吧。”Fandral发动了车，向后看了一眼确定行李齐全，又说：“你变了很多。”LOKI密密的，刷子一样的睫毛微微一颤，又懒得睁眼，声音模模糊糊地糯：“谁不变呢。为了我，Thor也变了很多。”Fandral瞟了一眼LOKI的小腹，又转头看路：“你从前真的不这样，LOKI。”

“Thor跟我十几年的交情，我知道他是什么样的人。”Fandral直视前方，尽量避免哪怕一点余光扫到LOKI。LOKI懒懒地应：“是啊，你知道。”Fandral皱了皱眉，不信LOKI没听出弦外之音：“你也知道——他本来就是这样的。”

LOKI用右手轻轻摸着小腹：“劝我回来的是你，劝我走的也是你。Fandral，他是我的Alpha，我爱他，我有什么理由要离开他？”

“劝你回来是为了你好，劝你走，也是。”Fandral吁了口气，“其实我从没觉得你回到Thor身边是更好的选择，可惜Thor不会放过你，你也不会放过Thor——Ebony Maw去找过你，不止一次，那一年里你见他比见我还多。他到底跟你说了什么？在杀掉Thor这件事上，没人比你更方便了。”

LOKI笑了：“不，如果要杀他，我应该跟你联手——说真的，刚刚我还担心你跟Thor闹掰了。”Fandral哼了一声，他跟Thor闹掰？那才真是死期到了！

“我怀孕了，孩子是Thor的。”LOKI低头摸自己的肚子。Fandral烦躁地翻出烟盒想抽烟，又再一次记起LOKI腹中的胎儿，把烟收了起来：“我不信你连避孕药都买不起了。”LOKI撇撇嘴：“发情期谁还记得这回事——何况我们是合法伴侣，生孩子不是理所应当的吗。”

注意到Fandral暴躁地鸣笛，LOKI半开玩笑半认真地说：“我知道你很爱他，你爱他如兄弟姐妹，”LOKI扭过头来看着Fandral，笑容稚气而天真，“可是我敢保证，我比你们所有人都更爱他。”

Fandral的心脏狂跳着，一脚刹车停在红灯前——LOKI爱他。LOKI真的爱他。

多平凡而又简单的表白，但从LOKI口中听来，竟是惊心动魄的。LOKI口中的“他”自然是Thor，不是他Fandral。Fandral想，万幸不是，如果是的话，那还真不知道要疯到什么地步去了。

车程并不顺利，Fandral眼见着LOKI的脸色在一次次红灯与拥堵之后变得愈发难看。于是他们不得不继续聊天，漫无目的地谈Thor的伤情，谈无定的归期，以及LOKI肚子里孩子的名字——如果Thor都不能令LOKI开心起来，那么孩子应该可以吧。Fandral想。

“她是Thor的女儿，我想叫她Thrud……但是Thor说他想要女儿长得像我，有黑头发和绿眼睛，然后给孩子起名叫Hela——”LOKI说着笑了出来，双眼弯成俏皮温婉的月牙，“怎么会有这种父亲，给女儿起名叫Hela？”

Fandral打着方向调侃：“你的名字是LOKI，你的女儿为什么不能叫Hela？孩子会健健康康顺利出生的，不会长成神话里描述的样子——毕竟你也不能真的生一头狼出来。”

LOKI笑骂：“Damn you Frandal！”

Fandral摸了摸鼻子，问：“打算生几个？”LOKI额角抵着车窗不假思索地回答：“能生几个生几个——Fandral，你们Alpha如果爱上一个Omega，本能反应就是标记他或她。而Omega，如果爱上了一个Alpha，就会想给他生好多孩子，这是本能。”

从前LOKI也不知道自己竟然会有这种可笑的本能。而在爱上Thor并被Thor标记之后，LOKI发自内心地想要跟Thor拥有一大群孩子。生物本能也好，种群骗局也罢，LOKI是没出息地很乐意的。

LOKI并不觉得害羞，神情坦荡地望向窗外：“很快，我们会有一个女儿……像我还是像他，都好。我们可以在傍晚推着婴儿车去散步，有夕阳，也有花香……”

这样一个又小又简单的梦想，谁会不期盼它实现呢？Fandral紧绷的面容才柔软了一点点，手机便尖利地响了起来。Fandral接起来，把手机拿远一点预防Thor的咆哮。有一搭没一搭地应了几声，结束通话之后Fandral转头对LOKI说：“Thor说，不准你走，要么走了就别再回来。”

LOKI没什么反应，用手指玩着自己垂在颈边的无暇修饰的黑发，漫不经心地说：“那我不回来了，麻烦你照顾他几天。明天的早饭和中饭都在冰箱里，热一下就能吃。听医生说伤口状况不错，很快就可以出院了。”Fandral这才明白，原来LOKI对Thor的伤势从来了如指掌，不过愿意惯着Thor罢了。

Fandral一路送LOKI到安检口，LOKI含着笑说再见，正要转身，Fandral却攥住了LOKI的手腕：“LOKI，我始终相信你是个特别的Omega，你坚强又勇敢，你跟别的Omega不一样，别苛待你自己。想想我的话，LOKI，如果有那么一天，我会尽我所能帮助你。”

LOKI一怔，又眯起眼睛笑起来：“谢谢你Fandral，但，我一点也不特别，真的一点也不。”LOKI挣开了Fandral，笑着冲他摆了摆手。

Fandral五味杂陈地看着LOKI的身影消失。

此时他并没有想到，这是他此生最后一次见到LOKI。

在不久之后，Thor伤愈回国，Fandral自然也在处理后续之后回到了国内。意料之外地，Fandral收到了来自LOKI的一封信。

诧异地拆开信封之后，Fandral从信封内取出了一封信与另一枚信封。那信上写：

致我亲爱的朋友Fandral：

经此一事，我再一次明白过来你们在从事如何危险的活动。我不愿知晓你们在做什么，但我深知，我并无在置身于险境之中，而屡屡幸免于难的好运。自你我相识以来，你曾多次慷慨相助，而这将是我最后一次祈求你的帮助。

如若不幸，请你将这一封遗书转交给我的丈夫。

即使我也希望，你再也不必帮助我。  
LOKI

在LOKI末次回国后的某个周日，正要去车库开车回家的LOKI才走出教学楼就看到了倚着车门等他下班的Thor。

LOKI恍惚着以为自己回到了四年前，亲手将自己的命运与Thor的紧紧牵系的那一天。一样艳烈的阳光，一样斑驳的树影，一样英朗的Thor。

他顿住了脚，双手下意识地覆上隆起的小腹。隔着一层轻薄的白衬衫，胎儿安静而乖巧——什么都没有变，什么都不会变的。只是，LOKI不再是当年无忧无虑的青年才俊了。他有了家，有了丈夫与即将到来的孩子。

在炽热的烈日之下，在喧哗的蝉鸣之中，在穿梭的人流之间，LOKI格格不入的寂静与哀凉似水的温婉令Thor感到难以言喻的心疼。

他的Omega明明什么都有了啊，却为什么看起来这样可怜？

于是，Thor疾步上前将LOKI拥在了怀里，LOKI扬了扬下巴，双手仍然不肯离开小腹，自语似的喃喃：“你回来啦？”

“是，我回来了。”Thor温和地吻了吻LOKI光洁的额角，是经年的了解与深情，“我们回家。”

对于前些日子的伤痕、泪水、疲惫与担忧，他们心照不宣，却又心有灵犀地不再提起。

这一切，终于平静下来了。Thor的伤痊愈了，意料之中又回到了LOKI身边，开始日日守着LOKI盼女儿出生。

Thor非常期待这个女儿，每天都要吻LOKI的肚子无数次。每晚捧着LOKI挑好的童话书给她讲故事。更热衷于给小女儿准备婴儿用品，各种颜色型号的小裙子塞满了次卧的衣橱。

相比之下，LOKI却是越来越懒了，百事不经心。

那么，日子会一直这样平静下去么？LOKI洗完澡裹好身上的浴巾，小心地向厨房看了一眼，扶着门框脱掉了精湿的拖鞋。

怀孕的Omega怕热，这一年的夏天又出奇地长。LOKI为了不穿鞋，每天都与Thor斗智斗勇。Thor，在所有的管教与呵斥都宣告无用之后，只能每天勤勤恳恳地把家中所有的地板擦得一尘不染，每晚必做的功课就是兢兢业业地将LOKI的双脚暖热。

LOKI想着心事，用毛巾有一搭没一搭地擦着半长的黑发——如果擦不干头发Thor又要像教训小孩子一样教训他了。

在厨房准备晚饭的Thor什么都没有听见。

“LOKI——洗好没有？”Thor从厨房中走出来，见浴室门口的拖鞋好气又好笑，转身向卧室走去，“LOKI？当心着凉，不许睡！快起……LOKI！你怎么了？”

LOKI赤着双足昏倒在床边，下半幅浴巾已经被鲜血染红。

Thor仿佛被什么人扼住了喉咙，大脑一片空白，随手扯了一件衣服给LOKI披上，抱起LOKI就火急火燎地出了门。

他可怜的Omega，满头满脸都是冷汗，双腿间有鲜红的血液汹涌而出。Thor死咬着牙，一手掌着方向盘一手攥着已经痛昏过去的LOKI的手，好像这样一来，就不会失去他。

Thor满手都是LOKI温热的血，落在方向盘的皮革上冰凉而粘腻。

后果是可以预知的。

LOKI直到后半夜才醒过来。醒来时觉得身体没有一处安适，腰腹仿佛被车轮碾过疼痛又酸软，只觉得当年生完Magni也没有这样难受过。LOKI迷迷糊糊地还以为这是在自己家中的床上，微微侧了侧头才发现Thor并不在身边。

LOKI惊恐地打量着周边环境，发出了一声绝望的尖叫。

他并非不记得记得自己是如何跌倒的，铁一般沉重的疼痛箍进了每一寸肌理与骨骼。依稀在朦胧的泪水中见到了Thor焦急而又悲恸的面容，他很想抚平Thor眉心的曲折，却根本无力抬起手。在漫长的引产中，LOKI几乎要被一次次来势汹汹的宫缩拖进地狱，肉体经受的折磨甚至压过了失去孩子的悲哀。

Thor在门外站了半夜，听见响动立刻闯了进来，头重脚轻的险些绊个趔趄。LOKI还在病床上无法起身，单薄苍白得像一张纸。Thor立在门口，脸上泛出痛楚的铁青色，半个字也说不出。

LOKI看见了Thor居然镇静了些，抿着全无血色的唇示意他走近。他的手臂抬得很艰难，好似大雪后承重的枝桠。Thor机械地走过去，被LOKI轻轻搂在怀里拍抚着后背，尽管平日馥郁的红酒香气此时已接近于无：“别难过……我问过医生了，我还能生孩子的，我们还会有孩子的……以后，以后我给你生好多孩子，别难过……你一难过我心都碎了……”

他怎么可以这么温柔？在经历了那么多失去与悲伤之后，他怎么可以，仍然这么温柔？甚至连一句锋利的责怪或者苦涩的抱怨都没有？

Thor当然不肯接受这样的事实，在LOKI醒来之前问了医生一遍又一遍——他无法理解LOKI近六个月的身孕，怎么会因为摔了一跤而流产？自己的Omega明明一直都好好的，连孕期反应都没怎么出现过！

见惯死生别离的医生只是淡淡地说，Omega身体算不上强壮，胎儿本身又孱弱，多项数据都不达标，所以经不起一点儿磕碰——何况Omega摔的那一下并不轻，双膝都青紫了。

“都怪我，我不该贪凉不穿鞋的……”提起这个，LOKI忽然崩溃地哭起来，“都怪我，都怪我！我错了，Thor，这都是我的错！我不该离开你，我不该不听你的话！Thor——”难以避免地，长子夭折的痛苦卷土重来，LOKI哭得连喉咙都尖锐地痛起来，伏在Thor怀中咳得抬不起头。

“别这样说，别这样说。”Thor沉重地喘息着，却不能够发出任何哭音，颈上的大血管突突直跳。LOKI却怎么会不知道Thor哭了呢？Thor的痛苦加深了LOKI的，他几乎浑身脱力得昏厥过去。Thor见LOKI脸色难看得可怕，手忙脚乱地抱他吻他，却不知道该如何安慰自己的Omega。

最终，Thor只能无言地拥紧了LOKI，下巴抵着LOKI的头顶，连绵的泪水流过他的脸颊，又没进LOKI乌黑的头发。

出院的时候，LOKI的双膝痛得甚至不能自己走路，近期Thor一直或抱或背地照顾着他。LOKI侧着脸窝在Thor怀里，消极厌世的神情令Thor的心重重地坠了下去。

哀痛之外，更令LOKI震惊的是，接自己出院之后，Thor居然开始跟自己分房睡了。

LOKI伤心欲绝——在不分居的前提下，他们从来没有分过房。特别是某次在阳台晾衣服时，LOKI亲眼看见一窗之隔的Thor在次卧，也就是再次落空的儿童房，低着头仔细整理一条粉色公主裙的裙摆花边，然后又把它挂在了小衣橱里。

他多么期待那个女儿啊，可是自己却把他们的女儿弄丢了。LOKI躲在窗边，却仿佛被哀痛掏空整个人，空茫得，连眼泪也流不出来。

自此，LOKI更认定了Thor是因为孩子不愿跟自己同房——当年失去Magni之后，自己又何尝不是如此呢？

Thor依然待他好，照顾他，陪伴他，却不肯再吻他。LOKI咬着牙仰头索吻婉转到十分，Thor却只是以温和而又敷衍的口吻说：“乖。”

由此LOKI便再一次明白，他们不会有以后了。

直到某一天深夜，LOKI做了噩梦——失去孩子又与自己的Alpha分房之后他总是睡得很差——急喘着惊醒，却发现分房好些天的Thor一双蓝眼珠耽耽地注视着自己，吓得LOKI叫出声来又压抑了声音缩成一团：“……Thor？你……你怎么不睡觉？你……做什么？”

Thor要杀了他吗？因为他没有能够为Thor生下孩子？因为他弄丢了他们的女儿？因为他的病弱，与带给Thor的所有麻烦与难堪？

如果这样，事情反而简单了……

“吓着你了？”Thor有些不清醒的样子，揉了揉脸，却不回答，“做了噩梦吗？跟我说说吧，说出来就不怕了。”LOKI狐疑地问：“你为什么不睡觉？这么晚了，你看着我是做什么？”

“……没什么。”Thor一时无言，摸了摸LOKI因惊梦而温热的消瘦脸颊，低声说，“我不想说。”LOKI握住Thor的手，坚决地说：“告诉我！”

“……LOKI。”Thor先叫了一声LOKI，才慢慢把LOKI拥在怀里，“她离我们而去了。”LOKI听了，身子剧烈地颤了一下，而Thor更用力地抱紧了他，“无论我们多么期待，也不能强求。我们都很难过，但……但我很害怕。”LOKI看不见Thor的神情，只觉得奇怪——这个Alpha明明连枪伤都满不在乎，一副不要命不怕死的狠样子，他有什么可怕的？

“你从前……”Thor欲言又止，凝视着LOKI流了太多眼泪的绿眼睛，“LOKI，你是个Omega，对你来说孩子很重要很重要，但对我来说，并不是这样……最重要的，是你。”

这一次，Thor终于尝到了绝不亚于LOKI的苦涩，却在悲痛之后迅速害怕起来。每一天，他都无声地向LOKI恳求：“LOKI，别再来一次了。”

LOKI愣怔了一会儿，轻声问：“那你为什么要去隔壁睡？”Thor这才反应过来，赶紧松了手离LOKI远远的，揉了揉鼻子：“我感冒了。”

在生理上，Alpha是天生的强者，Thor已经很多年没有病过了——多少年呢，久得Thor都不再记得病是什么滋味。

可他实在是太难过了。送LOKI去医院那晚他在冷风里站了一整夜，第二天就发了高热。但又能如何？LOKI还在等着他照顾，难道Thor能卧床休息不成？LOKI出院之后，Thor又没日没夜地守着LOKI怕他出事，大半个月都没有睡过整觉，能好得起来才奇怪。

LOKI一时不知道该哭还是该笑，不安地捧起Thor的下巴看着他的眼睛：“也就是说，你不会不要我？也不会不爱我？我没能给你生孩子……”

Thor听了一愣——这居然是LOKI说出来的话？那是Omega最深的恐惧——被自己的Alpha抛弃。他本以为，LOKI是从来不怕的。

LOKI是他的Omega，应该是最幸福的Omega，怎么可以怀有这种恐惧？

究竟是谁，把他心爱的Omega逼成了这个样子？

Thor不忍极了，安慰地吻LOKI的额头：“即使没有孩子，永远都没有孩子，我也不会不要你，宝贝。”LOKI虚弱地笑了：“我真喜欢你的甜言蜜语。”

Thor将LOKI一缕黑发掖到耳后，温存地以目光亲吻LOKI的面颊：“别担心，LOKI，”Thor轻手轻脚地将LOKI抱在臂弯里，好像抱着一个婴儿襁褓，伴随着轻柔的摇晃：“我会以我的一生证明我对你的忠诚。”


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

“LOKI怕不是个傻子吧……”Loki苦恼地戴着耳机看着书想。对于以英语为母语又冰雪聪明的Loki来说，学习挪威语并不像学习中文一样难于登天，但这学期教学任务重，又有模型要建论文要写，导致Loki连燕尔新婚还没耽溺厌倦，就开始马不停蹄地练习听说读写了。

爱一个人，可不是得接受他的一切吗——LOKI爱完了，轮到自己来接受了。一想到LOKI，Loki暴躁地把笔啪地一摔摘下耳机冲厨房大吼：“我们到底为什么要去挪威？他那么厉害他怎么不去那个遥远的东方古国？”

正在洗刷碗碟的Thor连忙从厨房跑出来，双手还滴着水：“……你确定要听？”

Loki看了看系着围裙扎着头发一身居家好Alpha打扮的Thor，泄了气一般地摆摆手：“不了，你继续。”

——Loki一点也不想知道LOKI受了什么磋磨才出此下策，只知道这是没有办法的办法，但凡有点其他办法LOKI也不会选择这么劳民伤财大动干戈的办法。

如果自己再笨一点，从见到Thor第一面开始什么也没猜出来，那么事情岂非会容易得多？Thor的身份抛开不谈，他便是最完美的Alpha——英俊，温柔，事事以Loki为重，满足Loki对伴侣最狂野的幻想。

甚至Loki都不太清楚Thor的身家究竟有多么庞大，那恐怕是个很惊人的数字。

因为目前Loki名下的财产，经过Thor的操作之后，已经价值不菲——理财什么的Thor是不会的，他只是简单地做了一些公证，将一些清白得连福尔摩斯都挖不出什么弯弯绕的房产转移到了Loki名下，所收取的租子已经足够Loki挥霍。

这样的待遇，已经值得任何Omega谢天谢地，并为之心甘情愿唯唯诺诺战战兢兢，容人骑在头上，肯被踩在脚下，叫他跪他不敢坐，让他滚他不敢爬。

但Loki不。或者说，颠倒了一下主语——Thor才是谨小慎微低眉顺眼的那个，懂他悲欢知他冷暖体贴到十分，连洗衣扫地这种家务也舍不得Loki做的。

当然了，Loki相信Thor也不曾薄待了LOKI，是“薄”而非“慢”。

天知道，Loki所享受的这一切，都是要拿命来换的。

Loki优哉游哉地转着手中的笔，自嘲地想，就算死，也得过把瘾再死啊。

看着书上密密麻麻的外文单词，Loki无奈地锤着脑袋死记硬背。也不知是欠了谁的。LOKI没学过的语言，他来学；LOKI没去过的地方，他要去；LOKI没生过的孩子，他来生……

Loki托着腮在“家庭”这个词下面划线。

要儿子还是女儿呢？如果运气好，应该是来得及生两个的。

Loki继续往下看，“金钱”。

房产与黄金不算什么，也许玉器珠宝更有价值。小女儿总会喜欢亮晶晶的东西的。

翡翠好，还是钻石好？得好好研究一下。

……怎么思维又向孩子歪过去了？Loki无可奈何地摸了摸自己的小腹——肚子里还没住上小东西，Loki总是不能安心。

那LOKI呢？他怎么就安安心心了四年？难道他不觉得奇怪？难道他不觉得不安？难道他真的严格避孕根本不喜欢不想要不渴望一个他和Thor的孩子？

这可太奇怪了。男性Omega的受孕率没有那么高，但也只是相对而言，Thor又没透露出两人性生活不和谐的意思，怎么就是没有？Thor不会不想要孩子的，没有Alpha会真的不想要亲生孩子，那么Thor怎么又纵容了LOKI四年？

反正也学不下去了。Loki放下笔合上书，踱进厨房从背后无言地抱住了正在整理厨具的Thor。Loki用鼻尖撩开Thor垂落在颈后的金发，慢慢吻着Thor的后颈，又偏着头将侧脸贴在Thor背脊上，轻声说：“为什么……没有孩子呢？”

“可见你是不够爱我的。”Thor怔了一下，双手撑着流理台轻轻笑了一声，转过身后腰靠住流理台，仿佛完全没有因为Loki的焦虑受到任何影响：“何必非要有孩子呢？我们两个人不也很好？”

“我看不出来好在哪里。”Thor风轻云淡的态度和姿势立刻引发了Loki的不满，赌气地说，“两个人也算是家庭吗？你看看——我们的家是空的，”Loki耍赖似的牵起Thor的手按在自己下腹，“我肚子里也是空的……”

Thor神色复杂地望着Loki的小腹，同样想不明白为什么Loki还没有怀孕。Loki不许他用任何靠谱或者不靠谱的安全措施——不然Loki就要闹了——也并不服用避孕药。

一面希望Loki能够怀上Magni，一面又希望Loki的孩子不是Magni……Thor收回了手，顾左右而言他：“想吃点什么？我给你弄。”

“你别给我装傻！”Loki又是羞又是恼，不得不把话说得更直白一点：“我要孩子！”

Thor哧的一声笑了出来，连忙低头掩饰，双手抱胸以温和的笑意对上Loki羞恼的娇嗔神色：“上次发情期，软在床上动不了的不是你啊？”

Loki飞红了脸暗暗咬牙——事情坏就坏在这里。他们没有不努力，但就是没有孩子。

从前Loki对怀孕分娩是有些本能的害怕的，怕难受，怕变丑，也怕疼。但……谁知道自己还有几年可活？哪里还有时间害怕？而一想到只要生个孩子就能保证Thor好好活下去——Loki怎能不为之舍生忘死一回？

不但想生，还想赶紧生，生两个——这就是Loki目前的真实想法。

Thor也知道再逗下去Loki就要闹了，笑着抬手将Loki散下来的一缕黑发掖到耳后，用拇指轻轻捏住Loki的小耳垂揉了揉：“十分之一的概率也不算太小啊……” 

Loki想了想，觉得自己存在操之过急的嫌疑，一次发情期确实说明不了什么。而Thor，看着顺了毛的，低眉思索的Loki是太温顺了，忍不住又小声咕哝着逗了一句：“而且，前段时间你又是吃避孕药又是打抑制剂……”

“你还敢说？！”Loki立刻抬起头瞪圆了绿眼睛，“你敢再说一遍？”

惹不起惹不起。Thor抱着头装鸵鸟，还是被Loki锤了好几下。

这件事最终被Thor糊弄过去了。Thor很清楚他们没有什么问题——就凭他们在一起的时间那么少还有了两个孩子。对于Loki没有怀孕这件事Thor虽然也觉得有些奇怪，但LOKI同样如此，因而也就并没放在心上。

毕竟十分之一的概率真的不算小。

两个人都年轻健康着呢，一次发情期怀不上孩子能说明什么？Thor与Loki不以为然地滚上床半真半假地继续努力去了，满以为下一次Loki的发情期过后很快就能开始庆祝两人世界升级成三口之家。

——然而他们并没能如愿。

两个月之后Loki在浴室看着试纸发呆——怎么会没有呢？怎么可能呢？

两次发情期，与四个月没有任何保护措施的性爱，居然都没有能够得到一个孩子？

这肯定是出什么问题了吧？

Loki彻底绷不住了，滚回床上骑在Thor身上双手抓着Thor肩膀大力摇晃，Thor睡眼朦胧地被晃醒：“早安亲爱……”Loki气得掐住Thor的脖子，从神情到语气都歇斯底里：“安什么安！你告诉我我为什么还没怀上！三年半，四十二个月，二十一次发情期！你告诉我我们为什么没有孩子！”

Thor像是被逼到角落的困兽，艰难地握住Loki双手手腕将它们从自己脖子上移开：“掐死我就有孩子了？”Loki负气地收回手：“你说！是你有病还是我有病！”

“……没……没去查过。”Thor生生把“没病”吞下去，如果说出来Loki必定追问“你怎么知道没病”，那时又该怎么回答？“我们并不是一直在一起，Loki……我们也吵架，冷战，分居，像所有的情侣一样。”

Loki再一次震惊——他一直以为这样一对生死相依的爱侣必定浓情蜜意如胶似漆，却居然是这样吗？

“那我们真是挺棒的。”Loki冷笑着评价，忍不住在心里唾弃另一个自己，折腾了三年多连个孩子都没弄出来。Thor才松了口气，Loki却迅速抓到了话语中的逻辑漏洞，狐疑地眯了眯眼睛：“即使你们吵架，冷战，分居，我不认为你们的事实婚姻短于一年。六次发情期也够一个Omega怀孕了，一次都够了！”

话音未落，Loki二话不说从Thor身上爬起来开始换衣服，一边又恶狠狠地扭过头对Thor下命令：“你我之间必定有一个人不行，否则无法科学解释我们为什么没有孩子。快起来，我今天就要知道知道到底是你不行还是我不行！”

Loki“知道知道”的方式是去医院做检查。

一对看上去如此赏心悦目天造地设的伴侣在医院的某些科室是十分扎眼的，但至少让同样怀着忐忑与焦虑来问诊的患者们得到了心理平衡——上帝可不会因为你们宛如天神下凡就赐予你们一个孩子。

拿到检查结果的Loki拧着眉问医生：“这些数据是什么意思？是哪里出了问题？能不能治？”医生笑了笑回答：“数据显示你们两位完全健康而正常，没有任何器质性的问题。”Thor耸了耸肩，一脸“我早就知道会这样”的欠揍表情。Loki捏得检查单边角都起了皱褶，竭力忍着用拳头亲吻伴侣的帅脸的欲望，又问：“可是我们已经结婚四个月了……他陪我过了两次发情期……我还是没有怀孕……”

Thor听着Loki越说越低落，相当体贴地抬手揽住了Loki的肩。而Loki对Thor刚刚得意的表情十分记仇，扭了扭身子却没挣开。

“再努努力吧，”医生看着他们恩爱的样子笑着说，“晚一点有什么要紧呢？”

Loki却还是怏怏的，回家路上一言不发，午饭都吃得没滋没味的——在旁人眼里，他们年轻又相爱，晚一点没什么要紧的。可对Loki来说，时间却是最最要紧的。

Thor舔了舔下唇，觉得相比把Loki哄好还是把心掏出来更容易一点儿。Thor揽住Loki在他耳边轻声安慰：“没关系的。医生都说了没事的。孩子总会有，即使没有，我也不会觉得遗憾。Loki，能够拥有你，我已经不敢再要求更多。”

Loki心中感动，却还是白了Thor一眼气鼓鼓地说：“可我想要孩子！就是想要！”那语气几乎是在撒娇使赖了，“每一对Alpha和Omega都有，Beta也有，为什么我们没有？”Thor的眼神是温存的无奈：“可是我们也没有办法呀。”

Loki看着Thor，神情认真而严肃：“你不准跟我吵架冷战分居！我要孩子！”Thor笑着答应：“是，你要孩子。”Thor捧着Loki的脸吻着他的唇角轻声说：“我会努力。”Loki当然明白Thor的意思，红了脸轻声说：“我就是想要……我想给你生个孩子，”Loki抬眼望着Thor浅金色的头发，翡翠样的绿眼睛里浸满了恋慕痴心，“头发像你，”Loki仰头吻Thor的眼睛，“眼睛像你，”Loki顺下目光蹭Thor的鼻尖，“鼻子像你……哪儿都像你……”

Thor心底震动，忽地将Loki揽进怀中，声音有些沧桑的沙哑：“这样的话，你从前也说过……”

是啊，Thor听过一次了。而后来，LOKI的确生下了他们的儿子。

LOKI很久以后才告诉他，那个孩子有金色的柔软胎发与一双蔚蓝的眼睛，别的还看不出，金发蓝眼倒是像Thor像了个十足十。

当时LOKI怀着他们的第二个孩子，声音轻得，像拂过树梢的一缕秋风。

难得说两句的真心实意的情话居然被另一个自己抢先说过了，Loki气得简直想跟LOKI打一架：“什么话都是他先说了，是不是？你心里就只念着他！”

Thor不敢怠慢，赶忙安慰敏感的Omega：“我只有你一个，Loki，只爱你一个，你明知道的。”其实Loki很早就接受了这个设定，但此刻心情不好，更没有什么理讲，只觉得自己的Alpha曾有过一个情深意重难以忘怀的Omega前任。Loki白了Thor一眼，不满地嘲讽：“你心心念念着人家，又为什么跟人家吵架冷战分居？我怎么知道你不会这样对我？”

此生Loki不费吹灰之力得了Thor万千宠爱，半分闲气受不得，半分飞醋吃不下，心里怎么想也就怎么说了。Thor见Loki还不肯松口，柔声哄劝：“那都是我错了，我错得很坏很蠢，所以再也不敢错第二次了，好不好？”

“那我要孩子！他没有给你生孩子，我一定要！”Loki心已经软了，脸上还是气鼓鼓的，任性地跨坐在Thor身上，作势扒Thor的裤子。

Thor笑着，摸了摸Loki乌黑柔顺的鬓发，心中实在爱极Loki这样子，每一根头发丝都跳跃出活泼泼的生命力。

但心底深处，仍然是辛酸苦痛的。最初的最初，LOKI也是这样的，也是这样容光焕发，流光顾盼。

却最后，被折磨得苍白如鬼，轻淡如烟。

他要护着Loki。拼上全力，拼上所有，哪怕拼上性命，也绝不能容许Loki，落到那种境地中去。

“看来你是真的没有什么重要的事做……”Loki微喘着嗔怪把自己压在身下的Thor，被不经心地挑逗几下就硬了。“现在最重要的事，就是跟你生个孩子……”Thor双手握着Loki的细腰，悄悄揉着他一双性感的腰窝，带出Loki轻浅的呻吟。

午后的阳光落在Loki绿色的眼中，也洒在Thor金色的发间，灿烂得那样耀眼。

没有哪一瞬间，令Loki如此清晰地体味到了生命的美好与短暂。他的Alpha年轻而健美，笑容温暖，眼神炽热，好得像是史诗中落入凡间的天神，又仿佛古希腊最高水准的雕塑。可Loki的心却那么疼，那么疼，盛满了数不尽的眷恋、爱怜与舍不得，多得心里都要装不下了。

Loki紧紧拥住Thor精壮的肩背，放软身体承受Thor的欲望与力气。他的声音很轻，语气却恨恨的：“不许你跟别人……”Thor没听懂，喘息着吻Loki湿漉漉的绿眼睛：“什么？”Loki睁开眼，一双翠色的瞳仁里溢满了强横的占有欲，像某种骄傲倔强的猫科动物：“我说，不许你娶别人！不许你爱别人！更不许你跟别人上床！就算我死了也不许！”

Thor接连不断地亲吻着Loki的面容：“好，不许，永远都不许。”又珍重地捧着Loki的脸庞，轻声说：“我是你的，只是你的。永远永远的。”

再一次得到Thor承诺的Loki，却并未觉得欣慰或甜蜜。

像往常一样，Thor全部弄进了Loki最里面填满了他。Loki爽得射了，累得连根手指都不想动，又抬起纤细结实的小腿踩住Thor流着汗水的强壮胸膛，偏开头低低喘息着。

在床上，Loki一直努力地想要表现得风情万种，却不知Thor更爱的却是风情之外的一点儿青涩笨拙。

“算了。”Loki扬了扬尖削的下巴，嗓音微哑，“等我死了，你再娶一个Omega。不然你一个人孤零零的，怪可怜的。”Loki困倦地闭上了眼睛，“但，要对孩子好的。否则我死了也不能放过你们。”

Thor握起Loki的脚踝，沉默地低头吻了吻Loki的脚背。Thor抬眼望着Loki平坦坦的，又紧实又柔软的小腹，有点好笑地想——孩子还没影儿呢，Loki倒像模像样一心一意地为孩子打算起来了。

“你不会死的。”Thor躺在Loki身侧，牵住了他的手。

不知道Loki转了什么脑筋，忽然睁开眼睛问Thor：“你杀过人吗？”Thor被这个问题吓得寒毛直竖，小心翼翼地转过头看向Loki，意外地发现Loki神色平静，好像只是在问晚上吃什么。Thor用力握着Loki的手怕他忽然挣脱，小声说：“杀……杀过。”

LOKI死后，Thor杀了很多很多人。他查不出真凶，无论如何拷问都得不到答案。

他们每一个人，都说没有做过。

难道他的Omega会平白无故死了吗？

必定是他们逼死了LOKI，逼死了他心爱的Omega。

所以死不足惜，一个也不放过。

“杀过那么多人的手，怎么可以这么温柔。”Loki早有预知的样子，只是勾了勾唇角，翻身窝进了Thor怀里，“我不能什么都不做。”Loki侧了侧头看向Thor，喃喃地说，“给我一支枪，我需要一支枪。我爱错了人，我得付出代价。”


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

失去了那个女儿之后，LOKI明显而迅速地憔悴了下去。近六个月的身孕生生流产，对LOKI的身体造成了极坏的损伤。

然而仅仅休息了不到三周，LOKI便硬撑着回学校上课了。Thor根本劝不住——LOKI决定的事情，根本没有人能够改变。同时，Thor想，这也是LOKI有事业的好处了。多想想他的学生们的期终成绩和那些Thor永远不懂的数据模型，少想想他们已经失去的孩子与不可挽回的过去。

直到放了寒假，LOKI才突然垮了下来——又或者说，他从来没有好起来过。

他变得支离而绝望，每天待在落了薄灰的儿童房里，仿佛后知后觉地哀悼没机会来到世上的女儿。Thor则一看到就将LOKI从儿童房里拖出来，并且开始认真考虑要不要换一套房子住——这座曾经盛满了美好回忆的，他们的婚房，已经完全无利于LOKI的身心。

这一日晚间，LOKI洗完澡一沾床就熄灭了床头灯。只有那些幸福的，期待孩子降生的父母们才有资格亮着一盏柔和的橘色小灯，含着笑意用轻柔的嗓音读童话故事，失去了两个孩子的LOKI不配这样做。而Thor在LOKI流产之初就已经收好了与他们女儿有关的一切物品，免得LOKI瞧一眼都剜心。

Thor在洗澡，LOKI倚在床头，听着浴室里哗哗的水流想，这一年过得好快，今晚已经是平安夜了。

几个月前Thor还说，到了平安夜，他会准备好粉色的小袜子，塞满小孩子喜欢的甜蜜糖果，送给LOKI腹中的小女儿。

如果没有那次意外，自己已经怀孕八个月了。到明年早春，他们就会有个漂亮的小女儿——却没想到，因为自己一时不慎，令他们今年的平安夜过得冷寂如斯。

Thor洗完了澡，用毛巾擦着头发坐在床边，借着夜灯最低档的橘色微光想看看LOKI是睡了没睡。他的LOKI，被子盖到肩部，闭着眼睛侧着头，柔顺的黑发披在雪白的枕头上，像退潮后沙滩上等待时机诱惑王子的海妖。Thor停下动作，伸手摸了摸LOKI的头发，还有些微微的潮，拿不定主意是放任不管还是用毛巾将它们擦擦干。

LOKI凭着感觉伸出了手握住Thor的手指，喉音是温柔的沙哑：“我没睡。”橘色的暖光为LOKI近来苍白无华的肌肤镀上了丰腴健康的色泽，仿佛从前容颜最盛岁月的妩媚回眸。Thor一时看呆了，拂开LOKI的额发，俯下身亲了亲他的额角。LOKI顺势挽住了Thor的胳膊，Thor配合地跟LOKI窝在了一起——即使Thor知道自己现在应该去给LOKI热一杯牛奶，也很乐意跟自己的Omega温存一会儿。

热情或饥渴地，LOKI缠上Thor与三年前毫无二致的健美躯体又熄灭了夜灯，蜷在Thor耳侧轻声说：“你不想要我吗？”

大出意料的是，Thor对这样直白香艳的软语温言无甚反应，反问LOKI：“你的嗓子怎么哑了？”又摸了摸LOKI裸露在外的肩头：“这么凉！”说着把被子向上扯了扯，直盖到LOKI鼻尖下面才觉得满意。

被自己的Alpha裹成卷的LOKI无地自容，但无奈LOKI实在不长于此道——LOKI主动的时候，向来少。一开口LOKI自己都觉得声音嘶哑难听，一点也不性感撩人，身体反应更比一夜情还陌生疏离。LOKI泄气地放弃了引诱，努力扬了扬头吸了口气，想，不就是三个月没做吗？分开两年的时候不也都过去了？

Thor却丝毫没介意的样子，连着被子抱住LOKI，吻了吻LOKI微凉的面容：“想要了？”LOKI自觉演也演不好，装也装不像，索性老老实实而自暴自弃地开口：“我想怀孕，我想给你生宝宝……你跟我做爱好不好……”说到最后喉音低哑，像个受了委屈的孩子。

接下来Thor要说什么LOKI简直都能一字不落地想到了：“乖，亲爱的，你现在不能怀孕——这没关系，LOKI，这没关系。”

能预测不代表LOKI能够接受Thor的论调。“不能怀孕”，即使LOKI知道这是事实，Thor也并无恶意，却仍然被刺伤，仿佛全然抛却了理智地质问Thor：“你是不是不想？你是不是不爱我了？要我求你操我吗？”Thor头痛地说不出话，想，流产的打击对LOKI是太大了，从前LOKI至少会说“做爱”的。

LOKI看着他的绿眼睛都森森的冒着寒气，像头陷入极度饥饿的狼。

Thor最终没有说什么。只是像他一直在做的那样，沉默而温柔地将LOKI拥在了怀里。

看来是又搞砸了。LOKI消极地窝在Thor怀中麻木地想。

不只是想要怀孕，LOKI也渴望Thor的温暖。

什么？渴望？他们失去了一儿一女，可居然这难过还没有杀死自己。自己是世界上最无用最不称职的父亲，竟仍辗转渴望与丈夫欢爱享受生之乐趣。

LOKI卸掉了浑身力气伏在Thor颈窝里，无声地呜咽着。

Thor不敢动。他以为长时间没有变动姿势LOKI睡着了——睡着了就好，近来的连续失眠几乎是对LOKI的二次伤害。

想要，还是不想要？Thor说不清楚。三个月来他们已经食不知味夜不安寝，或芬芳或激烈的信息素气息也都浅淡至无。肉体的欢愉于现下的他们而言，是奢侈到罪恶的——类乎明知弹尽粮绝后的大快朵颐，末日狂欢。

如果LOKI只是单纯想要得到安抚与满足，Thor并非不可以用手或者唇舌为他缓解。可LOKI想要怀孕，想要一个孩子来填补他们痛心断肠的失去修复他们摇摇欲坠的爱情维护他们千疮百孔的家庭——

Thor觉得无甚必要。

如果LOKI没有睡着，Thor很想告诉他不要怕，LOKI所担忧的不会丝毫有损于自己对LOKI的心意。一如Thor曾经宣誓过的，无论贫穷富贵，健康疾病，都对LOKI不离不弃，待LOKI始终如一。

但LOKI毕竟没有睡着，他的泪水很快浸湿了Thor的侧颈与枕巾。

Thor发觉LOKI并没有如他所想的一般进入梦乡，轻声唤道：“LOKI？你别哭。”

是啊，眼泪永远不如欢笑令人喜爱。LOKI咬着牙忍泪，如果Thor愿意，出了家门就能看到许许多多明媚鲜妍的面孔，每一张面孔的笑容都活泼甜蜜。甚至，如果Thor愿意，他很快就可以拥有健康可爱的孩子，会哭，会笑，会用儿童特有的软甜喉音地叫爸爸要抱抱。

一想到那个场景，连LOKI自己都觉得动心，又因这动心而更灰心——没错，Thor的孩子，并不非得来自LOKI的身体。

他不必死守着整日以泪洗面，需要严格避孕的自己。

Thor，也会像父亲不再爱母亲一样，不再爱他了吗？自己又能否像母亲一样果断而坚决地解除标记并与Thor离婚呢？一想这个LOKI的眼泪流得更凶了——他并不怕被Thor抛弃，只是不愿意跟Thor分开——LOKI爱他。

“甜心，你的眼睛都要哭坏了。”Thor低下头轻轻吻去LOKI微咸的泪水，声音沉痛又夹杂着不易察觉的一丝虚弱：“怎样才能让你好起来呢？我愿意用我所有的财产换你笑一笑。你这样哭，我真心疼死了。”

LOKI不说话，只是别开头流泪。Thor托起LOKI尖削的下巴，轻轻吻上他的唇，又叹息：“甜心。”

“我不甜。”LOKI小声呜咽着，“我是苦的。”

即使卧室仅余起居室的遗留的一方微光并不能使LOKI清楚地看见什么，LOKI也知道Thor轻轻笑了起来，声音也是浅浅带了温存笑意的：“我乐意吃点苦头。”

LOKI软软哼了一声，却抬起腿勾着Thor的腰，用大腿内侧的嫩肉磨蹭Thor腰间结实的肌肉，脚跟也有一下没一下地掠过Thor的尾椎，“我想了……你就亲亲我啊……”LOKI垂下眼，伸出舌尖舔了舔Thor的干燥的唇，轻声说：“难道你真的不想要我？”

那怎么可能。Thor从不懂得什么叫做柏拉图式爱情，如果LOKI不是他自己，而是别的Omega，那么他的病态不失为另一种能够激起Thor欲望的风情。可LOKI就是LOKI，是Thor所珍爱的伴侣，Thor不得不为他仔细考量，慎重行事。

没有哪个Alpha能够拒绝自己的Omega用身体求欢。Thor翻了个身把LOKI压在身下，握着LOKI的手去抚弄自己半勃的下体，边笑：“哪天没有亲你？你分明是想说我没有照顾好你。”

LOKI仰着头，任Thor舔吻自己的侧颈，一手套弄着Thor的性器，一手摸索着解开Thor微微潮湿的浴巾把它丢到一边去。LOKI已经可以非常熟练地为Thor做手活，他握住了Thor的性器，拇指磨蹭着敏感的头部，另一只手伸下去抚弄Thor沉甸甸的双丸。Thor很享受LOKI的乖巧，用性器拱了拱LOKI的私密之处，这一下便爽得LOKI身子发软，急喘了一声，推了推Thor的胸口：“我湿了。”

Thor却好像没听见LOKI隐晦的催促，用手指爱抚LOKI柔软清洁的私处。LOKI的身体渐渐发烫，信息素的气息也变得醉人而绵软，显然十分动情。LOKI咬着唇忍耐Thor的亵玩，手指无意识地抓挠着Thor的脊背。Thor拨开娇嫩的阴唇，两指并起捅了进去。LOKI“唔”地低吟了一声，双腿却夹得更紧了。

“你怕什么。”Thor低笑着亲亲LOKI的脸，在LOKI身体里撑开手指，“我是你丈夫……你紧张什么。”LOKI也不知听没听见，张口含住了Thor颈肩肌肉又舔又吻，含含糊糊地说：“要流出来了……”

Omega对自己的Alpha总是热情的，那是一种迎合，也是一种邀请。LOKI不得不夹紧下体，防止那些蜜液流下来。而Thor指尖所到之处，惹起穴肉兴奋的颤栗，那样的微妙触觉令指奸充满奇异的快感。

“你应该自己试试。”Thor沉醉于LOKI的美好身体，仅仅是指尖的触感美妙得令Thor头皮发麻。Thor又向里加了一根手指，轻声说，“你不知道你有多可口……你应该用手自慰给我看……”

的确LOKI怕羞，Thor还没有见过他自慰的样子，不禁开始在脑中肖想LOKI在自己面前自慰的情形。而LOKI好像因自慰一词受了刺激，下体湿热的穴肉紧紧绞住了Thor的手指。LOKI咬着自慰这个词，犹豫地开口：“你不行了吗，亲爱的？”Thor还没反应过来，LOKI便蹭了蹭Thor的侧颈，像温顺的雌兽：“不要紧，最近是不是太累了？”

“需要我帮你吗？用手还是……我帮你舔硬它？我当然可以自慰给你看，如果这能帮你硬起来的话……”语气似足了体贴入微的好情人，但Thor知道的，此刻LOKI唇边必定衔着一丝促狭顽皮的笑意——这不知死活的Omega！自己又热又大的性器还在他手里硬着，他居然怀疑自己硬不起来？

“真的勃起障碍？我陪你去医院——唔啊！”Thor看LOKI说得兴起，阴着脸抽出了手指，将性器头部捅进了LOKI的雌穴。LOKI这才赶忙低声求饶：“不敢了不敢了——好硬——慢点慢点——”Thor一巴掌拍在LOKI屁股上，即使有被子阻挡那声音仍然清脆得令LOKI羞耻：“现在才说不敢，是不是太晚了？”

LOKI哼哼唧唧地小幅度地扭着腰想要吃下全部，Thor低声笑了笑：“这么想要？”说着掐住LOKI的细腰，沉下身子完全顶进了LOKI的身体。LOKI闭着眼睛，手指有一搭没一搭地抓挠着Thor精壮的脊背。

“好大。”LOKI喃喃地说。黑暗之中LOKI看得见卧室门外的亮光，却看不见近在咫尺的Thor——但他听得到，闻得到，也摸得到，他深爱的丈夫Thor，真真切切的拥抱着他，跟他做爱。

LOKI比曾经任何一次性事都更清晰地感觉到Thor的硕大正挺进了自己的深处，甚至能够感觉得出Thor性器上虬结的青筋。但雄伟的性器并未试图伤害LOKI。它柔缓地在LOKI内部进进出出——即使是第一次，Thor也不曾待他如此温柔。

Thor慢慢抽插着，极力忍耐横冲直撞的冲动，仿佛珍惜手心的最后一颗糖果舍不得一口吞掉。没人比LOKI更知道Thor的力气多大性欲多强，他发起性子来弄得LOKI腹痛不止腰酸腿软的时候也并不少。LOKI从不知道，因为顾念自己身体不好，他也能够压抑欲望，温柔至斯。

——也再一次明白，原来爱是这样的。情欲之外，更有无数怜惜与温柔。

快感层层叠叠涌起，如退潮时吻过金色沙滩的细浪，又如春日里拂过苍翠松林的暖风。LOKI不住地低声呻吟，爽得浑身酥麻。

这样的LOKI真是可爱。不是隐忍的喘息，也不是放荡的浪叫，而只是，在夜深人静时一点点幽微又甜美的呻吟。Thor从未经历过这样安静而克制的性爱，深不见底的黑暗令他们不愿打扰，呻吟与喘息轻而低，甚至高潮都来得悄无声息。

Thor将LOKI按在自己性器上，蹭动LOKI深处的宫口。LOKI微微痉挛了一会儿，穴口流出热热的液来，前面也射在了两人腹间。Thor吻了吻LOKI的额头，轻声问：“是不是累了？那我快点。”LOKI闭着眼睛享受Thor带给他的高潮，又听见Thor问：“射在哪里？”LOKI勉力扭了扭腰，愉悦至极的性爱令LOKI的声音像泪水一样潮湿：“全都给我……我明天会乖乖吃药的，Thor——我想要——”

依着LOKI的要求，Thor又挺动了数次，射在了LOKI深处。

LOKI满足极了，泪流满面而支离破碎地喘息着，脸颊上是不正常的潮红，宛如堕落濒死的天使发出最后一声哀鸣。

他们在暗与静的夜里相依相偎，是世间最平凡最相爱的伴侣。

LOKI低低地喘息，轻声问：“我……取悦你了吗？”Thor正贴在LOKI胸口听爱人因高潮而急促的心跳，手掌情色地抚摸着LOKI光滑的大腿，听此一问抬头吻了吻LOKI的下巴：“我呢？我取悦你了吗？”

LOKI“哧”地笑了出来，懒懒地说：“好极了。你一直跟第一次一样厉害。”LOKI偏过头，怅然地望向窗外深蓝色夜空背景下绽放的烟花，轻声说：“我想去教堂。”Thor摸了摸LOKI汗湿的额发：“不，你想都不要想。不准去，我说不准。”

话一出口又觉得太严厉了，Thor起身披上睡袍，缓和了口气：“很晚了，喝了牛奶就睡吧。如果明天暖和一点，我会陪你去。”

但Thor还是低估了LOKI的任性。不过热杯牛奶，Thor回去卧室发现床上空无一人。

冷静。Thor想，又不是第一次了。Thor转身抓了一件外套正要下楼去追，却发现LOKI的深绿色羽绒服正挂在旁边——这下Thor一心只想把LOKI抓回来狠狠地揍一顿。

教堂里灯火熠熠，早些时候的弥撒与表演都已谢幕，因而无人流连。而LOKI会在哪里呢？Thor抱着深绿色羽绒服惶惶地把教堂翻了个底儿朝天，才在告解亭外听到了LOKI低喑嘶哑的声音：“……我本来该听我丈夫的话，可是我没有……我的女儿没有了。我不配做父亲……我害死了我的女儿……”

“LOKI，够了！”Thor撞开门闯进去，用羽绒服把发着抖的LOKI裹住，“够了，你在胡思乱想些什么东西？”

LOKI没有挣扎，他身子一歪晕倒在了Thor怀里。

“宝贝？”Thor轻轻晃了晃失去反应的LOKI，掀开羽绒服去摸才发觉LOKI高热得浑身滚烫，“天。”Thor又急又痛，没有时间跟神父谈什么，弯腰抱起LOKI就往外走，身后传来神父遥远又苍老的声音：“你可以带他来……我会开解他。”

Thor咬着牙没有回头——神父能够开解LOKI吗？上帝能够安慰LOKI吗？如果可以，上帝与神父为什么不护佑他们的女儿平安降生呢？

失去孩子对一个家庭的打击是毁灭性的，那基本上意味着失去未来。这三个月来，他们像行尸走肉一般困守在已经欢笑不再的家中，怀着相同却不能共通的痛苦。两个人各自有各自的痛苦，却无法理解也无法抚慰彼此——加倍的痛苦令他们如溺水般窒息。

分开会更好吗？如果是从前的LOKI，他一定会想分开的——但，不。Thor握住LOKI冰冷的左手，含泪吻着LOKI无名指上的指环。他们已经失去了共同的孩子，Thor无论如何也不能失去LOKI。

LOKI醒来的时候，恍惚觉得自己像一具动物腐尸，被野兽啖尽了血肉遗弃在阴暗潮湿的丛林深处，只剩肢体不全的白骨。

也不知自己睡了多久。LOKI偏偏头，看见了Thor关切的目光，他的眼圈微红着显然是熬了一整夜：“醒了？难受么？头疼不疼？”

——Thor已经不再年轻了。LOKI忽然无比明确地感受到这一点。哪怕时光对Thor向来宽纵，使他看上去仍然如初见之时一般英俊、健美、充满魅力，但始终，他不再是二十五六岁的小伙子了，不再能够几十个小时不合眼之后还能生龙活虎——曾经许多次，LOKI凌晨无端惊醒，发现本不该在国内的Thor竟在床边耽耽瞧着他，而后说他四五夜没有合过眼，才坐飞机回国落地，却性致勃勃地打开他灌满他才肯算完。

没有人能够永远年轻——可是LOKI那样爱他，比起曾经那个年轻的Thor，他却更爱面前这个Thor疲惫的面容。

LOKI轻轻摇了摇头，牵住Thor的手，“真抱歉，让你在医院病房里过圣诞节。”

Thor抬起手揉脸，又潦草地摸了摸LOKI的头发：“你就不能说点好听的吗？”LOKI想了想，唇边弯起一抹笑：“我爱你。”Thor俯下身在LOKI额头上亲了一下：“这才对。”


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

整个秋天，Loki用所有能够挤出来的时间泡在射击训练场里——他是被Thor宠坏了的，就像只知牛奶从冰箱里来的孩子。Thor负责准备合尺码的训练服，负责准备适合初学者的枪弹，负责解决场地，负责教学和接送，Loki只负责做决定。

然而，在学业与科研方面向来所向披靡的Loki在射击方面遭遇了滑铁卢，又或者说身为一位遵纪守法的Omega公民，Loki对这种杀伤力极强的武器怀有本能的抵抗与恐惧。因而直到冬天来临，Loki在射击方面的成绩并无什么进益。

“你又没握对。”Thor皱着眉，矫正Loki每一根手指的位置，“会伤手。好了，再来一次，自己握。”Loki撇撇嘴，“拜托，这姿势很怪。”Loki重新握好枪看向Thor：“接下来呢？扣扳机？”Thor两条金棕色的眉毛拧成一团：“Loki，我不是这么教你的。”

Loki压下了枪口开始回忆Thor上周的教学内容，却听Thor吹了一声口哨：“做得好，男孩。”Loki确信戴着射击护目镜Thor根本看不见自己的眼睛，却还是忍不住翻了个白眼：“我还没开始呢！”Thor抬手抚摸着Loki的后颈无奈而宠爱地笑：“要知道，你最初接触这支枪的两个月内，都是拿枪口冲着我的。”

“那你还不离我远点！”Loki窘极了，他从没经历过这样的尴尬局面，自己引以为傲的聪慧头脑简直完全失了效，每一次握枪都要把所有射击新手能犯的错误犯个全，唯一可庆幸的是没有任何Thor或Loki因此而受伤。

Thor却绕到Loki身后，在Loki耳边说：“好啦，开保险。”Loki下意识地开保险，拉套筒上膛，举枪准备射击。Thor像哄一个学走路的幼儿一样哄他：“熟练不少。练习还是有用的。”却攥住了Loki的手腕制止Loki开枪，以一种身后环抱的姿势指导Loki的动作：“别握太紧，枪会晃。”又用膝盖顶了顶Loki的膝盖内侧：“分开点。”

还嫌不够亲密似的，Thor一手环过Loki的小腹，一手握着Loki握枪的手：“瞄准。”扑在Loki颈后与耳侧的热息令Loki止不住地心猿意马，别扭地问：“你会这样教每一个人吗？”Thor仿佛是被他逗笑了，又仿佛没有。Loki摆弄枪支的时候，Thor一向不苟言笑。“我没有不会射击的下属，也没有会射击的情妇。我让你瞄——准——”

Loki又翻了个白眼，不得不乖乖听话专心瞄准——不过瞄准的并不是枪靶。在最初的射击练习统统脱靶之后，Thor不但拉近了射击距离，还将Loki的射击目标换成了西瓜。本来Thor也没有指望Loki能够被训练成神枪手，对Loki的期望不过是能够对歹徒起到一定的威慑作用，真到逼不得已开枪射击的时候不要走火伤到自己罢了。

距离Loki最远的两个西瓜毫发无损。Thor叹了口气，不是很明白为什么自己好像天生就掌握的技能Loki却无论如何一窍不通。Loki开了两枪手臂发麻，压下枪转过身见Thor神色不快更委屈了：“哪有你这样的……打不中就要摆臭脸。”Thor接过Loki手中的枪关掉了保险，为Loki被后坐力震麻的双臂按摩：“胡扯。是你自己要学射击的，我可没说过。舒服点没有？再来几次？”

再来几次之后，Loki不干了：“你确定枪没有问题？我怎么可能连那么大的西瓜都打不中？”Thor没说话，接过枪随手打爆了距离最远的西瓜，定定地看着Loki。西瓜清脆的爆裂声与四下飞溅的汁液令Loki羞得双颊飞红，质问道：“你瞧不起我是不是？”Thor却气定神闲地调戏Loki：“你今天脾气真的很坏，是不是发情期要到了？”

Loki低头回想上次发情期的日期，揉了揉鼻子：“是快到了——有话好好说，你放信息素做什么？都怪你我才打不中。”Thor不由分说把Loki拥在怀里，低声问：“不好闻？”Loki没挣扎，反而把鼻尖埋在Thor领口嗅了嗅：“好闻是好闻啦……但这不是家里，你收一收啊。”

昭然若揭的潜台词，Thor低头咬了一口Loki的耳尖：“最后一发子弹，用完我们就走？”Loki觉得这个建议可以接受，摆好了姿势准备射击，却被Thor捂住了护目镜：“你干什么呢！我看不见了！”Thor笑了一声，不加掩饰地嘲讽Loki的不自量力：“就你的射击成绩来看，你看不看得见，分别并不很大。来，感受它——”

话音未落，Fandral带人将大剂量注射镇定剂、脑袋前后绑了枕头的Mangog拖了上来。Thor赞许地冲Fandral笑了笑，侧头示意Fandral走远。

摧毁了LOKI的罪魁祸首，正完全暴露在Loki的枪口之下。

Loki提出要一支属于自己的枪时，一个大胆的想法在Thor心中形成——这是一个最最好的机会，让Loki能够亲手射杀Mangog。Mangog是个疯子，Thor毫不怀疑一旦Loki生下孩子，Mangog会想尽办法残害那个幼小的生命。

Thor必须给予Loki和Loki的孩子绝对的安全。即使Mangog还什么都没有做，Thor也不能容许他有任何机会伤害Loki的孩子——哪怕Loki还没有怀孕。而Loki不是什么柔柔弱弱的Omega，试图学习射击本身就证明了这一点。Thor相信Loki会更愿意亲自复仇——哪怕此刻Loki与Mangog无冤无仇。

Thor按着Loki的手指扣动了扳机。一如既往地稳准狠。

Loki全然不知发生了什么，懵懵懂懂地问：“没有打中吗？我没听见西瓜爆裂的声音，哪怕一点点。”Thor丢开了枪，却仍然没有放下阻挡Loki视线的手，在Loki耳边低声说：“啊，没有打中。你好香啊，香得我连枪都端不稳了。”Loki被Thor忽然浓烈了数倍的信息素气息浸染得软在Thor怀中，小声说：“我不太舒服……你得照顾我……”

“我当然会好好照顾你。”Thor一边逗弄着被剥夺了视觉的Loki，一边留意着Fandral收拾残局的速度——枕头是有用的，目测没有血流出来被Loki发现。Fandral冲Thor比了个“搞定”的手势，迅速带着手下拖着尸体撤退了。

Thor心情愉悦地吹了声口哨，将Loki打横抱起，走向了更衣室。

Loki本以为自己和Thor是能够忍到回家再做的——但被半裸的Thor摁在储物柜上的时候Loki承认自己错了。汹涌的血腥气息令Loki仿佛置身地狱血海，但偏偏此刻Loki情愿与Thor共同沉沦。

Alpha灼热的爱抚如火舌一般舔了上来，发了情的Loki无力招架，变作了Thor身下的柔若无骨的雪白羔羊。

“哈……你弄疼我了……”Loki搂着Thor的颈软软地抱怨着，“你从没对我这么不温柔过……”岂止是“不温柔”，Thor做得又猛又急，储物柜的铁门被撞得响如奔雷，Loki的内裤都还挂在小腿上没脱下来。

Thor一手抱着Loki后腰向上托了托Loki，一手贪恋地抚摸Loki环在自己腰间的小腿，喘息着又去吻Loki的颈侧：“对不起，对不起……我会好好对你的……”Loki轻轻拍抚Thor的脊背，柔声问：“你好像……忽然变了一个人。是不是发生什么事？”

“与你无关。”Thor把Loki放下来，“这里不够暖和，我们回家去。”Loki腿软得险些趔趄，Thor将Loki的手臂搭在自己肩上，帮Loki换上常服。Loki还要再问，Thor忽然露出一个极邪恶的笑容来：“会不会流出来？我帮你塞住吧。”Loki打了个寒噤，一颗心砰砰直跳：“不，我会夹紧的……别那样对我……”

回家的路上Thor把车开得几乎要飞起来，裹着毛毯蜷在座位上的Loki窥见Thor的神情充满了疯狂的快乐，快乐得像个铤而走险的亡命之徒——一定是发生了什么事，在自己目不能视的时候。

仿佛早已知晓了Loki的担忧，一到家Thor就把手软脚软的Loki扑在床上不住地吻着他却仍然不肯吐露真相：“Loki，这世上没有什么人比我更值得你信任依靠……我所做的一切都是为了你好！只为了你，Loki……给我吧Loki，我们来生个孩子……”

Loki被Thor亲得晕头转向，无措地迎合着Alpha的抚爱，在心里暗暗地思虑Thor的诺言——为自己好？当然！他Loki是Thor心爱的Omega伴侣，Loki再多疑也确信Thor的心意。他不会伤害自己的，除非这个Alpha想失去自己，或者再死一次——Loki又沮丧起来，七个月过去了，他还没有怀孕呢！Thor说得对，生个孩子才比较重要，而至于外面的事，他自己会处理好，Loki才懒得听。

Loki抬起手抓了个枕头垫在腰下：“我希望你这次有点用……”Thor低着头虔诚地亲吻Loki平坦白皙的小腹，他们未来孩子的居所——Loki受不住似的仰起头娇哼了一声，心中觉得这比口交更淫靡而狎昵。

事毕，Loki一点也不想回忆整个过程中Thor是用何等下流的污言秽语拓展了自己的性爱词汇库。而它们所带来的影响，并不止是令Loki丢盔弃甲地求饶泪涌声噎地高潮——

“Ouch！”Thor在熟睡中被Loki一巴掌抽醒了，他捂着被打疼的一侧脸颊思考自己做错了什么，即使在被囚禁的那六天里，Loki也很少对他使用暴力，今天这是怎么了？“我弄伤你了吗？宝贝？”

“你这个疯子！无赖！”Loki把整张脸埋在手心里，发散鬓乱地控诉道：“野蛮人！”Thor心急地撩起Loki睡前随手披上的墨绿色睡袍，“伤哪里了？疼不疼？”还没看见什么又被Loki踹了一脚：“你不要动我！”

Thor不敢动，也不敢来硬的，试探着将Loki一双雪白而冰冷的裸足拢在手中，又柔声软语哄了许久，Loki才细声细气地开了尊口：“呜！我梦见我生了一颗蛋……呜呜呜呜呜……”Loki哭得语不成声，提起“蛋”这个意象，脑海中又浮现了梦中令自己羞耻难言的画面——一颗雪白浑圆的蛋……缓缓地从生殖腔中娩出，艰难地滑过自己的产道……

单是如此Loki便大受刺激，而更打击Loki的是，他愚蠢地发现自己不知道该如何处理这颗蛋。他该拿它怎么样？丢掉它，还是把它孵化？会孵出来什么可怕的小东西？

无论Thor怎么哄劝Loki都没能走出这个恶趣味至极的噩梦带来的阴影，自此之后Loki足有三个月不再提起他曾经热衷的生育事宜。

复活节过去，再一次开学之后Loki敏锐地发觉自己的身体闹别扭了。他不再发情，不再精力充沛，不再青睐热辣的性爱。他总是无端地烦躁焦虑，嗜睡挑食，对着Thor无理取闹颐指气使。

在万物生发的春季，Loki终于在一次授课时间忍不住冲出去吐得干干净净之后悲观地明白过来，即使Thor为自己排除了风险隐患，对自己保护得无微不至，也无法改变自己必死的结局——他大概是得了绝症，命不久矣。

Loki不敢将噩耗告知Thor，于是调了课自己打车去医院。这一次，他又要抛下他亲爱的Alpha了。一想到这个Loki伤心欲绝，呜咽着向医生说明了自己的症状，脸色灰败地等待医生的宣判。

“你是个Omega，是吗？”医生迷惑地看着面前患者眼眶通红的模样，得到肯定之后继续问：“你被标记了，是吗？”Loki意外地点点头，继续埋着头低声啜泣。医生又问：“你和你的Alpha一直存在正常的性生活，是吗？”Loki泪眼朦胧地瞪了医生一眼，再问下去他就要投诉这个医生性骚扰了——“为什么不考虑一下怀孕的可能性呢？”

回去的路上Loki死死攥着孕检单，生怕一松手那张薄薄的纸就会从手中飞走。他当然知道，当发现存在怀孕的可能性时就应该把Thor叫到医院里来——可Loki实在等不及了，噩梦的阴影一扫而空，他立刻就要知道自己是不是已经怀了孕，不能耽误哪怕一分一秒！

他已经怀孕近三个月了。

很快，很快他和Thor就会拥有一个共同的孩子了！即使俗之又俗，但孩子是他们爱情的结晶血脉的交融，是他们拆不开打不散的命运，Loki第无数遍读着孕检单又哭又笑地想，天啊，谁会想要天上的星星呢？

无论是男孩还是女孩，他和Thor的宝宝一定又香又软又可爱。它如自己所期盼的一样，遗传到Thor灿烂的金发与清澈的蓝眼睛吗？像自己也好，Thor不会不喜欢的。无论像Thor还是像自己，他们都会照顾它，爱护它，拥抱它，亲吻它。

它会出生在秋末冬初，等到春天来临，他们就可以推着婴儿车带它出去看看世界了。看橱窗里琳琅满目的商品，看街道上形形色色的车辆行人，看蓝天白云、夕阳晚霞。也许会有飘飞的柳絮，它伸出肉乎乎的小手试图捉住其中一朵，也许会有清淡的花香，它转着漂亮的眼珠寻找芬芳的来处……

那样的美好，哪怕只有一刻，Loki也不会心有遗憾。也许他活不到三十岁，不能陪伴Thor走向人生的终点，但他已经怀了孕，他们的孩子可以陪着他心爱的Alpha，长长久久地活下去。

“Thor！Thor！”Loki开心得连钥匙都拿不稳，哗啦啦的好容易才开了家门，“你看！我怀孕了！已经十一周了！”

出乎Loki意料的是，浮现在Thor脸上的并不是想象中的狂喜，而是Loki读不懂的古怪神情——糅合了回顾幸福的欢悦与预知绝望的悲哀，冷静而又无奈地洞察过去未来。

Loki忽然静了下来，手指下意识地将孕检单揉成了一团。

Thor努力做出一副笑模样丢开拖把上前小心翼翼地将Loki抱在了怀里，用手指刮了一下Loki的沁着细汗的鼻尖：“满意了？要当爸爸了？”

Loki没有回应，缓慢而坚定地自Thor怀中挣扎出来，碧绿的双眼涤去了一切情绪，冰冷美丽得像两颗翡翠珠子：“你知道什么？发生过什么？”

曾经令Loki不解却被Thor敷衍的所有疑惑迅速划过Loki的脑海——为什么他们身体健康却从未有过孩子？为什么在血气方刚的年龄Thor却从来性致缺缺？为什么即使做到最后，Thor却依然试图与Alpha的本能相抗，排斥生殖腔内射？

——因为Thor不想让自己怀孕。因为Thor与LOKI曾经有过孩子。因为他们的孩子，最终没有能够活下来。因为LOKI受过的苦，流过的泪，Thor不想自己再经历一次——未曾享受过拥有的喜悦，也就不用承受失去的悲痛。

这怎么会是真的呢？Loki不肯相信自己恐怖的推测，眼中浮上一层泪，一手护住自己与怀孕前毫无二致的小腹，怀着最后一丝虚无缥缈的希望近乎卑微地问：“我肚子里，是你的第一个孩子吗？”

这问题太蠢了，太蠢了。Loki在心里好笑地想，无论是或不是，Thor当然都会答“是”。Loki就是LOKI，Loki的孩子，当然也是LOKI的孩子。

Thor握住Loki的手腕仿佛怕他夺门而逃：“它当然是我的第一个孩子。”Loki含着泪，自嘲地笑了一声：“你不如说它曾经是你的第一个孩子。”

Loki深吸了一口气，他明白到了该面对命运的时候了：“它流产了？”Loki仔细观察着Thor不忍回忆的神情，发现命运远比自己预期的更残忍：“天啊。它夭折了——”Loki当机立断拧动了门把手，Thor眼疾手快地抱住了Loki的腰：“你去做什么？Loki，冷静一点！”

“我他妈的从来没这么冷静过！”Loki奋力挣扎着，Thor更用力地用双臂与胸膛禁锢着Loki，“小心孩子，Loki！它还不到三个月！别伤到你自己！”Loki气得发疯，冲Thor大吼道：“小心？我再小心有什么用！这孩子夭折了！我还不如不生它！”

Thor怕伤到Loki，不得不放开了他，无力地恳求Loki：“这是我们的孩子，Loki，你不能……”“我不能？我凭什么不能？”Loki毫不留情地打断了Thor，“肚子里是我的孩子，我想怎么样就怎么样，想不要它就不要它——你管不着！”

“我立刻就去做堕胎手术。Thor，我们完了，然后我会买消除剂解决这该死的标记，我会跟你离婚。我再说一遍，我们完了——因为你的欺瞒和玩弄，因为你的卑鄙与自私，因为你施加在LOKI身上的一切痛苦。”

“我不要跟LOKI一样。决不。”


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

圣诞节那晚，LOKI又是病又是累，Thor却不肯如他的意放他去早睡，不依不饶地拽着LOKI在病床边上絮絮叨叨说了一晚上的话，把LOKI缠得一点法子也没有——

“你今晚话怎么这么多？”LOKI躺在病床上，弱得声气都微了，十分不想搭理Thor。Thor握着LOKI的左手，拇指抚摸着无名指的戒指，扯出一个笑来轻声说：“因为我老了啊！话自然就多起来了。怎么，你嫌弃我老？”LOKI垂下眼，低喃道：“……没有。”

Thor幼稚而美滋滋地想，老了有什么不好？他们会相依相伴着变老的。

“可是你说的什么不负责任的鬼话……”LOKI小声抗议着，“什么叫没有孩子也无所谓……没有孩子算什么家庭呢……”Thor用大手轻柔地抚摸LOKI苍白的面容，安慰他说：“我们有过两个孩子了，LOKI，你尽力了。我们各退一步，至少两三年内，我们不再谈这个话题了，好不好？”

许久以前，Thor也以为没有孩子的家庭不够完整，但Thor不能容忍LOKI为此而担忧自责。在一个家庭之中，最重要的当然不是孩子，而是爱。

LOKI半梦半醒之间，依稀听见Thor倾吐心声：“其实……你不要怕。没有孩子并不会削弱我对你的心意……我们没有孩子，那不要紧……我可以做你的父亲，做你的哥哥，担当你一切亲人的角色……”隐约感觉Thor刮了刮自己的鼻尖，“你就是我的小宝宝。”

即使Thor有很多事瞒着LOKI，也并不是个虚情假意的人。Thor说到做到，自接LOKI出院之后，真把LOKI当成了小孩子。平日的妥帖照顾不提，甚至每晚都读童话故事哄LOKI睡觉。

环抱着Thor的侧腰，耳中灌满了童话，LOKI才能睡得好些。而LOKI羞于被单方面过分呵护，也有样学样地为Thor读睡前童话——相亲相爱得像一对过家家的小孩子。

“这个故事好长，今天可以讲完了吗？”Thor上了床，搂住LOKI的腰还蹭了蹭，“今年春天来得真晚……我本来想带你去布鲁塞尔。我跟你提过，记得吗？樱桃酒巧克力我觉得你会喜欢。”

他到底是爱他惦念他的。LOKI被弄痒了，笑着抬手拧了拧Thor的脸颊：“别跟只金毛大狗一样。”Thor舒舒服服地继续蹭：“汪汪汪。”LOKI见此顺手揉了揉腰侧的金色脑袋，翻了翻书：“应该可以讲完了——昨天讲到哪里了？”Thor回想着打了个哈欠：“讲到……渔夫的魂灵想要进入他的心，但渔夫的心被爱包裹得太严了。”

“他的话一出口，大海里就响起了一声极悲恸的大叫，这叫声是海族里死了人的时候才会听到的。青年渔夫跳起来，跑出树枝搭建的小屋，来到海岸上。黑色的浪涛疾速地向岸边涌来，浪尖上载着一个比白银更白的物体。它像浪花一样白，像鲜花一样在浪头上颠簸着。浪花把它从浪头上接过去，泡沫又把它从浪花上接过来，然后海岸接受了它，把它放在青年渔夫脚下。于是他看见了小美人鱼的身体。她躺在他脚下，已经死了。”

“他哭得像一个被痛苦所摧毁的人一样。他扑倒在她身边，吻着她冰冷的红唇，摩挲着她湿琥珀一样的头发。他扑倒在她身边的沙滩上，哭得像一个因快乐而颤抖的人一样，用褐色的臂膀紧紧地把她搂在胸前。她的双唇已经冰凉，但他依然吻着它。她的甘甜的秀发已经咸涩，但他依然带着苦涩的快乐品尝着它。他吻着已经闭上的眼睑，她眼窝上溅着的海水还不及他的眼泪咸。”

“他对着死去的人儿忏悔起来。他向她的耳朵里倾倒着他的故事之苦酒。他拿起那双小手，搭在他脖子上；他用手指轻触着她细细的喉管。他的快乐非常、非常苦涩，他的痛苦中充满了一种奇怪的愉悦。”

“‘快逃吧，’他的魂灵说，‘大海在不断逼近，你再耽搁的话，会被它杀死。快逃吧：看到你的心由于爱的力量之伟大，对我关闭着，我很害怕。快逃到安全的地方去。我还没有心，你一定不会就这样打发我去另一个世界吧？’”

“但是青年渔夫不听他的魂灵，只管呼唤着小美人鱼，他说：‘爱比智慧更好，比财富更宝贵，比人类的女儿的脚更美丽。火烧不坏它，水浇不灭它。黎明时我呼唤你，你不应我的召唤而来。月亮听见我念你的名字，你依然不理睬我。是我不好，我离开了你，我到处漂泊害了自己。但你的爱始终和我在一起，它永远强烈，任何事物都不能战胜它，尽管我面对过恶也面对过善……’”

LOKI的声音渐渐弱了下去，Thor一直处于震惊当中，刚反应过来LOKI刚刚念了些什么，立刻翻身坐起：“什么？死了？小美人鱼？这不是童话吗？”LOKI苦笑道：“早就告诉你美丽的东西往往都有毒。”Thor皱起眉：“童话里不应该有魔法或者仙女教母吗？”LOKI又把目光转回书上向前翻了翻：“这不是有女巫嘛。”

“可是小美人鱼没有活过来吗？”Thor不大能接受这个结局。LOKI往后翻了一页：“没有。”Thor叹了口气，心想：“我可不要给我们的女儿读这个。”但这毕竟是听了好几个晚上的故事，Thor还是愿意把它听完。他重新躺下搂住LOKI的腰：“为什么不讲下去了，LOKI？青年渔夫说了些什么？”

LOKI用手指轻轻顺着Thor的金色头发，轻声说：“现在你死了，我一定要陪着你一块儿死。”

两人静静地凝视着彼此的眼睛，Thor轻声问：“小美人鱼为什么不去见见渔夫呢？”LOKI合上书压在枕下，低头吻Thor的眼睛：“我想她并不是不愿意。也许她并不明了渔夫的忏悔，或者，她一直在等渔夫归来，思念令她重病沉疴；又或许，她只是有什么事情绊住了脚。”

Thor关掉了夜灯，在沉沉的黑暗里拥住LOKI微凉的胴体，“那么，她为什么会死呢？是不是等得太久，过于绝望？”LOKI轻笑了一声，咬了一下Thor的耳廓：“不好好听故事的坏孩子。渔夫一共也没有走了几天。大概外敌入侵，只是个意外吧。毕竟王尔德在故事最后说，海族的人再也没有回来这个地方。”

“如果渔夫在她身边，小美人鱼是不是就不用死了？”Thor少有地追问——他自己也不知道为什么。LOKI有些困了，窝在Thor怀里找了个舒服的姿势：“更大的可能是他们一起死……好了，我们睡觉吧，Thor？你怎么了？你在发抖啊？”

“LOKI，你会死吗？不会吧？”一种无名的恐惧入侵了Thor的心脏，他下意识地用钢铁一样的双臂紧紧拥抱着LOKI，好像这样就能将LOKI永远留在身边。LOKI喘了口气也没推开Thor，低声说：“是人都会死，美人鱼也会……如果我死了，你会跟我一块儿死吗？”

“不！你不会死的！”Thor大声说，想要反抗潜藏在黑夜里暗潮涌动的恶毒隐喻。LOKI哄孩子一样拍了拍Thor的脊背，“好吧好吧。你猜——小美人鱼会不会希望渔夫死呢？”

“为什么不？他们都死了，那就可以在一起了啊？”Thor冲口而出，完全没在意这个设想有多可怕。

“世界上永远不缺少美人鱼的传说，海族也会有新的王子公主。但对小美人鱼来说，也只有这一生可以活。如果渔夫死了，谁来记得世界上有这么一条小美人鱼呢？如果没有人记得小美人鱼，又怎么证明她曾经活过？”LOKI低声蛊惑着Thor——他最擅长这个。

“……王尔德记得。”Thor勉强给出了一个答案。

听了这个答案LOKI有些意外，宠爱地亲了亲Thor的鼻尖：“说不定王尔德就是那个渔夫。他活下来，写书告诉大家世界上曾经有一条那么美丽可爱的小美人鱼。”

LOKI抱紧了Thor，凑在他耳边循循善诱：“Thor，听我说。生命是永恒的，但它所做的，只是在每个人身上短暂地停留一段时间。那是馈赠。当我们失去它时，应该感恩曾经拥有，而非因失去痛苦不堪。”

“所以……要是我死了，你可要好好活着。如果你死了，就再也没有人记得我了。”

Thor依旧非常抗拒，大手捂住LOKI下半张脸不许他再说：“宵禁！熄灯！我不想听你说这些傻话！”

第二日清晨，Thor被铃声吵醒，怕影响LOKI休息立刻挂掉了电话。揉揉眼看了看时间，想起身才发现LOKI两手搂着自己脖子还睡得沉呢。Thor低头亲了亲LOKI的眉心，又有些想笑——他们也是结婚三年多的伴侣了，仍然恩爱如此，说出去谁会相信？

是Sif，打电话之前也发了消息，言简意赅地阐述有急事，要出国，已经订好了机票，催Thor快点从温柔乡安乐窝中脱出来去机场——Thor实在也已经好几个月不露面，不知情的还以为他被暗杀了呢。

天阴得可怕，看上去格外冷。Thor再无奈也只得轻手轻脚地起了身，打开衣橱找出来几件衣服装进登机箱里。而LOKI在睡梦中摸不到Thor，立刻睁开双眼撑起身子来看是怎么了，又因为起得太快头晕目眩摔在枕头上，Thor急忙丢下行李把LOKI抱在怀里：“摔到哪里了没有？”LOKI仰头吻一吻Thor唇际，他晨起的声音有些哑：“去哪里？”

“急事，西班牙，刚刚通知我。”Thor顺着LOKI的背脊，“应该很快就回来了。外面冷，你别下床，再睡会儿吧。”LOKI听了，推开Thor边揉眼边下了床：“我看看你都带了些什么。”

不出意外，LOKI查看着Thor的行李箱叹了口气：“怎么连薄毛衣和风衣也不带？西班牙纬度低些，但初春也没有那么暖和。”LOKI也没有多话，立刻着手为他的Alpha收拾行李。Thor掺和不进去，老实地坐在床边看着LOKI站起又蹲下，像个贤惠可人的小妻子为丈夫准备远行的行装。

正出神，他的“小妻子”将一件暖驼色的麻花毛衣塞在了他怀里：“穿上，我不会重复第二遍。”

……很凶的小妻子。Thor乖乖地穿上了那件毛衣。还记得买这件毛衣的时候，Thor并不情愿买单：“LOKI，它并不好看！难以置信你居然会给我挑了它！”LOKI笑得眯起了眼睛：“可是你穿上它很好看，穿上它之后的你抱起来像一头大熊。”

LOKI很少笑得那么灿烂。为这个珍贵的笑容，Thor默默地结了账。如果他的Omega喜欢那样，他就必须得“抱起来像一头大熊”才行。

因为LOKI的关怀，行李箱很快被装满了，Thor费了不小力气才把它合起来拉上拉链。

到了出门的时候，Thor拖着行李箱正要开门，忽然莫名地感到一阵难以忽视的心悸。他不知所措地转过身问送他出门的LOKI：“你会等我回来的，是吗？”

LOKI一怔，以问代答：“你还记得一周之后是什么日子吗？”Thor推了一下日期，欣喜放开行李箱拉杆将LOKI搂在怀里：“你当然会，那天是我们的四周年纪念日。”Thor轻吻LOKI耳后，“甜心，我一定会赶回来——我们一起过四周年！然后我们去比利时重新度蜜月，好不好？我要给你买好多好多巧克力！”LOKI温和地笑了：“听起来就很甜蜜。”

Thor像从前热恋LOKI之时一般的憎恨离别。他满心不舍地拎着小行李箱等电梯，又听见LOKI咣地开了门，一阵风一样冲出来扑进自己怀里：“呜……”Thor不明所以，忙揽着LOKI的腰拍拍他的背：“怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”LOKI的中长的黑发被胡乱地夹在脑后，几缕微微蓬松的额发披在面颊上，是动人的微鬈。LOKI七手八脚地抱住Thor眼眶微红地软声求恳：“你早点回来……我已经开始想你了……你早点回来好不好？”

LOKI蒙着泪的绿眼睛是那样惹人怜爱勾人心神，Thor一时动情，微低下头深吻LOKI的唇。

Thor的拇指细细抿过LOKI的鬓角，那里乌沉沉的，夜一样的黑，还未生出任何一点雪白意味，但他的头发，却不再如从前一般光泽柔顺。这样近的距离，Thor看得见LOKI因憔悴忧虑而生出的眼角细纹，一丝一丝的，像游弋金鱼在水中铺开的尾。

一颗心无端地柔软下来。

LOKI会老，他也会老，会鹤发雪鬓，会颜苍齿摇。在遥远的未来他们终将老去，死去，那是无人可更改的自然法则。唯一可庆幸的是，他们会陪伴彼此，从过去向未来走去。

这种设想令Thor觉得十分新奇。在很久之前，他连找妓女都挑嫩的，二十岁以上的统统不要。

LOKI已经二十九岁了，总有一天他会活到三十岁，四十岁——

Thor想到自己和LOKI白发苍苍的模样，忍不住轻声笑了起来。LOKI抹着眼泪抬起头嗔怪他：“你笑什么笑？”Thor轻声回答：“爱比智慧更好，比财富更宝贵，比人类的女儿的脚更美丽。”

这一刻Thor无比笃定他得到了世界上最好的爱情，那是曾经他从未奢望得到的东西——他本以为，如Fandral所说，他们早已为一切神圣所抛弃。怀里的LOKI是他Thor此生最珍爱的Omega，哪怕他老去，死去，Thor对LOKI的忠诚都不会减少半分。

半晌额头相抵，Thor一下一下抚过LOKI的颈，低声说：“很快，宝贝，很快。”

他把LOKI送进门内，转身进了电梯。每下降一层，Thor的心就可笑地更酸涩一分——他们之间的距离甚至并不比任何一次出门购物更远。但与曾经分开的时候不同，这一次Thor对LOKI的思念更炽热而深远，他再也再也不想跟LOKI分开了。

Thor走到楼下，又不舍地回头望向自家窗户。

果然LOKI站在那里，像嵌在窗里的一幅画。

“已经五天了……”春季学期快要结束了，LOKI上了一天课，累得有些撑不住了，早早洗了澡趴在床上跟Thor煲电话粥。

Thor正在百无聊赖地浏览页面，心中突然冒出了一个坏主意：“LOKI，我们开视频好不好？”LOKI那边顿了顿，很快答复：“不要。休想。我知道你在想什么。”被LOKI看穿的Thor完全不知羞，笑着解释：“我很想你了。”LOKI赌气地说：“不信。”

“我不想你又去想谁？”Thor说着又笑，这对话又无聊又没营养，可他偏觉得LOKI可爱又有趣。“多穿衣服了没有？明天还是很冷呢。记得多喝水，这两天你那边没有下雨，小心讲那么多话嗓子疼……咖啡别喝太多，晚上失眠没有人给你讲故事……失眠了打电话给我，我陪你说说话……”Thor听LOKI长久没有回音，有些焦急地呼唤：“LOKI？LOKI？”

手机里只余LOKI宁静的呼吸声，自己的担忧是多余的。Thor没有挂掉电话，开了免提默默地听。夜灯关了没有？头发吹干了吗？被子盖好了吗？Thor的担忧无穷无尽地漫生出来，恨不得插上翅膀回去瞧一瞧LOKI再亲他一口才能安心。

希望他睡意深沉，睡颜安然，睡梦香甜。

此时此刻，Thor听着LOKI已然熟睡的呼吸，想不出任何比跟LOKI相伴终老更美好的事。


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

Loki的话锋利得如同刀刃刺穿了Thor的心口，他从没有忘记LOKI迫不得已的坚强与一退再退的隐忍。Thor跪了下来，狼狈地膝行至Loki近前，卑弱而无助地哀哀流泪，“不，Loki，不要放弃我们的孩子。我求求你，我会保护好你们的，求求你，不要放弃他。”

此刻Loki恨不得把他的Alpha活撕了，对Thor的哀恳不屑一顾，“嗤”的一声笑了出来：“那么LOKI的孩子为什么夭折了？发育缺陷吗？”Loki冷漠至极地盯着Thor的双眼：“我那么爱你。LOKI那么爱你。而你呢，你都做了些什么？”

Thor抑制不住地呜咽了一声，仿佛无法面对自己的所作所为更无法承受由此造成的后果，他仰起头低声恳求Loki：“我有办法保护你们，请相信我，求求你，Loki，我有办法……”

承诺有何意义？信任有何意义？所谓的爱情又有何意义？那些虚无缥缈的空话并没能使LOKI的孩子活下来。Loki瞥了一眼跪在地上的Thor，心中觉得疲累到了极点：“我去躺一会儿，你不要跟过来，我不想看见你。”语毕，Loki头也不回地走进了卧室，关上了门。

Thor跪在原地不敢动弹，眼泪不断涌出，砸在光亮的地板上聚成了小小的水洼。

这不算什么。Thor想。LOKI和Loki，他们毕生的苦难都因自己而起，他罪无可恕。他们本该拥有波澜不惊的一生，而非跟自己这种人生活在一起。

他的爱没有用，他的恨没有用，他的痛苦也都没有用。Thor能够奉出的一切，没有一样能够护住LOKI，护住他们的Magni，而现今，也不能使Loki得到安适与满足。

万一，Thor恐怖地设想，万一LOKI曾受过的欺辱与伤害，经历的绝望与悲哀，都将会同样地加诸Loki——不不不！他会为Loki扫清风险隐患，会与Loki远走高飞，他会做Loki的盾与剑，绝不容许任何危难靠近Loki。

可是，Loki还会再原谅他一次么？

如果Loki执意堕胎并离开自己的话——被神明抛弃的信徒，唯一的下场便是绝望而死。

Loki强撑着躺回床上，小腹若隐若现的疼痛弄得Loki烦躁又恐慌。

得知自己怀孕的欣喜已经完全消失不见，Loki咬着牙安静地哭了出来。他用双手捧着小腹，不知为何那里一片凉滑，根本不像有个小生命的样子——也很快就要没有了。

LOKI也曾经梦想过吧——能够与自己的Alpha有一个孩子，过上普通而圆满的生活之类的。Loki与LOKI，他们果然是一个人，也同样可笑又可悲地做着注定破灭的美梦。

他像所有的Omega一样，忍耐十月怀胎的艰辛，经受一朝分娩的痛楚，可他的付出并没有得到任何应得的回报——一个健康漂亮的婴儿，他所得到的，只是更深重的苦难——他的孩子夭折了。

还有什么必要探寻LOKI的死因吗？他失去了孩子。他心碎而死。

Loki把脸闷在被子里哭得喘不上气，可怜LOKI，也可怜自己，世界上每天都会出生那么多孩子，为什么偏偏是自己的孩子活不下来？

他可以相信自己也许会因疾病或意外活不过三十岁，却从没想过自己的孩子居然会夭折，那太不可思议、太难以置信了，在新生儿夭折率不足千分之五的现今，过去二十余年的人生中Loki从未听说过夭折这回事。

这样罕见的，沉痛得无法面对的苦难，为什么会降临在自己头上呢？

经过了那么久的期盼与祈祷，Loki多想多想把腹中的小东西带到世界上来啊。它多么无辜！它像所有沉眠在母腹中的嫩芽一样，怀抱着一个关于春天的美梦，对注定被秋日狂风摧折的残酷命运全然无知无觉——它是否会天真地以为带它来到世界上的人，理所应当地无所不能，为它遮风挡雨，披荆斩棘以守护它的未来？

Loki痛苦地颤抖起来——在命运的阴霾之下，Loki连他自己都无力保全，才会寄望他的孩子能够成为一尾小小的漏网之鱼。

但，如果这就是命运，不可违抗又雷霆万钧的命运，Thor又何其无辜——他一次一次地目睹心爱的Omega与他们的孩子离他而去，该是怎样的悲辛与哀恸？如果，无论Thor如何尽心竭力，都改变不了他们悲苦的底色，那么他是否应当为此付出代价？

Loki不哭了，艰难地从床上爬起来开了门，看见Thor居然还跪在原地，一时不知道该做何表情。Loki声音沙哑地命令道：“过来。”Thor连忙站起来，又因为跪得太久险些跌在地上。Loki皱起眉，嫌弃地抽了抽鼻尖，回身又窝在了床上。

Thor跟上了Loki，又十分谨慎地站在床边唯恐触怒Loki。Loki不耐烦地说：“你平时操我的时候怎么没这么礼貌？是不是非要我说请你过来抱我？”Thor这才敢上床轻轻抱住了Loki。

Loki像平常一样窝在Thor怀里低声说：“我肚子不太舒服。你帮我揉揉。”Thor依言用手心在Loki小腹上打转。Loki觉得舒服了些，索性握住了Thor的手，抬头凝视Thor汪着泪的蓝眼睛——天，Loki想自己真是疯了，这个混蛋Alpha骗了他，骗得那么久那么深，可面对这样一双痛苦又深情的眼睛，心头还是涌出千万分舍不得。

“这都是我的错，Loki。”Thor回握住Loki的手，梦游一般地喃喃地说：“为什么我会使你这样痛苦？我爱你，我从来不愿意伤害你。如果你跟我在一起得到的只有痛苦的话，那么我愿意同你离婚，陪你去解除标记并堕胎……只要你能够平安幸福。”

“堕胎”。这个词听起来令Loki心惊肉跳，并明显地哆嗦了一下。真的要这样做吗？身为腹中孩子的父亲，他怎么能？怎么忍心？哪怕有万分之一的可能，Loki也情愿为之倾尽全力。

——就像Thor为他一样。

“不。”Loki的声音软而倦：“我想知道……LOKI为什么失去了它。难产？早产？还是它存在无法治疗的缺陷？”

“Magni出生的时候只有三十二周多一点。”Thor轻声说。Loki第一次从Thor口中听到这个名字，在如此黯淡的心境之下Loki仍然感到了一种奇异的幸福——他们的孩子，Magni，至少出生过，至少拥有一个名字，至少被父亲们所深爱着。

“我一直是个混蛋，Loki，如果我不是，那么后来的一切都不会发生。你知道这一点之后，不再愿意跟我在一起了。我不明白那是为什么，只能关注着你，却不能时时刻刻陪着你。”Loki听懂了Thor说不出的潜台词——LOKI妊娠期间连同分娩在内，Thor并不在他身边。

那么，早产是可理解的。Loki极力镇定自己不去追究，暗暗思考着。Alpha的陪伴与照顾是胎儿稳定健康的充分条件，而足月妊娠是新生儿成活的重要保证。

“它生下来就夭折了吗？”Loki不安地摸着小腹，他怀疑这样毫不避忌地谈论小东西的夭折会惊吓到它的。

而自以为做好了准备的Loki听到了更为惨酷的答案：“不，他活着。你看到了他。”

“他”。是个男孩儿。他活过。Loki的惊怖已经到了顶点，反而像身处暴风眼一般获得了一种置身事外的麻木与宁定。Loki甚至趋利避害地想，他长什么样子？像我多一些，还是像Thor多一些？

“护士抱他去育婴暖箱……”Thor哽咽得说不出话，“有个疯子抢走了他。他是早产儿，本来就很弱……”

Loki控制不住地暴怒起来——祸首与罪魁！他的孩子夭折了，并非因为他的任性，也并非因为Thor的失职，更不是源于孩子本身的孱弱，而是有人蓄意为之！“他人呢！？”Loki发誓他要杀了他——

“死了。”这是Thor唯一不为之心虚后悔的事，“我折磨了他很久，然后把他剁了。”Loki出了口气，又追问：“现在他在哪里？”Thor简单地答：“土里。”Loki先是赞许地微微笑了笑，又失望地说：“为什么不给我一个机会？”

“我给了你。”Thor回答，“记得那次在射击场，我不让你看靶心。”Thor将Loki垂在面上的一缕黑发拨到耳后，“你亲手杀了他。”

“Cool.”Loki下意识地感叹道。他的Alpha也太了解他了，Loki为亲手复仇感到十分快意。

“我要把他生下来。”Loki坚决地说，“足够了。”Thor呆住了——这完全不符合Loki的任性娇纵的性格。

Loki低下头抚摸着小腹，不再流泪：“我知道，他并不一定能够活下来……但是我没有资格这样对待他。他想来，我应当让他来。他值得一个名字，一种性别，一副我们能够记得的模样。”

“Magni。”Loki喃喃地呼唤他未来孩子的名字，轻声说：“我不想剥夺他的第一次呼吸，不想错过他的第一声啼哭，不想失去看他一眼的机会……医生告诉我说，再过六个周，他就能听到声音……再过十三个周，他的眼睛就可以感光……”Loki细细地数，绿眼睛里含着汪泪望向Thor甜蜜地笑了出来：“Thor，你想摸摸他，跟他说说话吗？”

——自己一定是得回了一位天使……并加倍得回了所轻易放弃的一切。Thor紧紧拥抱住Loki，以狂热的爱情胡乱亲吻着Loki的额头：“是的，我想！我一直都想！我们的Magni，他一定会好好的……”

Loki轻轻拍着Thor紧绷绷的脊背使他放松下来：“别担心、别担心。Magni正好好地在我肚子里呢。如果你摸摸他会更好的。”

“LOKI没有责怪过你，我也不会。如果这是命运的话，Thor，你也不过是个受害者罢了。即使最后你没能做到保护我和我们的孩子，也不要自责，这是我的命运，是Magni的命运，我们得面对它。”

“你究竟跑去什么地方寻欢作乐了？”Fandral的声音充斥着迷茫和微的不满，“从去年三月开始你就很少露面，这几个月干脆连电话都打不通？万一有急事怎么联系你？”

Thor没时间跟Fandral闲扯，Loki还在书店里给孩子挑童话书呢，发觉自己不在他会感到不安的：“不会有更重要的事了，我们知道不会的。”他就要当爸爸了，没有任何事会比陪伴他的Omega更重要。“有急事我会出面处理的。组织一批人，九月底要用。”说完不等Fandral询问答复，Thor匆匆挂掉电话回到了Loki身边。

“你去干什么了？”Loki扶了扶腰，倾下身去看书架上童话的书脊，觉得不甚满意又慢慢直起身来叹了口气：“才不到六个月就这样累。”回头冲Thor苦笑：“下学期该怎么办呢？”

Thor一手揽着Loki的腰，一手自书架上抽出一本薄薄的书册：“辞职吧，你现在的身家全伦敦也没有多少人比得上的，将来我和孩子还要靠你养呢——再说等Magni生下来，我们就带他去挪威。”

Loki想了想，轻轻笑了一下，偏头看Thor手中的王尔德童话：“喜欢？”Loki抬手抚摸微隆的小腹，挑衅似的拿在手中翻了翻，“别想我会给我的孩子读这个，王尔德的东西至少也是十八禁。”

想起了那一尾同样没有获得幸福的小美人鱼，Thor垂下眼笑了笑，放下书揽过Loki的腰，轻声说：“小美人鱼，小美人鱼，我爱你，让我做你的新郎吧，因为我爱你，你想要的一切我都去做，我们一生一世不分离。”Loki微仰起头蹭蹭Thor的鼻尖：“你会不会跟着你的魂灵跑去看人类的女儿的脚？”Thor将Loki拥得更紧了，低声说：“爱比智慧更好，比财富更宝贵，比人类的女儿的脚更美丽。你的爱始终和我在一起，它永远强烈，任何事物都不能战胜它，尽管我面对过恶也面对过善……”

“我说买了。”Loki温柔地打断Thor，“晚上你读给他听吧，最近他总是闹我。”

最爱跟他的枕头相拥入眠的Loki自入夏以来睡得不好，几乎复刻了LOKI一切Thor所不了解的孕期反应。Loki吃不下东西，又不会像LOKI一样能够强忍着恶心吃掉对孩子有好处的食物，被Thor劝几句就能单方面吵起来。直到低血糖被送进医院两只手扎满了针眼才勉强肯吃些没什么营养的甜食。Thor眼睁睁看着Loki的脸瘦得愈发小了，心疼得暗暗发誓决不让Loki生第二个孩子。

夜里Loki常常因为抽筋而痛醒过来，往往毫不犹豫地踹醒另一半床上沉睡的Thor，然后再哭。

Thor看着Loki被痛感自黑甜梦境中扯出来，头发蓬乱地失声哭泣，难过得不知该怎样才好，手里按揉着Loki的脚，哄着哄着说出了心里话：“我们只要这一个孩子，就这一个了，以后不生了，啊？”Loki听了，边抹眼泪边一脚踹在Thor胸口：“你说不生了就不生了？凭什么？我偏要再生一个！”

闹了一场，两个人各自累极而眠。睡去时，Thor手中还握着Loki的脚。

到了九月底，Loki已经如Thor所言辞了职，最喜欢做的事就是听孩子的胎心。蓬勃而规律的胎心令Loki生出一丝卑微的期望——这也许是个很健康的孩子，每一次孕检都好好的，胎心也这样好听。

已经过了三十二周。Loki郁郁地叹了口气，皱着眉捧住高高隆起的小腹。几天之后就能见到他了吗？他能够活下来吗？随着那个日期的逼近，连Thor都紧张了起来，生怕Loki和孩子会出什么意外。

不能想。此刻自己最应该做的，是仔细地听那来之不易的，胎心跳动的声音。Thor洗完了澡，爬上床摇着Loki的手求他：“也让我听一听嘛。”Loki笑着给Thor听，Thor认真听了好几分钟，抬起眼试探地说：“是不是……我不太会用？”Loki疑惑地低头看仪表，惊恐至极地发现数值已经掉到了零眼泪就涌了出来：“胎心呢？为什么没有了？我要去医院！”

Thor立刻翻身下床穿衣服，扶着濒临崩溃的Loki出门上车：“你痛不痛？”Loki虽然不痛，却吓得系不上安全带，Thor倾身过去，颤着手给他系上。在贴近Loki的一瞬间，Thor听见他的Omega用低不可闻的声音说：“他自己系上了安全带，自己去了医院，自己生了Magni，是吗？”

Thor颤得更厉害了，不敢直视Loki的眼睛，“咔哒”扣好了安全带，低声回答：“是。”

那你呢，你在哪里呢？Loki受不了这样的委屈，偏过头刷刷地掉眼泪——自己与Thor固然情浓，但Thor此时此刻敢不陪在自己身边，自己一定会记恨他到生命尽头也无法原谅。他凭什么不陪着自己？难道肚子里这孩子，只是自己的孩子？

平日里闹起来没完的小东西忽然的安静令Loki觉得天都塌了，一边在心里痛骂小东西的另一个父亲，一边祈祷小东西千万不要因此而拒绝见见他。


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

“我们已经在机场了，还有两个多小时我就到家了哦。”Thor一手拖着行李箱，一手举着手机跟LOKI讲电话，脸上的笑意像世间任何一位归心似箭的好丈夫，“是不是很期待一起过我们的四周年？”

“是呢、是呢。”LOKI的声音有些不连贯，Thor幸福地猜测他正在他们的厨房准备中午的大餐——LOKI一向是个很有仪式感的人，“我在洗菜呢，答应我不要在飞机上喝碳酸饮料，我会给你做炸鸡和牛排还有蔬菜浓汤——咦，是什么人在敲门还敲得那么响，我去看看，一会儿上了飞机跟我说一声。”

Thor恋恋不舍地看着通话结束的界面，惬意地想念他的温柔爱侣并开始期待周年午餐。

但，过了不足十分钟，LOKI的电话又打了过来——

“救命啊，救命Thor！他们，他们闯进来了！我好害怕！”电话里传来LOKI惊慌失措又刻意压抑的声音，继而一片打砸家具的巨响，LOKI恐惧地尖叫起来，伴随着厨房碗碟碎裂声，餐厅的桌椅翻倒声。

如轰雷隆隆滚过，Thor被勾起了潜意识中最大的恐惧，脸颊瞬间褪去了所有血色，喉咙几乎吓得哽住说不了话——但他不得不——对着手机大吼：“你们别动他！——宝贝，宝贝！别怕！告诉他们你什么都不知道！告诉他们别伤害你，我什么都愿意给他们！无论什么！”LOKI哆哆嗦嗦按着Thor的话说了，但没有任何回应，噪音也并没有停止，甚至LOKI发出了激烈的哭音：“救命，Thor救救我！好疼！”

Thor心痛如绞：“不准动他！他如果伤了，我就杀了你们！”

LOKI哭叫道：“不要！不要！求求你们，我要等他——”

电话毫无预兆地断了。

Thor不死心地又呼唤了两声，继而破口大骂：“这帮婊子养的——！我要崩了他们！——Sif！立即通知Fandral带人去保护LOKI，不惜代价！”不用Thor下令，Sif早已打通了Fandral的电话说明情况，听到最后一句时微讶地看了Thor一眼，见Thor没有丝毫说错话的自觉而浑身散发着要杀人的气场，才低声说：“老大说，不惜代价。”

“就没有更快的交通方式了吗？没有更早的飞机了吗？”Thor急得手脚发麻，恨不能撕裂空间回到LOKI身边。Sif再次确认了LOKI在Thor心里的地位，忙说：“Fandral已经带人赶过去了，不出半小时……不，二十分钟一定能到！”

Sif搜肠刮肚地组织着措辞——他们都是枪林弹雨里无牵无挂长起来的黑帮，实在不是很理解Thor与LOKI之间软绵绵的感情。Sif禁不住想，Fandral、Volstagg与Hogun，她与他们情同手足，却也不会在对方受困之时慌张至此。

“Fandral已经赶过去了，如果Fandral在，你着急也多余，如果Fandral赶不过去，你着急也没用。”Sif不会安慰人，只会讲事实，“Thor，你想想，他们要LOKI的命有什么用呢？那不过是自寻死路——你一定会宰了他们的。同样的，他们也不会侮辱LOKI。他们只会打他，绑架他，以此来要挟你——别担心Thor，LOKI不会死的，不过是一点皮肉伤，很快就会痊愈——”说到这里Sif不禁暗暗皱眉，泰坦那边尝到了甜头，岂会轻易收手？

皮肉伤……这个念头只要稍稍一转Thor就觉得难过，他的Omega为什么要经受这种无妄之灾？这种日子究竟什么时候才到头啊？

飞机延误了一会儿。Thor在因焦急担忧而变得更为漫长的等待里越发心神不定。

他们会打他吗？可怎么会有人能够对LOKI下得了手？他那样美，那样纤细——可他们不是人，是野兽。Thor咬着拳头想，LOKI细皮嫩肉的，说不准连架都没打过，怎么应付得来？他不像自己，摸爬滚打散养着长大，不知道疼，不知道怕，只知道报复。LOKI不一样，他是需要被珍视被爱惜被呵护的橱窗里的瓷娃娃，他受了伤，需要消毒，需要上药，需要包扎。

他们会用刀对付他吗？他的LOKI不懂得该如何抢下刀具，不懂得该如何寻找死角躲藏，更不懂得该如何忍着疼拼了命保护重要脏器——他什么都不懂！如果那些凶徒剁了LOKI的手指该怎么办——那是他们最惯常的对付人质的做法。可LOKI的手，那样白皙修长，如同艺术品的一双手，怎么可以变成残废？

他们会侮辱他吗？LOKI美丽高贵得如同天使，那些人，那些卑琐下流的混蛋，会不会因宿怨而迁怒LOKI？不要说实质性的强暴，以LOKI的性子，单是把他扒光都足以令他羞愤欲死。而如果，他们真的侮辱了他呢？如果他们，不顾他的挣扎与反抗，像对待妓女一样对待他呢？

LOKI恐怕会疯掉的。何况，他已经被自己标记过，如果被别的Alpha强暴，那样的痛苦，Thor不敢想LOKI受不受得了。

Thor心神不定地上了飞机，Sif看他神不守舍的样子，一颗心愈发沉了下去。坐定后Thor望着舷窗眼眶含泪良久，低声对Sif道：“Sif，我不想做了。”Sif惊呼：“Thor！”Thor按住Sif：“这不是LOKI该过的生活，LOKI不应当过这种提心吊胆刀尖舐血的日子，他已经为我牺牲太多了，我不能这样对他……”Sif压低声音叱道：“你怎么可以这样对我们？Odin又该怎么想？”

可那不是我想要的未来。Thor无话可驳地望向窗外，心里慢慢描绘出他最想要的未来的模样。

他应该跟LOKI在一起，生活在阳光灿烂的房子里。窗外有高而美的观赏树，悬铃木或者别的什么树种，洒在阳台上森森的清凉树影。朝阳的阳台上应当有把木摇椅，LOKI乌黑的头发散开，倚在那上面偏着头睡午觉，身上披着不厚不薄的青绿色毛茸茸毯子，怀里还抱着他们的小女儿——黑发还是金发，都是好的。

女儿还小，小身体散发着可爱而温馨的婴儿奶香。她乖乖地缩成一团趴在LOKI胸口，小小的手指粉嫩嫩的，指甲也只有一点点大。睫毛却长得像个精心制作的洋娃娃，在圆鼓鼓的小脸上投下淡淡的影——落入凡间的安琪儿。

而他正在起居室哄精力旺盛的儿子，小男孩金色的头发跟他自己一模一样，眼睛圆溜溜的，瞳仁无论是像LOKI的翠绿还是像自己的蔚蓝，都一样好看。他打手势不许儿子出声打扰另一位父亲和小妹妹的睡眠，又在儿子开始吵闹之前将他一把抱起去屋外的草坪上陪他发泄用不完的活力。

余生漫长，他们还有无穷岁月相携共度。

我会为了这个奉出一切的。Thor快乐地想。Sif说得对，有Mangog的例子在，谁敢欺负LOKI？不过，这种事不能再发生第二次了，他得走，得带着LOKI去挪威那个人间仙境去过一种平安幸福的逍遥日子。

LOKI才是最重要的，Thor甘愿放弃曾经在乎的一切，跟过去二十余年的生活彻底道别，倾尽所有去补偿LOKI所经受的伤痛与悲哀——五个月孤苦伶仃的孕期？两个孩子的夭折？一副孱弱病痛的身体？

——能够补偿吗？Thor的手心渗出一层冷汗。能够补偿吧——离开此地，定居北欧，那是LOKI唯一并一直想要的，也是Thor的最后底牌。

只要翻出这张牌，LOKI就一定会再次原谅他与他带来的所有苦难，Thor有十足把握LOKI会的。

Thor攥紧了拳头，在心里说：“我会补偿你，LOKI，我们还有很长很好的以后呢。”

下了飞机，Sif第一时间看到了Fandral的消息：“死了。”

Sif不知道该做何表情。LOKI不过是个可怜人，阴差阳错爱上了Thor这个祸害。本来，LOKI他应该会有很好的人生的。

可泰坦究竟为什么要杀了他呢？

Sif藏好自己的疑惑与震惊，低声问同样收到了消息的Thor：“Fandral怎么说？”Thor脸色发白地抬起头，声音有不易察觉的虚弱：“Fandral让我去医院……”话音未落Sif便明白过来Fandral不敢告诉Thor实情，只能先跟自己交底，也只得说：“那我们快去——Thor，无论发生了什么，都不要迁怒Fandral。”

Thor恍惚地点点头，又摇摇头，轻声说：“不， 不会发生什么的。”Sif呼了口气，正视前方，握紧方向盘将油门踩到了底。

“病危通知书下了吗？”Thor以为LOKI受了些伤，仍然不愿在下属面前失态，强装镇定地问Fandral。Fandral掐灭了烟头，正过身来，轻声说：“Thor，要坚强些。”

Thor不明白Fandral的意思，或者说不愿意明白。在答案揭晓前的那一瞬间，Thor天真地幻想着，哪怕是LOKI伤了，残了，被侮辱了，自己都能够接受，并继续爱他，照顾他，带他走。

只要他不死，只要他不死。

淤青总会散去，断肢可以接续，伤痛与恐惧，也终能抚平。

但，人死不能复生。

而Fandral说出来的话是：“LOKI死了。”

Thor本以为，自己臆想的一切，已经足够坏了。但却没想到，事实比他想象的还要坏，坏到万箭穿心，坏到万念俱灰，坏到万劫不复。

Thor仿佛被野兽当胸掏去了心一样撕肝裂胆，登时感觉这个世界褪去了所有颜色，消弭了一切声音，变得黑白而寂静。

不过是几天之前，他跟LOKI还从一个被窝里醒来，交换许多个甜蜜的早安吻。

而几天之后的现在，他们的“漫长余生，无穷岁月”却已早早走到了尽头。

他们之间的爱情坚不可摧，任何苦难与分歧都不能使它崩裂或泯灭。

但他们的小家，孤零零矗立在苍茫天地之间的温暖的小小的家，却被命运如此轻而易举又漫不经心地一笔勾销。

……好像从来就没存在过。

如果这就是命运的话，那这命运未免也太残酷太凶狠了。

Thor像一只断了线的偶人，跌坐在地上凄惶无助地哆嗦着。他不能相信这个，不能相信前一晚还娇娇地求他快点回家的LOKI，此刻竟已安静地死去了。

那是LOKI的手，纤秀修长，却以一种奇怪的姿势支棱着。

Fandral让Sif回去休息，自己在门外守着，低着头一根接一根抽烟。

车没开到楼下Fandral就闻见浓重的血腥味，直觉大事不好。他下了车，撞进眼帘的就是LOKI身下大片的血。

他死了。

被人从十三楼推下来，不可能还活着。

他还是很干净，很美，好像跟血液与死亡都不沾边。他的四肢折向不应该不可能的方向，宛如一具摔坏的精致木偶。

Fandral让手下去查公寓内的情况，自己蹲下来看着LOKI。

他见过LOKI很多样子，新婚燕尔时幸福甜蜜的样子，离家出走后孤傲倔强的样子，医院病床上苍白绝望的样子，在Thor身边温柔妩媚的样子。

Fandral轻轻拨开LOKI散乱在面上的头发。出乎意料地，并不恐怖狰狞，而是平静至恬然的。LOKI眼窝乌青，像是Fandral看见他最多的样子——他整夜整夜思念那个早夭的孩子，无法入睡。

Fandral伸出两指，探了探LOKI的鼻下，又按了按他的侧颈。

鼻息消失，脉搏安静。

Fandral收回了手，轻声说：“对不起。”

他Fandral对不起LOKI。

Thor也对不起LOKI。

是他们同心协力，一起把天使拖进了地狱里。

救护车毫无意义地向医院驶去，医生们围着LOKI实施抢救，Fandral看着他们忙忙碌碌，掩着脸默默祈祷：“上帝啊，如果你也能听到我的祈祷。收回这个灵魂吧，不要再令他活着受折磨了。”

在到达医院之前医生便集体向Fandral说他们很遗憾。

Fandral木然地摆摆手，收拾起自己对LOKI的哀悼，给Sif发了短信，却不知道该怎么告诉Thor。

能怎么告诉呢？Fandral居高临下地，冷着脸看着软绵绵白生生的LOKI——他已经得到永恒的幸福了。Thor大概是不在乎他的吧。如果在乎的话，Thor为什么不早点带他离开这个是非之地呢？Fandral很不合时宜地笑了一声，心想，Thor总是好运气的，说不准，他真有通天彻地之能、起死回生之力，能把LOKI唤回人间的苦难中来呢。

Fandral倚在门外吐了个烟圈，想，Thor不会再留余地给泰坦了。Fandral并不因即将到来的腥风血雨感到不安，他所不明白的是，泰坦那边想绑走一个Omega是很容易的，他们完全可以殴打他，凌虐他，乃至于强暴他，可他们为什么一定要干脆利落地杀了LOKI？甚至LOKI身上都没太多伤，医生也说他没有任何被性侵的迹象——好像他们就只是想杀了他而已。

想了许久，Fandral也无法得出答案。对谁有好处呢？对阿萨众人来说，LOKI是个毫无威胁的局外人，更没有必要跟老大对着干；对Odin来说，即使他不满意LOKI四年来未有所出，但Thor一心都在LOKI身上，两人也都还年轻，也没必要为此闹出人命来。

至于泰坦，对他们来说绑架LOKI进而勒索阿萨是最明智的选择。有Magni的例在前，如果他们不想被剁碎喂狗的话，实在没必要打LOKI性命的主意。

Fandral抽了口烟，仰头看着青色的烟雾散尽——好像一场注定是悲剧的电影看到了最后，很是伤怀，又松了口气的感觉。

Thor跟LOKI待到Fandral抽完了他的烟。

“我要报仇。”Thor说这话的语气像在吐钉子，听不出什么情绪。Fandral怀着一丝旁观者的猎奇觑着Thor的面容，同样是没有表情的一张脸——是了，这才是Thor，凶狠而又现实，只知复仇，不知哀悼。

Fandral在等待什么一样，并没有立即回答，在Thor转过身后才慢了一拍地微鞠一躬：“明白了。”Fandral抽了抽唇角，怜悯地向门内瞥了一眼，想，LOKI大概会乐意跟那个早夭的孩子埋葬在一起吧。他实在已经想念那孩子很久了。

在所有的探查与拷问都宣告失败之后Thor彻底失去了耐心，他急需仇敌的鲜血与死亡来平息自己的怒火。

没有任何计划、方法与步骤，Thor不记得那些，他只记得一个都没放过。

他细致地捆好他们的手脚，令人将他们从四楼抛下去——自四楼坠楼很难死得了人，于是将半死不活的人抬上四楼，再抛再抬，又抛又抬，直至全身骨碎，脑浆迸出。

连Thanos他也没放过——横了心拼了命要跟一个人过不去，连神仙也抵挡不住的。

“从前我一直当你是前辈，不想做绝。”Thor拎着一把利斧，绕着Thanos一圈一圈地，貌似很悠游地转，“你是前辈，前辈让后辈提心吊胆，是应当的；后辈对前辈下跪求饶，也是应受的——可是你不把我当后辈，我也只好不把你当前辈了。”

而已经说不出话的Thanos直到死，也认为那个无名无姓的Omega只是个拙劣的借口。而面前这个虚伪的Odinson居然还在装模作样地表演他的愤怒与仇恨——“你知道他有多害怕吗？你把他，从十三楼推下来！你该死！你该死！”Thor咬碎了牙将斧头捺进Thanos的胸口，字字句句都是血泪。

Thanos无声无息地死了。

愤怒与仇恨骤然坍塌。

Thor提起沾满了血的斧头，血液顺着刃尖一滴一滴地往下流。Thor如释重负地喘息着，望着天尽头的半颗残阳，心头涌上的却是无边无际的悲凉与空虚。

LOKI，我给你报仇了。

可报仇有什么用啊。报仇有什么用。

他的LOKI再也回不来了。

这一生美梦，总是化成泡影了。

恍惚听见了一声枪响，Thor感觉右眼微微疼了一下，也许是哭得太多了。

Thor的意识模糊起来，栽倒在地上。彻底沉入黑暗之前，Thor在心里说：我跟你去。无论哪里，我都跟你去。

人间天堂也好，地狱火海也罢，我要跟你一起去。


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

“他就是来折磨我们的。”Loki忍着疼小声抱怨，“为什么这种事都要来两次呢？早知道上次就把他剖出来算了……”两个月前Thor深夜将Loki送到医院，毫无经验的两人都以为孩子立刻就要出生了，Loki挺着大肚子哭得泣不成声，Thor一边笨拙地安慰Loki一边打电话叫人——结果一番检查下来被医生扫地出门。

狠话这样说，Loki可不敢剖。剖腹产后还要等两年才能怀孕，Loki等不了那么久。

闹了那一场后小调皮鬼在Loki腹中又安安生生住了两个月，预产期过了三天Loki才开始阵痛。Loki的耐心已经在两个月又三天的等待里消耗殆尽，一心只想赶紧把小东西生下来打一顿屁股。

“又疼起来了？”Thor检查过Loki的安全带发动了车。这次大概是要生了。

睡过午觉Thor发现Loki仍然窝在床上不肯动，长睫毛一颤一颤的，小声说肚子疼。Thor当然不敢怠慢，把孕晚期脆弱得像瓷娃娃一般的Omega搂在怀里，问他要不要立刻去医院。Loki艰难地摇摇头，说宫缩还没有变得规律，没有破水也没有流血，去医院也是没有用的。

于是Loki在Thor怀里蜷了一下午，数着时间发觉阵痛越来越规律，不像是闹着玩的，才终于让Thor收拾了东西去医院。

痛得走不了路，被自己的Alpha稳稳抱在手里的Loki忽然想，LOKI可真可怜啊。

Loki摸着自己硬得像石头的下腹，那陌生又古怪的感觉令初产的Loki惊惧不已。他抽了口气缓缓地吐出来：“真的很痛。这才刚开始呢……”Loki抬起眼软弱望了一眼他的Alpha：“我怕我会死掉的……”但那软弱也仅是一闪即逝，Loki努力地撑起唇角：“我不能死……我死了，你就太可怜了……”

这样的乖巧令Thor心疼，但他不愿顺着Loki的话说，以Loki最关心的问题引开了话：“我会安排人在产房外面守着，孩子一定不会有事的，你别怕。”

是的，Loki想，他不应该怕。怕的是LOKI。而他，已经得到了LOKI所渴望的——Alpha的陪伴，周全的保护计划与腹中足月的胎儿……他只是迟钝地，分娩在即才觉出对于分娩本身的害怕。

可这一点自私的害怕远比不上对孩子夭折的恐惧，Loki努力说服自己，宝宝才是最重要的，他不应该在这种时候使小性子。

Thor没有食言，这家私人医院今天仅有Loki一个Omega预约分娩，因而不必担心影响到其他产妇。在Loki被推入待产室后，走廊上很快乌压压站满了人，随时能从腰间背后抽出枪械与兵刃将任何闯入者大卸八块。

助产的护士小心翼翼地问Loki：“外面站了好多人，是你的Alpha喊来的吗？你的Alpha……是什么人啊？”出高价包下医院不奇怪，但带几十壮汉来产房外守着是什么道理？Loki正在阵痛间隙，好整以暇地吃巧克力喝热牛奶补充能量——他还没吃晚饭呢——没好气儿地回答：“不是什么好人。不过他们不是来寻衅滋事的，他怕有人来害他刚出生的崽子。”

真是有够迟钝的了。Loki腹诽，箭在弦上，不想生了——恋爱、结婚、怀孕、分娩……这一切来得太快太快，很难想象自己在一年半之前还是个无忧无虑的青年才俊，转眼就变成了有夫有子的新手爸爸。

他盼这个孩子盼了太久，孕期唯一的念头就是希望这孩子能够活下来——到了此刻，Loki认为孩子的生命安全有了切实保障之后，才发现他无法应对自己的新角色，同时迅速陷入产前焦虑不能自拔——三分恐惧七分紧张化成了十分的不待见，那就是Loki目前对小东西的态度。

手里的巧克力突然就不香了。

“怎么这么久啊……”一次比一次紧而痛的宫缩令已经与阵痛对抗到疲惫不堪的Loki欲哭无泪，天已经在不知不觉中黑尽了，大概是很晚了吧？“宫口还没有开全吗……”护士为Loki擦去额头上的冷汗，温温柔柔地回答：“这才七个小时哦，初产都要十个小时以上才能开全，等你生第二个小宝宝就可以少受苦了哦。”

Loki不说话了，想，他要认真思考一下自己和Thor到底要不要有第二个孩子。

七个小时，那么现在已经是凌晨了。Loki弱弱地问：“我的Alpha还在外面吗？”护士笑着回答：“一直都在呢，其他人也没走。”Loki瑟缩了一下，这样大的排场，要是一会儿自己疼得叫起来该多难为情啊。

但很快Loki就不为此而烦恼了。凌晨三点半宫口全开，Loki已经在护士的帮助下上了产台。前所未有的剧烈宫缩如同巨浪拍打在Loki身上，令Loki疼得直哭：“啊——好痛——！Thor·Odinson！你混蛋！”Loki疼得尖叫起来，“混蛋啊！我要杀了你！混蛋！Thor！好痛——我就算死也不会再生了——”

无法对Loki的痛苦感同身受，Thor为此深为愧疚。但Loki还能这样中气十足地骂他，可见是没什么危险的。

“别哭，别哭，保持呼吸——”护士在Loki耳边大声说，“否则孩子会窒息的！”Loki一听“窒息”这可怕的词，吓得立刻收声乖乖听话，眼泪却还是不停地往外涌。

戛然而止的哭声令Thor十分不安，继而大力拍门：“Loki！Loki你怎么样啊？Loki？医生！医生！我的Omega还好吗？”

Loki在剧痛之中听见Thor制造出来的噪音，无名火起，大吼一声：“你给我闭嘴！”

这个世界终于安静了。

苦苦捱到了五点钟，期间Loki无数次失去理智地恳求医生给他一刀痛快，见惯了大场面的医生不理Loki，边查看Loki的情况边跟护士闲聊：“很顺利啊，他。”又对Loki说：“最后一次，持续用力十秒钟！”

看到了曙光的Loki心下大慰，默数九秒，昏过去了。

医生鄙夷地看了Loki一眼，只得与护士齐心协力地将娩出一半的胎儿自产道中拽了出来，开展收尾工作。

醒过来的时候，恍如隔世。窗外天光大亮，Loki微微睁开眼睛，想起还不知道孩子是男是女……是死是活，立刻转过头来问Thor：“是活的吗？”

守了许久的Thor本来有很多话想说，却被Loki问得连一句安慰都没有说出来。Loki见Thor不说话，以为小东西出了事，哭了一夜的双眼又要流下泪来：“它夭折了？为什么？呜——”Thor赶紧一叠声地否定：“不不不不不！他很好！我这就让护士抱过来给你看！”

护士很快将粉蓝色的襁褓抱到了Loki床边，笑着说：“宝宝两次得分都很高，各项检查，按照Odinson先生的要求也都做过了，没有任何异常，很健康的男宝宝，祝贺你们。”

Thor感激地向护士道谢。Loki一心都在孩子身上，急不可待地偏过头，手指挑开襁褓瞧着裹在小被子里的宝宝。Thor也还没有看过孩子，凑近了与Loki头并头看着得来不易的孩子。

小人儿在享受来到世间的第一个美梦。他比Loki想象的好看，至少不像个小怪物——淡金色的胎发灿烂又柔软，小脸与双唇粉嫩嫩的笼着一圈儿柔光。Thor与Loki都是第一次当父亲，只觉得自己的孩子怎么看怎么像个小天使。

如坠梦中的Loki用一根手指轻轻戳小宝宝肉嘟嘟的粉色脸颊，那手感真是出乎意料地好呀：“他好软哦……”Thor眼中浮上一层泪，抬头亲吻Loki因过于激动而汗津津的额头：“太辛苦你了，Loki，对不起，对不起……”一定疼得厉害，否则Loki怎么会哭叫得那样失态，“我们只要这一个就够了，不要第二个了。”Thor的蓝眼睛满含爱意地看着他的伴侣和孩子——两个宝贝。

Loki不觉得有什么好“对不起”的，天使一样的小人儿令Loki充满了成就感，进而将妊娠的不适分娩的疼痛全然抛到了九霄云外，不以为然地说：“我感觉还好。这样的我还想再生一个……也许几个吧。”Thor闻言震惊得一时不知道该说什么好。Loki自襁褓中抬起眼来看向Thor，轻声说：“你抱抱他。”

Thor愣了愣，小心翼翼地用双手去托小婴儿，还没等真正抱起来却又迅速把小婴儿放回Loki枕边：“Loki……他太软了，我不敢……如果弄伤了他怎么办……”任何微小的不慎都有可能伤害到那样的柔软娇嫩，而那正是Thor最怕的。Loki固执地重复：“你抱抱他——你不抱，难道要我来抱吗？我才刚生完孩子，我没有力气。你是不是他亲生父亲了？你快点，我要看看孩子——”

那还有什么办法？在Loki的逼迫之下，Thor战战兢兢地将新生儿拥在臂弯里，半点不敢动，低下头仔仔细细看着Loki为他生的孩子。

LOKI说得没错，这个孩子很像他。虽然还那样小，鼻子下巴都还只是初具雏形，但无端地像极了自己。Thor感动得几乎要哭了，又笑着轻声说：“Loki，他真的很像我。”Loki疑惑地抬眼看了看高大强壮的Thor，又瞧了瞧Thor手中对比之下小得像只热狗的宝宝——顿时感觉责任重大。

Thor慢慢弯下腰，把小宝宝抱给Loki看，Loki终于找好了角度能够看到孩子的正脸，受用地掖了掖婴儿襁褓，指尖划过婴儿的小下巴——好吧，虽然说不出来为什么，但真的很像。

被改变了空间位置的小婴儿睫毛微颤，倏地睁开了双眼。Thor与Loki一齐小声惊呼起来，仿佛见证神迹——那双眼睛又大又亮，颜色也像足了Thor，是明净清澈的海蓝。刚刚才做了父亲的两人凝视着新生儿，眼睛不舍得眨，呼吸也放轻了，心脏却猛烈地撞击着前胸，好像要跳出来一样。

终于能够亲眼见到自己孩子的模样，Loki心满意足，不再去想自己未知的命运。而Thor百感交集，更是觉得人生中能有这样一瞬间，死也值得。

还没有名字的小婴儿转了转眼珠，扫过父亲们的面容，仿佛是确认了亲人一般放下了一颗小小的心，重新闭上双眼安然地在Thor臂弯中眠去。

“他看见我们了……？”Thor迟疑着小声问。Loki低头亲吻婴儿的额角：“可是现在他还看不见东西呢……”

Loki小心地抚摸着孩子的胎发，沉吟了一会儿，轻声问：“是……那个孩子吧？”Thor全身震悚起来，笑容僵在了唇边。他收紧了手臂，艰难地发出声来：“什么？”Loki凝视着Thor，声音沙哑却清晰：“是那个孩子吧？那个夭折了的孩子？Magni？”

气氛凝滞了许久，Thor凝望着手中熟睡的宝宝，低声说：“我不知道。”

声音沉痛而苍凉，那是一个父亲最大的悲哀。

Thor没有再说什么，滚热的眼泪一滴一滴落在婴儿的小被子上，洇出蔚蓝的水迹。

“Magni。”Loki偏着头想了想，轻声说，“Thor与Loki的儿子，Magni。”Thor望着Loki想说什么，Loki却没有给他发表意见的机会，牵住Thor的衣角索吻：“亲亲我，我需要休息，你来好好照顾Magni。”Thor最终什么都没有说，只依言亲吻了Loki失血之后的苍白脸颊。

感受到Thor紧张情绪的Loki轻声说：“你是Magni的父亲，他是你的责任——不只是我的。”Loki实在有些撑不住了，舒展了身体打了个哈欠找了个舒服的姿势准备入睡：“早安亲爱的，希望我醒来时我们的儿子还活着。”

下午Loki再次醒来的时候，Thor正在一旁，根据护士小姐的指导学习给婴儿换纸尿裤。Loki望着Thor笨拙又认真的样子，听着Magni清脆到动听的啼哭，满足地叹了口气。

仿佛看见了他与LOKI泾渭分明的命运。

Mgani又哭了。才满月不久的婴儿夜夜啼哭，Loki开始还有些新鲜感，不出一个星期就被折磨出随时随地倒头就睡的后遗症，并立刻让出了主卧给Thor和Magni，自己抱着被褥搬去了儿童房夜夜紧闭房门，坚决与自己亲生的儿子划清界限。

听见孩子哭声，Thor起身看了看表，才不到八点。一夜睡了三四觉的Thor在晨曦的微明天色中摸索到摇篮旁边，抱起了Magni——纸尿裤是干的，大概是又饿了。再吵下去Loki可要醒了，Thor有些发愁，轻声哄着Magni：“不哭不哭，daddy去给你冲奶粉，不哭了啊，乖宝贝……”

Thor低下头亲了亲Magni的圆脑袋——他跟Loki不一样，即使被压榨到睡不了觉，Thor依然觉得他们的孩子那样可爱。自出生以来Magni重了不少，脑袋圆圆的，眼睛圆圆的，软软的四肢也都圆乎乎的，小屁股圆得像两个小圆面包，十分的惹人怜爱。把Magni养成一个圆圆宝贝是Thor除了Loki之外最骄傲的事。

一旦失去了怀里的圆圆宝贝，该怎么活下去呢？

Thor抱着Magni，一边哄一边向外走。Thor才蹲下身打算用手肘开房门，隔壁的Loki一头栽进Thor怀里，不由分说地抱过了Magni——Thor担心Loki一时冲动把孩子丢出去，刚要抢回来，Loki走进房间爬上床钻进被窝里掀起了衣摆：“转过身去，不许看。”

——男性Omega的奶水不多，Loki想喂的时候才喂，随性得很。

Magni吃饱了，Loki叫了Thor一声，打着哈欠把Magni递给Thor，Thor轻轻拍着Magni的脊背，直到拍得Magni打了个奶嗝才又轻轻地把孩子放进摇篮里。Thor弯下腰去，用指腹蹭去Magni小脸上挂着的泪痕，又爱怜地吻了吻Magni的额头。

Loki从背后环住Thor的腰，带着点晨起的迷糊蹭了蹭Thor的后颈，枕着Thor的肩轻声说：“你真疼你儿子。说了多少次扎人你也不刮胡子，生了儿子第二天就把胡子刮了。”

Thor一手微摇着摇篮，一手覆上了Loki交叠在自己腰间的双手，轻声说：“Magni一哭我都觉得心碎。小小一个怎么能哭得那么厉害……”

Loki轻轻笑了一声，闭上眼睛在Thor耳边呢喃：“他哭了你心碎，我哭的时候呢？”

Thor笑着转过身，Loki服帖地趴在了Thor怀里，理直气壮的。Thor的双手一前一后顺着Loki的脊柱滑下去，双手揉捏着Loki浑圆的臀部，在Loki耳边呼着热气说：“吃孩子的醋？”Loki还没来得及说话，就被Thor用力抱了起来。Loki双手搂住了Thor的肩背，不出声地笑得很欢喜。

晨光灿烂，摇篮轻晃着熟睡的婴儿，Loki蓬松顺滑的黑发洒落在Thor的面颊上，两人亲昵地蹭着鼻尖。

Loki指使着Thor拉紧了窗帘好睡个回笼觉，窝在自己Alpha温暖的怀里，软声问：“你打算什么时候要第二个？”Thor笑了：“不怕吃两份醋？”Loki避而不答：“大家庭没什么不好，很少有Alpha和Omega组成的家庭只有一个孩子。”Loki又打了个哈欠，那样子看起来跟Magni一模一样，“再说了，你那么有钱——哦，我那么有钱，养得起的。”

Thor揉了揉Loki的头发，轻声说：“等Magni一岁了再提。”等一年，给我生个女儿吧。Loki想了想，伸手搂住了Thor肩背：“这样不好找工作……不过，也好。”

Loki絮絮说着诸如孩子一起长大感情好，间隔一年多风险小之类的话，Thor静静听着，并不说什么话。

Loki又睡着了。房内只余Loki与Magni宁静的呼吸。

Thor吻在Loki额头，拥抱住Loki。

仿佛拥抱了生命本身。


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight

Thor醒来的时候是个雨夜，起初他很奇怪为什么LOKI不在病房里。LOKI是那样体贴入微的Omega，没理由会丢自己一个人在医院，即使自己五分钟前还在昏迷。

他拔掉手背上的针划开了手机，看到今天是周三。

解了。这学期LOKI在周三有五节课，从早上八点半一直到晚上八点半，学生略缠他一会儿就要到九点。

现在是八点，正好赶去学校给他个惊喜，顺便接他回家睡个好觉——这段时间LOKI一定担心得不得了，也睡得很差，他是那样敏感的Omega。

他在那棵悬铃木下等到了十点钟，淅淅沥沥的雨在两个小时中逐渐变得滂沱，Thor的衣服都被雨滴溅湿，却没从下楼的人里找出LOKI。两个小时里Thor给LOKI打了无数电话，得到的回复却只是机械的女声。

LOKI人呢？Thor茫然不知所措，在无边无际的雨幕中跌跌撞撞地向前走，却不知道要到哪里去。

医院里没有LOKI，学校里没有LOKI，家里也没有LOKI……到处都没有LOKI。

Thor想不出LOKI还能去哪里，又还没适应只剩一只眼睛看路，精神恍惚地绊倒在泥泞里。泥水溅了满身，Thor的第一反应却是：LOKI会凶他的，因为他弄脏了衣服。

可是LOKI在哪里呢？

Thor想要起身继续寻找，却再也没有力气爬起来向前走——他已经无处可去。

先找来的是Fandral，他赶到的时候，Thor浑身又是水又是泥，在大雨中呜呜地哭，像是被刻意丢弃的小孩。

“深更半夜，你发什么疯！”自LOKI死后，Fandral从没睡过一个好觉，凌晨被护士急电叫醒说Thor不见了，找遍了Thor可能去的所有地方才在大街上找到Thor的Fandral又气又恨，自以为没人比自己看得更真Thor的情薄与情深。人都死了，Thor又做出这副样子给谁看？“你是不是被LOKI惯坏了？你真以为泰坦的人死绝了吗？仇也报了人也杀了，你到底还想干什么？”

复仇不是生意，如果是，Thor赢得连本带利，但相反，他败得满盘皆输。

此刻Thor的心灵不比任何一个迷途的年幼孩童更坚强，这样的大吼大叫更是Thor在前半生中未曾经历过的，Thor瑟缩了一下，仰起脸看着居高临下的Fandral轻声说：“我想要LOKI回来……我想跟他一起回家……”

家？家！Fandral气极反笑：“你在象牙塔里住了多久了，小公主？Thor，你从来不懂得，你根本不配拥有一个家，不配拥有Omega和孩子！那是上帝赐给好人的礼物，让他们安安稳稳度过人生，而我们早就被魔鬼诅咒过了，从来都不配！”

因为不配拥有，所以才被夺去了吗？但那是自己的罪愆，与LOKI无关——“LOKI做错了什么啊？他是无辜的，他什么都没有做过！为什么要带走他？”

“人人都知道，怎么就你不知道？”Fandral烦躁地跺了跺脚，水花溅湿了他的栗色皮鞋，“你在这个地方见过活的Omega和女人吗？好，好，Sif是个女的，但你知道她从小到大多拼命才在这里争到一席之地？她前面十几年有一天身上不带伤的吗？”

“在这里，所有的Omega都逃不过这几种下场——绑架，殴打，强暴，轮奸。说实话，LOKI那个死法实在是令我松了口气，甚至我们都很惊奇他死得那样轻易。你一向自以为是自命不凡——哦当然了，你是Odin唯一一个活下来的孩子，你比其他——鬼知道多少个兄弟姐妹运气都好！现在你感觉怎么样？你的运气还真的不错，你的Omega那么漂亮，漂亮得全国都找不出来几个比得上他的，居然还能死得干净体面充满美感，而且还是整个的，没被一块一块找到拼起来才能埋掉！”

“一块一块的？”Thor惊恐地尖叫起来，“那是什么意思？”

Fandral耸耸肩：“明白得不能再明白了，分尸啊。别说得好像你没做过一样——连Magni都没能死得那么干净。”

Thor从Fandral口中听到久违的儿子的名字，怔愣许久，抱着头哀哀地哭了一声。

那个孩子，他连一眼都还没有看过，就被匆匆埋葬了。

Fandral很不耐烦看Thor后知后觉痛哭流涕的样子，狠狠地骂：“我对魔鬼发誓，我劝过你，也劝过他。可你们谁都不愿意放手，宁愿抱着你们该死的爱情下地狱——你们就是一对儿彻头彻尾天造地设的疯子！”

铁一样沉重的事实击垮了Thor，目光空洞得仿佛已经完全丧失了理智，辨不清梦想与现实：“我要陪我的儿子打游戏，我要给我的女儿扎辫子，我，我要跟我的Omega睡个午觉……我要去北欧，我要去北欧！LOKI喜欢那里……”

“我们今晚就走，现在就走，我什么都不要了，我们再也不回来了……”

“我们一起，生几个孩子，再养一条大狗，我们永远永远不分开……”

Thor喃喃地念着，念着他曾触手可及的梦想，念着他死于非命的伴侣，念着他没有来得及看看世界的一儿一女。

Fandral深吸了一口气，蹲下身，平视着Thor的独眼，语气恳切而平静：“Thor，回医院好好睡一觉，做个好梦，梦里什么都有。”

如果说，世界上有一个人永远不会欺骗Thor，这个人不是LOKI，而是Fandral。Fandral从不说谎。或者说，从不对Thor说谎。

Thor绷紧了浑身的肌肉，似是不能置信地打量着Fandral，他蓝色的独眼中变幻着无数复杂的情绪，从震惊到恐慌，再到悲痛与绝望。

Thor惨号着哭倒在大雨之中，回应他的却只有霹雳与雷霆。

那样的凄厉哀恸的哭号，仿佛撕扯碎了柔软的心肺。

最终，他垂着头，呜咽着说：“我要回家。我要回家。LOKI还在等我。”

Fandral长长叹了口气，上车送Thor回家。

冷极了也疼极了的Thor再说不出任何一句话，在漆黑的车程之中不停地打哆嗦。

家里的窗黑洞洞的，Thor仰起头看了一眼，像是为Fandral解释又像是安慰自己：“我回来得太晚了，快零点了……LOKI都睡了。”

“LOKI睡了。”电梯里Thor又重复了一遍，“LOKI一向睡得早。他不知道我回来，没给我留灯。”

Fandral没有出声。私心里，他也希望那是一场噩梦。那应该是一场噩梦，为什么不是呢？Thor已经被噩梦吓破了胆，如果真如他所说，LOKI还在他们的床上睡得安然沉静——

这种希望在打开顶灯的瞬间便破灭了。

地板上狼藉不堪，桌椅翻倒，书房的墙壁仍然遗留着火舌侵袭过的焦黑痕迹，厨房里还未清洗的蔬菜，也失去了新鲜的颜色。床铺冰冷，地面微尘。

比噩梦更可怕的，是现实。

他们花了无数心血时间精力来组建一个家，可摧毁它却是如此迅速而轻易。

Thor跌坐在地板上，许久没有动作。

他伸出手去，握住了一块半个手掌大的碎瓷，用拇指珍爱地拭去落上的薄灰。凝眸看去，瓷面上还有淡淡的，自然风干的水痕。

——LOKI才洗过它们，甚至没有来得及把它们擦干。

Thor忍不住笑了一下，笑意还未褪去眼泪又涌了上来。LOKI死后，没有哪一瞬间令Thor觉得自己离LOKI那么近，近得都能在脑海里看到那熟稔之极的背影，却又那么远，远得再也握不住曾以为决不会失去的温暖。

Fandral不知道，也看不见，Thor捡起的彩瓷碎片，曾经是LOKI最喜欢的一幅画，《撑洋伞的女人》。

那是他们在一起的第一年买下的瓷盘。

画中的女人撑伞回眸，看不清她的模样，却知道她在画家心里，应当是很美很美的。

“瞬间的美好。”LOKI端详着手中的彩瓷，“画作完成之后，她很快就去世了。但这幅画却是Monet最著名的油画之一。这瞬间的美好，也因此得以永恒。”

此时Thor被暴雨淋得浑身精湿，全身衣服都脏兮兮湿答答贴在身上，说不出的难受。

如果LOKI还在家里等着，他一定会第一时间扑上来不管自己有多脏用家里最大尺寸的浴巾把他包得严严实实，帮忙把自己身上的又脏又湿的衣服脱掉，再把他推进浴室。

而他很有可能会把LOKI拖进浴室一起洗。

水是热的，LOKI的身体也是热的。

花洒喷出的水淋湿了LOKI的头发，一缕一缕贴上他细腻的肌肤，乌黑与雪白，那样强烈的对比仿佛上世纪的黑白相片，别有风情的妩媚娇艳。

Thor握紧了手中的碎瓷，锋利的边缘割破了Thor的手掌。猩红的血流了满手，Thor却恍若不觉。他轻声地对自己说：“没有LOKI了。”Thor转过头，望向门口的Fandral，黯淡的蓝眼睛里是绝望的死光：“没有LOKI了。”

Thor无力地伏在地上，垂下头，再说不出什么话。有一枚薄薄的刀片，在他的喉咙里深深地剜一下，剜一下，剜出腔子里的鲜红的血来。

那之后，Thor仍然住在他们被破坏殆尽的家里。但，LOKI死了，他留在他们的家里的味道也在慢慢地、无法挽回地散去。

最后的最后，LOKI留给他的，居然只是淡到几乎没有的几缕气息而已。

失去了LOKI的每一天，Thor都活得生不如死。LOKI的逝去完全摧折了他的精神，磨灭了他的意志，并进一步地毁坏了他的生命力，令他很快地形如枯槁，心如死灰。

而雪上加霜的是，Thor收到了来自Fandral的，LOKI的遗书（Thor固执地认为那是一封情书）——

致我最深爱的丈夫：

转眼之间，我们共同度过了许多年。这些年里的每一天，我都真挚地感谢上帝，感谢他将你赐给我，你的爱补偿了少年时我所经受的一切苦难。如果能够提前知道上帝准备了你作为我的丈夫，我将会很乐意面对人生中的所有不幸。

你的爱如盛夏艳烈的阳光，如午夜灿烂的星河，再多美好的词藻也无法准确描述你带给我的幸福与快乐。

但当你收到这封信时，我想我已经不得不离开你了。不，这绝非因为我不再爱你。对于我们之间的爱情，我充满了坚定的信心——只有死亡能将我们分开，而在遥远的未来，我们终会重逢。

无论我有多么不想离开你，你还是得到了这封信。在我离开之后，请你不要做出任何试图结束生命的举动。请你不要辜负我，请你记得我，请你好好地走完你的一生，也唯有如此，才能证明我对你的爱并非虚妄。

等到你白发苍苍，再来赴这一场我期待了许久的约会吧。

我永远爱你，至死不渝。

你的，LOKI

至死不渝。

至死不渝呵。

多么深情的誓言，多么不祥的谶语。

于是Thor连死都不能了。

他只好向神去求，求爱人复生，求时光倒流，又或者，求短命横死。

他说他愿意出卖一切可出卖的东西，愿意付出惨酷百倍的代价，愿意永生永世做上帝忠诚的仆从，只求仁慈的天父把他深爱的人还给他。

Fandral来教堂找过他，看着Thor痛不欲生不知该作何表情。一面觉得，死了个Omega不值得这样，一面又觉得，Thor应该去死。

死吧，死吧。死得久了，就活过来了。重活一次，就知道不该动真感情了。

老神父对Thor的忏悔与哀恳不置可否，并不认为上帝会回应这个Alpha的请求。他踱到Thor身侧，轻声问：“你有去过Odinson家的墓园吗？去吧，所有的Odinson都在那里。”

身为唯一一个Odinson，Thor还从未去过所谓的“Odinson家的墓园”。Magni葬在那里，LOKI同样葬在那里。在他们死去之前，Thor没必要去墓园。在他们离世之后，Thor不敢去墓园。

Thor不需要坚硬的石头来提醒他什么，他只是，真的非常想念LOKI。

而当他望到了墓园中数十个参差林立的墓碑，才终于明白了什么叫做“所有的Odinson都在那里”。

他一个一个看过去，所有的墓碑都用同样的材质与尺寸，除了刻上去的姓名与生卒年月完全一模一样，只有少数墓碑嵌有黑白照片，毫无新意得令Thor怀疑他的家族的丧葬事宜是否为某一家公司长年累月地照料着。

Tyr·Odinson，Heimdallr·Odinson，Vidar·Odinson，Vali· Odinson，Bragi· Odinson……这几个名字反复出现，其中也有着几个女名，不知是他的姐妹还是他父亲的情人。

对这种随便的起名方式不以为然，Thor还是走马观花地到了墓园深处，他对这些素未谋面的兄弟姐妹没什么感情。他们跟这世界上的所有人没有区别，来了又走了，泯灭了一切爱恨与悲欢。

如此看来，LOKI死得早，实在是很可庆幸的一件事。

最终Thor看见了第二个墓碑，上面刻着：Thor·Odinson长眠于此。墓碑上还嵌着一幅黑白照片，年轻男孩灿烂地笑着，分明就是他自己。

Thor震惊地倒退了两步，又走近了细看才发现，那很像他，很像他，但不是他。

那是另一个Thor·Odinson，第一个Thor·Odinson。没运气活下来的Thor·Odinson。

Thor很快想明白了，自顾自地惨笑起来——他也并不是特别的一个。

Odin看重他，更看重他的血统，Fandral效忠他，更效忠他的姓氏。

唯有LOKI，无论他是不是Thor，是不是Odinson，是不是流着与Odin同样的血——LOKI只是爱他，什么都不为。

但他却与LOKI永远永远地分散了。

他至亲至爱的LOKI，沉眠在墓碑下冰冷的泥土中，再不醒来。

Thor用额角抵着LOKI的墓碑，心中不再有半分活下去的念头。

“园子里的乔木是挪威槭黄金枫，高度正好，夏天卧室里也有树荫。等到秋天，树叶会变成金黄色，还能嗅到木香。”

“起居室里铺了地毯，我们的儿子可以在上面玩，我会陪着他，不用担心滑倒磕碰——亲爱的，我会负责清理地毯的，我保证。等过几个月树叶长大了，你就抱着我们的女儿在园子里晒太阳，好不好？”

“你喜欢不喜欢？——LOKI？”良久没有听到回应，Thor转过身，去握LOKI的手，却抓了个空。

园中高而美的乔木才发了春叶，满园嫩黄簌簌悠悠，大概只有风来过。


	39. Chapter 39

More Story

自生下Magni那天算起，已经两年又三个月了。

在这二十七个月内，发生了许多大事。

第一件大事，是他们永远离开了英国。

仅仅在Magni出生三个月后，Thor就订好了飞往挪威的航班。而在此之前，Thor业已于挪威某个依山傍水的小镇置了房产并将它打理成可以立刻入住的，温暖的爱巢。

Loki对此表现出了少有的纵容放任、不管不问。比起可靠温柔的丈夫，Thor无处安放的愧疚感与保护欲令他简直更像专制霸道的家长，还是那种家中有未成年Omega的Alpha家长——Loki忍得了一时也忍不了一世，不如让他思虑得过了头的丈夫全权负责安全事务吧。

而更令Loki感动的是，Thor不但一力操持了他们的行李整理事宜，更没有表露出任何对他满满两大书架藏书的不耐烦，而是默默地将它们仔细打包好千里迢迢空运到了挪威。

如此一来，挪威的冬末也没有多么可怕了。把自己裹成球的Loki想，只要Magni不感冒，那么一切都好——Magni一直窝在Thor的衣服里不问世事地睡他又甜又暖的婴儿觉，即使下飞机时Thor的金色睫毛上都凝结了密密寒霜，Magni却连个小喷嚏也没打。

Loki透过舷窗眺望着伦敦初春晦暗的天空——这大概是他对故土的最后记忆了。

并不怎么留恋地回过头，Loki无声地，用修长的手指抚了抚Magni细软的金色胎发，仰头轻吻Thor的侧颊。

他们在哪里，哪里就是他Loki的家。

Thor抱着睡得香的小儿子不方便动作，侧头吻在Loki额角，轻声说：“睡吧，还有三个多小时呢。”

才迈出温暖的车厢，Loki就被院中高大笔直的乔木吸引了。挪威的春天来得晚，树叶却已经抽了嫩芽。Loki驻足园中仰头想象着盛夏茂密的树荫，Thor一手抱着熟睡的婴儿，一手拖着巨大的行李箱站在门口回过身冲Loki喊：“快进来！”Loki这才呼了口白气跑上前去，满地晶莹的积雪看得Thor心惊胆战：“当心滑倒！”Loki浑不在意地跨进了门随手将风雪关在了门外，摘掉手套从Thor的衣服里抱出睡梦沉沉的儿子，见儿子还在睡着，轻轻晃着手，压低了声音笑说：“我想要个秋千——”带着点撒娇的尾音。

Thor笑了一声，捏了捏Loki微凉的耳尖，说：“好。等不再下雪了。”

第二件大事，是Thor与他的过去彻底决裂了。

安顿好Loki与Magni后，Thor几乎急不可待地告诉Loki他在英国还有些事情要解决。

误以为Thor像所读过的文学作品中风流多情的浪荡子一样始乱终弃的Loki立即把上一秒还在逗着玩的小儿子塞在Thor怀里做出一副要抢先离家出走的架势。在Thor愕然不解的眼神里，Loki花了三十秒稳住自己宛如地震来临时玻璃几边陶瓷杯的理智，意识到自己不是除了儿子一无所有的贫妇，想清楚了这一点之后Loki又醒悟过来Thor永远不会那样做。

于是Loki装作刚刚什么都没发生过的样子又把儿子抱到了自己怀里。

心思一转，Loki很快明白过来Thor想要去“解决”什么。他抱着被卷成紫菜包饭的不知道是不是该继续笑的Magni，泪眼汪汪地求恳：“你不要走，Thor，你不要走。你不能丢下我，你不能丢下我们的Magni。”

Thor深深地叹了口气，上前把他的Omega和小儿子抱在怀里：“别乱想Loki，我会回来的，你不必这样求我，你从来没有这样过——你哭得我心都碎了。”

才分娩不久就即将被自己的Alpha抛下的Omega的敏感与脆弱达到了顶峰，Loki小声呜咽着把眼泪蹭在Magni的小被子上，抽噎着哭：“那你为什么要离开我？”

Thor的大手抚摸着Magni的金色的小脑袋，斟酌着尽可能保守的措辞，轻声说：“有一些必须要了结的事情，仅此而已。你不懂我们的规矩……我也并不是能够为了赎罪去死的人。我之所以要离开，是因为我一定会活着回来。”

“别哭别哭，听我说，亲爱的，我知道那有多痛苦，”Thor爱惜地用指腹擦去Loki的泪水，“我不会令你经受那种痛苦。”

“我凭什么相信你。”爱侣的默契令Loki十分明了Thor话语的分量，却仍然不愿放他走，近乎无理取闹地索要一个明知Thor给不了的，牢靠的保证。

Thor显然是被这句话伤到了，黯然地说：“凭我真的舍不得你。舍不得我们的Magni。”

Loki不愿Thor回国，又确知无法使Thor回心转意，十分气苦。

临走前，Thor终于还是忍不住叮嘱：“我这一去，无论能不能回来事情都会了结。如果我真的回不来，Loki，Fandral会再给你一大笔钱，你不用担心以后的花销。”Loki的情绪好不容易才稳定下来勉强接受了自己的Alpha将要孤身涉险的事实，一听这个眼泪立刻噼里啪啦往下掉：“我不要钱，我只要你，只要你……你不能不回来，Thor，你不能……”

Loki哪里受得住失去自己心爱的Alpha可能性，一哭起来就止不住：“Thor，我也只是个Omega……我不想一个人寂寞地过完这一生，我不想Magni失去另一位父亲……”Loki翠色的双眸满含泪水，渴盼乃至于哀求地牵着Thor的衣角，“Thor，我想要更多孩子，我想要一生幸福……Thor，你不可以这样残忍地待我，Thor！”

“对，对，是我说错话了，我不能那样。我们会在一起，好好的，慢慢地，过完这一生。”Thor捧着Loki的脸轻轻吻过他的Omega的双唇。

柔软而甜美的，Thor想要将这样好的感觉永远记住。

Thor就此死生不知了许多天，不知道是什么人，也许是Thor提过的Fandral，时不时地用不同的方式不同的号码告诉Loki他丈夫还活着，只是不方便立刻启程回到他身边去——可Loki怎么知道真假呢？

Loki无助地抱着天真懵懂的幼子，从结了霜花的玻璃窗望出去，却不知道自己的Alpha什么时候才能踏上归途。

Loki想哭，又觉得应该忍住。

没有Alpha父亲的照顾，Magni很快地瘦了一圈，小脸只剩下一双圆溜溜的蓝眼睛。Loki又急又伤心，终于在Magni营养不良之前把Thor完完整整地盼了回来。

看着Thor憔悴得眼窝都陷了下去，Loki心疼得无以复加，含着温热的泪水无言地吻过Thor深切思恋的眼眉。

后来的某一次亲密过后，Loki趴在Thor身上微微喘息着，手指轻抚过Thor左肋下的伤疤。那疤又长又深，已经没有完全复原的可能。

“早就没事了。”Thor忽然说。他不愿Loki以为自己做出了什么了不得的奉献与牺牲。Loki垂下眼睛，轻声说：“还好永远没有下一次。”他扶着Thor的腰侧撑起身子还想再说什么，却意外地察觉手掌下的那处，本应有骨骼支撑的皮肉柔软地陷了下去。

“Loki.”Thor想拦住Loki寻根究底的念头，却被Loki一手甩开：“……八，九，十……”Loki不敢置信地又数了一遍，连嗓音都颤抖起来：“肋骨去哪里了？你的肋骨呢？为什么少了两根？”

Thor懊恼不已，坐起身将Loki抱进怀里，语无伦次地安慰：“没什么大不了的……人总得为想要得到的东西付出代价。”Loki哽咽着抵住Thor肩窝：“得到你想得到的了吗？”

“相信我。”Thor托起Loki的下巴吻着他的被泪水打湿的，微咸的双唇，“绝对值得。”

第三件大事，是Loki在生下Magni的十六个月之后再次成功怀了孕。

那时，他们的长子Magni已经学会了清脆绵甜地叫爸爸，更学会了满园子疯跑，Thor每日都满头大汗，Loki怀着孕，实在心有余而力不足，索性离得远远的看着他们父子俩笑。

到了八月，他们已经得知Loki腹中所怀是个小女儿，Loki逗着肉嘟嘟的儿子问Thor：“你猜，女儿是像我呢，还是像你们俩一头金毛？”

Thor微微一怔，把Magni抱远了点，“小心他踢着你，小腿儿有劲着呢。”又笑：“也许是个金发绿眼的小姑娘，你看Magni长得多像我。”

Loki忿忿地轻拧了一把Magni的小脸：“他为什么一点儿也不像我？——我不信，女儿会像我的，我要给她起名叫Hela！”Loki摸着微隆的小腹，轻声说：“Hela会有漂亮的黑头发，我要给她买蓝色的小裙子……她的眼睛应该是海蓝色……”Thor听了这个，心中也忍不住升起一种期待来：他们的小女儿，究竟会有什么样的眼睛呢？是像自己一样的海蓝色，还是像Loki一样的翠色？

Loki顺顺利利平平安安生下了Magni，自以为比LOKI有出息得多，于是粗心大意地不听Thor的话继续不穿鞋，出了浴室当场摔倒。

女儿还差几天才满三十四周，并没摔疼的Loki侥幸地想，应该不会怎样的吧？他的女儿一直乖乖的，从不跟Magni似的惹事胡闹……

Loki扶着墙艰难地站起来——Thor恰好带着Magni去挑生日礼物了，三天后是他们儿子的两岁生日。而Loki月份大了，愈发不爱出门劳累，才会独自在家。还好Thor不在家，如果Thor眼睁睁看着自己摔倒……Loki打了个寒噤。

而当Loki发现自己破了水的时候吓得魂飞魄散，立刻拨通了Thor的号码对着手机尖叫：“Thor！你快回来！我摔倒了！羊水破了！”

慌乱到了极处并显著地将慌乱传染给丈夫之后，Loki反而静下心来，甚至还有点幸灾乐祸地想，看来Magni是过不好这个生日了。

女儿太小，医生决定先尽力保胎，于是Loki折腾了三天才把女儿生下来。Thor心疼得掉了眼泪，Loki虽然知道是自作自受，却也担足了心受尽了累，气息微弱地攥着Thor的手说：“一个比一个调皮，我再也不生了……”Thor又要照顾Magni又要照顾Loki，好几天没打理的下巴冒出了短短的胡茬，蹭在Loki手上是一种温暖的痒。Thor点点头：“好，”又苦笑：“Magni见不到你，一直哭。”

“好久没看到他哭了，好怀念。”说是这样说，Loki偏偏头努力地望着旁边床上睡着的儿子，忽然想起了什么，问：“你们那天赶着送我去医院，Magni的生日礼物是不是还没买呢？”Thor无奈地答：“怎么顾得上？才出去多久你就摔倒了？是不是又不穿鞋了？”说着喂Loki喝水。Loki咽了一口水，抬眼瞧着Thor，试探地说：“那个……要不我们把妹妹送给他吧？”

Thor好气又好笑地拧了拧Loki的鼻尖：“你可真会偷懒。”Loki小声说：“而且马上就过圣诞节了嘛。我也要礼物。”Thor吻一吻Loki额角：“好，给你。”Loki转了转眼珠，又问：“我们女儿长什么样子？”Thor叹了口气：“我也还不知道呢，医生不准近距离探视，一会儿我抱你去远远地看一眼吧。”

去看女儿的时候，Loki特意带上了Magni，心虚地把才脱离危险的小女儿亮给儿子看：“喏，你的生日礼物，妹——妹——”Magni个子还小，瞧不见什么，学着说：“妹妹。”Loki也只看见一个粉色的小肉团，失望地说：“她到底长什么样子？”Thor摇摇头：“不是像我就是像你，真不明白你在急什么。好了，当心着凉，抱紧一点我们回去啦。Magni，Magni！很快就能见到妹妹了，现在注意脚下不要摔倒了——”

圣诞节前他们把女儿接回了家。她的头发如深夜一般的黑，双眼却是璀璨的，与Loki一式一样的翠色，像是泉中的翡翠。

他们一起过了三年，生了两个孩子，一起淋过伦敦的雨，也一起看过挪威的雪，在一张床上做爱入梦，一张桌子上吃饭喝茶，这样的日子，真是好。

Loki慢慢地想，慢慢地写，一天写一点，不知不觉写了上千字，啰啰嗦嗦絮絮叨叨得不像他自己。时间过得真快，有时晨起恍惚，还以为自己是在伦敦执教的大学老师，可现在女儿都已经会笑会闹了。

这一晚，Thor已经哄睡了Magni与Hela，在厨房里热着牛奶催Loki睡觉。Loki答应着又看了一遍他的遗嘱——越看越像情书。Loki忍不住短促而无声地笑了起来，是啊，他的财产分配多么简单，自己死了自然要留给Thor和孩子。看到最后时Loki笑不出来了，这才发现通篇下来都是说给Thor的话，也忘了给孩子们留几句话。

这时候Loki才觉出几分抱歉来，他当然记得自己是怎么得到这两个孩子的——火急火燎地把他们带到世界上来，却只是目的不纯地想要Thor好好活下去。他从来没忘记悬在头顶的那柄达摩克利斯之剑，他的儿子，他的女儿，都已经平安来到世间，Loki不敢以为命运是如此慈和，连自己也一起放过。

朝夕相处，日夜不离，即使Thor从未亲口承认过，Loki也很清楚LOKI死在了哪一天——每年的初遇纪念日，Thor都特别的敏感脆弱，不愿出门，连孩子也不愿带，一整天都要黏着Loki才能安心。

“我觉得满足了，Thor。”Loki轻手轻脚地爬上床拥住了丈夫，在Thor耳边轻声说，“我真的觉得满足了。”

Thor并不明白Loki的心情，抬手搂住了Loki的腰，轻声回答：“是的，我也很满足。”

“我得到了一个深爱我的丈夫，两个可爱的孩子。”Loki窝在Thor怀里，“我已经得到很多了，再苛刻的人也不能说上帝亏待了我……”

“……就是明天了，是吗？我曾经死在明天，对吗？”Loki低低喘息着，环住了Thor的颈，“如果明早我没有再醒来，你不要做傻事。”

“不，Loki，不——”Thor心慌起来，更紧地抱住Loki，Loki却“嘘”了一声，侧耳倾听，“是不是Magni做噩梦了？”

一两声儿啼又没入了寂静的深夜。

Loki呼了口气，不愿自己的声线染上哭音。可那太难了，喉咙里好像有一枚锋利的刀片在剐他的血肉。

“把我们的孩子养大，Thor，活到一百岁再来见我，告诉我我们有几个孙子孙女，告诉我你已经当了曾爷爷，告诉我你这一生，并没有不快乐。”

“即使你的快乐里，已经不再有我。”

“Loki！”Thor吻着Loki的额头，Loki感觉到了Thor脸颊上流下来的湿热的泪水，自己的猜测带给了他多么深重的恐惧啊——“我们的孩子明明都好好的活下来了……”

命运会再一次地，将他心爱的人从他怀抱里夺走吗？

Thor不愿去想那样惨酷的可能性。他消极抵抗似的拥抱着Loki，徒劳地低声喃喃：“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你——”

如果这是不可违抗的命运，Thor自然情愿抛下所有，跟Loki去。可这一次，Thor甚至做不到这一点——他们还有孩子，如果他们都死了，谁来照顾他们的孩子呢？

怀里抱着爱逾性命的Omega，想到Loki历尽艰辛才生下的，两个柔柔弱弱的小东西，Thor难以取舍，一颗心都要揉碎了。

Loki的手覆上Thor的双眼，轻声说：“睡吧，睡吧，别担心……”

过了不久，Loki感觉腰上被环抱的力气松了，试探地唤：“Thor？”

没有应答。Loki有点小得意——从几个月前开始，他就督促Thor跟他一起睡前喝一杯热牛奶。而今天，他在Thor的牛奶里放了碾碎的安眠药。

Loki下了床，将一缕头发掖到耳后，俯下身去吻了吻摇篮里的Hela。她的小脸是那样柔软娇嫩，惹人爱怜。Loki轻轻摇动着摇篮，希望他的小女儿能够做个甜美的梦。

而在步进Magni的房间的那一刻Loki浑身的血液都冰冷了——那是谁，在深夜潜入了自己的家，还抱起了自己熟睡的儿子？

Loki恐惧得几乎要发了疯。他知道Thor树敌颇多，个个不是省油的灯，而Magni才两岁多，还那么小，那么软，若是被摔在地上哪里还有小东西的命在？

“你放下我的孩子！”Loki甚至不敢开灯更不敢大声说话，怕激怒了那人威胁到Magni的安全，“放下我的孩子……有什么仇怨冲着我来……”Loki心都提到嗓子眼，窗外忽然闪过一道灯光，那一瞬间的明亮足以令Loki看清来人的形貌。

Loki怔住了。

他生涩而专注地抱着Magni，左手轻轻拍着Magni的后背。

他微笑着看向Loki：“Magni真可爱，是不是？”

Loki怔怔地看着几乎如同双生的那人，看着他垂下眼凝望怀中的Magni：“我从没抱过我的孩子……我怀了他八个月，却只看过他一眼……我那时精疲力尽，只看见他金色的胎发，蓝眼睛覆着一层彩虹一样的泪膜。他只有那么一点点大，又弱得不成样子，可是我爱他。”

Loki攥着手，轻声问：“你恨Thor吗？”LOKI望着怀里孩子的安恬睡颜，不肯移开目光：“为什么不问问你自己？你居然还有什么问题要问我，这真是世界上最奇怪的事。”

恨吗？

说没恨过是不可能的。

但再多恨，也被爱磨平了。

也许LOKI没有这样想过。在Thor的记忆里，至死，他也一直那样温柔。

“失去你令他非常痛苦。”Loki底气不足，LOKI抛下Thor，自己恐怕也即将这样做。

“那不是我的本意，我是想他好好活下去的……”LOKI微微笑了一笑，那样精致到娴熟的笑容，仿佛已经笑过了许多许多遍，“他会的。”

LOKI摇着手臂，怜爱地看着沉睡的Magni，走近了Loki，将孩子交在Loki怀中。

他终于抬起头来，两双一模一样的绿眼睛看进彼此内心深处，洞察明晰。

“不必愧疚于占据了我的一切，我的Alpha，我的孩子……你我之间，原本也不必分什么你我。”

“请你幸福。”

“Loki，Loki……”Loki自朦胧中被Thor唤醒，“天，你为什么会跪在地上睡着了？”Loki揉揉眼睛，手中还握着Magni的小手，Thor将Loki抱起，“快回去暖一暖。”

Loki如梦初醒，大力搂住他的丈夫Thor，狠狠地亲了他一口。

春日的朝阳正在缓缓爬上远方覆着终年不化的积雪的山巅。

LOKI的故事结束了，Loki的故事还长着呢。


End file.
